


Runaway dreams

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, London, Love, Multi, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper was a brilliant and kind hearted girl. She was always making other people happy even if she couldn’t do the same for herself. Then the black hood happened. A man wearing a black hood ruined, Betty Cooper. It all started when she began to receive calls, threats, and even worse, loosing the love of her life. The town was imploding and she couldn’t take it anymore. One call changed her life forever.“Jughead. Cut him out of your life, before I do.”Betty couldn’t take it anymore. She sent Archie to break up with Jughead. She just couldn’t do it herself, she loves him.That's only one event that happened to Betty Cooper. It worsened after the arrest of the Black hood. The was only seen as the black hood's child. She was evil like him. She was a good for nothing person to the rest of the world.Betty left everything in riverdale and hopped on the quickest plane to Europe.But what happens when she crosses paths with none other than Jughead Jones.Escaping to another country where they know but care less. Why dose her past follower her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr have been working so hard on this collaboration for you guys I hope you like it.
> 
> This is our first collab we've ever done. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy

Betty Cooper is a broken soul. She is a scared, bruised and fragile woman. She'd ought to be after everything she'd experienced. At such a young age as well. It can take a toll on you. Effect you in ways you thought were impossible.

Riverdale is all she's ever known. Welcome to the town with Pep. That's the welcoming sign entering Riverdale. That's nor the reality of that small town. It isn't peppy or welcoming. It's the complete opposite.

A dark town full of gangs, mobs, killers and over all the darkness that consumes the town.

Her childhood was an utter tragedy  .  Everyone just see's her as the daughter of the black hood.

Was she just the daughter of a killer? Of some one mentally unstable. Does that make her evil? According to the town of Riverdale. 

Yeah, it did. 

They didn't see what she truly did for that town. She was the one to figure it out. She was a victim of the black hood that lives to tell the tale. She was the one to bring him down. Yes, his own daughter. 

That didn't seem to be enough for the town. Her saving what's left of Riverdale's innocent wasn't enough for them to accept her. She was of his blood, share the same name. Just because she had those certain aspects she couldn't live her life. She was living in the shadows of her fathers actions. The consequences are left down to her. She was facing the cruel actions of the town. 

It effected her the most. 

Betty Cooper is a guarded woman. She built walls yay high so no one could deceive her again. 

She sacrificed the most important person in her life just so he could live. She knew he had a life to live, dreams to succeeded. She would rather danger herself so the people she loved can still live today. 

Her ex boyfriend. That's who she's sacrificed. It hurts too much to think about it. The pain of losing him all over again. The pain of the knowledge he's probably moved on by now. The pain of the knowledge she knew she hurt him in away that she knew it would hurt him. And for that, that tears her apart each day and every day he cross her thoughts.

Watching him from a far. She understands how creepy that may sound of her but she didn't care back then. She needed to know that he was coping. She needed to see him smile every once in awhile. She just needed to see that he's okay. 

Watching him fall deeper and deeper into the serpents hurt. It was like a stab through the heart. 

Why? 

She knew she was the reason for those chain of events. She was his constant and vise versa. They both lost each other when she did the one thing that actually saved his life. 

The backlash from the residents in Riverdale worsened. She rarely went out when she lived there. She even stopped going to Pops. 

Yes you heard that right. 

The only place she felt safe in her teenage youth. The only place that gave so many hours sheltering them from the darkness. The only place giving them a few hours of normality. 

Every step she took at of her four walls of her own apartment were to college. A college in Greendale as she couldn't face going to Riverdale Community college. Yet being there was just as bad. The taunting. The bullying. 

Betty Cooper is committed. She leant that from her mother Alice Cooper. She stuck at college. She did it to get her degrees. The degrees she spent hours of hard work getting for. Also to help her get away from Riverdale. 

The taunting followed her back to her home life. The threatening comments on social media. The amount of death threats in letters she received each week. The egging of her windows and smashing of them. 

Her mental health was bad in high school but now she hit the state of depression. Making her scared hands open up old wounds that were never really healed. 

She didn't feel safe in Riverdale anymore. She couldn't be there anymore. She wouldn't have known what would have happened to her if she didn't get out when she did. 

Some people say she ran away from the consequences. 

But were they really her consequences? 

No they weren't. She had fallen in to the backlash of the towns hate. The town was and is still angry, they can't hate the black hood as he's locked away but they can hate his blood. His daughter. 

But if you ask her she'd say, she's running away with her dreams. Trying to escape the darkness and find some colour and light in her life. 

That's why one night. She was searching the Web for journalists jobs. She found one. They didn't care where in the world you were from they would pay for flights, get your stuff shipped over and give you some money until you officially started working for them. 

She applied on a whim. She wasn't getting her hopes up. It would be the perfect job for her. If she doesn't get it she'll carry on searching. A month later, she got an email through accepting her for the job. 

She had two weeks to put her place up on the market, pack and say her goodbyes. 

She did all of that in a heart beat. No looking back just looking forwards. No regret just the ambition to do well. Most of all its a fresh start. A new city, a new country and hardly anyone cares about a small town news in America when there's bigger fish to fry. Plush it happened years ago now. 

She went out their with the insensitive that no one new her. This is her chance just to be her. No history or her demons following her to Europe. 

London was beautiful, she thought. It wasn't too small. It wasn't quite. The noise filled the silence she's been willing to fill. 

London had been the perfect chose for her to move to. The cafes the amount of experience they had to offer due to her job. The businesses of the places she goes knowing that she's not alone. 

Betty Cooper had officially left Riverdale a few years ago today. She had been thriving in her job. She has been promoted twice in the time she's been there. 

She loves the atmosphere of the office. The chitter chatter and the buzz. The constant amount of work flow they get through. The people she's met. The people she's befriended. 

She's learned a lot about not opening her heart up to people and trusting them. That's why she has very little friends in London. She had two Sam Sloan and Avery Grey. 

They had showed her around the city, learnt her how to be a true British lass. By that teaching her the Yorkshire ways. 

Sam works in the fashion department for the magazine they work for and Avery in the social media team at their magazine. 

Sam is a petite tall woman. With very defined facial features. You could cut yourself on her jaw line. She has long brunette hair which is natural straight which Avery is jealous of. She has a grunge aesthetic and pulls of dark colours well. They suit her complexion. 

Avery is the smallest friend. She has striking blue eyes with hint of grey in them. Her hair is crimson red a bright ginger colour. You can see her form a mile away. Her hair is naturally curly it can be like a lions mane on some days she can't tame it. She has a retro and vintage aesthetic. She loves that style and pulls it of flawlessly. 

They are her best friends. Some days she feels like she's replaced Kevin and Veronica but she knows she hasn't. It's hard to keep that friendship going with the different time zones. They try there very best. They put time and effort in and they do succeed at it. It takes everyone's efforts for it to succeed. 

In all honesty it's hard Veronica and Archie live in NYC. They have stopped there since they fell in love with it since College. Kevin lives in LA and has a busy work life. He too stayed there since college. She misses them with all her heart but she is so thankful to her friends in London. 

She would be lost with out them. She would be an outsider in the city if it wasn't for them two. She would have sunk further into her depression if it wasn't for them too. In away this new city gave her a new lease of life. A gasp of fresh air. 

In the few years she's lived in London she has gained so many new experiences. Travelling with her new friends. Working on articles she would never have thought herself as a writer would. 

She is Elizabeth Cooper here. Not Betty Cooper. She has escaped the darkness that follows that name. Her work colleagues call her Izzy and her closes friends call her Liz. 

At first it was a strange adaption as she use to hate being called Elizabeth. But now she loves it. London has giving her the chance to rediscover herself as a person. It has given her that push factor to let go of holding on to the past. 

What about her family? 

Well, she still speaks to them. Alice is still in Riverdale. She has no idea how her mother is putting herself through hell each and every day. Her mother is such a strong woman. She inspires Betty. Yes they may had their difference in the past but this trauma has brought them together closer than ever. 

As soon as Betty told her mother about moving to London she was supportive of that chose. She could see what toll it was taking on her daughter. That is the worse image a mother can see of her daughter. It's haunting. 

As for Polly and the twins. There happily set shop in San Francisco. They have some knowledge of their family history and how their father died. There happy, they visit her mother. The haven't seen Betty since she moved out to London. They face time constantly. The twins miss there aunties. 

As for Cheryl she is in New York with Archie and Veronica. She loves the atmosphere there. How it's always busy and crowded so she won't feel alone ever again. 

She spoke to them when she could. Time zones and her new life takes you in a different direction to where she'd had planned. 

Then there's Sam and Avery, they've become her family there. She loves them so much. 

London pricing for homes are incredible expensive. They were all living in cramped apartments with people from the office they didn't know. So a year of her being in London they found a three bedroom flat and has been sharing that ever since. 

She would imagine is she did move to NYC it would be similar if she lived with Veronica. There's not a single day that goes by and she wishes what ifs. What if it was different? What  if she was still in America? What if she was still with the love of her life? All the what ifs.

It's hard not to look back on the past. It's hard only to keep moving forward. She had done that. She needed to to do that for herself. 

It was her runaway dream. 

And with that runaway dream she made something of her self. She rediscovered her self. 

London. 

Journalism. 

A fresh start. 

That's where she has been for years now. She has faced the struggles so she can be where she is today. 

No matter where about's in the world she is, there is always going to be a crown shaped hole in her heart.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with @jellllybeanjones on tumblr.

Jughead Jones was always a tragedy waiting to happen. From being left behind multiple times, he didn’t feel like he mattered. He just felt alone. He automatically seems to  self implode. It was his second nature like a sixth senses . 

He seems to be getting his act together lately but that doesn’t change the fact that he lives alone in this fathers old trailer. He has a job working for the Riverdale Register and can afford a home of his own but he never seems to leave. It was slightly awkward working with his ex girlfriend mother. They hadn't spoke since high school. Betty Cooper was a topic of subject at work. It was too painful for him to talk about her or even think about her. That doesn't mean his brain doesn't torture him every single day when she crosses his mind. 

Jughead hasn’t made any friends since Archie and Veronica left, he normally works from home to avoid conversation with anyone, even Pop. When Betty left him, Jughead hasn’t eaten at Pops since. It just felt unnatural.

It was his second home practically. He misses the times he spent there. With his family, well the good times with them. With Archie loosing his brother. He's happy for him and Ronnie. He misses the time he spent with her. With Betty there. Pops gave them some normality in their teenage youths. 

Everyone who has know Jughead long knows that he changed. He changed not for the good. Jughead became a SouthSide Serpent. And by doing that, that was step one for him becoming who he is today. Some may even say he's following in his father's foot steps. 

All his life she told him that their not their parents. That they are their own person. We won't follow in their foot steps. That they will do their parents proud and more so themselves. He feels like in some stupid ironic way he's letting her down. 

Jughead just fell deeper and deeper into the gang and no one knew who he had become. Not even his self. It was like looking in the mirror and seeing his father. From the things that he had done some people seemed to be afraid of him. He was the serpent king, their leader. After FP stepped down Jughead became leader. See it was like looking in a mirror and seeing his father. 

Many of the things Jughead has done are indescribable. He’s fought people, and even almost died for them. When you look at Jughead now, there is barely any reminiscent characteristics of a 16 year old boy. He has scars and tattoos everywhere. With being the serpents’ leader he fought many battles. The opposing gang, the Goulies, were always out to get him. He’s been stabbed, kidnapped, and almost even shot, more times than he can count. Every time he was left with another scar. His torso is covered in tattoos. Mainly snakes, words that are important to him, and his signature crown.

The main scare he cares about his the scaring on his heart that she left. 

One tattoo that sticks out to him, is hidden on his arm. He feels like it is the most important one.  Juliet tattooed on his arm. Every day he looks at it and remembers that day when he climbed through the blonde’s window and uttered those three words that soon meat the world to him.

“Hey there, Juliet.”

Most of the time no one even remembers he exists. Archie calls every once and awhile, to make sure he isn’t dead, or is still taking care of himself. Jughead hasn’t seen much of FP either. Jughead stepped down as the Serpents’ leader and FP stepped up again. Jughead is still a member of this notorious gang but decided to spend more time on his job. 

With working at the register, there isn’t much to write about. After the black hood attacks, many people left town and there wasn’t much to report on. During the days Jughead would work on the book he started as a teenager. He wants to publish it but doesn’t want anyone to connect the events in the town to link with him. 

The demons of Riverdale were weighing him down he needs a fresh start. 

Jughead plans to go to London for journalism and publishing company . He wants a new job and plans on publishing his new book. Since he doesn’t want to be linked to the events in the book he would use the pen name Sythe. 

Jughead doesn't want to be connected to the events to the book but he wants it in some part that's linked to his name. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. No one in Riverdale will even connect the dots. 

Jughead is going to move out quickly and get out of that god forsaken town. The only thing holding him back from moving sooner is all the memories. He sees Betty in everything. He needs to let her go. It’s not like she’s ever coming back to Riverdale. He understands that things were a living hell for her but he needed her.

Watching her from a distance, hearing the towns harsh vulgar comments about the Cooper woman made his blood boil. He knew her and he knew the truth. Well most of the truth. It broke him each day seeing how broken she was. 

She wasn't broken to him. She was strong so amazingly strong. He understands why she couldn't stay. He truly did but there's not a day that goes by that he wishes that, that day he saw her at school in the blue and gold room he would have asked him why. Most of all if he saw her before she left he would have asked her to stay. As selfish as that sounds Betty Cooper was Jughead Jones constant. His love. His other half. 

Each day the thoughts what if comes across his mind. What if he went to New York with Archie. What if Archie's fantasy of the four of them in NYC became reality. What if he didn't join the serpents. What if his family were never broken or half gone. What if they didn't break up. What if they were still together now. The what ifs are constantly filling up his mind.   
———————

Today is moving day for Jughead. Once he got to London he decided to stay in a cheap hotel until he can move into his apartment. 

Trying to find a cheap apartment in London is trying to find a needle in a hay stack. It's the worse experience he's had. We'll not the worse experience he's over exaggerating about that. 

Luckily God was on his side or luck was. He found a cheap hotel to stay in until he can move into his apartment. 

Once he got settled in he thought about Betty. She always seemed to be on his mind. Veronica and Archie wouldn’t tell him where she is and he often wondered what she is doing. He would always hope that she thought about him. He also wonders if he’ll ever see her again. 

“Probably not” me mutters to himself.

He had made up this fantasy dream about where she is and what's she's doing. It's his way of coping. It may sound stupid but if he thinks she's happy it's easy for him. If she's not happy he couldn't bare the thought of seeing the pony tail girl hurt more than she's already gone through. 

She would be in some city in Europe. Writing her articles in one of the cute aesthetically pleasing coffee shop. Her wearing a brute in her hair with her hair down. She would have made two friends similar to Kevin and Veronica. She would share an apartment with them. She would have moved on with someone who truly deserves her. She would watch the sunset each night knowing that it's a sign she's made it an other day with the black hood out there still. She would check the locks on her doors so many times just to know she can sleep safely. She would wake up each morning and have her breakfast and coffee on the patio reading the copy of beloved he got her. 

He knows it quit pretentious but it was his way of coping. 

———————  
Jughead was standing outside the apartment building. Looking up at the building it looked about 15 stories high. He was anxious but excited. This was his fresh start. This was his new home. KingsCrown apartments were is new home. 

Jughead took the lift as he had a few boxes in his hands that the delivery company didn't take. As he was looking at the lease on the top of the box. He was completely and utterly confused. 

As the lift was about to go up two women entered the lift. A redhead one and a brunette one. They were whispering to each other and obviously checking him out. 

He understood why. He was the new guy in the building. A stranger to them. He could be anyone and they are just curious people. He should know he's been around curious people all his life. 

The lift came to his floor. As he excited the lift the two women. Followed him out. This must be their floor as well. 

He had no idea which direction where to go for his new apartment. He might as well ask those two behind him he thought. 

"Excuse me do you know where apartment 4D is?"He asks them

" Yeah it's down the hall to the left. " The redhead said pointing to the direction he needs to go in.

" Thanks a lot. Uh... Um"

"Avery." She said. 

"Thanks Avery. Well I guess I'll see you two around." he said whilst  walking down the hallway. 

As he turns around to see if they girls have gone, he sees the  redhead Avery he thinks staring at him from a distance. She then storms into a room which his can only assume as her flat. 

“Well, okay then.” Jughead says with a chuckle as he continues walking down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.
> 
> We love you and your support. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at @hbjccjblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr
> 
> Also find Ki on Instagram at @jelllybean_jones


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenal @jellllybeanjones on tumblr.

As Jughead carried on walking he heard the door close to their apartment. He was thankfully to those girl by helping him out. He honestly has no clue what he's doing.

Being in a completely new country and being completely alone is daunting. He needed to make the move for himself but at this moment in time he's feeling extremely alone. 

He found his apartment easy after the direction from the girls. The door was difficult to open with how full his hands were. Some how with leaning his legs against the box's and the box's against the wall he managed to open it. 

Once he was in his apartment it was ready to be unpacked. He needed to do it today or he'll never get it done. 

________

Avery and Sam had just entered back home more excited then before they left. Bouncing of the walls with excitement interrupting Betty's face time call with her niece and nephew. 

"Sorry Liz." They said. 

"Oh don't worry Av. We were just finishing up." Betty said. 

Betty quickly finished up her phone call said her goodbyes and I love you. She turned around to see her best friends glowing with glee and excitement. 

"Okay so there's either a hot new guy in our apartment block or someone got a promotion at work. Or how about one of you got fucked." She said. 

"Bingo." Sam said. 

"Its one of those" Avery said

"So let me guess. You message saying you were in the lobby nine minutes ago and it only takes five minutes. You both come in laughing and whisperings but when the door shut you went back to your hyperactive boy crazed selves. So I'm guessing there's a new guy in the apartment. "

Sam and Avery were looking at each other in shock. It always amazing them how she dose that.

" How dose she do that. "Avery asked Sam. 

" I know right. Every time, it always amazes me." Sam said looking at Betty. 

Betty couldn't hell but laugh at her friends. She dose it all the time with them. That's why it's so hard for them to keep secrets from her. 

" I'm a journalist guys. I read between the lines and infer things. Also I know you two." She explained. 

"But Liz it's every time you get it right. It's like a super power." Sam gushed. 

"Its a talent baby" She joked. 

That made all the girls burst out laughing as they joined her on the sofa. 

"So you're not going to stop acting like a child on Christmas eve until I ask you about him so how is he." She asked. 

"Oh my god Liz he's crazy hot. He's brooding bad boy type of vibes." Sam said.

"You have no idea. His hair is amazing, he has tattoos. God he's so sexy. His eyes are piecing. Liz honestly he will make your ovaries explode." Avery added on. 

By the way they were explaining this guy it made her think of Jughead. He had one tattoo in high school of course that's his serpent one but it's been years. He could have so many more now. Just by thinking of him it made her heart ache. 

She knows she should have moved on by now. She was the one to break up with him. She was the one who caused the crown shaped hole in her heart. She hoped that he's happy. That he's moved on and that he'll forgive her. She needs him to forgive her or she'll never be able to forgive herself. 

Sam and Avery were looking through their phones whilst Betty zoned out. She did this from time to time. She only did it on days she missed him and on important events. 

"Guys do you know what we're baking this Sunday?" Sam asked. 

Sunday's were there days together. It's when they had no work. Work could get so busy so the dedicated a day together. It's tradition it started one night when the girls came round to Betty's old place. They would watch TV shows they started together and order take out. It was their thing. 

"We could try those new cupcakes we saw on Instagram." Betty said. 

"Yeah then I can use that as a work post. How easy to recreate so and so." Avery said, always thinking on her toes. Well she kind of has to whilst working in social media. 

"Guys do we still have some of your famous cookies Liz?" Avery asked Betty. 

"Yeah I couldn't sleep last night so I made some. Why?" 

"That was you at 1 in the morning. Do you ever sleep?" Sam asked. 

"Rarely if not ever." Betty answered. 

"Perfect." Avery had a light bulb idea gone off. 

"Av what are you thinking?" asked Sam and Betty. 

"Well Liz hasn't seen the new hottie yet. Plus it's only polite and we can get that neighbour bullshit thing done and out of the way. Bring him a plate of cookies. Guys love homemade food." 

Betty couldn't talk the girls out of it. She tried. She was perfectly happy with staying where she was being with them. She tried to talk them out of it she really did. The next thing she knows the cookies were plated up. Shoes and bags were on and there feet were moving to the door. 

They were walking down the hallway with plate of cookies in Betty's hand. She was quit thankfully she was holding them as she was getting nervous. When she was nervous she starts to fugit with her hands. It's better than her old habit. 

"guys do you even know his apartment number?" Betty asked nervously. 

"Honestly Liz it's fine, yeah we do. It's 4 something." Sam said. 

"4D." Avery corrected. 

"So down and around the corner from our place." Betty said. Both the girls nodded. 

"Now relax before he thinks your an intense Bitch because we know that's not who you are." Sam spoke up. 

"Guys you know how I can be with new people. It's just, well you know." She rambled. 

"We do and we love you Liz. This guy won't think your an intense bitch. He'll think you're stunning and will fall for you." Avery said reassuring her. 

"Also if he doesn't see that well he must be blind or just incredibly stupid." Sam added. 

"Guys I love you. Thank you for the ego boost but can we get this over and done with its freezing in these halls." Betty asked. 

The girls nodded whilst they carried on. In the UK the weather is either raining or windy there the most two common weather's. Since its fall as well its normal. Betty loved the autumn the leaves changing colours. The falling of the leaves. The crisp of the air. What she hated was how cold the halls got as the air conditioning on their floor broke so no cold or warm air for them. 

All the girls were now standing outside apartment 4D. Avery and Sam stood in front and Betty stood behind. Betty's nervous had calmed a bit now. She was doing what Alice Cooper had taught her to be the ideal neighbour. 

Avery was the one to lean up and knock at the door. Then all they had to do now was wait. 

____________

Jughead had started to unpack. It had been a few hours since he had actually took his first steps in to his new home. He had unpacked his bedroom and had started to make a good dent in unpacking the living room. He was over half way through when they was a knock at the door. 

Who could that be? He doesn't really know anyone in this city yet. He had a meeting with a publishing company next week about his book. That's all the people he knows in the city. 

It could be his new landlord. Welcoming him to his home and telling him when the rent is due each month. When the bin day is each week. 

Honestly he was just confused as who as it could be. 

As he made the way to the door he slipped the shirt he had on earlier. As unpacking is exhausting and a work out. 

As he opened the door he saw the two girls from earlier today and a third girl behind him. 

"Uh... Hi guys." he said nervously. 

________

As the new guy in the apartment block opened up his door Betty couldn't really see him as she was slightly hiding behind Sam. Until she could hear his voice. 

"Uh... Hi guys." That voice said. 

No it couldn't be. Its just her mind playing tricks on her. It has to be. There's no way he's really here plus she's still hiding behind Sam scared to move and find out.

It sounds like him. It sounds like the boy she left years ago. She left to protect him but in the process hurt him and herself more. It couldn't be right? 

"Hi well we just stopped by to give you these." Avery said making her and Sam step to the side to reveal the mystery hot new guy to Betty. 

Betty couldn't believe it. She froze up instantly seeing the boy that consumes her mind in each thought. She couldn't speak. Her hands shaking dropping and smashing the plate. 

All you could hear was the smashing of the plate and the heart beat of Betty's and Jughead. She couldn't just stand here watching him state at her. He was frozen in shock exactly like her. 

Betty wasn't in the right mind fame. She didn't care what her friends would think about her for this. She needed to get out of their. 

That's all that she was thinking. She wasn't really thinking as her friends stood their in utter shock about what's just happened. Betty's feet was in control not her mind. 

She fled. 

She needed to collect her thoughts by her self. 

As soon as Betty left the girls were looking at Jughead in utter shock and confusion. They know they had to run after their best friend but also knew they couldn't leave that mess outside his apartment. 

"Look... Um..."Sam said 

" Jughead. The real things worse trust me. "

" Look Jughead we're really sorry about that about this. "Sam gesturing to the mess on the floor."But we really have to go after Liz." Avery finished for Sam. 

Jughead didn't know what to do. All he did was nod a yes in response. What could he just do? He opened up the door to his ex girlfriend. The one that left the pony tail shaped hole in his he heart. The one that word's still replay in his head. 

"Everything around us was imploding Jug. I did it to protect you." or " I'll never stop loving you Jug. I'm not sure I can." 

He watched the girls run after his ex all whilst he's consumed with shock and confusion and the words that she last spoke to him. 

________

When Betty doesn't want to think about something, she goes full distraction mode. So when the girls find her in her favourite cafe with a vanilla milkshake and her laptop it doesn't surprise them. 

As they approached her they see her silently crying. Tears escaping her eyes. Streaming down her face. 

In all the time that Sam and Avery have known Betty they've never seen her in this bad of a state. That's when they knew this was serious. 

They both took a seat at either side of her, pulling her in for a group hug. 

"Liz, honey speak to us." Sam softly spoke. 

"What happened back there? Liz we've never seen you like that before paralysed with shock." Avery added on. 

Betty couldn't speak when she tried to talk all she could do is sob. All she could think about his life in Riverdale with him. All the good and all the bad. 

" Izzy honey, Liz please. We hate seeing you like this. "Sam said. 

Betty worked up the courage before becoming a sobbing mess again. Granted that one word was laced with tears and was a whisper. It was something the girls could work with. 

" Riverdale!" is all she could muster up. 

There was an audible gasp from both the girls. They knew about her past. They knew about her leaving because of the harsh words of the town. They knew about her father. They didn't judge her for that. That's why she loves them. All they knew about her ex was that she needed to leave him. 

"Is this about what happened there?" Sam asked cautiously. 

Betty nodded. 

"Is this to do with him that shouldn't be named?" Avery asked. 

"Partially." She shakily spoke. 

"Then who is the new guy?" Sam asked. 

"I told you I left some important people behind." The girls nodded. 

"He was one of them. Well the most important one to me. My ex. Have I ever told you what he who shouldn't be named did to me?" she asked them. 

"Partly." Avery said. 

"You've only mentioned what he did to the town not what he did to you." Sam added on. 

So Betty sat in the cafe with her best friends recalling her haunting past. Explaining most of the facts before she would cry again. 

"I remember the phone call. Its stuck on a loop like a broken record all the time in my head. ' Jughead, cut him out your life before I do.'  So  I did. I couldn't stand the fact knowing he could be bead because of me. But it didn't matter either way." She stutters out in cries.

"So Jughead, the new hot neighbour. Is the ex that you've never gotten over because of the fucked up town you were born in." Avery said connecting the dots. 

"You haven't seen him since you left Riverdale. You broke up in high school but didn't leave until a couple years after college. So this is the first time in what about 5 years you've actually interacted." Sam asked. 

Betty just nodded. 

"Yeah, what am I going to do? I thought I've moved on from my demons and my past. I was doing so good." She told them. 

"Yeah we know." they both said. 

"There's nothing you can do. You can either avoid each other like the plague or speak to each other. It seriously looks like you need to speak to each other. Your both in the same country. That idiot is locked up. He doesn't know where you are. Your safe here. Just remember that. " Avery reassured her. 

She was listening to her friends she truly was. The reason why she hasn't spoken to him in so long was the fact she's scared. Scared that she's going to put him in danger. Scared that her father will get out of prison. Scared that the life she built in London will be knocked down with someone from her past that she hasn't ended well with comes back in to it. 

Of all the times she wished he would come back to her. Of all the times she's dreamed about him. Of all the times she thought he was some where in New York publishing that book. He spent so many hours and days of his teenage youth working on. 

Of all the times she thought about him. No where in her wildest dreams would be end up in the same city as her. 

London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> We love your support, it means the world to us. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at @hbjccjblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Find Ki on Instagram at @jelllybean_jones


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenal @jellllybeanjones on tumblr

Jughead stood there in complete and utter shock. 

Betty Cooper, the girl he has loved his entire life was just at his front door. She was here. 

He then looked down at the plate of cookie sprawled out on the floor, then down the hallway. The girls he saw earlier were her friends. They were her friends and he had no idea. 

When she saw him she left. What did that mean? Did she not want to see him? Did she want to forget about him? He had probably become a problem to her. She must have moved on. She doesn’t need him.

Jughead then ran into his apartment slamming the door behind him. Was he angry? Scared? Both? He didn’t know. 

“FUCK!” He yelled while kicking down a chair from his kitchen table. 

Jughead was so confused. She was here. But she didn’t want to see him. He did what he thought was best and called Archie. 

“Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. GOD DAMMIT PICK UP!” 

After the third ring Archie picked up.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Archie spoke calmly.

“S-she’s here.” Jughead said.

“What who’s here? Jug?” Archie replied.

“B-Betty.” Jughead said as he choked on words.

“She’s in riverdale?” Archie said.

“No. London” 

“What the hell are you doing in London?” Archie said. 

“I live here,” Jughead said beginning to calm down. “I’m looking for a new job. I’m also trying to publish my book. But that’s the point. I saw Betty. She lives in the same building I do.” 

“Jug. I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t know what to do Archie.” Jughead said in a sorrowful tone.

“Her an her friends came to my door to welcome me to the building and I’m guessing Betty didn’t know it was me. She saw me an ran.”

“Wow.” Archie said. 

“C’mon Arch, you’re not helping. I don’t know what to do.”

“You could talk to her...?”

“ I don’t think she wants to see me.”

“The I don’t know, Jug.”

"Arch you're no help at all where is Ron?"

"Ron she's just come home from work." Archie answered.

"Arch I love you man but put your girlfriend on the phone." He immediately said.

Veronica Lodge has been best friends with Betty Cooper she'll know what to do.

“Hey Jug, what’s up?” Veronica said.

“I moved to London, to publish my book. I have a meeting in a couple weeks.” 

“That’s great Jug! So what’s the problem?”

“Betty is my neighbor, she saw me and ran. I don’t know what to do, Ronnie.”

“I know Betty Cooper, Jug she’ll come around.” Veronica said.

“But what if she doesn’t?”

“Then Archie and I may have to make an unplanned visit. It’s about time we meet up. But don’t think you are off the hook, Forsythe. Moving to London without telling us?” 

“Okay, Ron. I’ll wait, but if she doesn’t want to talk then I’ll need you to meddle. Also it was a last minute decision.” 

“ Okay. Good luck Jughead. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Jughead hung up and sat back on his couch, that he managed to set up before the chaos began. 

“Did I really just ask Veronica Lodge to meddle? I never thought that day would come.” He said to himself with a chuckle.

Veronica said to wait but he just didn’t know if he could. Betty was here. The girl he still is desperately in love with us here. The girl he hasn’t spoken to in five years is his neighbor, and god she’s gorgeous. 

Jughead was so confused. He had no idea how long he could wait. “Betty wouldn’t want to speak to me but then again they would have to cross paths another time. Maybe in the hallway, the lobby, or maybe she would want to talk to him. He still doesn’t know why she cut him out of her life. They’ve been best friends since they were little. Then they just happened to fall in love. It’s always been them and Archie, then Veronica cane along. Archie fell for her and that just brought him and Betty closer.

God, he missed her. Her big green eyes that he could get lost in forever, her signature ponytail that bounced as she walked, her smile, how cute she looks when she laughs. Every time Jughead felt alone he would imagine this amazing girl. He would imagine her curled up in his arms or always there with him. He also imagined her to be moved on. This helped him cope. 

She didn’t want to be with him. He had to respect that. He had to respect that when he saw her walking through the halls in high school. She wasn’t his. Even worse they weren’t even civil. They wouldn’t talk. He felt so alone. Of course he had Archie and Veronica but what he needed was her. His blonde companion. The only girl he will ever love. 

God this was meant to be his new start and fate decides to throw her back in to his life. Fate had kicked him in the balls. He wasn't allowed to touch her. He wasn't allowed to even properly speak to her.

He thought his life was turning around. Did God honestly think that his life is a shit show. God's favourite  sitcom. It must be called Jones men a guide to fuck up. 

He needed time to think. His world was spinning. Would she want to talk to him? Would she take him back? Does she have someone else? So many questions were spinning in his head. He needed time.

It's days like this he regrets the impulse of a decision to burn his beanie down at sweet waters. His beanie was his security blanket. His safe heaving for when he didn't feel safe in his surroundings. He didn't need it when he was with him. She's always loved that hat. She would steal it off of his head and play around with it. Wear it her self and do an impression of him. Since then those memories stuck to that hat like glue. So one day he couldn't take the pain anymore and burnt it. He hoped it will help him move on. Spoiler alert it didn't. At this moment in time he really wished he had it. Instead he opted out for this other habit fidgeting. Playing with a stand of his hair. 

_______

Back at the coffee shop Betty had calmed down drastically from before. It felt extremely good to tell them about Jughead. Like a weight she's been carrying around for years have been lifted. 

Seeing him standing at the door brought back so many memories. Seeing him with out his iconic crown beanie was a shock . That was his safety blanket. He didn't need it when he was with her. Now he doesn't need it at all apparently. What happened, what changed? 

The girls where on the subject of what to do for their Sunday bake day. Earlier Betty suggested those cupcakes the saw on Instagram. There still going to do them but Sam also wanted some Cooper famous sugar cookies. As soon as they were about to start heading back home. The news stopped Betty in her tracks. She resat down and her focus was on the TV and nothing else. 

Betty’s heart broke the second she heard the reporter speak “And new news from this morning the infamous killer Hal Cooper, also known as the black hood has escaped Riverdale Penitentiary And is currently on the loose. He was last seen by the Riverdale Register. As of now no one knows where he is. He could be anywhere so if you see this man,” he said while a picture of her father appeared on the screen “please contact the police” 

As the image of her father appears on the screen. All she could focus on the evil glint in his eyes staring straight in to her soul. 

Sam and Avery instantly turned to Betty with shocked faces.

“Liz?” Sam spoke in a whisper.

“Liz? Are you okay?!” Avery chimed in.

Betty stayed sitting there eyes glued on the screen. Her face was white and she had her mouth hung open. 

“Liz!” Sam yelled. Hoping to snap her out of it.

Betty stood there still in shock. Tears began to escalate her eyes. 

Why? 

Why? She was doing so well. Well did her world have to collapse on her. No stability no more. No now she is on gaud and on edge. 

Her head is spiralling. She feels so dizzy and in shock. She can't move. All here sense have gone blank. 

And then all of a sudden....

Black.

“Liz!!!!” Sam and Avery said in tandem.

Betty collapsed on the floor, completely passed out from shock. 

“We need to get her home.” Avery said.

“Or the hospital.” Sam said. 

“Let’s get her home and see what happens next. If it’s really bad we will take her to the hospital.” Avery said.

"But Av she hit her head it could be serious." Sam said in concern. 

"Sam I know that. The best place she'll probably feel safe is at home." 

Sam took a few seconds to weigh out all the pros and cons. Avery's right, she's always right. On a plus side there's someone at their building who has gone through and experienced this all with Betty Cooper. 

Both friends picked up Betty and carried her back to the apartment. Neither friend was the strongest but their filled with concern for their blonde friend. 

The best place for her is to be at home with them. Who knows what could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. We appreciate your support so much.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at @hbjccjblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr 
> 
> Or find Ki on Instagram @jelllybean_jones


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with @jellllybeanjones on tumblr

They girls had gotten Betty back to the apartment as fast as they could luckily for them they rode Avery's car over to the cafe. 

They carried her to the sofa. Sam ran to sink and made Betty a damp flannel to put on her head. It has to help in some sort of way right? 

As Sam placed it on Betty's forehead. Hoping it will bring her around. Some how it didn't. The girls didn't know and to be frank they didn't care. Their main priority was to check on their girl. 

Avery replaced Betty on her back and shook her slightly. Both girls were getting worried that she wasn't waking up. Should they have taken her to the hospital? Sam was getting juice ready for Betty for when she woke up. Her blood sugars were going to be low with fainting and the shock. 

Betty squinted her eyes. The lights were incredible bright. She felt sick to her stomach. Then she remembered what happened before it went blank. That put her into an over drive of anxiety and panic.

Betty couldn't breath. She was hyperventilating. She felt numb, scared even terrified. Her hands itching to curl into their selves. Putting pressure on to her pale white skin reopening wounds she's tried so hard to forgot. Piercing her porcelain skin open. Blood between her palms. Noise all muffled and unfocused. Tears streaming down her face. Her silently crying. A skill she'd mastered all those years ago. 

The horror events of the past flooding in her mind. Collapsed on the floor, knees guarding her chest. Gasping for air as she feels her lungs close up on her. Rocking her self forward and backwards. Muscles clamped together,physically not moving as she's gone in to physical shock. 

This is a sight the girls have never seen before. They've never seen this side to her before. A shocking sight to see. A horrifying sight as, as her friends they have no idea how to deal with this situation. 

"Sam what do we do?"Avery asked in shock. 

" I... I don't know. We... We've never seen her like this before. "Sam said. 

" Well done Sherlock you've got eyes. No shit. What are we going to do?"Avery asked panicking. 

" Wait Av, what about her ex? "Sam said. 

" What about him? "she asked. 

" he'll probably know what to do. "Sam said. She's the only one keeping a level head. 

"Sam you're a genius I could kiss you right now. We need someone to stay here with Liz. Who's going to go?" Avery asked.

"Av you know I take thank you as in food or make up or even you let me borrow that t-shirt of yours. I think you should go I'll stay her with Liz."

Sam stayed with Betty as Avery made her way to apartment 4D. As she came around the corner, she'd noticed he cleaned the smashed cookies and plate up. 

Now knocking at his door their was complete silence no movement coming near the door. She could hear the TV on so she knew he was in. 

Knocking or more so banging on the door again. Still no answer. 

"Open up this door right now. Jones open up this damn door. It's Liz. She needs help. We don't know what's happening. That's it I swear to god if you don't open this door up in five seconds. I am breaking it the fuck down. So please, it's your choice open the damn door or explain to your landlord why it is broken. "She yelled causing a scene. 

—————

Jughead sat on his couch still trying to figure out what he was going to do. Should he talk to her or should he wait? 

All of a sudden he heard loud banging at the door. He heard muffled yelling.

“What the fuck?” He said 

"Open up this door right now. Jones open up this damn door. It's Liz. She needs help. We don't know what's happening. That's it I swear to god if you don't open this door up in five seconds. I am breaking it the fuck down. So please, it's your choice open the damn door or explain to your landlord why it is broken. " he heard someone yell.

Jughead ran to the door wondering what the hell was going on.

“Avery? What the fuck?” He exclaimed.

“It’s Liz. She needs help. You are the only one that could probably help her.” She explained. 

“Betty? What’s wrong with her?!” He yelled.

“There’s no time to explain. Come with me.” She said.

“Ok, let’s go.” Jughead said as he followed Avery down the hall.

Jughead and Avery rushed in to the girls apartment. Jughead had no clue what's going on. Earlier she ran away from him now she needs him. What happened? What changed?

They stormed through the door and in an instant Jughead’s heart broke the second he saw her there. She had red rimmed eyes from crying, she was panicking, and he could tell she had been digging her nails into her palms.

Without a thought Jughead rushed over to her and took her in his arms. He didn’t care if she wanted no parts of him in her life he was going to protect her with everything in him. 

To his surprise Betty hugged him back and cried into the crook of his neck. Jughead pulled back for a second and look at her. Her expression broke him. She looked so scared and heartbroken. He looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood from her digging her nails in. He pulled them apart from their seemed to be glued state and looked at the damage. It want that bad but want good. He laced his fingers in with hers to stop her. She looked at him and he could tell by the glint in her eyes. She was happy to see him.

He went back to his position of holding her. He hated seeing her so broken. Is this what she went through when they weren't together.

The answer was yes.

This was just a glimpse of what it was like when they weren't together.

Betty managed to get the energy to lift her head up to look at him. Why was he being so nice? She's been a horrible bitch to him. Breaking up with him, running away from him and not speaking to him. So why is he being so nice.

She looked into his deep ocean blue eyes. She saw how much it was hurting him seeing her like this but she just couldn't help it.

The news shook her up too much.

"Ju... Juggie" she cried out. 

"It's okay Betts. I'm here. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." as he said that he pressed small circles on her hands very gently to calm her down.

"Avery what's going on?" He asked concerned.

"Haven't you seen the news." Sam asked.

"I've been a bit preoccupied unpacking. So no I haven't. Now Betty is having one of the worse panic attacks I've ever seen her have. So please tell me what's gone on?" He asked trying to keep a calm voice.

"It's her dad. The black hood." Avery said.

As soon as Betty heard his name she froze up. She couldn't move. Her muscles locked in place. Her first clenched together again only this time you couldn't undo them.

“Hey, Hey. Betts it’s okay.” Jughead whispered.

Jughead slowly pulled apart her hands and laced his fingers with hers again. He hugged her close and turned to Avery and Sam. 

“Did he get out?” Jughead spoke softly trying not to bother Betty.

“He escaped and no one knows where he is.” Sam said.

“Fuck.” Jughead muttered.

Betty began to hold on to him tighter and sob loudly.

“Shhhhh... Betts it’s okay.” He whispered.

He looked down at her hands and noticed the damage got worse. 

“I need a first aid kit.” He said to the two friends who noticed the live between the two.

“It’s in the bathroom.” Avery said pointing down the hall. 

Jughead picked Betty up and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down on the counter and took the first aid kit out of the cabinet. He carefully washed her hands and secured an ace bandage around them. Sadly, this wasn’t the first time he’s had to do this. When they were still teenagers in love, she would always go to him for help. Helping Betty brought back so many memories for him. 

“There you go. All fixed up.” Jughead said with the cutest smirk Betty has ever seen.

“T-thanks Juggie.” Betty said in almost a whisper.

Jughead had started to run a shower for her. He remembers her having the water scolding hot whenever she felt like this. She liked the numbness it felt. The slight pain in the cuts. It reminded her that she was still human.

"Betts get in the shower. Please it make you feel better. Well cleaner at least. I'll get you some pj's to put on. Then I'll leave you with the girls."

"Jug...I'm sor...sorry." She whispered.

"Hey that's a conversation for another day. Yeah. All I want to do is make sure your safe." He reassured her

"he... He made me jug."

“Shhhh. Betts it’s okay. We’ll talk about this another day. I just want to make you feel better now.” Jughead said. 

“You’re a good man Jughead. You have always been a good person. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Jughead. ” Betty said.

Betty had to let him know how sorry she was. She knew he said it was a subject for another day but she had to make him understand how sorry she was. She regrets it. She doesn't regret the part where she saved his life as she knew he had a life worth saving. 

“I try Betts. Now go get your shower I’ll go get you something comfortable to wear.” Jughead said as he left the room. 

As soon as he came out the bathroom. Two very concerned friends appeared around the corner. 

“Is she okay?” Sam said.

“She’ll be fine. She’s getting a shower now and then I’ll be on my way. I just need to get her a change of clothes.” 

“Ok. They are in here room. First door on the left.” Avery said.

“Ok.” Jughead said walking to Betty’s room. 

He walked in a noticed it was totally Betty. Baby pink walls, floral, and books everywhere. Only expect its slightly different from her teenage bedroom. It had hints of grey added in to the colour scheme. He liked it. He felt like he was standing in her old bedroom where they spent many nights together. Of course under the noise of Alice Cooper. It always amazed him how they never did get caught. 

He walked over to her drawers and found a pair of pajama pants for her to wear. He then looked for a shirt for her to wear. He opened the top drawer and found one of his S shirts. He spent about a month looking for this as a teen, and here it was with the person he loves most. He decided he liked that she kept it. It seemed really worn. A smirk appeared on his face. She seemed to have worn it a lot. He picked it up and carried her clothes to the bathroom. 

Betty was still in the shower so he decided to put the clothes on the counter. He knew he could have one of the girls walk in and give them to her but he didn't want to interrupt her. He knows how much she loves showers. Having the water scolding hot hit her porcelain skin. The hot sensation tingling her skin. The water washing away bad thoughts and memories. He remembers how she could spend an hour in their listening to music just having the water flow over her. It was one of her coping mechanisms. 

“Hey Betts, I’m going to head home.”

“Jug?”

“Yeah Betts?” 

“Can you stay just a little longer?” 

“Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you ran away from me earlier ”

As soon as she heard that her stomach dropped. Yeah she did runaway on him but it was a shock to see him. She hasn't spoken to him since high school and she knew she needed to tell him the truth about their imploding past. 

"Please Jug" 

"Of course Betty."   
_________________

When Betty was done with her shower she got changed and walked into the living room to see Jughead talking with Avery and Sam.

“Hey guys...” Betty said quietly.

“Hey look who it is.” Avery said.

“How are you?” Sam said.

“So much better.” Betty say with a faint smile.

Seeing her get better quickly was heart warming for Jughead. He was so proud of her.

“I’m going to go to bed.” 

“Ok goodnight Liz.” Sam said. 

“Goodnight. Juggie?”

“Yeah Betts?”

“Can you come with me?” 

“Sure Betts.”

They walked into her room and Betty got into bed. Jughead pulled the blanket up over her.

“Goodnight.” He said smiling at her. 

“Can you stay Jug?”

“I should really go home Betty.”

“I don’t want to be without you tonight.” 

“Ok Betty. I’ll stay here.” Jughead said sitting down on the bean bag chair by her bed.

“Goodnight Betty.”

“Jug? Can you come up here?”

“ Are you sure Betty.”

He didn't want to cross any invisible boundaries either have them put it. Its been such a long time and in a matter of hours there getting back to their old ways. 

"Juggie please." 

Jughead got into bed with Betty and she cuddled up into his side. 

“Thank you Jughead.” Betty said as she began to doze off.

After a little while Betty fell asleep. For some reason Jughead didn’t think it was right to stay. They were just friends. He knew he couldn’t stay. He still loves her. It doesn’t feel right at all. He wrote a note letting her know he headed home and if she needed him he would be in his apartment. He felt guilty leaving her though. He couldn't believe her Dad had escaped. 

He got up and went to leave when he got stopped.

"Jughead can we speak to you?" Sam asked. 

"Uh yeah sure." He sounded very unsure about it. 

"First of all we wanted to thank you for helping us with Liz. We've never seen her like that. We didn't know what to do. So thank you so much. We'll have to buy you a beer sometime. Of course when you and Liz are okay." Avery added.   
"Oh uh thanks Avery. It was no problem. I hate seeing her like that it breaks my heart. It doesn't matter if we haven't talked or seen each other in years. She is and always will be special to me."

"It break us too." Sam said.

“I can tell you guys are still close. Even after years apart. You both are great together.” Avery added.

“We were best friends since we were kids. She means everything to me. Even if she didn’t want to date me anymore.” Jughead said with a sigh, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah Avs right. But Jughead we've seen her dating life and it's tragic. Avs even got her on all the dating apps. That was fun to watch. She is not over you. Trust us." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

A small smile appeared on Jughead’s face. He too hasn’t had a dating life. To be honest he hasn’t even thought about another girl. There have been a few girls who showed interest in him but he never felt the same. 

“Good to know.” Jughead said with a small chuckle.

He’d have to ask Betty about that someday.

"She's literally going to kill me that I said that. Any way can I ask you a question Jughead?"

Jughead just nodded.

"What do you think happened? We know her side of the story not yours. Now, now we get to know the full story." Sam asked curiously.

Sam kind of reminds him of Veronica and Toni. Avery reminds him of Cheryl and Kevin.

“To be honest I don’t know what happened. We were perfectly fine. And I know for a fact that she was happy. The day before we broke up I saw her and she was fine. She actually sent my best friend to dump me for her. I’m still trying to figure out what went wrong.” Jughead said while looking down beginning to feel uncomfortable once again.

"We really can't say much Jughead, but just know she did it to protect you." Sam said.

“To be honest she did the one thing that could actually hurt me. I just want to hear what she has to say.” Jughead said.

“She would never do it to hurt you. She still talks about you every day. She loves you Jughead.” Avery said noticing the hurt on Jugheads face.

"Believe it or not Jug can I call you that? She knew she hurt you and she regrets that. Sometimes we hear her mumbling things in her sleep. At first it was scary now we're use to it." Sam said. 

“She used to do that in high school it was usually about her sister or mom. And yes you can call me that.”

"well jug, she still does it this time its about you and her dad. How it was so unfair. Av back me up here." Sam said.

“I think you should come back tomorrow or sometime this week. You guys need to talk about everything. You deserve each other.” Avery said.

"Yeah you guy need to. We've seen the pictures she keeps locked away. She doesn't realise we have. The one of you two in that booth in the diner or at school." Sam said

“I miss her so much. I want to fix things if I still can.” Jughead said.

"Give her time. I know it feels like you've given her a lot of it but give her a little more time." Sam said.

"You are sounding so much like Veronica right now." 

“Veronica Lodge. A great girl she came to visit last year. She’s feisty that one.” Avery said with a laugh.

"Yeah that sounds like her. Feisty latina. I should go. She's sleeping now you've got it under control. She knows where to find me."

Jughead felt uncomfortable slightly. He didn't like speak about the past. He tries to avoid it at all cost. It was getting late and it's been such a long day. 

“Thanks again Jug. Hopefully you guys work this out. We’ll see you around.” Avery said as Jughead stepped out.

“Bye guys.” Jughead said as he started walking to his apartment.

Avery closed the door and turned to Sam. 

“He seems like a great guy. I hope things work out for them.” She said. 

"Me too. He didn't have to come help us. Even though you did threaten to kick his door in. People are right gingers have a temper. We should check on Liz before bed." Sam said yawning. 

“Yeah we should. Hopefully she’s sleeping okay.” Avery replied.

Avery and Sam checked on Betty. She was sleeping soundly. They also noticed the note he left for her. They thought that was so cute. Now heading to there own rooms. Exhausted from the events of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Runaway dreams.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at @hbjccjblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Find Ki on Instagram @jelllybean_jones


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with @jellllybeanjones on tumblr

Jughead woke feeling lonely. After spending the majority of the night at Betty’s place he was wishing she was here with him. He still could not believe she wanted him there with her. From what Avery and Sam said she still loves him. It was almost impossible to believe.

He was almost tempted to go over and say good morning and see how she was doing but he decided against it. He wanted her to come to him because he didn’t know want to overstep boundaries. 

Once Jughead got out of bed he went into his kitchen and realized he still needed to buy food. Then all of a sudden his phone rang. It was from his publisher.

“Hello?” Jughead says.

“Hello is this Forsythe Jones?” 

“Yes it is.”

“I was wondering if we could reschedule our meeting to sooner in the week. How does tomorrow work?” The publisher asked.

“Tomorrow works great actually I don’t have anything planned.” Jughead replied.

“Ok then. How does 3:00pm work?” 

“That works great. I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.”

Jughead hung up and decided to head to a local coffee shop for breakfast. When Jughead came to London he decided to buy a new motorcycle. Before leaving Riverdale he decided to sell his and get a new one. It would have been some spear cash for him to fall back on. He pulled up to the cafe in his new Harley. 

“Nice bike.” 

Jughead heard from behind him.He turned around to see a tall guy with black hair wearing a leather jacket. He reminded Jughead so much of Sweet Pea. 

“Thanks,” Jughead said. “I just got it.”

Jughead was wearing his serpent jacket and noticed the tall guy looking at it.

“You’re in a gang?” He asked.

“The Serpents. A gang in Riverdale.” 

“I’ve heard of them. What’s your name?”

“Jughead. And you?”

“Thomas. Jughead?”

“Nickname. The real thing is worse.”

“Yeah I understand,” Thomas said with a laugh. “My little brother has a weird nickname.”

Jughead laughed at that.

“How about we go inside and talk more.” Thomas suggested.

“Sure.” Jughead replied.

They went inside and sat a table. They both ordered coffees.

“So how do you know about the Serpents?” Jughead asked.

“My brother runs with them. Maybe you know him.” Thomas said.

“What’s his name? I was the leader for five years I know just about everyone.” 

“Sweet Pea. That’s what he goes by.”

“Sweet Pea is my best friend actually. So is Fangs and Toni.” 

“What about now? What are you doing here in London?”

“I’m a writer. I came to publish my book.”

“That’s cool. So Sweet Pea is your best friend?”

“Yeah. There was this dark time in my life where I didn’t really have anyone but the Serpents they’re my family. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni were all I had. I drifted apart from my northside best friends turned against me after my girlfriend broke up with me. We are kind of close now. They live in New York,” Jughead said.  
“As for my ex she’s my neighbor here and I had no idea until I moved in.”

“Wow, that’s twisted.” Thomas said. “I heard about some things in Riverdale that place is a literal hell hole.”

“Tell me about it.” Jughead said, sipping his coffee.

“I also heard about the Black Hood. Now that’s some twisted shit. I heard about how his daughter skipped town. No one really knows where she is but now that bastard is missing I can’t imagine what she’s thinking.”

“Yeah... she is my ex.” Jughead said quietly.“Yeah... she is my ex.” Jughead said quietly.

“Wow isn’t that just fucking ironic.” Thomas said. “How is she?”

“Not great. She had a panic attack yesterday this was after she ran away from me at my door step.  That was the first time I’ve spoken to her in about 5 years.” Jughead replied.

“Well fuck.” Thomas mumbled. 

Thomas’ phone began to ring and he went to answer it.

“Well look who it is,” Thomas said. “It’s Pea. Excuse me for a second.”

Jughead could only hear Thomas’ side of the conversation but he could imagine what Sweet Pea was saying.

“Hey Pea!..... I’m good..... guess who I met?..... yeah he’s good. Do you want to talk to him?.... yeah he knows.... okay here he is.” Thomas said handing the phone over to Jughead. “He wants to talk to you.”

Jughead grabbed the phone and heard Sweet Pea talking.

“Hey Jug!” He said.

“Hey Sweet Pea. Hows Riverdale?”

“To be honest Jughead, not that good. Every one is frantic. A few days ago some people saw Hal. Alice is trying to get a hold of Betty but she wouldn’t answer any of her calls. Have you talked to Alice yet?” 

“No I haven’t. Sweets you know how mine and Alice relationship but guess what? Betty is my neighbor here.”

“Wow. What are the odds? Have you talked to Betty?” 

“Yeah I have I saw her yesterday.”

“Wow I’m surprised you guys are on speaking terms things ended really badly.” 

“Yeah.” Jughead said beginning to feel uncomfortable talking about the break up.

“Well I have to go. Bye Jones.”

“Bye Pea. Say Hi to Fangs and Toni for me”

“Will do.”

“Bye” Jughead said handing the phone back to Thomas.

“Bye little bro” Thomas said.

“Keep and eye on him Tom. I know he’s acting like everything is fine but he’s really hurting.”

“I will Pea.” Thomas said.

“Bye.” Sweat Pea said while hanging up the phone.

“I can’t tell you both are great friends. That’s great for him he normally always sticks with Fangs.” Thomas said while putting his phone back in his pocket.

“Yeah Pea is a great friend. We have been at odds a few times but he was there for me with everything about Betty.”

“Is Betty a nickname?” Thomas asked.

“Yeah. Her full name is Elizabeth but everyone in Riverdale calls her Betty. Apparently she goes by Liz around here” . Jughead said.

“Liz Cooper?”

“Yeah”

“She comes to this cafe a lot I’ve seen her before.” Thomas said. “I wonder if she knew I was Pea’s brother.”

Jughead’s phone buzzed. He was a little shocked at the text he saw. It read:

B: Hey Juggie! It’s Betty. Veronica gave me your number I hope you don’t mind. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and  talk. I want to explain everything to you.

His reply was almost instant.

J: Sure thing Betts! What time?

B: 6:30?

J: I’ll be there!

B: see you then :)

J: bye :)

A small smile appeared on Jughead’s face. She was okay. They are on good terms. What could be better?

“Jughead? Earth to Jughead?”

“Oh sorry Thomas.”

“You zoned out there. What was that about?”

“Betty wants to talk.” Jughead said with a smile across his face.

“Good for you man.” Thomas said. “Well I better get home now but if you need me call me. Here’s my number.” He said handing him a slip over paper. 

“I’ll see you around.” Jughead said as Thomas waved and walked out of the cafe leaving money behind for the bill.

_____________

After Betty finished texting Jughead she felt so overwhelmed with happiness. He was here and she could explain everything. She woke up this morning with the biggest smile on her face. Even though he left in the middle of the night he was still there. His note that he left made her day so much better. It read:

“Good morning Betts. I’m so glad you are feeling better. I left last night but I’m here for you whenever you need me. I’ll always be here for you. If you need anything you know where to find me :)  
         
                                      - Jughead “

He would be over later today and all Betty could wonder about was the possibilities.

__________________

At 6:30 Jughead made his way down to Betty’s apartment. He knocked on the door and was surprised when Sam answered the door. 

“Hey Sam. Where’s Betty?” 

“Shes in her room. Liz!” Sam yelled down the hallway. “Jughead is here!”

Betty came out from in her room and stood in front of Jughead. She turned to Sam and gave her a look as if saying to leave the room. Sam got the message and went to her room.

“I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to explain everything to you Jughead but now is the time.” Betty said.

Jughead just nodded and followed Betty to the couch. They sat down on opposite sides of the couch and look at each other for a few moments.

“You did nothing wrong Jughead. Everything around us was imploding. I did it to save us. Save you. I'm sorry. ” Betty said with a tear slipping down her cheek. All Jughead wanted to do was to wipe her eyes and tell her everything was okay.

“Everything was fine. Then I started getting calls from him. With that stupid ring tone. God that song haunts me to this day. God, it hurts just thinking about everything. I didn't even know it was him at the time. ” Betty said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jughead got up and sat down right next to her and took her hand and laced their fingers together.

“He told me to cut V out of my life. I went to one of Ronnie ’s parties that night and told her she was a terrible person even though she’s not. The one when nick was in town. When they were all high on jj. Then he wanted me to say a name he wouldn't leave me alone until I said a name. So I said Nicks. She didn’t want to be my friend anymore. That’s why I didn’t talk to Ronnie for about a year.”

“Oh Betts.” Jughead said wiping a tear of her cheek.

“Later that night I got another call. He told me to cut you out of my life too.” Betty said looking up at Jughead with so much sorrow. “I just couldn’t. I loved you so that’s why I sent Archie to do it for me. He said if I didn’t cut everyone important to me out of my life then he would kill them. He made me do it Jug. I’m so sorry. I couldn't bring my self to tell you because I wouldn't have been able to break it off. Juggie, I knew I hurt you but it had to be believable for him. ” Betty said full on frantically crying now.“Later that night I got another call. He told me to cut you out of my life too.” Betty said looking up at Jughead with so much sorrow. “I just couldn’t. I loved you so that’s why I sent Archie to do it for me. He said if I didn’t cut everyone important to me out of my life then he would kill them. He made me do it Jug. I’m so sorry. I couldn't bring my self to tell you because I wouldn't have been able to break it off. Juggie, I knew I hurt you but it had to be believable for him. ” Betty said full on frantically crying now.

“Hey, Hey. Betty it’s okay calm down.” He said holding her close.

The moment was ruined when Betty’s phone rang loudly throughout the room.

“It...it’s my mom.” Betty said while answering the phone.

“Hello Elizabeth .” Said a voice. Not belonging to her mother but a deep voice she knew all too well. Betty began to cry as she but the phone on speaker for Jughead to hear.

“I bet you thought I was gone for good.”

Jughead recognized the voice and instantly became furious. This person who was supposed to be a loving father for Betty but tormented her for months. A sick bastard. 

“Listen up you fuck.” Jughead said in a tone Betty had never heard before. This was the tone of a gang leader version of Jughead.  
“You fucking touch a single hair on her head and I’ll end you”

Betty looked at him as if warning him to calm down before he makes thinks worse. For fucks sake they were talking to a serial killer. 

“Jughead Jones. Looks like Elizabeth didn’t follow my rules. Now I’ll have to cut you out of her life on my own.” Hal said while hanging up the phone.

“Juggie you shouldn’t have said anything. Jug why? You would have been safe. This is my mess to handle.” 

“Betty it’s okay.” He said holding her close and letting her cry.

After a few moments Betty pulled back and looked at him directly in the eyes.

“I can’t lose you Jughead. Not again. God, who knows what he could do to you! He could kill you.” 

“Betty you won’t lose me. Never again. I’ll always be here for you!” "Juggie, I can't loose you. Not again. I've barely got you back." She said crying in sobs.

"Hey, hey look at me. Remember when we said we wanted to get away from Riverdale. No gangs, no South side or north side. No crazy parents. Like Romeo and Juliet and we live happily ever after."

Betty nodded as the memories of that day play in a loop in her head.

" Well I wasn't going then. And I'm not going now. You Elizabeth Cooper won't lose me. "

As he said that Betty looked up at him and placed a soft chaste kiss oh his lips. It reminded her like the one they shared at Polly's baby shower. As much as she enjoyed it she pulled away. What was she thinking she can't just go around kissing him. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Jughead. I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t hav-“ Betty was cut off by Jughead reconnecting their lips. This time it wasn’t a soft kiss. It was slow and sensual. As their kiss continued they had no idea of the two best friends lurking.

The girls couldn't believe it. They couldn't contain there excitement and squealed. They were so happy for their best friend. 

In the middle of Jughead kissing her. He hears her room mate squeal. He pulls away from her and shoots her friends a death look whilst all Betty can do is blush.

Betty shied in to his chest when the girls stepped out from where they were hiding.

"Thanks for ruining the moment. You can go on to the long list of people that have." He said shooting them a death stare again.

"Oh sshh you'll too have plenty of moments together. " Avery shot back.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other. They didn't know the answer to that so the awkwardly ignored it.

"So Liz are you at work tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I am. I've got to get this article done. Then we've got a meeting after as well." She answered.

"Well we're at work too. So Jughead you'll have to find some more cool people to hang out with." Avery said.

"I have stuff to do. So? Avery hate to blow it to you but your not that cool." Jughead said.

Betty and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha funny Jones. Enlighten us, what are you doing tomorrow?" Avery asked.

"Well if you must know I have a meeting with a publisher company." He said with a smile on his face.

After years of writing this novel. It's finally written and he's looking for someone to publish it. It kind of still feels like a dream he's not waking up from.

" Juggie! You did it."Betty said excitedly.

" Nearly. I find out tomorrow. "

"Av you know we have that thing for work. We're working on. That how to get the perfect walk of shame look to be the walk of fame." Sam said. 

“Oh yeah. Sorry guys we have to work. We will leave you to where you left off.” Avery said with a smirk. 

"Your a dick Avery." Jughead said.

“ Hey what can say. I may be a dick but I do it well.” Avery said. While Sam and Betty couldn’t help but laugh. 

"Okay Av let's leave the leave the love birds alone." She said pushing Avery out the room.

"I like her." He said to Betty talking about Sam. "I actually like Avery too she reminds me of Ronnie and Toni." Jughead says to Betty.

"Oh my god. Yeah she does. I've never seen her like that until now." Betty said.

“So how are you doing? About everything that just happened today. You don’t think he knows where you are right?” Jughead said beginning to feel really sad. 

"I've managed to build a life over here for myself. With a good job, amazing friends. For the first time since being with you I felt safe. And now. Now I feel like God has ripped it all away from me. What have I done to deserve this? The universe is against me being happy. Seeing you yesterday shocked me but I was so happy. I was glad juggie even though it didn't look like it. I knew we could try be friends again. But now he's out and I feel like I'm tipping in to the dark place I climbed put of. "She explained.

“Hey Betty. We can fix everything. You’re got him in jail once you can do it again. I will not let him hurt and threaten you anymore. I am here and I’m here to stay. I’m not going anywhere and your safety is my number one  priority. It always has been. “ Jughead said looking at her with so much love.

"Jug don't you see. Don't you see it. It shouldn't be. Look how far you've gotten with out me. I'm so proud of you Juggie. This is a Cooper battle to fight. I'm not dragging you in this. You escaped Riverdale. Now you need to live that Riverdale free life. It's amazing Jug I've experienced it. Now you need to. "She said tears welling up. 

“Betty I am not letting you go through this alone. And if you think I got far without you then you are wrong, Betts. I stopped talking to people. I joined the serpents. I’ve been stabbed, shot, and beaten more times than I can count because of the fucking gang. I felt like I had nothing to live for. The only thing keeping me going was knowing that some day I might see you again.” Jughead said with a tear slipping down his cheek.

Betty wiped the tears away.

" Your strong. Your a Jones. Their strong beautiful talent people. You got through it jug. You don't have to go through what I did. I'm giving you an out. God please take it. I couldn't live knowing I'm the reason you got killed."

“Betty. I’m not going anywhere.” Jughead said. “I would rather die helping you than live knowing you’re being tortured! I’m not letting you go through this without me. Not again. So please, let me help.”

"You can't help someone who is already dead. I have been for a long time now."

“No Betty. You’re not dead. You are so strong and brave. You can get through this.” Jughead said feeling so overwhelmed with how Betty is feeling.

"I won't survive a second time jug. I barley survived the first. Knowing that he might have my mum. Who's next the twins"

“Betty we will get through this but the best way is to work together. I’m here and I’m staying. If he wants to hurt you or your family he’ll have to kill me first. I promise Betty I won’t let him touch you.”

"No Jug. You are not dying because of me. That's the choice I made as a teen and I still stand by that."

“Betty I’m going to help you.”

"Jug don't you understand if you do your dead. You're already a dead man walking. "

“Then I’ll take that chance. You are all I have Betty. This shouldn’t have to be your battle to fight. We are going to figure this out together.”

"Jug I wish it was that simple." She whispered. 

“It can be.” Jughead said cupping her face in his hands. “We will fix this together.”

"How?" she said leaning in to his embrace.

The girls were back to snooping on the couple that sat in their living room. There hearts breaks for them.

“Remember in High School we were the detectives.” Jughead said with a faint smile. “We will find a way.”

"We're not in high school anymore Jug. Reliving the past always blows up."

“Well whether you want it or not we are already reliving the past. Your dad is back. The only difference is that we are friends. You have me Betty. I promise. We can do this.”

"I'm petrified." She whispered. 

“So am I but when you are with me I feel like I can do anything.” Jughead whispered back. “And if you are worried about your mom and the twins then I can tell the serpents to protect them. Everything is going to be okay.”

"The twins aren't in riverdale anymore Jug." She whispered. "I've always felt the same too."

“I love you Betty. I never stopped loving you.” Jughead whispered. “I’m so sorry if this is weird because we are just friends now but I love you. I’ll do anything for you to feel safe and happy.” Jughead began to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

"I know Juggie, it's like I said at the drag race."

“If I wasn’t so stupid and figured out what was wrong back then we wouldn’t be in this mess. I’m sorry Betty.”

"your not stupid Jug. We still would."

“Betty you don’t understand. I would have still had you.” Jughead whispered. 

"maybe yeah." tears spill down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” Jughead said wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I'm glad one of us did Jug." She said with a faint smile. 

Jughead just looked at her and faintly smiled back. He didn’t know where this was going. She hasn’t said anything about missing him or still loving him. Maybe it was just one sided. She was doing okay before he showed up. Maybe Sam and Avery weren’t completely aware of Betty’s feelings.

"Jug I've been meaning to give you this for awhile. I was meant to mail it to you but I couldn't find the courage." She said as she went to go get it from her bedroom.

As she went to her room. The vultures came back out.

“What do you guys want.” Jughead said slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing. Just some tissues because you two are ripping us to shreds." Avery joked.

"Ignore her. Avery needs a filter for her mouth" Sam said.

“You were listening to us?!”

"What? No. Us really would we do that Sam?"

"We're angels."

“Sure you are.” Jughead said. 

"Well Av is more of the devil in our double act." Sam said. 

Betty walked back in with an envelope in her hand and gave it to Jug. The girls shared a look. They knew what was inside that envelope. They helped her write it with pizza and alcohol. It finally got done.

“Thanks Betts.” 

“Well this is our cue to leave. Come on Sam.” Avery said as they walked out of the room.

"Actually I should get going. I have a meeting tomorrow. You guys have work." Jughead says. 

“Yeah. Of course.” Betty said.

“Should I open this with you?” Jughead said.

"um... No. Its fine. Go you can't mess up that meeting."

“Yeah. Right.”

Sam and Avery exchanged a look. They could sense the tension. For once in their lives they were sorry for ruining a moment.

Betty decided to walk Jughead to the door. As she walked him out. She shut the door and leaned on it. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Jughead unlocked the door to his apartment. He locked it back up and heeded to his room.

Jughead got to his room and somehow felt like there was a hole in his heart. They were fine and most of all they kissed. He was disappointed that she wasn’t here with him. She’s was hurting and he wanted nothing more than to protect her. Hal Cooper wouldn’t touch her. He was willing to die to make sure that didn’t happen. The worst part was she wasn’t his. She made that clear when she didn’t say she loved him. 

As Jughead got changed into pajama pants and a plain white tank top he wondered if he should read the note now or wait. He laid down in bed and decided against waiting. He needed to read what she had to say. He opened the envelope and began to read:

Dear Juggie,

You probably didn't expect this letter. Your probably decided if it's a good idea that you are reading it. Thank you for reading it.

My time in Riverdale was hard with out you. It was unbearable. Death threats, smashed windows most of all not feeling safe. I couldn't even go to pops. Where we felt safest.

My therapist told me to write this. She said it might make me feel better. I hope it does.

Jughead Jones you made me a better person. You was my best friend and my soul mate. My other half. It tour me apart leaving you. I did it for your safety.

Seeing you happy gave me the strength to carry on even in the darkest of hours. That gave me the strength to do the things I couldn't do.

I went in distract mode. Act like nothing happened. That was my way of coping. Losing you was the worst thing.

I wanted to thank you for loving me. For cherishing me. For supporting me. For carrying me through my dark days.

I know what I did to you was unforgivable. I will never forgive my self jug.

I wish you all the best. I know you can get your book published. I know that you will find happiness with out me. I know that you will move on with someone better. Knowing that makes me happy for you. Knowing that you are looking at someone the way you did for me.

I know this isn't what you wanted. You probably want to see me in person because I want to see you but we can't. Not because I don't want to but for your safety.

Thank you for being my one epic love.

Betts x

After Jughead finished reading it he promptly burst into tears. At this very moment Jughead knew she would be his someday again. She wasn’t over him. Jughead laid the letter on his night stand and got out of bed. It was about midnight and a few hours since he left Betty’s. Would she be asleep? God, he hoped not. Jughead ran and put on a pair of socks e didn’t care if he didn’t have shoes. He needed to see her.

Jughead ran to her apartment and banged on the door then it opened and to his luck Betty was there and awake. 

“Jughead? What are you do-“ she was cut of by him taking her mouth in a searing kiss. Then he pulled back. 

“I forgive you.” Jughead said relating to the letter.

“Juggie...” Betty said in a whisper as she pulled him back for another kiss. They stumbled into the apartment with their lips still together and closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Runaway dreams.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at@hbjccjblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr
> 
> Or 
> 
> Find Ki on Instagram @jelllybean_jones


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with @jellllybeanjones on tumblr.

Avery and Sam woke up to there screaming of their alarms. They hate mornings neither of them where the morning person. No the morning person out of the three were Betty. She's usually up by now waking them up by opening the curtains and offering them coffee. So it was strange not having the Cooper wake up call.

Sam pushed the door open to Avery's room.

"Av?"

"urg Sam it's early. Go away." She said sleepily.

"We've got work and we can't do that. Also didn't Liz walk Jug out last night?" Sam asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh just that their snuggling together on the couch. Limbs intertwined and everything." Sam said causally.

With those words coming out of Sam's mouth Avery was up and now wide awake. She jumped out of her covers to go see what was happening in their living room.

" I saw to god if you had sex on there. You are swapping couches with us Jones" Avery shouted waking the couple up in the couch. 

"Earth to Liz. You're going to be late if you don't start getting ready." Sam added whilst Betty was half asleep. 

“Fuck. Betts wake up we fell asleep.” Jughead muttered.

"Juggie." She mumbled in to his chest.

"Jug what are you doing here?" Sam asked curiously. 

“Uh- I came over last night.” Jughead said. 

“Sam give him a break you know what what he was doing here.” Avery said with a smirk.

"It wasn't what it looks like I swear." He defended them.

Betty was now awake and fully comprehending what was happening.

“Ok so if you didn’t have sex then why are you here?” Avery said. “Liz?”

"Uh.. Well.. We didn't do it. You'll have heard us through the walls. There thin. But you wouldn't know that because it's normal you with company other." Betty said to Avery.

"So what happened last night? I'm so confused." Sam said. 

“I read the letter then I came over here and kissed her. Then we were watching movies and fell asleep. That’s all.” Jughead said.

"That's it guys. Honestly." Betty agreed.

"So the letter, huh" Sam said. 

“Yeah the letter....” Jughead said starting to be slightly confused.

“Are you guys back together?” Avery asked looking towards Betty.

"Av before that, you gave him the letter Liz?" Sam asked Betty.

“Yeah I did. He needed to read it.”  Betty said.

“Ok so now my question. Are you guys back together?” Avery said. 

"Av are you seeing that girl you brought by last week or was that just a friends with benefits or a one night stand?" Betty shot back.

Jughead loved how sassy she can be. He forgot about how he sassy she can be. God its so sexy.

"Ohh she got you." Sam added.

“That’s beyond the point Liz. Are you together or not.”

"The points pretty valid Av." Sam said.

“Oh shush I know you’re dying to hear the details just as much as I am.” Avery said starting to get annoyed. “Also that girl was a one night thing you know me I don’t do girlfriends. But by Jones’ heart eyes I can tell this is more than that.”

"Don't do girlfriends my ass Av." Sam said.

"Hey I'm not giving heart eyes out." Jughead said air quoting Avery.

“Sure you aren’t Jughead.” Avery said with a roll of her eyes.

“And I do not do girlfriends sam!”

"Oh really that isn't what Dede said." Sam shot back.

"Don't you girls need to get ready for work?" Jughead asked. 

“don’t bring her into this!” Avery yelled in an annoyed tone. “Shut your face Jones unless you are ready to tell us if you are dating.”

"I should go. I need to go shopping and get ready for my meeting. " Jughead said trying to get away from the tension.

"I remember Dede she was lovely. What happened to her?" Betty asked. 

“She blocked my number and never came back. Can we stop talking about her?!” Avery yelled.  
“All I want to know is what the fuck is going on with you and Jughead.”

"What a bitch!" Betty and Sam said.

"No! There you have your answer." Betty yelled.

“You didn’t have to make things so difficult.” Avery said storming out of the room. 

"No Av that was all you." Betty yelled. 

At very came back in the room and stormed out the front door. “I’m going to work.” She mumbled. 

Jughead walked his self out so the girls could get ready for work. Betty had gotten changed. She ran to work that morning to see if Avery was okay.

She made a stop on the way to buy coffee for both Avery and Sam. Whilst she gotten to work she couldn't find Avery anywhere. Until it hit her.

The fashion closet.

It was the girls place at work where they all go to snoop at what they had in. Rant about their problems and come up with solutions.

Avery felt bad that she was nagging Betty but they had hurt her too. She just wanted to be alone. 

Betty isn't the type of person to leave their friends alone when they needed help or better yet an apology.

As she steps in the fashion closet which is more like a room. She found Avery sat on the round cushion sofa.

"Hey Av? I'm so sorry." She said walking up to her handing her the coffee. 

“It’s okay Liz. I’m sorry I was nagging you. It’s just I needed time to vent. I really liked Dede you know? I’m sorry I lashed out.” Avery said.

"I know and she's a fucking bitch for ghosting you. It's fine but Av you have to understand with Juggie and I well it's complicated." She sighed.

“I just want you to be happy and Jughead makes you happy. And hey maybe you know any gay girls from riverdale you could set me up with.” Avery said with a laugh. 

"I might know a couple." She said with a smirk on her face. "But Av it's not like I don't want to be with him. God I really do. I just can't risk it with well you know. She's already a dead man walking and I would let myself die if it means he'll be safe and you who shall not be named and hurt anyone ever again." She explained.

“Liz. He’s completely gone for you I say take the risk. You are so far away from Riverdale. Your dad won’t be able to come here without someone recognizing him. You love Jughead he loves you. Go for it Betty. You won’t regret it.” Avery said looking completely serious.

"Av he has people that will. He's only just told me he forgives me." Betty said eyes tearing. 

“Liz. I heard you guys talking last night. He loves you and he’s willing to do anything for you. Take that chance. Please.” Avery said. “You can’t live in fear forever.”

"That's what I have been doing. Av answer this for me. What did you first think of me when I came to work for this magazine?" She asked.

“When you first came here you always seemed sad but you could tell you were badass” Avery said with a small laugh. 

"Now do you wonder why I was like that. Knowing what you know now." Betty said.

“Liz you were like that because of your dad. Of course you would be sad. But Liz you can’t keep leading on Jughead and kissing him without it meaning anything.” Avery said. 

"God I know. I guess I've just gotten in to our old routines. Netflix at the trailer. Snuggling up falling asleep. Feeling safe with him. God I'm a horrible person." She said tears escaping her tear ducks.

“Hey Liz your not a horrible person. You can just tell Jughead you don’t want to be with him. You guys can be friends.”

"I want more than that but I also don't know if I'm ready? Did I tell you how we became a couple?" She asked with a faint smile.

“I’d love to hear it Liz.” Avery said trying to lighten the mood.

"It was weird but wonderful. We use to be friends but drifted apart. I can't remember why. I asked him to join the blue and gold with me. I was the only member of staff on the team. I knew he was writing the novel about Jason Blossom. The novel he's got that meeting for. Anyway he was unsure at the beginning he asks if he'll get complete freedom he's own voice . He kind off did. I obviously helped edit and we both wrote the articles. He said it doesn't sound like complete freedom but I'm in. He gave me this look. We become this investigative due. He helped me find my sister Polly and solve the murder of Jason. Any way all in the middle of that one day, I was sat at my vanity writing and there was a knock at my window. I turned around and it was him. He borrowed Fred's ladder. He climbed in to my bedroom through my bay window. He said 'hey there Juliet. Nurse of duty. You haven't gone full yellow wall paper on me yet have you.' Then I ranted a little about my crazy family and he just kissed me. "She explained smiling thinking about that moment. How she wished she could go back to that day and so everything different.

“Aww Liz that’s adorable!” Avery said with a smile. “Liz you guys deserve each other.”

"Yeah it is. I still don't want to endanger him though. I love him." Betty said.

“Awww I feel like my heart is going to melt you guys are so precious .” Avery said with a smile.  
“In all honestly I think you should make things official. He’s a grown man he can protect himself and he can protect you .”

"I know he can. I should talk to him about it. We should get to work or Penny will have our ass's" She laughed at the last part. 

“Yeah we should. But promise me you’ll talk to him .”

"I promise." She said holding out her pinky.

Betty and Avery shaker pinky's and went back to work.

________

Jughead had been shopping. That's all he's done all day. He's been shit scared about this up and coming meeting.

It’s been coming up on 2:00 where he should head home to get ready. His thoughts traveled back to Betty. She said they weren’t together but in all honesty what was he expecting. Her to come back to him so easily.

His mind also shifted. Was she just saying that to get Avery off her back? Has she moved on and not told the girls? He knew he was in too deep. He loved her. It has always been her. When will she see this. He doesn't care if he's a dead man walking. As long as he gets to spend the rest of his days with her until he gets murdered by her dad than that he's okay with.

Jughead had spent the last half an hour getting ready. He had his slacks on, his suspenders and a plain blue shirt. He checked his phone for the address before he set off.

Jughead rode his bike there. He loved how free it made him feel the wind hitting his skin. He also loved the feeling when Betty rode worth him. Holding his torso tight scared to let go.

Now locking up his bike with a chain to the lamp post in front of the car park. What? He didn't want his bike to get stolen.

Now walking up the the receptionist. He introduced him self.

"Hi welcome to Pledge goals publishing house. Who are you here to see?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm here to see Ryden." He answered.

"Okay hold on a minute." She said as she rung up. "Hi Ryden, yeah your 3 o'clock is here. Great I'll send him up." She hung up the phone.

Jughead looked really nervous. He tried to calm his nerves.

"Okay it's the 10th floor and he'll meet you in the waiting room. Bye, good luck." She said before answering another phone call.

Jughead made his way through to the 10th floor. There was Ryden ready and waiting for him.

Jughead followed Ryden through to his big office. He sat in front of him trying to calm his nerves.

"Well Forsythe, we read your book." It was blunt and short. Jughead liked this guy already.

“What did you think?” Jughead said starting to get nervous.

"Well Jughead. It is Jughead right. You said over the phone you preferred to be called that." He said. 

“Yeah it’s Jughead.” He said with a smile.

"Okay, great. We'll Jughead. The thriller mystery vide to it is amazing." 

“Thanks. But it’s not as amazing when you actually live it.” Jughead said with a chuckle. 

"You had me hooked and on the edge of my seat. Our readers will love it. Ah yeah. That's not so good." He said sadly. 

“So you’re saying you’re going to publish it?” Jughead said excitedly. 

"I have a few questions before we get in to that stuff." He said. 

“Oh yes. Of course. Ask away.” Jughead said. 

"The female lead tell me more about how she was inspired for you to write?" Ryden asked.

“She was inspired by my high school girlfriend, Elizabeth Cooper. She’s the love of my life. We were best friends when we were kids then started dating in high school. She’s my neighbor and we are good friends but we aren’t together anymore” Jughead said.

"Oh what happened? Is it about the blackhood in the second part of the story?" He asked.

“Yes actually. He called her and told her to cut me out of her life. If she didn’t he would kill me.” Jughead mumbled. 

"Fuck! That's rough. Sorry for my language. That's not professional of me." He said putting his hand through his hair. "So tell me about the mystery it self. What it meant to you? As a resident." Ryden asked listen carefully. 

“Well He shot my best friend’s dad and he was my ex girlfriend’s dad so it was hard to see the situation as only a resident but it was horrible. People were dying left and right. The town was compete chaos.”

"So it mentioned sinners. What do you think that meant towards the town?" He asked. 

“Right. He believed everyone in the town was a sinner and that sinners need to die. He had everyone on his kill list and planned to murder the entire town. He honestly would have done it if he hadn't been brought down. "Jughead answered. 

"What about the friends. The core four? Oh the serpents?" He asked.

“The core four is me, Betty, Archie ,and his girlfriend Veronica. We were all best friends until the breakup. It was like we were a powder keg about to explode. I pushed them all away. We’ve reconnected and are now close. As for the serpents they are a gang. I was the leader for 5 years and now I’m just a member. They are a family and they kept me sane while I was going through the dark parts of my life.”

"Oh okay. Well that's enough questions for now. So what made you want to publish it?"He asked curiously. 

“I’ve been writing this since I was 15 years old. I just feel the need to get the story out there. It helped me cope. Still dose. Writing was my escape." Jughead answered. 

"Who pushed you to publish it, your inspiration?" He asked.

“Betty has always been supportive of me and believes that I could be a famous author. I mainly want to publish it to make her proud. I knew if I wasn't going to ever see her again then she's see the book. Under whatever name I put it under as. She'll know its mine. She'll know I did it. I got out of Riverdale like we planned. I did, she'll know that I actually did something. Something good came out of Riverdale.”

"Adorably cute. I think I want to throw up." He laughed. "Has any other publisher companies been interested in the book?" He asked.

Ryden loved the book he thought it would be the perfect steal for his company. He wants this and he's going to do everything in his power to get it.

“No I haven’t been approached about it yet. Your company is the first I went to. I recently moved out of that town and moved here. That’s where I found Betty.”

"Well Jughead I'm going to give you it straight." He said staring at him.

Jughead looked at him shocked. Was he really about to get his book published?

"I want this book. Its going to be a best seller. Its going to be number one on New York best sellers list. I want to go on that journey with you. So what do you say?" he asked him all serious. 

“This is amazing! Yes I’ll do it. Jughead was so excited. He couldn’t wait to tell Betty. Or should he wait? Would she care?

"I'll leave you to sign the contract and will see you next week. Same place same time. We'll talk names book covers interviews. All that sort of stuff." He said whilst walking out the room. 

Jughead began signing the papers and wondered if he should tell Betty.

She was the one who truly believed in him . She even thought about the book being published when she was no where to be found but in reality. She was in London. He thought about the letter. 

He should tell her but just not yet. He'll leave things to blow over. This morning was eventful. Was it ever that bad between her, Kev and Ronnie, he thought. It had to be sometimes. Friendships were just like that. He of all people should know. 

Jughead finished signing the contract. He handed it back to Ryden on the way out. He felt good. No he felt amazing. For this first time in his life he's on the right track. He's going somewhere with his life. He has his book published. He's going to be an actual author. Most of all he's slowly getting there with the girl he loves. The girl he's never stopped love and doesn't think he can ever stop. He knows she needs time. It's exactly what Ronnie said give her time. 

That's the thing though, she's the person he wants to go to with the bad news. With the good news. With everything first. He's always been his person and that will never change. It hasn't over 5 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Runaway dreams.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at @hbjccjblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr 
> 
> Or 
> 
> On Instagram @jelllybean_jones


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration with @jellllybeanjones on tumblr.

Today was a Saturday so the girls all had off from work. They were all sitting down watching tv when Sam brought up an idea.

“I really want to get to know Jughead maybe he can come over and we could all hangout.”

“That’s a great idea Sam! What do you say Liz.” Avery said. 

“Sure. Why not?” 

“Maybe you can have your talk with him!” Avery said with a smirk.

“What talk?” Sam chimed in.

“Oh nothing, Liz is just going to tell Jones she loves him.” Avery replied.

“Avery!” Betty yelled.

“What its only the truth.” Avery said back.

“I’m so excited!” Sam said.

“Liz you can text him. Ask him if he wants to come over.”

“Fine.” 

Betty pulled out her phone and began to text Jughead.

B: hey Juggie! The girls want to get to know you. Do you want to come over?

A couple minutes later he replied.

J: sure betts :) what time?

B: an hour?

J: I’ll be there :)

B: :)

Betty then turned off her phone and turned back to Sam and Avery.

“He will be here in an hour.”

“Great!” Avery said.

“We will give you guys some alone time after awhile. I’m so happy for you Liz.” Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Betty said.

"Well we need snacks!" Sam said. 

“I’ll go get some!” Avery says running into the kitchen.

"Wait what does he like?" Sam asked.

That made Betty laugh. Jughead Jones eats anything. It's amazing. She wonders why it goes.

"Trust me he'll eat anything." Betty said laughing.

Avery came back into the room with a bag of chips and some beers. 

“We don’t really have many snacks.” Avery said with a laugh.

"Its okay, I'll nip out and get some. What dose anyone want?"Sam asked.

Whilst walking to slide her pumps on and get her jacket.

“Anything is fine.” Avery said.

"Oh that Oreo mint chocolate. That's delicious. Chili heat wave dorito's. I'll pay you the money when your back." Betty said.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys soon." She said as she walked out the door.

Now it was just Betty and Avery sat on the couch.

“What do you think will happen? When you tell him. Are you going to tell him?” Avery asked.

"One step at a time. Right Av?" Betty said nervously.

Truthfully she had no idea what would happen. She's just hoping for the best. She's also hoping the girls don't drive him insane. Then again he's belt with Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz.

“Right. Sorry, I’m just exited!” Avery said enthusiastically.

"Well tone it down a little, please. For me." She asked.

“I will.” Avery said.

"Thank you." She said hugging her.

“But if you guys have sex I’m taking Sam and leaving.” Avery said jokingly.

"Have you forgotten he lives alone." She shot back. "Anyway that's not going to happen. At least not yet."

Avery just stared at Betty and gave a smirk.

"Don't give me that look!" She shot at her. 

“I can’t help it! You literally just said you want to have sex with him!” Avery shot back.

"You know I haven't had sex in... Fuck I don't know how long. Plus he's not bad in bed. Enough about me so is there someone new?" She asked.

“I wish. There’s no interesting people in this place.” Avery said with a sigh.

"Okay I'm going to say something that might be completely wrong. My inference skills might need a check up... But-"

“But what?”

"So you and Sam". 

“What about me and Sam?”

"You've been all heart eyes for her lately. Don't kill me! It's just an observation." Betty said.

“UGH. Ok so maybe I like her but isn’t she straight? Also you guys are my best friends, it would be awkward for me to like her.” Avery  replied.

"Hey, I'm just saying that I think it's cute. You forget. Jug and Archie were best friends. Arch was my best friend. So his friends were dating. My best friend was V and she was dating Arch. We were all so close people would call it weird sometimes. Sam is a very private person. We don't know if she's straight, bi, or a lesbian. There's nothing wrong with that. All I'm saying is talk with her. Whilst I'm talking with Jug. We'll be doing it together in spirit. Right? "Betty explained. 

“I don’t know Liz. I don’t want to ruin anything.” Avery mumbled.

"It won't ruin anything. It might make shit awkward for awhile but I'm sure we'll all get passed that. Crushes come and go. Did I tell you when I had a crush on Archie. Which we don't speak about it because it's forbidden?" Betty asked.

“I remember you telling me. But then he broke your heart. But then you found Jughead. Ugh fine I’ll talk to her but if I get rejected we will never speak of it again.” Avery said.

"Deal!"

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this.”

"You'll thank me in the end." Betty said smiling at her.

“Maybe.” Avery mumbled.

Just when Avery said that Sam walked through the door with bags in hand.

"Hey guys. Can you please help me?" She asked.

“Sure, Sam.” Avery said rushing over to help her.

Betty got up to help her friend with a knowing look at her face smirking.

They all got the bags unpacked and set up in the kitchen. Then they all sat back on the couch.

“Jughead should be here any minute.” Avery said with a smirk towards Betty.

The door bell rang and everyone shot up to get it.

"I'll get it." They all shouted.

The first one to answer the door was Betty. She had to thank all the times she went jogging around Sweet Water and in to fox's forest.

“Hey betts.” Jughead said with a smile at the door.

"Hey Juggie! Come in. " She said moving away from the door.

“Hey Sam, Avery.” Jughead said stepping into their apartment.

“Hey Jones.” Avery said.

"Hey Jug." Sam said.

The girls went to sit in the living room and Jughead followed after. Sam and Avery sat together and Betty and Jughead sat facing them.

"So this is nice." He said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Seriously Jones? Don’t be nervous we are just hanging out. We want to get to know you.” Avery said.

"I'm not nervous." He said putting his hand through is hair. "Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Juggie you are. Your doing your nervous habit playing with your hair." Betty pointed out.

“Aw.” Avery whispered and turned to Sam. “They’re perfect for each other.” She said in a whisper.

"I know right!" Sam whispered back.

Betty went to go sit near Jughead. He calmed down a little by that action.

“So Jones we kinda know some stuff about you because Betty talks about you but tell us about yourself.” Avery said.

"So this is an integration?"He asked.

" No Jughead it's not. We just want to get to know our best friend. We'll we don't know what to call you. "Sam said.

“Well, I’m a writer, I just got my first book published, and I’m in a gang. That’s about everything interesting.” Jughead replied.

"Wait Juggie! Did you just say you got your book published?" Betty asked in shock but also also surprised.

“Yeah I did. I was going to wait to tell you in person but I guess I just did.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"Jug! That's amazing. It's phenomenal actually. I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." She said excitedly.

"Congratulations Jughead!"Sam said.

“Yeah congrats!” Avery chimed in.

“Thanks guys.” Jughead said.

"What company is it?" Betty asked.

"Pledge Goals." Jughead answered.

"No way!" Sam said surprised.

Jughead gave them a questioning look.

“Isn’t that Penny’s husband’s company?” Avery asked.

"Yeah it is!" Sam said.

"Wait who's Penny?" Jughead asked.

"Our boss." Betty answered.

“That’s so cool.” Avery chimed in.

"Yeah I guess." Jughead said.

"So this gang?" Sam asked.

“The Southside Serpents. They’re a gang in riverdale. I was the leader for about 5 years but decided to step down because I wanted to focus on my job. I’m just a member now. My dad is the leader.” Jughead said.

Betty tensed up with the mention of the serpents. Yeah she had friends in the gang but what she witnessed made her blood run cold.

"How is Mr Jones?" Betty asked.

"Please Betts he would want you to call him Fp. You've known him long enough." Jughead said.

"Yeah right. Old habits die hard. I guess. So how is Fp?"Betty tensed up with the mention of the serpents. Yeah she had friends in the gang but what she witnessed made her blood run cold.

"How is Mr Jones?" Betty asked.

"Please Betts he would want you to call him Fp. You've known him long enough." Jughead said.

"Yeah right. Old habits die hard. I guess. So how is Fp?"

“He’s okay I guess. He’s never really around and always with the gang so I’m usually alone. I still stayed in the trailer with him and probably only saw him once a week. He quit drinking though but I’m not sure if he’s drinking again now that I’m gone.” Jughead said beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Jug that's amazing. He quit." Betty said.

The girls could sense this was a sensitive subject and were surprised he was talking about it in front of them.

“He’s trying to be a better dad and I guess that’s all I could ask for.” Jughead said. “Jellybean comes to visit sometimes but I still haven’t seen my mom since she left.” Jughead was completely uncomfortable now a And was mentally kicking himself for saying so much.

"Jelly! I haven't seen her since she was little. Now she's a teen. Oh my god." Betty said smiling.

“Yeah, shes 18 now.” Jughead said with a faint smile.

Avery and Sam just watched their conversation and figured they should maybe give them some alone time in a little bit.

"That's enough about me though. I want to know all the crazy stuff you've been up to over the last 5 years. Avery? Sam? " He asked. 

“Eh, nothing much just normal everyday things.” Avery said.

"Okay Av. Don't lie to the poor guy. The holiday we took last year. Ohh the Hen party a couple of years ago." Sam said.

“Its was pretty much normal, Sam. Enough about me. Sam it’s your turn.” Avery said.

"Do you remember when we first met Liz?" Sam asked Avery.

Avery nodded her head.

"Well we took her under our wing. We went to a karaoke bar. We got absolutely hammered and got invited on to a random guys stag." A  
Sam explained.

"You didn't?" Jughead asked.

"That night is still a bit blurry." Betty said embarrassed.

“I don’t remember much.” Avery said.

"Well the photos don't lie." Sam said smirking.

“Wait. What photos?” Avery asked slightly confused.

"The one's in our photo albums." Sam said.

Jughead starts to show a smile on his face.

"I don't know what your thinking Jug but no. Absolutely no way." Betty said.

“I’m so confused.” Avery added.

"but Betts. Why can't I see your photo album?" He asked. 

“Liz, just show him the photos.” Aver said. “It might refresh my memory too. What exactly happened at that party?”

"Fine. Go get them Sam." Betty said.

Sam rushed off the sofa to get them.

“Wait so Liz what happened at that party?” Avery said with a laugh. “Do you even remember?”

"Oh god. It was so bad Av!" Betty says face planting her hands.

Jughead couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Jughead said.

"Yeah well see for yourself." She said as Sam gives him the album.

“What the fuck.” Avery said with with a laugh looking into the album.

"Exactly." Betty said red as a beat root. "So now can we put those away."

“Wow.” Jughead muttered with a laugh. 

"Don't even say a word Jones." Betty ordered.

“I was there and even I’m shocked. I know we were all drunk but really? Stripping?” Avery mumbled.

"You started with the shots Av. Your fault." Betty said.

"Hey but at least we all looked sexy." Sam said.

“True that.” Avery said with a laugh “and Liz it seems like everything is my fault.” Avery said with another laugh. 

"Nope not Avery. Just that certain time. Definitely." Betty said.

Jughead just looked at Betty.

"Stop with that look Jug." Betty said.

"What look Betts?" He asked.

“He looks like he wants to drag her to bed.” Avery whispered to Sam.

"So she can preform a little something for him." Sam whispered back.

Betty threw both of the pillows behind her at each of them.

"I heard that!"She screamed.

“You heard nothing!” Avery yelled back with a laugh. 

“Maybe we should give them some alone time.” Avery whispered with a smirk.

"Don't you dare." She shouted. "Not yet!"

Avery just laughed and smirked towards Betty and Jughead.

“So... um... what just happened?” Jughead asked with a laugh.

"Nothing to worry about Jug. It's Av just being Av." Betty said staring at Avery.

Avery sat there and laughed then turned to look at Sam and smiled.

"Pizza!" Sam yelled out. "Let's order pizza."Sam said.

“Ok then” Avery said with a laugh. 

"I'll go to my room and order it. I leave you two to have some time alone. When pizza's here we can eat it together." Sam said.

“I’ll come with you Sam.” Avery said as they walked to Sam’s room.

Betty just looked at Avery then at Sam. Avery did a gesture to tell her to knock it off.

When they left the room Jughead turned to Betty.

“What was that about?” He said with a laugh.

"Avery likes Sam." She says. 

“Oh.” Jughead said. “Is she going to tell her?”

"Who Knows? It's Avery. She might. We talked earlier about it." Betty replied. 

“So how have you been? With everything about your dad?” Jughead asked.

"I'm feeling better. I know he's across the globe. So he can't hurt us. Most importantly, I have you guys to help me." She said.

“You’re so brave Betty.” Jughead said grabbing her hands. “I’m so proud of you.”

"We both brave Jug. Most importantly, I'm so proud of you. You got your book published. I always knew you could do it. I guess something good came from Riverdale after all." She smiled.

“Thanks Betts. I think that after all the chaos the best thing is that I get to see you again.” Jughead said looking at Betty.

"your so sweet Juggie. There's something I need to tell you? I've been doing a lot of thinking and the girls have been making me do a lot of talking." She explained.

“What is it Betts?” Jughead asked tightening his grip on her hands.

"Do you remember at the drag race when I told you that I'll never stop loving you and I don't think."

“Yes, I remember betts.”

"Well it's still true Jughead. I love you but-" She paused to steady her breathing. 

“But what?” Jughead said as his faint smile disappeared.

"I am so scared." She confessed in a whisper.

“ I love you Betty. So much.” Jughead said cupping her face with his hands. “You don’t need to be scared. I’m here for you.”

"I wish it was that simple. He escaped from prison. He killed our friends and people we know Jug. I know he will come after you. I want to be with you. God I really do. But if you die because of him. I will never forgive my self." She whispered tears falling down her face just thinking about it.

Jughead wipes the tears off her face with his thumbs. “Everything is going to be okay Betty. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you or to me. I want to be with you Betty. I want to give us a chance. I won’t let some bastard get in between us. We will be fine.”

"I want to give us a chance too." She said with a faint smile. "If we do this, we can't stop communicating. Promise me." She said.

“I promise you Betty.”

"I'm sorry for last time. I didn't want to do it. I'm sorry I did it the only way I knew it would hurt." She whispered.

“Hey, Hey... it’s okay Betty. We are past that. Okay?”

"Okay. Jug?"

“Yes, Betts?”

"I'm so glad your here. Here in London." She said.

“I’m glad I’m here too.” Jughead said pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"I love you." She whispered in to the kiss.

Jughead pulled back and looked at her.

“I love you too.”

__________

Sam and Avery were in her room. The pizza ordered. It'll be here in 45 minutes. Now the girls were just talking and watching TV.

“Sam?” Avery said.

"Yeah Av." She answered.

“I want to talk to you about something.”

"Sure, what's up?" She asked. 

“Ok... I don’t really know how to say this.” Avery said avoiding eye contact.

Sam touched Avery's arm. She could sense she was uncomfortable.

"Say what? You can tell me anything Av. You know that." Sam reassured her.

“I like you. I mean like more than a friend. I don’t want to make things weird. Sorry I shouldn’t have said anything.” Avery said a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh." Sam said in shock. "No Av it's okay. I promise you. These things happen." Sam said trying to calm her.

“I’m sorry Sam.”

"Av your a gorgeous talented woman. Don't be sorry." She said rubbing small circles on her arm.

“ I don’t want to ruin things. I know you only see me as a friend.”

"Well Av that's the thing?" She said.

“What do you mean Sam?”

"Well I don't really know. I'm guess I'm confused." She confessed.

“ I don’t know what to say Sam.”

"That makes two of us." Sam chuckled. "But Av I uh. I think I'm sexual confused." She confessed.

That was hard for Sam to confess. It's been eating up at her. She just doesn't know. God she is so attractive to guys but lately she's been turning the other eye.

“Aww Sam. I’m here for you. What ever you need”

Sam leaned in and kissed her. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew she needed to do this.

Avery leaned in too. Then their lips touched in a soft kiss.

"I'm so sorry." Sam said after the kiss. "I shouldn't have."

“Sam it’s okay.”  Avery was totally okay with it but she didn’t want to be lead on.

"I don't want to lead you on. But I want to try. I've felt it too." She said to her.

“Y-you have?”

"Yeah. But I- I was too scared to say anything. I don't know. It's sounds stupid." Sam answered.

“I really like you Sam.”

Sam held Avery's hand and began to kiss her again. This time it was a lot more needy and wet.Avery kissed back and began to get lost in the kiss.

"Avery if you keep kissing me like that. Liz and Jug will here some moans soon."

“I wouldn’t mind.” Avery said kissing her again.

"I know that." She says cradling her knees kissing her deeper.

Avery continued kissing her not believing this was actually happening.

The door bell rang breaking them up from kissing.

"That would be pizza." Sam said breathless.

“Y-Yeah.” Avery whispered.

Sam crawled of Avery and walked to open her door.

"I'll see you out here." She says going to collect the pizza.

Sam had paid for the pizza's as she got their normal and sat on the opposite couch to Betty and Jughead.

Avery came out and sat down on the couch with Sam.

Betty looked at Avery and couldn't help but smile. Then Avery looked between Betty and Jughead.

“Liz can I talk to you for a second?” Avery asked.

"Yeah sure. Juggie you'll be fine here right?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

Betty followed Avery in to her room.

“Liz I wanted to say thank you.”

"So something happened?" She asked.

“Yeah something happened.” Avery said with a smirk.

"With that smirk on your face you either kissed or made out but my bet is you did both." Betty said.

“We made out. And if the pizza didn’t come we probably would’ve taken it further.” Avery said with a smile.

"Save by the bell." Betty joked. "Oh my god. I'm so happy for you two. I take thank you baskets. Edible ones are the best."

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So what happened with Jones?”

"Good. Well how about we go get pizza before they eat it all. Sam loved her pizza and Jughead will eat anything." Betty said.

“Ok” Avery said walking out of the room.

Betty came back in to the living room sitting closer to Jughead. Jughead put her arm around her. Betty looked up at Kissed him.

"I hope you haven't ate all the pizza Jug." She said after whilst placing her head on his shoulder.

“Aw.” Avery said.

"They've finally pulled their head out their ass's. I say that with love Liz" Sam said.

Jughead couldn't help but chuckle. Sam was right. It took them awhile but there back together. He's ecstatic about it.

Suddenly Jughead’s phone began to ring.

“Sorry guys I have to take this. It will only be a few minutes.” Jughead said.

“That’s okay Juggie.” Betty said as Jughead stepped into the hallway.

As Jughead stepped in to the hall way the girls pounced on the same couch as Betty was. Frantic to hear the details.

“So what happened? Tell us everything!” Avery said enthusiastically.

"Well," Betty said with a huge smile on his face. "We talked." She said bluntly. Driving the girls insane.

“Well of course you talked. Give us the details!” Avery said.

"Spill the tea." Sam said.

"Well I apologise for how we left things off." Betty explained slightly.

“And then?” Avery asked.

“We talked about my dad and how he is always here for me.” Betty explained.

"I know that look Liz!" Sam pointed at her. "That look is there's something I'm not telling you. So spill or I'm about yo tickle it out of you. We all know how ticklish you are." Sam said.

“I told him I love him and then he said he wants to give us a chance and so did I. He also promised me that we would never stop communicating.” Betty explained.

"That's important. Communication is incredible important." Sam said agreeing with her.

"Yeah it is. We kind of lost communication last time. It wasn't his fault it was well mine due to the situation. I'm not going to let that happen this time."She spoke.

“I’m so happy for you Liz.” Avery said.

"Me too." Sam said happily.

"I am too. Thank you so much guys for giving me a push. I feel like I can finally be happy again. Have that hole in my heart fill back up." She explained.

Avery looked at her and smiled. She was so happy her friend was able to be happy again but she desperately wanted a love like that.

"So that you two have meddled with my love life. I guess I have to do it to you guys." She said jokingly.

“Go ahead.” Avery said jokingly with a laugh.

"Absolutely no way!" Sam protested.

“I’ll try not to.” Betty said jokingly.

Avery wasn’t sure what Sam meant by that. Maybe it meant she didn’t want a relationship. Or maybe Avery was just being paranoid.

“I’ll be right back.” Avery said running to her room.

Jughead was now back. He was confused to why Avery just dashed off like that. So was Betty to be honest.

"I'm going to go check on her." Sam said lifting herself or the sofa.

“What was that about?” Jughead asked Betty.

"I'm not too sure. I'll find out later though. So who was it?" She asked him.

“My publisher. He wants to schedule a book release party.” Jughead answered with a smile.

"Jug that's amazing. I'm so proud of you. So who are you inviting?" She asked.

“Well you of course, Sam and Avery, the serpents, and I wonder if Archie and Ronnie would come.” Jughead replied.

"Jughead are you kidding me of course they'll come. Your apart of their family Jug. What about your Dad, JB? How's Kevin? I haven't heard from him in awhile." She asked.

“JB and my dad will definitely be there.” Jughead said. “As for Kevin I don’t know I kind of stopped talking to everyone except the serpents after high school.”

"Oh, I should ring him. See if he's okay. I miss him." She says. "I can't wait to see JB." She said excitedly.

“I can’t wait to see her too. I also can’t wait to tell her you’re mine again. I think she was sick of all my moping.” Jughead said with a smile on his face.

"Mine huh? Moping huh?" She said with a large grin on her face.

“Yeah, Mine. And yes a lot of moping.” Jughead said leaning in to kiss her.

"God I've missed that. Missed you. Missed being called yours." She said kissing him back.

“I love you.” Jughead said pulling back from the kiss.

Betty snuggles closer in to his side. She missed how perfectly she fits with him. Like a puzzle piece and after all these years the puzzle is completed.

"I love you too."

_______

Sam was stood out side Avery's door. What just happened was it something she said? Was it something they did? As she stood out side the door all she could hear was music. Avery always did that. If she wanted to cry and not want the other girls to know about it. She'd put music on as a distraction. Sam knocked on the door waiting for her reply.

“Who is it?” Avery mumbled. Sam could tell by her voice she’d been crying.

"Av! It's me Sam!" She answered.

“You can come in.” Avery said shutting off the music.

Sam walked in closed the door and sat on the bed next to her.

"Av are you okay? Why did you run off like that?" She asked concerned.

“I’m sorry. I guess I’m just paranoid or over thinking things.” Avery said.

"Av tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours!" She said.

“I’m just overthinking things. We made out and then went to acting like nothing happened. I know this is new for you and I don’t want to push you into anything you aren’t comfortable with but when you said you don’t want Liz to meddle I took it like you don’t want a relationship. I just don’t want to be lead on. Sorry I’m just being paranoid.” Avery explained trying to avoid eye contact.

Sam placed her hand on top of Avery's.

"I'm sorry. I want you to know. I'm not leading you on. I want to try this. Try us have a relationship. Take things slowish. As for Liz I don't know if she knows if there's something going on between us but I don't want to mess up what the three of us have. "She explained.

“Neither do I. But Liz actually talked me into telling you. As for a relationship, I want to try this too.”

"So we try it." Sam said kissing her.

Avery kissed her back and then pulled away “You’re an amazing kisser.” Avery said with a faint laugh.

"No one's ever told me that before." Sam said shyly.

“Well it’s true.” Avery said kissing her again.

Avery and Sam get lost in their kissing. Hands roaming and exploring each other.

“Sam...” Avery mumbled in between kisses. “ we should get back out there before I end up ripping your clothes off.” Avery said with a laugh.

"Ye-yeah we should." She breathed out.

“Come on let’s go.” Avery said holding out her hand for Sam to take it.

"Wait we're going to tell them. We're not even going to stay in our little bubble a little while longer?" She asked.

“We don’t have to tell them. What ever you want, Sam.” Avery said.

"What do you want? It's what we both want that matters most."

“I’m fine with anything as long as you are comfortable with it.”

Sam grabs Avery's hands and hugs her. "She bound to find out because we live together but not yet." Sam said.

“Then we will stay in our private little bubble.” Avery said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Sam said kissing her.

“Come on let’s go back out there.” Avery said giving her one last quick kiss.

"Do we have to?" She said giving her puppy dog eyes.

“You know what let’s just stay in here.” Avery said giving her another kiss.

"But won't they know  something is up?"

“Make up your mind” Avery said with a laugh. “Are we going out there or staying here.” Avery said cupping her face with her hands.

"Its a hard choice." She whined. "Let's go. We did say we'd get to know Jones."

“Alright then let’s go.” Avery said opening the door with a smile on her face.

They walked in together sitting on the couch.

"Everything okay?"Betty asked.

Avery and Sam both smiled and nodded yes.

“Everything is perfect.” Avery said.

"That's good." Betty said smiling.

"So what were you two talking about?"Sam asked.

“My publisher called to schedule a book release party” Jughead explained.

"That's so cool. So when is it?" Sam asked.

“We are planning on scheduling it for next month.”

"Where?" Sam asked.

"If you haven't noticed Juggie. They love planning parties. But when it comes to birthdays I'd rather stay in. They drive me insane with surprise party's." She laughed.

“We are still working out most of the details.” Jughead explained. “I'm meeting with him to talk about it tomorrow morning.”

"Me, Av and Liz can help you plan. If you'd like?" Sam asked.

“Sure Sam. That would be great. I’d have to talk to my publisher first but I would really appreciate the help.” Jughead said grabbing Betty’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

"It also would mean I get to spend more time with you." He spoke to Betty.

Betty leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

“That would be amazing Jug.” She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"What time is it?" Betty asked.

“About 8:00. Why?” Avery said.

"Shit Penny wants that article in by midnight and I haven't started it with everything that went on this week. So that gives me four hours to do it." She said stressed.

“I can help you if want Betts.” Jughead said.

"What is it about?" Sam asked.

“It’s about leaving your past behind and starting fresh.” Betty explained.

"Ooh touché." Sam said.

“I should really get to working on it though.” Betty said

“Do you need any help?” Jughead asked.

"You mean like old times?" She asked smiling.

“Yeah. Like working on the blue and gold together.” Jughead said with a smile.

"Yeah sure. That would be fun."

“Well I’ll leave you guys to that. I was going to go watch a movie. Want to join me Sam?” Avery said.

"No wait guys!" Jughead said. "We can go to mine. If that's okay with you Betts?"

"Yeah Jug it's fine. Let me get my laptop and my slippers." She said.

Betty went and got her things and they were soon heading out the door.

“Bye Sam. Bye Av.” Betty said.

“Have fun guys!” Avery said as they walked out the door.

The door shut. The walk to his didn't take long. As she walked in she wasn't expecting it to be so homey. She was expecting it to be more bachelor pad like.

“Your place is really nice Juggie.” Betty said.

“Thanks Betts. It’s not much but it’s definitely an upgrade from the trailer.” Jughead said with a laugh.

Betty noticed he had pictures hung up. She walked over whilst he shut the door. As he got closer she saw it was a photo of Jelly and one of them from High-school. The first dance they went together as a couple.

“That’s my favorite picture.” He said. Noticing her looking at it.

"Really why?" She asked getting side tracked to why she was there.

"Mines a different one." She added on.

“That night was the night I knew I loved you. Well I mean I’ve always loved you ever since we were little but that night I was 200% sure.” Jughead said. “Which on is your favorite?”

"You never told me until the jubilee." She said smiling remember the memory.

“I was a insecure 16 year old I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"I did Jug. I remember arguing with my mum and I said I loved you Jug. You were as much my family as much as she was."

“you were all I had at the time so I felt the same way.” Jughead said walking up close to her.

"My favourite one is hung up in my room. It's when we were working late in the blue and gold when Veronica stopped by with pops. We were snuggled up together on the couch in there." She says thinking back to that day.

“I remember that day.” Jughead said with a smile. 

"That was a good day. I just wished I would have got a prom photo with you." She said sadly. "Anyway let's get to work before Penny fires my ass."

Jughead pulled her close to him and gave her a soft kiss. 

“Ok let’s get to work.”

They say on his couch whilst her laptop began to load up.

"So have you got any ideas?"She asked him.

“This is mainly about your experience. So you should write details about that.” Jughead said. “Of course your experience is going to be different than most but add in what you think is needed.”

"I swear to god Penny hates me. Why this article. I would have rather had the best orgasm in celebration of orgasm day." She mumbled.

Jughead couldn’t hold back his laughter and burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Babe, just write about what you’re comfortable with.” He said once he calmed down.

"You don't get it Jug. She wants my experience. What's it like moving across country because of something happened to get a fresh start." She explained.

“Betts you can share your experience without giving too much detail. There’s a way to write only the things you are willing to share." 

"Yeah your right. But with everything that's gone on. I don't know how to start it." She explained.

“You could explain that the town was a mess and you just didn’t want to be there anymore?” Jughead suggested.

"Jug it was more than that. But u have an idea. How's this?" She asked as she typed.

It read this :

Moving away is one way of getting a fresher start. A fresh start is refreshing for everyone. Depending how you got your fresh start for me it was moving a cross the world.

"Then what should I put Jug? This is one of the hardest article I've ever wrote. Yes even harder than writing the article about the black hood."She read his mind.

“You could explain the move to London.” Jughead suggested. 

That's exactly what she did. They soon got in to the writing flow they had back in high school. 

_______

Back at the apartment Avery and Sam were cuddled up watching a movie.

"I'm glad Jug took them to his." Sam said.

“So am I.” Avery said.

"I'm loving our bubble." She kissed her cheek.

“I’m happy I get to spend some alone time with you without having Liz around. As much as I love her here I’m glad to spend time with you.” Avery said hugging her.

"Me too because I can do this." She said cradling her.

“I like when you do that.” She said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Me too." She said pushing her down. So she's now lying on the couch.

Avery took her mouth in a wet and needy kiss. Sam deepened the kiss. She hadn't felt like this with anyone before. It just felt right and amazing.

“S-Sam?” Avery whispered in between kisses. 

"Yeah baby." She whispered back.

“I want you.” She whispered.

"So take me!" She said lustfully.

Avery pulled Sam’s mouth into a lusty kiss and began to tug at the hem of her shirt.

Sam pulled her shirt off so she was just left in her bra and jeans. Avery stopped to look at her. To embrace all of her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Avery said going to kiss the crook of Sam’s neck. She began to kiss at the skin until it bruised.

Sam blushed and shied away. Looking the other way. Avery placed her hands on her face facing her towards her.

“Don’t be shy.” Avery said pulling Sam in for another lusty kiss. Avery pulled her shirt over her head and pulled Sam flush against her.

Sam traced her fingers over her boons exploring them. Then kissed her neck all the way down to her hips.

"Your stunning Av!" She whispered breathless.

They began to kiss and undress more until they were startled by the front door opening.

Betty was stood in front of Jughead and nearly dropped her laptop in shock.

"Oh um I'm sorry." She said as she shut the door again.

Betty waited a good solid five minutes before opening the door again. She gave them enough time to redress and re-entered.

“Liz! Hey! I thought you wouldn’t be back so soon.” Avery mumbled awkwardly.

“Oh.” Avery muttered. 

“What the fuck just happened.” Jughead said

"Well we were watching a movie and then one thing led to another. And well you know how it goes Jug." Sam said in embarrassment. 

Jughead couldn't hell but laugh.

"Who would have thought we see the day. That we actually interpret someone then them interrupting us.

“Well we were going to keep it a secret but now the secret is out. Sam and I are together.” Avery said taking Sam’s hand in hers.

Betty smiled she was so happy for her friends. They deserved each other.

"I'm happy for you guys. So I guess the talk went extremely well." She smirked.

“Exceedingly well.” Avery said with a smile.

"When ever that happens. Please inform me so I can go around to Jugs." She said.

Avery turned to Sam and smiled, then turned back to Betty.

“We will.” Avery said with a laugh.

"Noted." Sam said laughing.

Jughead turned to face Betty. “I’m going to head home okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said giving her a kiss. “I love you.”

"Stay." She said. "Please."

Jughead looked at her adorable puppy dog eyes and caved.

"Or you could spend the night at mine. Let them continue." He said.

“I wouldn’t be against that.” Avery said with a laugh.

"Yeah I bet you wouldn't." Jughead said.

"Let me get my stuff and I'll be right over. I'll meet you at yours." She said kissing his cheek. Then going to her room.

Avery and Sam went back to the couch and cuddled up again.

Betty came back out with her bag. Came to sit right in the middle of the two.

"I swear to god if you have sex on this couch. We're getting a new couch. Also message me in the morning. I don't want to walk in to that again. But apart from that I'm happy for you guys."

"I wanted to say thank you Liz. For making this one talk to me about well you know." She said.

"Its no problem. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't."

“Thanks again Liz.” Avery said.

"Oh don't worry about it. You guys know I can't wait to be maid of honour at your wedding and the best auntie ever to your kids. Also the best god mum." She said in all seriousness.

“Go have fun, Liz!” Avery said with a smirk.

"The same can be said for you two." She said as she shut the door.

“Well our personal bubble was burst.” Avery said with a laugh pulling Sam to her side.

"Yeah but now we can do this in front of her." She said.

Over at the Jones residence they were doing the exact same thing. A movie already ready to play. Pj's on and significant other by their side.

“ I can’t believe you’re mine again.” Jughead said in total awe

"Well believe it Jones because I am." She said smiling at him with a sleepy smile.

"Well believe it Jones because I am." She said smiling at him with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah a long with playing match maker and with what's gone on this week. " She said snuggling deeper in to his side.

Jughead placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Do you want to go to sleep?” He asked softly.

"The answer is always yes Juggie." She said yawning.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and then pulled her up in his arms so he was holding her. He then carried her to his bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He then climbed in next to her and pulled her so she was cuddled up against his side.

Sleep over took them almost instantly. Jughead couldn't believe it. He was Betty Cooper's again. He had her in his bed again. He helped her on one of her articles like old times. Moving to London was definitely the best decision of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Runaway dreams.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at@hbjccjblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr
> 
> Or 
> 
> Find Ki on Instagram @jelllybean_jones


	9. 9

The book process was faster then Jughead imagined it to be. Ryden had high hopes for his novel and wanted it out in the shops to by as soon as they could. So a long fast draining month later the book was ready to be sold.

Now he's standing in a room full of people putting decorations up for his own book realise party. It all seems too surreal. Standing in the middle of the room embracing it all in. Until he got a call bringing him back to reality.

Jughead pulls the phone out of his back pocket. He smiled when he saw who it was. One of his best friends, Sweet pea. He pulled across the accept icon.

“Hey Sweet Pea! What’s up?” Jughead said.

"Hey brother. Come outside?" He said in to his phone.

“What? Why?”

"Do I have to kick your ass? Just do it." He said jokingly.

“Fine.” Jughead said walking out the door. “But I don’t know why you want me to-“ Jughead was cut off when he noticed Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs standing there. “Hey guys!” Jughead said.

“ thanks guys. I’m so happy to see you all.” Jughead said.

"You have no idea man. We've missed you" Fangs said.

"Come on get your ass here. We're off for food." Toni said.

“Sorry guys I have to meet Betty she’ll be here any minute.” Jughead said.

Betty heard her name being said.

"Speak of the devil and the devil appears Jug." She said hugging him.

"Hi blonde!" Sweet pea said.

“Hey babe.” Jughead said pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Hi Sweet pea. Its amazing to hear to see you guys again. I've missed you three." She said then turning to Jughead. "Hiya handsome." She said kissing him back.

Betty and Jughead have been in a good place for the past months. It's been a month since they started dating again and it's been the best thing they've ever done. It took a lot of work but there in a good place. There not losing communication.

"Hey Betty. So we were speaking to Romeo here about lunch. You down?" Toni asked.

"Yeah absolutely. We were going to meet my friends at the coffee shop we normally go to. Do you mind?" She asks.

"That's fine with us Nancy Drew." Fangs answered.

“Great. I’ll text them.” Betty replied.

They soon made their way down to the coffee shop and were only waiting on Avery and Sam.

It didn't take them long before there were all there. Betty waved them over to where they were sitting.

“Hey guys.” Avery said."Hey!" Toni said looking at Avery with a smile.

Sweet pea was sat down checking the girls out. Fangs kicked him from underneath the table.

“Avery, Sam, these are my friends. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni.” Jughead said.

“Avery, Sam, these are my friends. Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni.” Jughead said.

“We’ve been good. Can’t complain.” Toni said.

"Are you and Cher still a thing?" She asked about her cousin.

“Yeah, We are. She’s a great girlfriend.” Toni replied.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you two. I miss her like crazy." She says. "What about you guys? Finally found someone nice pea. Have you Fangs?"

“I’m actually dating Kevin.” Fangs said.

“And I’m still single.” Sweet Pea said.

"Kevin finally got his man." She said smiling at Fangs. "You know he really liked you in high school but was too scared to go for it" She explained.

"Wait your single!" Sam said shocked. "How? I mean look at you."

“Thanks.” Sweet Pea said while blushing.

Avery then kicked Sam under the table.

"What was that for?" She whispered.

“Nothing.” Avery whispered with an eye roll.

"Av tell me." She whispered back.

“I don’t know maybe I don’t like my girlfriend telling other people they’re hot right in front of me.” She whispered back.

“Is there a problem?” Betty asked noticing they’re whispering.

“No there isn’t.” Avery said.

"I'm sorry baby. You know your the hottest person here. If we could sneak away to a bathroom I would." She whispered back.

Avery took Sam’s hand under the table an laced their fingers together then turned back to the conversation going on at the table.

"So I see Jones isn't moping anymore." Toni observed.

“Not even close to moping.” Jughead said while putting his arm around Betty.

"Ummm I wonder why?" Sweet pea said sarcastically.

"Of all the places in the world Jughead. You end up on her door step." Fangs said.

"Okay girls I want to know all the mopey details about how this happened again?" Toni asked Avery and Sam.

“Well me and Sam saw that there was a new neighbor. Then we decided to stop by and welcome him. Betty saw Jughead and ran then showed up at this coffee shop, found out about her dad, and had a panic attack then we called Jughead and it kinda went from there.” Avery explained.

"So you could kinda say she ended up on his door step." Sam joked.

Sweet pea laughed the loudest the others chuckled a bit. It wasn't that funny to be laughed at that loud.

"Yeah shit I'm sorry Betty." Fangs said.

"Its - it's fine. How's my mum? I haven't been able to get a hold of her since. Well. Some thing happened." She explained.

“She’s actually doing okay. But we haven’t heard from her for a few weeks.” Fangs explained.

Betty instantly tensed up. How long was a few weeks. She got the phone call about four weeks ago. She needs to know if her mum is okay. Has he gotten he? Is she at Polly's?

“Hey babe it’s okay.” Jughead said rubbing small circles on her arm.

"Juggie! What if something bad has happened? She usually calls me each week. There's be radio silence. Now this!"She said panicking.

“Hey, hey... some of the serpents are still in Riverdale, okay? I’ll have a few go and check on her.” Jughead said.

"Jug please before you do that. Guys how long is a few weeks. I need to know if I should be panicked. I need to ring Polly first." She said.

“Its been like three weeks. Why?” Fangs said.

"Are you sure? Including this week." She asked concerned.

"Are you sure? Including this week." She asked concerned.

“Yeah, Including this week. Last thing we heard is that she’s out of town with Polly. I’m sure everything is fine Betty.” Sweet Pea said.

"Jug the call was three weeks ago. I haven't heard from Polly either. I'll ring her when we get ready for your party. But this is bad Jug." She said through breaths.

“It’s going to be okay, Betts. I promise.” Jughead said trying to calm her down.

"How do we know Jug?"She asked concerned.

" Is there something your not telling us? "Sam asked confused.

“Betty we will be fine okay. Trust me we will get this all under control.” Jughead said. “Sam, he called us. Last month.” Jughead added.

"Your not serious are you?"Sam said.

" I'm being deadly serious." Jughead said to her.

" I'm going to kill that bastard. "Sam said angrily.

Jughead’s phone suddenly buzzed.

“Shit. I need to go set up the final things for the party. I’ll see you all in an hour.” Jughead said getting up. 

“Wait Jughead. Sam and I will go. You stay here with Liz and if there is a problem we’ll call you.” Avery said.

"Oh no Av it's fine. You girls need to get ready for it. Ryden wants to go over a few things." He explained.

“Okay. We’ll see you then.” Avery said.

“Bye Juggie.” Betty said getting up to give him a kiss before he leaves.

“Bye.” Jughead said kissing her back. Then he left the coffee shop.

The rest said their goodbyes and headed off to go get ready for the party. They will see each other later.

Betty was nervous. This wasn't like Polly or her mum. They always ring once a week. Now they have gone radio silent. What's worse is her father is out their and no one is aware of his location.

“Hey Liz are you okay?” You zoned out there for a minute.

"No I'm not Av. I'm scared shit less. This isn't like Alice. You guys know that." She said.

"Yeah we do Liz." Sam says

“How about let’s give Polly a call now?” Avery suggested.

"That would be amazing." Betty said.

"You sit there and do that whilst me and Av style you. We'll be right by your side." Sam said.

Sam and Avery went to go get makeup and dresses for them to wear while Betty began to call Polly.

The call rang three times before going to voice mail. She tried five more times. All straight to voice mail. She was scared, nervous most importantly she had no idea what to do.

“Hey Liz. Are you okay?” Avery said while walking back into the room.

"N-No she's not answering. I'm scared for them. Wh-what should I do?" She nervously shakes .

“Did you try calling your mom?”

"First person I called." tears escaped her eyes.

“Aw Liz.” Avery said coming to hug her. “Maybe they are hiding somewhere in at the farm Polly went to. I’m sure they’re okay.”

"Sam remember they got out of that farm ages ago." Sam reminded her.

“They could’ve gone back. I don’t know guys.” Avery said. “I’m sure everything is okay. I’m going to call Jughead and have him get some of the serpents to check your mom’s house.”

"Thanks Av. Your the best." Betty shouted.

"Let's keep you distracted. So I have three options picked out for you to choose from. Trust me when Jughead see's you in them he will want to rip them off of you." She says passing each option to Betty.

Avery went off to call Jughead and came back 5 minuets later.

“He said he will send someone over and text me what they find. Everything is going to be okay Liz.” Avery said.

"Thank you so much Avery. That will give me a little bit of reassurances." She said hugging her.

Avery looked at the three option of clothes on the bed and squealed in excitement.

“Jughead is going to die when he sees you in one of these!” Avery squealed. 

"Yeah! I chose the middle one. The while one with the slit in the middle. It reminds me of Madeline Monroe." She said picking it up.

“Perfect!” Avery said.

"Well we have to hair and makeup now because we don't want to be late." Sam said looking at the clock.

They all got their outfits put together and makeup done and were about to head out the door.

“You’re looking hot babe.” Avery said to Sam while kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you baby. You two." She said returning the kiss. 

It took about half an hour for them to get to the book realise party. It was so busy. Betty felt pride swell up. Everyone was here for her boyfriend and she couldn't have felt more proud.

As they entered the party Avery and Betty walked head whilst Sam got stuck back in the crowd. She stumbled and went over her foot but someone caught her. As she turned around she saw sweet pea hands held tightly on her waste rubbing small circles.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah uh I'm just a little clumsy." She stuttered.

"Its okay I don't mind having to catch a hot stunning girl like you." He said to her making her blush.

Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs came up behind the three girls.

“Hey guys.” Sweet Pea said.

"Hey!" Sam said flushed. "I should catch up with Liz and Av." She said walking away quickly.

“Liz? Where did Sam go?” Avery said while looking around the crowd.

“I don’t know. I can’t find Jughead either.” Betty replied.

All of a sudden Sam popped up out of the crowd.

“Where did you go off to?” Avery asked softly.

"I lost you guys in the crowd." She simply answered.

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Avery said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry baby. Liz I saw Jug with Ry" She said. 

“I’ll go find him. I’ll see you guys later!” Betty said while walking away.

Betty came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Hey.” She said.

Jughead turned around and pulled her close.

“Hey Betts.” He said.

"Any news on my mum?" She asked.

"I'm sorry gorgeous, no." He said kissing her.

"Jughead." A voice from a distance shouted.

"That's Ryden. I want you to meet him." He said extending his arm out for her.

Jughead took her hand and went over to Ryden.

“Ryden this is my girlfriend, Betty.” Jughead said.

"Liz!" He said surprised.

"Hey Ry."

"You didn't say you were in a relationship Liz." Ryden said.

"Yeah I know."

"Wait. Fuck. Your her. The girl from the novel." A light bulb light up in his head.

“Yeah. She is.” Jughead said.

Penny, Betty's boss came by her husband side.

"Liz what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My boyfriend is the author." She said causally.

Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty’s shoulder and pulled her close.

"Oh well that's perfect because I was looking for someone to do an article about it. You have all the insider knowledge." She said happily.

"Babe. She's the girl from the book." Ryden said to his wife.

"Seriously." She asked him. All three of them nodded.

"That's perfect we get two points of view."

"Jughead I came over here because there's a few journalists that want to ask a you a few questions." Ryden said.

"Yeah go Jug. I'll find the girls. Actually I see Veronica and Kevin. I haven't seen them in awhile. I'm going to catch up with them." Betty said

______

Sam and Avery were relaxing and enjoying each other’s company.

“I’m going to go get drinks.” Avery said will kissing Sam on the cheek and walking away.

Sam was speaking to Fangs and Toni when Avery left. They had gotten a long so well like a house on fire. Sweet pea came up behind them. 

“Hey guys. Hey Sam where’s your friends?” Sweet Pea said.

"Av is getting a drink and Liz is with V and Kev." Sam said.

“I’m going to go say hi to Veronica and Kevin.” Fangs said.

“I’ll come with you.” Toni said.

They both left and that left Sweet Pea and Sam alone.

"So?" Sam said. She didn't know what to say or do.

He was incredibly hot. Anyone with eyes knew that. She was also in a relationship. But she liked him. Maybe even have a crush in him. She's incredibly confused.

“Sooo...?” Sweet Pea said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

“Catching you was the highlight of my day.” He said.

He couldn’t stop looking at her. God, she was beautiful. All he wanted to do was kiss her.

Sam laughed.

"How many girls have you used that on?" She asked laughing.

“Just you.” He said leaning in close to her.

"Really." She said smiling. "Want to move somewhere we can actually move and breath?" 

“Sure.” Sweet Pea said holding out his hand for her to take.

She took his hand and lead her to a quieter part of the room.

Sweet Pea couldn’t stop looking at her.

“You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” Sweet Pea said.

"No I'm not. There's plenty of beautiful girls in here. You could have any of them. " She blushed.

“I’d rather have you.” He added.

"Why?" She whispered.

She could barely speak. He kept eyeing her up and down. Licking his lips and biting them so sinfully.

Sweet pea leaned in and kissed her. He wanted her to know how much he wanted her.

Sam pulled away. She wanted him she did but she also had a girlfriend. She was so confused.

"Why?" She asks again.

“I saw you comforting Betty you’re kind, I can also tell that you’re feisty. You’re exactly my type.” Sweet Pea said going in to kiss her again.

Sam kissed him back but the pulled away again. She was smiling she couldn't help her self.

"Your type huh?"

“100% my type.” He replied.

"What else is your type?" She flirted.

“Being absolutely adorable which describes you as well.” He added.

"Adorable sounds like I'm a five year old." She joked.

“Fine then I’d say you’re captivating.” He added with a smirk.

"wow that's a big word for you." She smirked.

He leaned in again and gave her another kiss. He then pulled back and took her hand in his. 

“Follow me.” He said with a smirk.

"Why?" She asked with a matching smirk.

“Just come here.” He said. 

He took her across the room to the hallway leading to the bathroom and pushed her up against the wall. He then took her mouth in a needy kiss.

As she pulled away she smiled at him.

"Bossy aren't we?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Very.” He said deepening the kiss.

"Shut up!" She said playfully smacking him.

“No shut up and kiss me.” He said kissing her again.

Avery got the drinks and was heading back to her girlfriend. When she got back to their seats she was no where to be seen. She figured she just went to the bathroom. Avery began to walk to the bathroom when she stopped by the hallway. She saw something that instantly broke her heart. The woman she loves making out with someone else.

“S-Sam.” She said with her eyes filling with tears. “How- how could you.” Tears began to pour down her face.

"Shit! Av. Avery. I'm sorry?" She shouted whilst moving her away from Sweet peas embrace.

"Wait is she your girlfriend?" He asked upset.

"I am so sorry. I never meant it to go this far." She apologised to him whilst running to find Avery.

"Sam wait!" He said grabbing her arm. "I like you. I really like you. I know we can't be a thing but I would like to be your friend. But before we go to friends I need to do this." He said whilst kissing her. It was the most lustful sinful kiss she has ever had. "Now we can be friends. Go! Go get your girl!" He said encouraging her.

Avery was running down the street as fast as she could. they’re apartment was far away and she was wearing heels but she didn’t care she needed to be home and alone. She didn’t know how long she was running for but she finally got home. Once she got in she rushed to her room and locked the door. She got changed into comfortable clothes and turned on her music as loud as she could. She then got into bed and lied there still completely in shock.

_________

Jughead had spoken to about three journalists already. He had this final one to go. All he really wanted to do is go to his family and friends. This was apart of the job he understood that. But god its exhausting.

"Hello I'm James from Teen Vouge. I have a few questions. Can we go outside it's hot and I can't hear in here properly."

Jughead was confused why was a middle age man working for Teen Vogue. Emphasis on the teen. He couldn't not give an interview.

"Yeah sure." He said following James.

They were now standing outside. James leaned against a car.

"So how did you get the idea for the black hood?"He asked.

Jughead looked at James. He's seen those eyes before those green haunting eyes.

“In the town that I lived in, it actually happened.” Jughead said studying his eyes again.

"Tell me more about him?" He asked.

Every time this James person spoke his voice changed slightly.

“He is a brutal killer. He killed a few classmates of mine and hurt so many people. He’s also my girlfriend’s father.” Jughead said.

"Why did he do it though? He ought to have a reason?" He asked whilst holding something behind his back.

“He wanted to rid the town of sinners, Even though he was the worst sinner out of everyone.”

"What if people read it and think other wise?"He asked. 

“I doubt that.” Jughead said flatly.

"Surely there's people back in Riverdale that think he's innocent?" He asked again.

"Wait I never said the name of the town!"Jughead said suspiciously.

“How did you know that?” Jughead said cautiously.

"You mentioned it. I swear you did." He said defensively.

“I never said the name of the town.” Jughead replied.

Evil daunting green eyes. Knows the name of the town. Thinks the reader might think the black hood is innocent. His voice changed every times he speak.

Holy Shit.

It couldn't be right.

"Hal Cooper!"

Jughead took a few steps back in shock he could think well at the moment. All he wanted to do is run inside and protect Betty.

The next minute he knows he removed a heavy object from behind his back and hit him on the head when Jughead turned around to go back inside.

Now he's unconscious on the floor. Hal flung him in to the boot of his car and got the hell out of there. 

________

Betty was talking with JB, Veronica, and Kevin. Jughead was brought up into the conversation and Betty wanted to be by his side. 

“Have you guys seen Jughead?” Betty asked.

“I haven’t really seen him all day.” Jelllybean said.

“Neither have I.” Kevin said.

“Last time I saw him he went outside with a reporter.” Veronica said.

"How long ago was that?" JB asked.

"I don't know maybe about an hour ago. Shouldn't have he come back by now." Veronica said unsure.

“Let’s go look for him.” Kevin suggested.

"I'll go outside!" Betty said she needed air.

She stepped outside the first thing she saw was blood. Who's bloods was it? She wishes it wouldn't be Jughead's. Her breathes get heavier and faster. She feels the panic start to rise.

Kevin came out behind her while JB and Veronica went to look somewhere else.

“What the fuck happened here?!” Kevin said looking at the blood.

"I-I don't know!" She mumbled in breathes.

“Do you think....” Kevin said. He couldn’t bring himself to say what he was insinuating.

"I can't think like that. I refuse to do so. I just got back Kev." She said hugging him whilst crying in to his shoulder.

“Hey it’s okay Betty. We will find him.” Kevin said. “He can’t be far he’s probably just inside, right?”

"Ye-yeah but what if he's got him Kev. He rung me last month." She cried out.

“As much as I hate to say this, it’s a possibility but let’s check inside before me make any final assumptions.”

"Can we just ring V? Ask her? I don't think I can go in. Knowing he might be in there." She whispered.

“I’ll call her.” Kevin said while taking out his phone.

"Th-thank you." She breathed out.

Kevin called Veronica. She picked up on the first ring. Veronica was explaining they couldn't find him anywhere. Jellybean had gone to ask is publisher. He hasn't seen him either. So his publisher is worrying now too.

He ended the phone call and looked at her with a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry B. No luck. Ryden hasn't seen him either." He said pulling her in to a hug.

“Kevin, my dad has to have him. Oh my god.” Betty said with tears running down her face.

"Hey, let's get everyone out. Then we'll speak to his publisher. We'll figure this out." He said reassuring her.

"Kev you don't get it. I think he has my mum, my sister and the twins. They haven't called me. It's been total radio silence." She explained.

“We will find them Betty. Maybe you should go talk to your friends. Sam and Avery was it? I’m sure they’re wondering where you are. They can help. We will find Jughead I promise.” Kevin said.

Kevin walked her inside. They already saw people leaving. His publisher thought this would be an easier way to see if he's still in the building.

Sam was confused. She didn't know where Avery was. What also added to the confusion was everyone leaving.

"Hey guys have you seen Av? Also what's going on?" She asked confused.

“Jughead is missing.” Kevin said.

“Why isn’t Av with you?” Betty asked while trying to stay calm even though she couldn’t stop crying.

"Shit. Let me check if he's back at his place. Maybe Av went home. Liz it's long and complicated so I'll tell you when you feel better." Sam said.

Sam hug Liz a good bye and said a quick bye to everyone else and jetted back to their apartment block.

Once Sam got to the apartment building she went straight to Jughead’s apartment and banged on the door. There was no answer so she kept banging. He wasn’t there. She sent a text to Betty saying he wasn’t home and then walked back to their apartment.

She heard the music being blasted from Avery's speaker phone. She knocked on her door. No answer. So she walked in. She had to. It may have been wrong but she needed to see her.

Avery was laying on her bed. She felt her world crumbling and was in too much shock to move. She had her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

"Av?" Sam spoke softly whilst shutting her music off.

Avery let out a sniffle and turned on her side to face the wall.

"Av please. Look at me! Speak to me. Scream at me! Slap me! Do something!" Sam pleaded.

Avery just lied there and said nothing as more tears came down her face.

"Avery please I messed up. We have to sort things out before we be there for Liz. She really needs us right." She pleaded again.

“What’s wrong with Liz?” Avery said in a whisper and mumble.

"Its Jughead. He's, he's missing!" She explained

Avery sat up and turned to look at Sam. She could barely see her through the tears in her eyes.

"Av I'm so incredibly sorry. I screwed up." She started off.

“I loved you Sam. But was I just an experiment to you?” Avery whispered with more tears running down her face.

"No absolutely not!" Sam said holding her hand. "Sweet pea is a great guy. He actually wants to be my friend when this is sorted. He's fantastic anyone would be lucky to have him. It just confirmed I was bi." 

“Why would you do this to me?” Avery whispered. 

She couldn’t seem to speak right every time she tried to talk it would come out as a mumble or whisper.

"I wasn't thinking I screwed up. I liked the chase. The flirting the attention a guy was giving me. That is no excuse. I know that. I understand that you might want to end things. Just know I understand why. But Av I love you." She said.

They haven't said that as a couple before.

“Was I neglecting you or something? Was I not giving you enough attention?” Avery mumble beginning to cry more.

"No. Its nothing like that. Avery. I fucked up. I did something I shouldn't. It has nothing to do with you. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I fucked up. You love me how everyone dreams of being loved. I guess. I guess I was scared!" She confessed.

“Scared of what?” Avery said in a hoarse tone.

"Scared of if we were moving too fast. If we'd end up like my parents." She whispered.

“What do you mean?” Avery whispered back

"Scared that we will end up hating each other. Wishing death up on each other if some how one of us screwed it up. Look I did. I'm exactly like my worthless shit of a Dad."

“You may have messed up but you’re  not worthlessness, okay? You may have broken my heart but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” Avery said while cupping Sam’s face in her hands. “I just don’t know why you chose someone you just met today over me. I mean we’ve been friends our entire lives.”

"Av that's why! He was new he would be gone in a few days so it wouldn't matter. He's a really good person. I'm so sorry that I broke your heart. That breaks me knowing that. Please forgive me. Scream! Slap! Just do something please!" She pleaded again.

“I would never do something to hurt you Sam. So no, I can’t scream at you, or slap you, or do anything to cause you physical or mental pain. Even though Sweet Pea would be gone in a few days did you forget you had a girlfriend?” Avery whispered still not able to stop the tears running down her face.

"No! I'm so sorry. Av listen to me. I screwed up. So much I wish I can turn back time and undo it. But I can't. It's done. I'm so fucking sorry. I love you so much. It may not seem like it right now but fuck Av. You've changed my life."

“do you still want to be with me?” Avery mumbled.

Sam leaned in and Kissed her.

"Dose that answer your question?" She asked.

“I hope I’m a better kisser than Sweet Pea.” Avery whispered. Even though she was crying sam could see the laughter in her eyes.

"Maybe just a little." She laughed back wiping her tears. "Dose that answer your question?"

“I don’t know maybe you should try again.” Avery whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

"hmm baby?"

“What?” Avery whispered.

"I really hate to break this up but our friend is in bits and needs us. Her boyfriend has been kidnapped and there's blood outside where the party was." She said.

“Fine. But I’m still mad at you even though we’re okay now.” Avery said while walking over to the mirror to see if she looked presentable. “Wow I look like shit.” She said noticing her smeared makeup and red rimmed eyes.

"You look gorgeous no matter what. Seriously how can you be mad at this face!" She said pouting and pulling puppy dog eyes.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Avery said while pulling her in for a kiss.

"God don't I know it. Liz needs us." She said holding a hand out for her

“Let’s go.” Avery said while taking her hand. 

________

Sam and Avery both headed back to where the party took place. As they were entering they noticed the blood on the ground outside. 

“God, I hope he’s okay.” Avery said as they walked in.

“Liz!” Sam yelled as she noticed Betty breaking down. Sam grabbed Avery’s hand and pulled her in Betty’s direction.

JB was next to her sobbing her eyes out. Veronica and Kevin were trying to calm the girls down.

Sam and Avery instantly pulled Betty in to a hug whilst she sobbed in their chests.

"Have you rung the Police?" Sam asked.

“We just called them they should be here soon.” Kevin said.

"Okay. Where is Toni, Fangs and Sweet pea? " Sam asked.

"On a rampage!" Veronica replied.

“What do you mean a rampaging?” Avery asked concerned.

"Worried, concerned gone to see if they can find out anything. If the police are anything like they are in Riverdale there's no hope." Kevin said.

"he nearly died last time." She sobbed out.

"he nearly died last time." She sobbed out.

“Listen to me. We will find him. Okay?” Avery said.

As soon as Avery said that the police were here.

"I would like to ask you all a few questions. Take statements." He said.

“Of course.” Avery said. “Liz? Do you think you can answer a few questions?” Avery asked in a soothing tone.

Betty just nodded and took a deep breath before standing up.

“I’ll go find Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs.” Kevin said.

"I'll help!" Veronica offered.

Kevin and Veronica both left and went to go look for them.

Now it was the four girls left with the police officers. Betty and Jellybean were first to take statements.

“So Elizabeth Cooper? You’re his girlfriend?” The officer asked.

"Ye yes office." She managed to answer.

“Where were you when he went missing? Do you have any idea who the kidnapper may be?”

"I was inside here. With Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller. This is his book realise party. He was talking to journalists. I left him so he could talk with them so I went to my friends. The next thing I knew it's been hours no one has seen him. Yes I do. My fa-father. Hal Cooper. You might know him as the black hood. He rang last month threatening us but we just ignored it. I can't have him making me live in fear. Guess what he's done it again. "She answered.

“We might be able to track him by using his phone number. Then we will need to speak with his sister.” The officer said. 

"He used my mum's phone. I'm scared he's got her and my sister too along with my niece and nephew. Please officer, I just got him back in my life from my father making me live in fear. Please, please make sure he's alive and safe." She cried out.

“I’m going to need your mother, your sister, and Forsythe’s phone numbers and we will see if we can track them.”

Betty nervously picked her phone out her  bag and got her contact list up giving the officer their numbers.

"Please officer." She begged.

Penny and Ryden were waiting in the corner to give their statements. Penny has never seen Betty this depressed and broken.

As Jellybean went to give her statement and answer questions Veronica and Kevin came back in with Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs. Avery stood across the room from them and glared at Sweet Pea while partially hiding behind Sam’s back.

Sweet Pea walked up to Sam and Avery.

"Avery I'm sincerely sorry. I know what I did was unforgivable. I just want to let you know that you have an amazing girlfriend and when we friend Jughead. I hope we all can be friends." He apologised.

Avery just nodded in his direction and walking away from Sam and Sweet Pea to go to Betty.

"Sam I'm so sorry." He said.

"No pea listen. I am I should have stopped it. You didn't know I had a girlfriend. By any consternation if you had came before her then maybe we stood a chance. If you excuse me the police need us for our statement."Sam said.

Sam caught up with Avery and they went to go give their statements. 

Sam and Avery finished up giving there statements. Betty answered all the questions they had. All she wanted to do was crawl up in to a ball and cry.

"Officer is it okay we take Elizabeth home now?" Sam asked.

"Yes we'll keep her updated on the situation and we'll be in touched for more questions." He said before going over to Fangs to give a statement.

“Come on Liz let’s get you home.” Avery said while hugging her.

"But I can't. Not with out him." She cried harder.

“They’re looking for him right now Liz. They will find him.” Avery said softly.

"This was meant to be his big day. Of course Hal had to ruin it. I want Jughead back. Fuck I just got him back. Av!" She sobbed.

Avery hugged her closer. “He will be okay they will find him.” Avery said softly.

"Can we go?"

“Yeah. We will take you home.”

Sam ordered them a taxi when the Officer aloud them to go. It had just pulled up outside. Betty was a shocked, worried mess. As soon as she got in to the car. The driver gave her a weird look.

Sam was the last one to get in but before that she had a worried with the driver.

"If you don't ask any questions we'll pay you a bit more money." She said getting in to the car.

They were coming up to their apartment when Betty pulled out Jughead’s spare key.

“I want to stay in his apartment tonight.” She managed to say.

Avery turned to Sam and then back to Betty. 

“Ok.” Avery said.

They walked down to his apartment and stopped at the front door.

“Do you need some company?” Sam asked.

“I’ll be fine. I just want to alone with his things.” She mumbled.

“That’s okay Liz. We will let you know if we hear anything okay?” Avery said.

Betty nodded and opened the door to his apartment and walked in. Once the door closed Avery turned to Sam.

“I’m so worried about her.” Avery said.

"Me too gorgeous." Sam said.

Avery went wrapped her arms around Sam.

“Do you think they will find him?” She whispered.

"God I hope so. Her mum. Then polly and the twins now him." Sam said.

“Today has been the absolute worst day ever.” Avery mumbled.

"I know. I think I have a way to make it a little better." Sam smirked.

“What would that be?” Avery asked looking up at Sam.

"Oh I think you know." She whispered.

Avery stood up and cupped Sam’s face in her hands and pulled her down for a long and thorough kiss.

"I think we should check on Liz first. Then back to our place." Sam said after the kiss.

“Yeah.” Avery agreed while knocking on the door.

Betty heard the nock on the door. She couldn't physically move from the floor of his living room. Crying just over took her. She was wearing one of his flannels. Wrapping it around her.

“Liz?” Avery said softly while knocking again.

"Ye-yeah" She mumbled out.

“Can we come in?” She asked softly.

Sam opened the door because she didn't answer. They saw her on the floor in one of his flannels hugging a picture of them.

“Aw Liz.” Avery said running over and hugging her.

Sam joined her girlfriend hugging her best friends.

"Can you move for us honey?" Sam softly spoke.

"I can't. I physically can't." She cried.

“Liz, he’s going to be okay. They will find him. You will not lose him again, okay?” Avery said trying to calm her best friend even though she honestly didn’t know if they would see him again.

Betty sobbed even more. She cried so much she used her energy up. She cried herself to sleep wondering if she'd ever get to see her boyfriend again. Would they ever get married have kids? He mind went to no. He's dead in a Dutch somewhere. With those thoughts in her head she cried her self to sleep with her friends by her side.

“Sam this is bad I hate seeing her like this.” Avery said with tears beginning to stream in her eyes “ she’s so broken. This is so hard to watch.”

"I know I hate to see her like this too. We've never seen her like this before. What do you want to do stay here with her or go back to our place?"She asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t want her to be alone but she might need some space.” Avery said.

"She's asleep now. We can check up on her later." Sam suggested.

“Okay.” Avery replied.

"Great because I've been a bad bad girl that needs to be punished" She says sinfully.

Avery’s eyes darkened with lust. 

“Let’s go back to our apartment.” Avery croaked out

Sam and Avery carefully walked out of Jughead apartment and ran back to their own.

Now stood in the living room both facing each other.

"What are you going to do to me baby? I've been a very naughty girl." Sam said.

Avery went over and pulled Sam into a kiss. Once they separated Avery whispered.

“Everything.”

"What first?"Sam whispered touching Avery's noise with her own. " Punish me from earlier!"She whispered.

Avery kissed her and began to walk them to her room, while never breaking the kiss. The back of Sam’s legs bumped into the bed and Avery pushed her down and came up on top of her.

"Tell me what to do baby." She moaned.

Avery leaned down and kissed from her neck to her jawline. She then whispered in her ear all the things she plans on doing using her fingers and her tongue.

Avery placed her hand over wear Sam was heating up the most feeling all the moisture building up. Placing circles there. Them both clothed now just foreplaying.

Avery lifted her shirt over her head and Sam did the same. Avery leaned down and placed open moth kisses all over Sam’s chest. 

Sam unhooked Avery's bra but Avery swatted her arm away.

"Not yet bad girl!" Avery breathed out.

Sam moaned in frustration and delight.

Avery leaned down again and kissed her way down Sam’s neck to her hips. She sat up and reached to unhook Sam’s bra. She took it off and flung it across the room.

Avery held Sam's boobs in her hands massaging them. Making her moan. Then taking them one at a time. Sucking at them. She let go with a pop sound.

Avery then kissed down the rest of her body and stopped the waistband of her jeans and unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down.

"Av touch me!" She moaned. "I've been a very naughty girl Av. Touched me. Punish me. Baby give it to me. Please I want you." She moaned.

Avery pushed Sam’s jeans down her legs and threw them on the floor. She then brushed her hand over Sam’s aching center causing Sam to whimper.

Avery placed a finger in the middle of her folds. She could feel how damp she was. She was soaking. Avery applied a little more pressure before she began to work her up.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” Avery whispered breathlessly as she slid a finger inside.

"Just for you." Sam moaned.

Avery slid another finger inside and moved them in and out in a soft rhythm.

Sam moans increased. Sam came to her realise fast. Soaking Avery's fingers. Avery pulled her fingers out and liked them.

“You taste good.” Avery whispered breathlessly.

Sam bit her lips. Sat there breathing heavily.

"Good!" She kissed her.

They heard a scream coming from down the hallway of their building.

Avery slipped into clothes quickly.

“Baby I hate to break up this moment but we need to go see what that is.”

"I know baby, but what about you." She said sliding her arm down to her core.

“We will continue later.” Avery said with a smirk.

"To be continued." Sam said pulling down her top.

“Let’s go.” Avery said holding out her hand.

They walked out of their apartment to see Betty lying on the floor breaking down.

“Liz!” Avery yelled. “Did something happen?!”

Betty couldn't breath. She breaths were rushed and fast and her palms clenched together. Sam looked down at her palms and saw blood.

"Liz, we're going to take you home. We're going to clean you up. You can go back to sleep." Sam said softly clutching Avery's hand worried.

“It’s going to be okay.” Avery said beginning to cry seeing her friend  like this.

"Av baby go start to run the shower." Sam said whilst picking Betty up.

Avery ran to their bathroom and switched the shower head on over the tub.

“I’ll do get her a change of  clothes.” Avery said while rushing out of the room.

Sam lied Betty in the bath tub undressing her but leaving her in her underwear. Sam didn't want to leave her when she was in this state. Betty relaxed a little bit. Sam managed to uncurl Betty's fists to clean them and bandaged them up.

Avery came back in with one of Jughead’s S shirts and pajama pants.

They lifted her out of the shower. They managed to put the shirt on then take of her damp bra so she was still covered up. The shirt went pass her bumb so they slid her pants off and let her put the bottoms on her self. Now fully clothed. They take her to her bedroom and place her on her bed.

“I hate seeing her like this.” Avery said to Sam with tears running down her face. “It breaks my heart. The love of her life is missing and no one knows if we will see him again. How is she ever going to recover from this?!”

Sam had tears down her face too matching her girlfriend whilst they lay between there best friend who sleep had taken over.

"Like she did last time. Only this time she isn't going to move to another country. She's staying here with us where she belongs. Fuck she only just got him back. She's strong. Stronger than any of us. She can pull through." Sam whispered.

“What if they can’t find him Sam?” Avery whispered with tears pouring down her face.

"They have too. I honestly don't know if she'll survive loosing him again." Sam whispered back wiping the tears of Avery's face.

“She’s already so broken and he’s been gone only seven hours. I can’t imagine what it would be like even longer.” Avery whispered.

"What doesn't help is that her family isn't picking up her phone calls. Av she has us. We'll get her through this. She's our family. When we get him back we should go on holiday. Take her him us two. Go away for a little bit. God knows we need it." Sam whispered.

“After all the chaos of today, I agree.” Avery whispered back.

"They can't make her go in to work tomorrow, can they?" Sam asked.

“Even if they need her she’s staying here, and so are we. We need to be here for her.” Avery replied.

"You know how she'll go. She will either go in to distract or sleuth mode." Sam whispered. 

“It will be fine.” Avery said while snuggling up close to Sam.

"God I hope so." She whispered sleepily.

“Let’s get some rest, okay? Hopefully things turn out better tomorrow.” Avery whispered.

Sam nodded letting sleep take her over. Today had been an exhausting day. So much had happened. The black hood had come to London. Jughead has gone missing. What is everyone going to do. How will they cope? Will Jughead be safe? Has Hal got the rest of the Cooper family? Is Betty next? Will she ever be safe and not living in fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jughead has gone missing! What will happen? Will Betty be okay? Is her family okay?
> 
> Wait for the next chapter to find out. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at @hbiccjsblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr 
> 
> Or on Instagram at 
> 
> @jelllybean_jones and @fangirl_writer_x


	10. Chapter 10

Jughead awoke to a dark room. He felt helpless. There was a searing pain in his head and he felt as if he had been hit by a truck. He was beginning to wonder what happened when suddenly everything was coming back to him. The party. Hal. He was kidnapped. 

Jughead tried to get up from the chair he was sitting in but he was tied down.

“Fuck.” He mumbled. 

He remembered Betty. He was about to go warn her but he couldn’t. Was she okay? He needed to see her and see if she was okay.

“I need to get out of here.” He mumbled.

“Well, look who woke up.” A deep voice said.

“Hal.” Jughead whispered.

“What are you doing near my daughter.” Hal said while still in the far off darkness.

“Your daughter?” Jughead said with a scoff. “She may be related to you but she sure as hell is not your daughter.” 

Hal came over and turned on a small light above Jughead. It barely lit up anything except for the chair and Hal. 

Jughead looked into his green eyes. He fucking hated that bastard.

“Say that one more time.” Hal mocked.

“She is not your fucking daughter.” Jughead grumbled. 

Soon the butt of a gun hit Jughead’s jaw and he was out cold once again.

_________

Betty woke up first with a nightmare. All she could think about is where Jughead is. What he's doing to him? She's extremely worried.

Avery then woke up noticing Betty panicking. Avery and Sam fell asleep with Betty because they knew she couldn’t be alone.

“Liz?” Avery whispered.

"I-uh I have to go to work. Yep that's what I need to do. I need shower dressed and I need to go to work." She whispered.

Rummaging through her draws to find stuff to put on.

Avery got up and stopped her by pulling her into her arms.

“You’re not going, okay? We already called you in sick. Sam and I are staying with you. You just need time. They’re looking for him right now as we speak.” Avery said.

"N-No Av I-I must go in. I have to." She cried.

“No you’re not going, Liz. You’re staying here.” Avery said softly. 

"No!" She screamed. Whilst changing her top.

Avery grabbed her again and stopped her. 

“Liz go to sleep. You don’t need to go anywhere. You just need to stay calm. Please.” Avery said.

"I have to do something Av. I-I can't ju-just sleep and do nothing. He could be de-dead in a ditch somewhere." Tears sobbing down her face whilst she brushes her hair and puts it up.

“Liz. They will find him. They’re looking for him right now. I promise you will get him back.” Avery said while walking over to wake Sam up.

Sam woke up instantly with hearing Betty shout. She jumped up to Betty's side.

"Liz come on please. Listen to Av." Sam pleaded whilst guiding her back to her bed.

"I CAN'T I HAVE TO GO TO WORK! PLEASE!" Betty broke down to her knees.

“Liz. Please just go to sleep. Everything thing will be fine.” Avery said while turning to Sam. “ I can’t do this, Sam. I can’t see her like this.” Avery said while beginning to cry.

"What am I meant to do whilst he's out there? Be here doing nothing when I could be at work using their shit to try help find him. I love him so much. I can't lose him again. Not a third time. Please guys understand me please!"

“Should we let her go?” Avery whispered to Sam

Avery and Sam pasted around the room in stress thinking about what to do.

"Fine. If your going we're all going." Sam said.

“We are not letting you be alone today.” Avery added.

"Fine. Thank you." Betty hugged them not letting them go.

“I’ll go call Penny and tell her we are coming in today after all.” Avery said.

Avery rung up Penny. It didn't take long before she was on the phone with her.

"Good morning Avery, how is she?" Penny was concerned for Betty.

“She’s not well at all but she insists on coming in today.” Avery said.

"She is not. Not at all. She is not coming in." Penny said stubbornly.

“Listen, I’ve tried. Sam and I have told her she isn’t going in but then she breaks down. She would rather be doing something than sitting around sulking all day. As much as she misses him and is scared, we need to let her do something to take her mind off of it.” Avery said.

"I don't think it's the right option for her. Take her out but first put her on the phone." Penny ordered.

“I will.” Avery said while walking back and handing the phone to Betty. “She wants to talk to you.” Avery whispered.

Betty takes a deep breath. Wipes her tears away and takes the phone from Avery's hand.

"Hi Penny." She kept it together the best she could.

"Hi Liz. I want to tell you that your not coming in today." Penny spoke softly.

"Why?" Betty asked.

"Its not right for you to come in. You and the girls go out. Take your mind off of things. Let the police do their job. I know your going to complain so if I see you in the building your fired. I know you wouldn't risk your job." She threatened.

“Penny...” Betty said. “Fine. I won’t come in. I’ll try to take my mind off of it another way.” Betty said brokenly.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I am truly sorry." She hung up shortly after.

“What did she say?” Avery said coming over to Betty.

"She's being a bitch. If I go in to work. I get fired. Fired for doing my job. So no work for me until further notice." She scoffed.

“Then let’s do something today.” Avery suggested.

"I call day drinking!" Betty shouted.

“No. Liz, you don’t do good with drinking. Let’s do something fun and not alcohol related. What should we go Sam?” Avery said while pulling Sam to her side.

Betty walked towards the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She pulled out the bottle of wine and drank it straight from the bottle. Then she walked out their apartment to go to Jughead. Half in clean clothes and half in her pj's from last night.

“What the fuck.” Avery said while chasing Betty down the hall.

"She's lost it. This is the worse we've ever seen her. Since when dose she day drink and go out in her pj's?"Sam followed them to apartment 4D.

They got there and realized the door was locked. 

“She must have locked it when she got in.” Avery said.

"SHIT." Sam shouted. "Do we call the landlord?" Sam asked.

“We could. Or we could try to get her to open it.” Avery said while banging on the door.

"What's more likely? She'll probably drink herself asleep." Sam said frustrated.

“Should we wait and then try to get it open? I don’t know what to do.” Avery said.

"Wait go to our apartment. Get those bobi pins from the bathroom." Sam said looking through the key hole.

Avery went back to the apartment and grabbed them. She then came back and handed them to Sam.

________

Jughead wakes up with a pounding headache. He winced before opening his eye. Sat in the corner was Hal in a chair. Staring down at him waiting for Jughead to wake up.

Jughead glared at him. God, he just wanted to be home with Betty.

The only thing that's keeping him going is Betty. Having her in his hands. Kissing her. Coming over when the girls are baking. Winding them up. Teasing them. Thinking about the way she looks at him. That smile that can brighten a room.

What brought him out of his thoughts was a phone ringing. Trying to get through to another line.

Jughead looked over at Hal. He had a phone in his hands and was trying to call someone. He wondered if he was calling Betty.

The phone stopped ringing and there was a feminine voice on the other end pleased.

"Jug…Juggie…Is that you? Are you there?" She cried.

Jughead could hear her. It was her. She was right on the other line. 

“BETTY!!!!” Jughead yelled, hoping she hears him.

Hal walked other to where Jughead was tied up. He kicked him down. Then repeatedly kicked him in the side. Betty's screams were getting louder as she can hear what's going on. Hal stepped on Jughead neck restricting his air. Gasping for air. Chocking maybe getting suffocated to death.

Hal pulled up his foot. And kicked Jughead again. He left him lying on the floor and went back to his chair. 

“Hello, Elizabeth.” Hal said.

"H-Hal!" She tried to keep it together.

“BETTS!” Jughead managed to yell from across the room.

Hal got up with his gun. Betty could hear him with it. He walked over to Jughead and hit him in the jaw again causing him to pass out again. It make a loud cracking sound causing Betty to cry even more.

“So how is my daughter?” Hal asked calmly.

"You! You have lost all rights to call me that." She scoffed out.

“You will always be my daughter, Elizabeth.” Hal said.

"To you maybe but for me never. Now tell me where my family is?" She seethed out.

“Your mother and sister are back in Riverdale.” Hal said. “I’ve got their phones. They said they would tell me where Jughead was if I didn’t kill them.” Hal added.

"You're lying! The serpents haven't seen them. Their not answering my calls. So tell me Hal if you were the father you claim to be wouldn't a real father tell the truth?" she's trying to manipulate him. Trying to get underneath his skin.

"They would never!" She shouted.

“I’ve got a partner working with me in the serpents.” Hal said. “He said they are safe in your mother’s home.”

Jughead had woken up again. This time he kept his eyes close listening in to the conversation.

"Who? It can't be Tallboy he's dead." 

“He’s very much alive. There’s a lot you don’t know, Elizabeth.” Hal said.

"Your a sick bastard. No family of mine. Give me my true family back." She shouted.

“Like I said, they’re in Riverdale.” Hal said, while looking over at the now fully awake Jughead.

"So what's your plan now? Going to kill your daughter. Your grandchildren. The woman you love. The man I love. Just so I'll feel pain. Feel grief like you did for your dad."

All Betty could focus on was the worlds that were coming through the phone and the pounding of her heart beat. Fear running through her veins.

“My family will be fine. We will be a family again. The perfect family. The only thing that’s in the way is this fucker.” Hal said while walking over to Jughead.

"No. Its not because of him. Please. He makes me happy. Isn't that what a father wants for her daughter?" She asked.

“I don’t like sharing. Everything was so much better before he showed up.” Hal scoffed.

"No it wasn't. You sent Polly away to the sisters. How was that so much better?"

“She was away from Jason Blossom.” Hal said.

"And yet that brought me closer to Juggie. To find her. So I guess it's all you fault." She seethed.

“Elizabeth.” Hal scoffed. 

Jughead didn’t think it was possible. Betty was actually getting to him.

"So don't Elizabeth me Hal. Just give me back my family." Betty was infuriated. She had no idea if Jughead was okay.

“No.” Hal said.

"Why? I've caught you once. I'll do it again. I caught the sugar man. I caught Clifford Blossom. You know I can do it. So just give up."

Jughead was so proud. His heart was about to burst with so much love and admiration.

“You don’t need him.” Hal scoffed.

Betty laughed at Hal.

"Oh you don't have the right to tell me who I need in my life. Should I tell you why I need him and not you?"She asked.

Betty's dark side was coming out. The haunted side to her. The side that she kept away so long because she knew she wasn't well. Not this time he needed to know what she can do.

“You don’t scare me, Elizabeth.” Hal said.

"You don't scare me either. Now answer me?" She demanded.

“Fine, go ahead.” Hal scoffed.

"Gladly. I don't need you. I never have. You used me. You broke me. You taunted me. You wanted to bury me alive. I got the back lash for being your daughter. I was so utterly broken. I hurt myself. I was on self distrust mode. I need him because he kept me sane through out it all. He helped me from reaching breaking point. He kept coming back even when I told him not to. Even when I told him he could die. He said he didn't care because he loves me. I wasn't going to get back with him because I knew something like this would happen. I was being selfish to think it wouldn't. I just wanted one thing for my self. That was him. "She explained.

Hal didn’t know what to say. The only thing on his mind was destruction. He walked over to Jughead.

“BETTY IF YOU HEAR ME I LOVE YOU AND ILL BE HOME SOON!” Jughead yelled hoping what he was saying was true. 

__________

As the girls tried to pick the lock on the door. Thy heard Betty speaking to someone. Then their was shouting so it confirmed to them that it was Hal. That panicked them even further.

As soon as they managed to open the door they heard a gun shot through the phone. They instantly looked at Betty who drops the phone in pure shock.

Betty was about to respond when she heard a gunshot. Hal then hung up.

“OH MY GOD.” Avery said.

"FUCK.!" Sam repeated over and over again. In shock she doesn't know what to do.

Avery rushed over to Betty.

“What the fuck just happened?!” She asked. 

Sam looked at Betty. She can see a difference in her features. Mainly her eyes. They weren't her normal bright sparkling eyes. There dull and filled with darkness.

"I'm going to kill him!"She said dully.

“The gunshot... do you think...?” Avery said.

Sam couldn't speak so she just nodded. She nodded the nodded nobody wants to see.

"I SWEAR TO GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING. IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING. NO-NO. I'VE…LOST HIM." She broke down sobbing.

“Liz...” was all Avery could say. She’s been saying that everything was going to be okay but at this point she didn’t think so.

Sam couldn't speak. All she could this l was to call the officer from the party.

"Hello I would like to Speak to Officer Adam please. It's an emergency." Sam asked.

“Hello? This is Officer Adam.” He said.

"Hi its Sam I'm calling about the Jughead Jones case. Can you please come down to his apartment? Immediately." She asked.

"we're on our way." He said then declined the phone.

Avery stood there shaking. She was so scared.

Betty stood up wiped her tears and took a deep breath before turning to face her very shook up friends.

"He's just declared war! That is the last time. I let him hurt someone I love."

“What are you going to do?” Avery asked quietly.

"Don't you worry about that?" Betty said coldly.

“Sam called the officer.” Avery said blankly

"I don't care. They can lock me up. But first it's time to end a war." She said walking out the door.

“What the fuck.” Avery said turning to Sam. “I’m scared, babe. Do you think Jughead is....” Avery trailed off.

"God I hope not. I'm scared for her baby. Look at her. We've never seen her like that. It's like she's just flipped the switch." Sam whispered to Avery.

“What should we do?” Avery whispered while tears began to run down her face.

"I know I should have an idea of what to do or say but Babe. I don't know. And I'm so scared." Sam cried. She cried for her best friend. She cried for Jughead. She cried for their safety. She cried for her best friend future.

“We should find her.” Avery said while wiping the tears off her girlfriend’s face. “Or we could wait for the police?”

"Wait for the Police. We need to tell them what happened. They might have more information for us. Then hopefully it will calm her down." She said whilst hugging her girlfriend.

“I’m so glad I have you.” Avery said while hugging her back. “And I want Liz to have that too. I’m never going to give up on Jughead. We will find him.”

"I'm so glad I have you. Some day when all this is over fuck. I want you to be mine official. I want Liz to have that too. I have a feeling he's a live. He won't go with out telling her that he loves her. That he needs her to promise to move on and live a happy life. "Sam nervously played with her girlfriends hair.

“You have a heart of gold, Sam Sloan.” Avery said looking into Sam’s eyes.

"You do too Avery Grey. I love you so much baby girl. " She leaned in and kissed her.

“I love you too.” She whispered into the kiss.

There was a knock at the door breaking the kiss up. Sam went to answer the door. Standing on the other side of the door was Officer Adam's.

“Hello, Sam.” The officer said. “You said you needed me here immediately?”

"Yeah, yes. He called her." She managed to say with out crying. "There was a gunshot." Sam added.

“A gunshot? Do you think Forsythe was shot?”

Tears streamed down both Avery and Sam's face.

"We're holding out hope. But as for Liz she thinks her father killed him." Sam informed him.

“Where is Elizabeth. I would like to speak to her about the events.” The officer said.

"I have an idea where she'll be either or apartment or the coffee shop." Sam answered.

“If you could call her or go get her that would be great. If she still needs time I can come speak to her tomorrow. But I will need to see the number the call came from. We can track the phone through the number.” He said.

"Officer the phone is right there on the floor. As for Liz you can come to our apartment to see if she's there." Sam gestured to the phone on the floor.

The officer picked up the phone and checked the number. He then wrote it down. 

“I will send it to the station and they can track where the call came from.” He said.

Avery and Sam both nodded walking out of Jughead apartment. Sam found the key of the floor so she locked up after them.

Avery continued to show the officer to their apartment. Sam caught up with them shortly after.

They got into the apartment and looked around. Betty wasn’t in the main room. 

“Babe, can you go see if she’s in her room?” Avery said to Sam.

Sam opened the door to Betty's room to find her. In one of Jughead tops. Hugging a photo of themselves. Crying her eyes out mumbling words to herself.

“Liz? The officer is here to speak to you.” Sam said quietly. “He can come back tomorrow if you aren’t ready.”

Betty sat herself up and looked at her friend in the eye. She will never be ready to hear they her boyfriend is dead. She will never be ready to accept that. She is ready to bring that bastard down.

"No let him in. I'm ready." She whispered.

“Okay.” Sam whispered as she walked out of the room. “Shes in her room.” Sam said to the officer as she made her way over to Avery.

Officer Adam's knocked on her door before entering. Betty shouted to let him in. Now he's stood in her room looking at her sorrowfully.

“Elizabeth, I need to know the events of the phone call.” The officer said softly.

Betty turned to him and began to explain everything in between tears and pauses. She could barely keep it together.

"Officer he has my family. Cassidy Bullick is still alive. He has my family in Riverdale. I think my father is still in the City. Jughead was speaking to me. My father got angry and annoyed at what I was saying. He didn't know how to respond. The last thing I heard was a gunshot and the line went dead. "She explained recalling the events of the phone call.

“Do you believe Forsythe may have been shot?” The Officer asked as his pager buzzed.

"Yes…he said. He said the only thing that was standing in his way to get his perfect family again was him. I don't want that to be true. I have a slimmer of hope. I have to because if I don't. I don't know what will happen." She answered truthfully.

The officer checked his pager. 

“We were able to track the phone that Hal used to call you. It’s in a warehouse forty miles away. We will have to investigate.” He said.

The officer stood up to go. Before he could move Betty grabbed his hand.

"Please Officer. Make sure my boyfriend is safe. Please." She begged.

“We will do what we can ma’am.” The officer said as he turned to leave the apartment.

The officer left leaving Betty to break down all over again. There's a massive wet patch from her tears. She couldn't go in to work. She couldn't drink. What could she do?

“It’s going to be okay, Liz.” Avery said while taking Betty in her arms.

Betty broke down crying in her friends arms.

"How do you believe what your saying right now Av?" She asked.

Avery pulled Betty to look at her in the eyes. 

“If you’re meant to be together, which you are, he will come back.” Avery whispered. “Please don’t loose hope.”

"Liz please don't loose hope. Your the strongest one out of all of us." Sam said.

"I did this. I knew this was going to happen. I might have gotten him killed. How fucked up is that? How fucked up is me?" She asked herself.

“You couldn’t have controlled this, Liz. It’s not your fault.” Avery said.

"I could have stopped this. I could have pushed him away. I could have kept him safe." She repeated.

“You did keep him safe. Don’t blame any of this on yourself.” Avery said.

"Liz listen to Av she's right." Sam agreed.

"Tell me how? Please. How did I keep him safe? Look where he is now. Oh wait we don't know. "

“You kept him safe by loving him, Liz. I’ve only known him a couple months but I can tell that without you he is a train wreck. You keep him grounded.” Avery said.

"I'm a mess with out him. God I hate being that girl." Betty cried.

“You’re not that girl. You guys have such a strong connection, you both are messes without each other.”

"Liz we've both seen it. We saw how strong you are when you first moved here. We need you had ghost in the past and you didn't let that define you. You kicked ass. You blew everyone away. You have cares for everyone around you for so long. He was caring for you. You've both gone through so much together and you can see that with that connection you've got. Your not that girl because we've all met that girl. That girl isn't you. Your just scared and concerned for someone you care deeply for. "Sam explained.

“You will get through this. Jughead will be back soon. The officer said he’s in a warehouse forty miles away.” Avery said softly.

"You don't know my father. They'll be in a different location by now. He would have left the phone and moved as soon as he ended the call." Betty spoke coldly.

The girls were interrupted by Avery’s phone ringing. 

“Oh my god! It’s Officer Adam! Maybe there’s something about Jughead.” Avery said.

“Hello?” She said nervously while answering the phone. 

“Hello Avery, we are here at the warehouse and Hal isn’t here.” He explained. 

“Oh.” She whispered while turning back to the girls with a sorrowful face. 

“We found Forsythe lying on the floor. He is extremely beaten. We send him over to the hospital. The good thing is that he is still breathing.” He explained.

“We will be right there.” Avery said while hanging up the phone.

“They found Jughead.” Avery said while turning back to the girls. 

“Is he okay?!” Betty cried.

“He’s in the hospital. They said he was extremely beaten and is lucky to be breathing.” Avery said.

“We need to go there right now!” Sam said while pulling on her jacket. 

The girls got to the hospital and were all in the waiting room. Betty was crying into Avery’s shoulder and Sam sat right next to Avery while holding her hand. 

“It’s okay Liz. They’ll call you in to see him soon.” Avery said. 

A nurse came over to them.

“Elizabeth Cooper?” She asked.

“Yes that’s me.” Betty replied.

“I would like to talk to you about Forsythe Jones’ conditions.” She said.

“Of course.” Betty said while choking back a tear.

“Well it’s not good. He has a fractured rib on his left side, a concussion, on his right hand his index finger is fractured, it’s seems as it a bullet skimmed his shoulder, and we have to check for internal bleeding.” The nurse said.

Betty was absolutely furious. She wanted to kill her father. 

“When can I see him?” Betty asked.

“We will send you in, in a few minutes but you will have to wait for him to wake up.” She replied.

Betty walked back to the waiting room and sat down and rested her head on Avery’s shoulder. 

“How is he?” Sam asked.

“Not good. But at least he is alive.” Betty replied.

A few minutes of silence past and the nurse came back.

“He’s in room 24.” She said. 

Betty bolted up and walked fastly down the hall. 

She walked in to see Jughead lying on the bed asleep. He had bruises all over his face and a black eye. 

“Oh, Jug.” Betty said while her eyes filled with tears.

She went over and pulled up a chair to his bedside.  She sat down and took his hand in hers. 

“Please wake up, baby.” She said while crying more.

A few hours passed when the nurse came into the room.

“Visiting hours are over. You can stay over night in the waiting room if you would like. Your friends are still out there.” She said.

“Thank you.” Betty said as the nurse walked out. 

Betty took his hand and gave it a squeeze. She got up and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Goodnight, Jug. I love you.” She said as she got up and left the room. 

She walked into the waiting room to see Avery asleep on Sam’s lap. 

“Hey Liz.” Sam said in a tired tone. 

“Hey Sam. I’m staying in the waiting room tonight. You both can go home if you want.” Betty said.

“Avery is already asleep so we might as well stay. Has Jughead woken up yet?” Sam said. 

“Not yet but I’m trying to stay calm.” Betty said with a yawn. 

“Goodnight Liz.” 

“Goodnight Sam.”

_________________

At about 1:00am the doctors noticed a change in Jughead’s heartbeat. 

“We better go check it out.” One of the doctors said. 

Jughead was in his room panicking. The lights were off and he felt as it He was trapped in that warehouse again. 

“Betty.” He mumbled over and over again. 

“Go get his girlfriend.” The doctor told the nurse. 

The nurse went in and got Betty. The doctor and nurse walked down the hall as Betty entered.

“Hey, Love.” Jughead whispered. 

Betty burst into tears. She wasn’t sure if they were happy or sad but she then ran to his bedside and sat down.

“Please don’t cry Betts.” Jughead whispered while cupping her face in his hands. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“To be honest terrible, but you’re here now.” Jughead whispered.

Betty leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. “I missed you.” she said.

“I felt like I was going to die without you.” He whispered back. 

Betty noticed his eyes getting heavy. He needs some rest. 

“You should go back to sleep Jug. We can talk about everything tomorrow, okay?” She whispered. “I’ll stay right in this chair.” 

“No, Betts... come up here.” Jughead whispered.

“Juggie I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t. You can lay on the side without the broken rib. Please?” 

“Fine.” Betty said while getting up and curling up in his side. “Just let me know if I hurt you.” 

Jughead pulled her in for a soft kiss. 

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too. Now get some rest.” Betty said while brushing back one of Jughead’s curls that fell in his face.

Shortly after they both fell asleep.

_____________

Betty wakes up to the beeping of the hospital machines. They were going crazy. Non stop beeping. She wiped her eyes and focused on the machine.

Flat lining .

No this can't be happening. She is not loosing him.

He's coding in.

Betty ran out his room to get a nurse. 

"Please, please there's something happening to my boyfriend." She screams. 

A team full of buses run in to the room. The head nurse saw the machine. 

"He's coding. We need to start chest compression and get me a crash cart right now. Page the doctor." The head nurse ordered.

The doctor rushed in. They had already placed the pads on his chest. They set the crash cart up.

"Set to 100. Clear. He put the panels to his chest sending the electrical bolts through his body.

No change still flat lining. 

"Please! Please save him." Betty cried.

"Nurse get her out of here." The doctor ordered.

Betty was removed from the room. Now she is sat in the waiting room crying her eyes out. She doesn't know if he'll make it. She needs him to make it.

Sam and Avery come sit down next to her and pull her in a hug. 

“What happened, Liz?” Avery said sorrowfully. 

"He's cr-crashing." She cried.

"Liz. He'll make it he's too strong not to." Sam said.

“Listen to Sam, okay? He will make it through this.” Avery whispered.

"I need some air." Betty said standing up to go outside.

Once she was out side her phone rung. She couldn't see who it was due to her vision being blurred by her tears. She swiped accept and puts it towards her ear.

"Elizabeth Cooper. It's Tom Keller." Kevin's dad said.

"Sheriff Keller hi." She mumbled .

"Please Betty its Tom. I have some news for you." He said.

"Please say its good news I could really use some right now." She said.

"Yes it is. Your family is safe. We've arrested Tallboy. I'm so sorry about Jughead, stay safe Betty."

Her family was safe. Except from Jughead. He was still out there waiting to pounce at any moment.

Betty walked back into the waiting room and sat back down. 

“That was the sheriff from Riverdale. My family is safe.” Betty said with a faint smile. “But Jughead isn’t.” She said as tears ran down her face.

"Liz come here." Sam said hugging her. "There safe that's good. Jughead is a fighter. He'll make it." Sam whispered in to her hair.

“Everything will be fine.” Avery said joining in on the hug.

The doctor came out and shouted her name.

"Miss Cooper."

"That's me." Betty said walking towards the doctor.

"He's stable and we've taken him down to the OR. We'll keep you updated."The doctor informed her.

“Okay.” Betty whispered.

Betty sat back down with the girls. The girls heard he's in surgery and they'll be updated soon.

Betty was broken. She needed to hear her mothers voice. Have her tell her that everything will be okay.

Betty decided to try and call her mom. She didn’t know if she would answer but it was worth a try. The call went straight through this time. No voice mail just her mothers voice on the receiving end.

“Betty?” Her mother said softly.

"Mum." She cried in to the phone.

“What’s wrong honey? Did he hurt you?” Alice asked sadly.

"I should be asking you that mum. Physically no. Mentally yes." She answered.

“Polly, the twins, and I are fine. We’ve been trapped in the basement but no physical damage.” Alice said.

Betty let out a breath she was holding in before she spoke again.

"Oh thank god. But I don't understand." She cried.

“What don’t you understand, honey?” Her mother asked.

"Why he would hurt Jughead and kidnap him. He did the same to you but he didn't hurt you. Now my boyfriend might be dead on an operating table." She explained.

“Oh my.” Was all Alice could stay.

"I'm terrified mum. I knew I shouldn't have let him back in to my life when I saw him again." She admitted to her. 

“Betty, don’t say that. When he was working for the register he would ask about you every single day. I can tell how in love with each other you are.” She said.

"He did?" She asked with a faint smile on her lips.

“Every. Single. Day. It would either be: hows Betty?, have you heard from Betty today? Do you think she misses Riverdale? That boy would never give up.” Alice said with a small laugh.

"Here's me thinking he didn't care what I did when I left." She gave a small laugh.

“Oh he cared.”

"Mum, can you please tell me story's about him from when I left. I really need to be distracted right now." She asked.

“Well there’s not much that I know besides from work. He’s a phenomenal writer it seems to be all he does. The only time he really left his home was for work or food. He was miserable, Betty. He didn’t talk to anyone, not even Archie. I think moving to London was good for him.” Alice explained.

"Did you know he got his book published mum?" She asked.

“That’s amazing, Betty.” She said.

"Yeah it is. The release party that's when it happened." She choked up abs started to cry again.

“I’m so sorry that happened.” Alice said softly. “How is he?”

"I don't know. We haven't had an update yet. Is Polly with you mum?" She asked.

“Yeah, shes right here with me. The twins are too.” Alice said.

"Can I speak to them. I need to hear their voices. It's the only way I know there actually safe." She explained.

“Of course you can.” Alice said while passing the phone to Polly.

“Hey Betty.” Polly said cheerfully.

"Hey Poll. How are you?"

“We are great. Still recovering from the events but we are great. How are you?”

"Slightly better I'm hearing your guys voices." She admitted.

“Maybe when everything is over you can come visit.” Polly said.

"Yeah maybe or you can come over here. Poll I have no idea what's going on the doctor hasn't come out with an update can you distract me please? Av and Sam have gone for food." She said.

“I would love to come visit. So would the twins. Juniper and Dag are missing their favorite auntie.” Polly said.

"Don't let Cheryl hear you say that." Betty laughed. "Poll how was he in Riverdale. You saw him outside the register. I need to know he made the right move here. God I love him so much and I'm scared he's in the hospital because of me. Dad rung me again."

“You have nothing do with this. He hated Jason too.” Polly said sadly

"I suppose your right but Poll the things he said. Poll can I ask you a question?"

“Anything.”

"What was Jug like with the twins?" She ways wondered that.

She's always wondered what he would be like as a father. As a husband. She wants a family with him.

“They absolutely loved him. He was always the designated babysitter, besides Mum of course. They even called him uncle Jug.” Polly said softly.

That made Betty's heart swell up with pride and love. Even when they weren't together he still looked out for the twins. He cares for her family when she was in a different country.

"Do they remember we were together or not? I know they were only young. Now there teenagers. It's crazy. There growing up so fast."

“I’m not sure if they remember that well, but they’ll definitely be happy to know that their uncle and auntie are together. He’s going to be a great father, Betty.”

"Yeah I know he is. That's why he has to pull through. Do they know what happened to him?" She asked concerned.

“No they don’t know. I think I should wait until we know how he is to tell them. I don’t want to get their hopes up.” Polly said quietly and sorrowfully.

"Poll can I tell them? I need to let them know. They deserve to know." Betty teared up.

“Of course. I’ll hand them the phone.” Polly said handing the phone to juniper.

“auntie Betty!!!” She said.

"Hi Juni. Is Dag with you too? " She asked.

“He’s right here. The phone is on speaker.” She said.

“Hi!” Dagwood said.

"Hi guys. I love you too so much. I'm so proud of you two. Are you okay? Mum and gran said yes but I want to know from you." She said.

“We are doing fine. It was a little traumatic we probably won’t ever forget it.” Dagwood said.

"Yeah I get that. I'm sorry you had to go through that. This all started when you were in mum's tummy. We never wanted you to get involved. We thought it was over." She explained.

“It’s okay Auntie Betty. How are you? You seemed upset when you were talking to mum.” Juniper said.

"About that guys it's about Jug." She said cautiously.

“.What’s wrong with uncle Jug?” Dagwood asked

"I don't want you guys to worry. But grandpa did the same to you to him." She told them.

“Is he okay?” Juniper asked.

"He's safe now. That's the important thing. But Juggie is really hurt." She carried on explaining.

“Hurt?” Dagwood said quietly.

"Yeah Dag, he is." She whispered.

“Is he going to be okay?” Juniper asked.

"I don't know yet honey. But as soon as I do I'll tell you. I promise." She told them.

She heard the kids cry a little.

"Hey, hey guys. Juggie is strong. He's one of the strongest people I know right after you guys. Hey why don't you tell me your favourite memory with him? Keep your mind off of it. Is he better than me?"

“He likes to read to us and play games with us. He’s a lot of fun.” Dagwood said. 

Betty went to answer but was cut off when the doctor came to speak to her.

"Miss Cooper," Betty nodded. "He's stable and out of surgery. You can see your boyfriend tomorrow." 

"Thank you so much. Oh my god. Thank god." She stood up and hugged the doctor.

“You can head home today and come back first thing tomorrow. He had some internal bleeding the good thing is the surgery was a success. He will be able to head  home within the next couple weeks.” The doctor said after Betty was done hugging him.

Betty hasn't ended the phone call so she she had the twins calling her name. She rushed to speak to them again.

"So guys that was the doctor. Go get mum and gran." She told them.

The twins got Alice and Polly so they were all  listening to the phone.

"He's going to be okay. Thank god. God I love him so much. Thank god he's going to be okay." She told them.

“That’s great Betty.” Alice said cheerfully.

"I know." She said cheerfully.

"Wait auntie B did you just say you loved uncle Jug?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah I did honey."

“Yay!” Juniper And Dagwood said.

"I take that it's a good thing?" She asked.

"Yep Uncle Kev told us all about hash tag bughead." Juniper said. Polly couldn't help but laugh in the background.

"Just wait till I see Kev again." Betty said laughing.

Sam and Avery then came back into the room with food. 

“Hey Liz.” Avery said.

Betty held a finger up to tell them that she'll be a minute.

"Guys I love you. I'm so incredibly happy that you're all okay. I promise me and Jug will come visit when he's better. I'll keep you posted. Bye." She said ending the phone.

“How’s Jughead?” Avery asked.

"Stable. I can see him in the morning. Now that I can think and breath straight again. Can we go home. I need shower and sleep?"She asked.

" Of course. "Sam said.

The girls got home and Betty went to get a shower while Sam and Avery sat on the couch.

"I'm so glad he's okay. She scared the shit out of me the past couple of days." Sam admitted.

“Same. I’ve been so worried about her and him.”

"Me too. Now we can worry about Hal." Sam said snuggling her girlfriend.

“It seems like we never have a moment to breathe.” Avery said with a laugh.

"Just imagine what it was like in Riverdale for Liz and Jug." Sam hugged her tighter. 

“I couldn’t imagine.” Avery said. “We haven’t had much time to ourselves lately. This is nice.” Avery said kissing Sam on the top of her head.

"Yeah it is." Sam returned the kiss.

“So, what should we do tonight? It’s only 8:00. Do you want to watch a movie?” Avery asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Sam said laughing.

Sam put Netflix on. Both the girls were searching through their options when Betty came out in fresh pj's.

"Can I join or is this a couple's zone?" She asked.

“Of course you can.” Avery said while patting the seat next to her.

"Of course silly. Like old times. We all need a serious case of some chill time." Sam added.

“Are you exited to see Jughead tomorrow?” Avery asked happily.

"I am so excited to see him. I know I saw him last night. But with what happened. It really shook me up. I can't lose him. Thank god I haven't lost him. I love him so much. I found out today that the twins call him uncle Jug." She said smiling.

“That’s adorable, Liz.” Avery said.

"Wait that's so unfair. I want to be auntie Sam." Sam complained.

“I want to be auntie Avery!” Avery chimed in.

"You'll have to speak to the twins. It is adorable. God I love him so much. Did you know that he read to read and played with them. Looked after them. Even when I didn't live there anymore." She smiled.

“He’s going to be a great father, Liz.” Avery said.

"I know. I can't wait for that day." Betty said.

“You will be amazing parents. Then I can be auntie Avery.” Avery said with a smile.

"Then we can be kick ass God parents. I call being maid of honour." Sam cheered.

“No I do!” Avery protested.

"How about I decided that when it comes to it?"Betty added in to their little squabble.

“Fine.” Avery said.

"Good." Betty said. They all began to laugh.

They laughed and watched movies. They felt normal for the first time in those hepatic couple of days. 

This made Betty feel good. She felt happy. She felt safe. She felt loved. She was so happy she gets to see Jughead in the morning. She felt safe. She knew this wasn't over with her father. But she was happy to know that her boyfriend was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Runaway dreams.
> 
> So Jughead is stable and safe. He's back with Betty where he belongs. Are they finally safe. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at @hbiccjsblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr
> 
> Or on Instagram at @jelllybean_jones and @fangirl_writer_x


	11. Chapter 11

Betty woke up with a big smile on her face. She gets to see Jughead today. Right when she woke she got changed and was now in the waiting room waiting to see him. 

“Miss Cooper.” The nurse said. 

Betty stood up and followed her to Jughead’s room. The nurse left and Betty walked in.

“Hey Jug.” 

Jughead sat up and looked in her direction.

“hey babe.” He whispered.

“How are you feeling?” Betty asked softly as she went to go sit down in the chair by his bed. 

“Not good.” He whispered. 

“I could’ve stopped this.” Betty said while beginning to cry.

“you had nothing to do with this.” Jughead whispered. “I’ll be out of here by next week.” 

“That’s good, Juggie.” Betty said while still crying.

“Please don’t cry, babe. I’m okay.” Jughead said while attempting to wipe the tears off Betty’s face but failing.

“You’re not okay. You’re in the hospital and can barely raise your hand.” 

“I’m fine.” He said. 

Betty was distracted by looking at the tattoos on his exposed arms. 

“I like your tattoos.” Betty said with a giggle. 

“I’ve got too many.” He said with a chuckle.

“I think it’s hot.” Betty said with a smirk. And Jughead just laughed.

Betty got up and went to go examine his tattoos when one caught her eye. 

“Oh my god, Jughead.” Betty said with a smile. 

Jughead was confused for a second and then he remembered what she was looking at and his face flushed red. 

Betty looked at the tattoo more and promptly broke out into tears. Jughead had ‘Juliet’ tattooed on his arm. 

“Oh Juggie, I love it!” Betty said with happy tears running down her face.

“I got it the day you left.” Jughead said with blush on his face. 

Betty Jughead looked at him and smiled she then leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“I forgot to ask what happened to you’re beanie. Why don’t you wear it anymore?” Betty asked.

“The day you left I threw it on Sweetwater River.” Jughead said flatly. “ I kind of miss it though.” 

“Maybe I’ll make you a new one.” Betty said with a smile. 

“I love you.” Jughead said.

“I love you too. And I’m so happy you’re okay.” Betty said while learning in and kissing him.

__________________

Avery woke up to Sam laying asleep on top of her on the couch.

“Babe, wake up.” Avery said while nudging Sam awake. 

“Nooooo....” Sam mumbled. 

“We have to get to the hospital to see Jughead.” Avery said. 

“Fine.” Sam mumbled while getting up.

"Shouldn't we give them half an hour of being together before we go see him?"Sam asked sleepily.

“Yeah, they’ll need time alone.” Avery replied.

"Great I can sleep again." Sam pulled her blanket back over her head to try fall back a sleep.

“You’re so cute.” Avery said while laughing.

"Shh sleep." Sam mumbled.

“It’s literally 8:00am, you can sleep but I have things to do.” Avery said while walking to the door.

"But I want my gorgeous girlfriend by my side." Sam pouted at Avery and pulled her back on to the bed.

“Fine.” Avery said with a smile while cuddling up with Sam.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." She smirked and kissed her.

“Let’s get some sleep.” Avery said after pulling apart from the kiss.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sam said before closing her eyes.

Avery and Sam fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

———————

Back at the hospital Betty was fascinated with Jughead's tattoos. There a work of art on her body. She loved tattoos. No one really knew about that love. All though she did have one.

Jughead just watched her. She was so fascinated with all of his tattoos. In all honesty, he wishes he never got them. Except one. The one that meant the most to him.

He'd gotten them in a very dark places in his life. He got some to cover up the scars that haunt him. He got some that mean the world to him and others because they were addicting.

"Juggie tell the stories behind the tattoos."Betty said whilst tracing the Juliet tattoo.

“Well, most of them are just symbols of achievement. From the serpents.” he pointed to the one on his arm. “This one you may remember from high school. Except it’s not the same. I got this one to cover up the scar of the last one. It’s was cut off by members of the Goulies.” He said while turning to look at her. “None of these tattoos are important to me. Except for this one.” He said pointing to the ‘Juliet’ tattoo. “And this one.” He said while pointing to a crown that resembled his beanie, right on other arm.

"Why aren't any of the others important? They have to have some slight importance because if not you wouldn't have got them." She did make a valid point and also a true one.

“They used to be important. When I was the leader of the serpents I would always be getting new tattoos. They made me look tough and they would always be symbols of things I’ve done for the serpents and most of them are just to cover up scars. I just feel tainted.” Jughead said.

"They've become your armour. Your security blanket. Gone rid of the beanie and comes in the tattoos." Betty realised.

“Something like that.” Jughead said while looking down at his tattoo covered arm.

"So the crown tattoo?" She asked as she's tracing over that one as she moved away from the Juliet one.

“I regret getting rid of my beanie. I needed something to remember it I guess.” Jughead said.

"I understand that." She said.

She truly did. She placed one of her arms around her rib cage holding her tattoo. He hasn't seen it yet but its a quote from her favourite book that reminds her of him, their past riverdale.

Jughead attempted to get closer to her but ended up hurting his ribs in the process.

He let out a sigh and lied back down. “I feel useless right now.” He said. He wanted to get up and do things, like go to work but most of all he wanted her.

"Hey your not useless. Lucky for you, you can work from home. All you need is your laptop. Ryden pushed the books going on sale until you are feeling better. I don't want you staining yourself. You will listen to what the doctor's said. I swear to god Forsythe you better listen to me. "She raised ams eyebrow at him.

“Yes ma’am.” Jughead said with a  slight smirk.

"Don't smirk at me." She smiled back.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re cute.” Jughead said while smirking again.

"Its so good to hear you say that again. I was going out if my mind. I was so worried I made it worse when he rung me. I know I'm cute. I've got to flaunt what my mamma gave me." She smirked back at him.

Jughead just laughed. 

“I love you so much.” He said.

"I love you so much too. I might ha e to warn you. Your apartment might be a mess." She said quietly.

“What did you do?” Jughead said with a laugh.

"Before you say I had a party to try lightening the mood up. I didn't. I might have refused to leave your apartment and then I got really upset and distraught. So there might be some photo's all over. Missing half of your tops. And the reason your beds been slept in. "She told him.

“Wow.” Jughead said.

"Juggie I'm sorry but it was a lot to take in." She apologised.

“I’m not mad, babe.” Jughead said.

"I'll clean it up before you're home next week. I promise. Also be expecting a visit from jellybean." She said.

Jughead smiled. He hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to his sister at the party. He missed her.

"We were scared so if she goes all Gladys and Fp 'Boy' on your ass, give her a couple of minutes to process it. Okay baby." Betty said.

“Ok.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"You find that funny Jones?" She questioned as they heard a knock on the door.

Jughead turned to the door. 

“Come in.” He said.

"Hey guys." Sam and Avery both said as they walked in.

"Hiya." Betty said.

“Hi.” Jughead said.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

“Not good but a little better I guess.” He replied.

"You guess? Shouldn't you know." Sam asked confused.

"Sam I love how worried your being but bail it down. He had surgery yesterday. He's still a bit fussy." Betty told her. 

“Fussy?” Jughead questioned

"Fuzzy I mean. I haven't real slept baby." She told him.

“So when do you get out?” Avery interrupted.

"A week. It's going to feel like forever." Jughead moaned.

“At least we can come visit.” Avery said. 

“I just want to be home and not in bed all week. I also want this off.” Jughead said motioning to the black cast on his hand for his broken fingers.

"Juggie we talked about this. We'll come in after work and on week ends." Betty promised.

“That’s not enough.” Jughead said turning to Betty sadly.

"Hey you'll have plenty of other visitors. Plus Penny is allowing me back to work now they've found you. She's a confusing woman. We try and not question here." Betty explained.

“I wish you could stay here with me all day.” Jughead said.

"Lucky for you today I can. But I'm bound to get chucked out your room at some point Jug." She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey Betty can I talk to you for a second?” Avery said.

"Yeah sure Av! Is Sam coming too?" She asked her. "I'll be back in a couple on minutes Juggie. I expect you to be resting." She told him.

Avery grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled her out into the hall while Liz followed after.

“Okay so we may have planned a surprise for Jughead.” Avery said.

"What, really? You guys." Betty said tearing up.

"Don't tear up you'll set us all of Liz." Sam said

“It’s really not that big but we know he’ll appreciate it. We got the help of Veronica and Archie on this. It should be ready to give to him in the next hour.” Avery said with a smile. “We got him food from that diner in Riverdale he loves so much and a custom made beanie that looks exactly like his old one.”

"What you guys are you serious right now?" Betty asked in disbelief. Both of the girls nodding.

"Oh also his sister is dropping it off." Sam added.

"Guys I don't know what to say." Betty said crying happy tears. Her friends didn't have to do that.

“After everything that’s happened, he deserves it.” Avery said with a smile.

"Thank you guys." Betty pulled them in to a group hug. "Just out of curiosity would there be some pops for me too?" She asked.

“Yep! We figured you and Jug could have a Pop’s lunch date.” Avery said.

"Oh my god you guys. Thank you so much. God I got so lucky with you guys." She wiped her tears away and smiled at them.

"Ye what can we say we're phenomenal. Also we can slip away for one of our own." Sam said.

“Of course.” Betty said with a smile 

“Jughead’s sister should be here soon.” Avery said.

"I didn't really get to speak to her, I'm excited to see her. I'm also going to let them have their time together. They haven't seen each other in a long,long time." Betty explained.

“Yeah, Veronica was telling us about that.” Avery said.

"I swear to god I love that girl but she can't keep her mouth shut." They all laughed. "Yeah he'll tell you about it when he's ready. Veronica doesn't know much. Jughead is a private person."

“That’s understandable I know what it’s like to be dating a private person.” Avery said with a smirk towards Sam.

"Hey, watch where that's going." Sam smirked back. "Its also not my fault me and Jughead gets a long like a house on fire. Now excuse me whilst I go back in and see him. You two continue this. Talk about my cute ass." Sam smirked.

Avery broke out into a fit of laughter.

"That girl you either love her or hate her and I don't think there's an in between." Betty laughed.

“Very true.” Avery said. “Most of the time it’s love. But sometimes hate. Did she ever tell you about what she did at the party?”

"No I was a bit preoccupied." Betty said.

“Well...” Avery began letting out a huff of air. “She cheated on me. With Sweet Pea.”

"What! Seriously? What was going through her head?" Betty asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know.” Avery said. “We talked about it after even though I was so fucking upset I forgave her. She told me she loved me and I mean I’m still upset about it but I love her.”

"Av she's not here right now. It's just me and you. What's really going through your head? I could have told you that dating a friend is complicated and messy but can be so worth it." Betty asked her.

“Dating Sam is worth it I love her, I really do and I never want to lose her.... I just .... question if she loves me. I mean, she cheated on me with a guy. I know she is still figuring out her sexuality and she’s bi, I am too but I feel like maybe she is thinking of our friendship as love and she’s still straight.” Avery said. “I’m sorry I don’t know where I’m going with this.”

"Hey I never said it wasn't worth it. I understand where your going. Kevin had the same thing happen to him with Moose. He was in the closet turns out in the end he was using Kevin to mourn his dead girlfriend. I'm not saying your situation is the same but she loves you. I can tell. She loves you more than. You a friend. "Betty told her.

“I want what I have with her to be real. I guess after she cheated I may have gained some trust issues. But I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” Avery said.

"Did I ever tell you what Toni Topaz did in high school with Jughead?" She asked Avery.

“No you’ve never told me.” Avery said.

"We were broken up so I had no right to be jealous or upset even angry but I was. They kissed the night Jughead got his first serpent tattoo and he went through his initiation ." She told her.

“Well I mean you and Jughead have done a heck of a lot more than just one kiss. But if I was in that situation I would be jealous. And I am I’m jealous of Sam and Sweet Pea. Even though Sam is mine I’m still upset.”

"The thing is it wasn't one kiss. She said it was a pg13 grope fest. That hurt me so bad. Your aloud to upset, angry and jealous. I'm not defending Sam because what she did was bad but everyone gets confused. Veronica kissed me whilst we were trying out for cheer. She loves you. You love her. "Betty explained.

“Veronica kissed you?”

"Av that's literally beside the point. What I'm trying to say, we all get confused when it gets serious. We all have those moments where we want to fly away. Me and Jug has had plenty and what's worse we've never seen a good relationship between our parents. It took us longer to figure it out. "Betty explained.

“I’m just scared that if an opportunity comes to her, she’ll leave me.” Avery explained

"I thought like that too but you have to trust her. You have to believe she won't. If she does she'll come back."

“I just hope everything works out.” Avery replied.

Meanwhile back in the room Sam and Jughead were talking.

"So tell me Sam, how bad was it?" He asked her.

"Jug me and Av were petrified we've never seen her like that. It was worse than before when she heard about her dad." Sam told him.

“I can’t imagine what she was going through. I heard her on the phone when she was talking with Hal. She was terrified. I wish I could’ve gotten out of there before he beat me then I would be home with her and not in a fucking hospital.” Jughead said.

"Hey this is not your fault. She was but it so like her humanity switched just turned off." Sam said quoting one of her favourite shows.

“She’s gone through so much in her life. I just want everything to be normal for her.”

"Yeah I get that. You make it normal for her. I can honestly Dad's are dicks speaking from personal experience." Sam said slouching in her chair.

“I agree. My dad was an alcoholic gang leader, Betty’s dad is a serial killer, Veronica’s dad is just straight up insane, Archie’s dad is probably the only normal one I know.” Jughead said.

"Yeah I can join the dick if a dad club. I think I'm so screwed up in a relationship because of him. He's a liar and a constant one at that. He used to use excuse on not to see me or my siblings. I was always looking after my siblings at his. Being the messenger. I was my little brother career at his. I'm like fuck him. Screw that bastard. "She explained.

“Screwed up in a relationship? With Avery?”

"Yeah, I kind of cheated on her." She admitted.

“What the fuck? You guys seem fine.”

"I know I screwed up. It's just Sweet pea was flirting with me and I kind of got lost in it. He's the first guy in a long time to pay and interest in me. I know I fucked up so bad. I love Avery I was just so confused. Fuck if she hadn't walked in when she did he was going to fuck me against a wall and I'd let him. "She explained.

“Wow.” Was all Jughead could mutter. 

"Jug your meant to be fucking helping me. What do I do?" Sam asked.

“Well Sweet Pea is kind of a player. He’ll fuck anything that moves. but what about Avery? I know you love her, but what do you see, long term?

"I love her I do. But I'm fucking terrified. It's getting pretty serious. I don't know I guess I'm just scared and this was me trying to push her away. In the sick ways I always do when I'm scared." She admitted

“Well here’s the real question. Do you see yourself being with her for the rest of your life? I know it’s a big question but you’ll know the answer. With Betty I knew the answer since I was six years old.”

"Your an ass you know that Jones." She smirked at him. "Yes I see a future with her. She's my best friend. The love of my life but she doesn't trust me and that hurts." She admitted.

“Then make her trust you.” Jughead said. “You messed up. Big time. But that doesn’t mean you can’t make it up to her.”

"Like you haven't with Betty? Yeah right. Jones how do I make it up to her. I suck at this lovey dovey crap." Sam said. "Come on Jones your meant to my person away from the girls."

“With Betty it’s easy but I mean I’m just such a romantic.” Jughead said with a smirk. “ but in all honesty you just need to show her how much you love her.”

"Jug a romantic I wouldn't of guessed." She said sarcastically. "I don't know what to do. Like I said I'm shit at this romance shit."

“I would say just remind her how much you love her as often as possible. It will take time but you will gain her trust back.”

"Thanks man. Now can we turn it back to you and Betty it's weird talking about me?" She asked.

“Sure.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"Don't act likes it not awkward to talk about yourself. You and I both know that." Sam said.

“I don’t like talking about myself at all. I was always the loner. But Betty... I could talk about her for ages.” Jughead said.

"Yeah the same goes for me and Av. How did you feel when you knew it was her? We never really spoke about it." Sam asked.

“I’ve loved Betty since I was 6 years old I guess I’ve always known that she was the one for me but at first I was always angry she was pinning after Archie and barely payed attention to me. After a few years of being the third wheel we stopped being friends. We started talking again because of the blue and gold and I realized I never stopped loving her. And we kinda just went from there.” Jughead said.

"Archie of all people. Like come on why?" Sam asked confused.

“You’ll have to ask Betty on that one.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"I'd rather not. So I was honestly expecting an answer earlier of I felt like I've been shot. You've let me down man." She joked

“Sorry Sam. Personal shit is just too much to talk about.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"Hey I get it. So what's going to happen between you and Betty now?" Sam asked.

“To be honest I don’t know. We’ve been taking things slow ever since we’ve gotten back together.” Jughead said.

"She was scared something I like this was going to happen. It just proved her right." She told him from Betty's point of view.

“Just between us though. I was thinking about asking her to move in with me.” Jughead said simply.

"She practically lives there anyway to be honest. I think you should. You just live down the hall so she's not moving millions of miles away." Sam said.

“Then I will.” Jughead said with a smile.

"Just so we're clear expect us knocking at your door at all hours. Betty is our person for advice. We'll she's more so Avs person for advice." Sam clarified.

“You know phone exist right?” Jughead mocked.

"Shut up you and I both know it's not the same. Hey who says I'm coming for advice from our dearest Liz." She mocked back.

“What if Betty and I are... busy.” Jughead joked.

"Learn to lock your door. Put a tie on the handle or how about the walls are thin we would hear you guys." She said.

“Fuck.” Jughead mumbled.

"You'll have to learn to keep it your pants Jones." Sam joked.

“I haven’t been with Betty that way in 6 years. You’re asking a lot of me Sam.” Jughead joked.

"What you haven't done it yet? I thought you have already." Sam asked in shock.

“No not yet. We haven’t had time I guess.” Jughead said.

"Calling bullshit Jones. You and I both know you have."Sam called him out.

“Ok so maybe just some heated make outs and some foreplay but nothing else.” Jughead said.

"God you two need to fuck already." Sam laughed.

“Agreed.” Jughead said with a laugh. “Too bad I was recently kidnapped and can barely move.” Jughead said.

"Dam it that moves it back further." She joked.

Jughead began to laugh but was startled by the door opening.

Avery, Betty, and Jellybean all came in the room.

"What you two laughing about?" Betty asked. She loved seeing Sam and Avery get on with Jughead.

“Nothing important.” Jughead said with a smile.

"Okay. Jug Av and Sam has a surprise for you." Betty said.

Jellybean was standing behind Betty and Avery. She was just waiting for them to step aside.

“What is it?” He asked confused.

Betty and Avery stepped out the way to show Jellybean standing there.

"Hey Big bro."

“JB!” Jughead said happily

Jellybean ran up to Jughead whilst being careful nit to hurt him and hugged him.

"Thank God your safe. Don't ever do that to us again. Me and Betty was so scared." She cried in to his side.

“Well I mean I didn’t plan to get kidnapped.” Jughead said bringing back his sardonic humor.

"There's the Jughead we know and love." Sam said. "Now where was that when I asked you how you were feeling?"She asked.

JB looked towards Sam and Avery whilst smiling a faint smile.

" I like them Jug. You've made some good friends. "

“Yeah. I did.” Jughead said with a smile as he reached out his not casted hand for Betty to hold. He just needed her near him.

"Well we're going to go. Leave you too it. Betty that thing we told you about it will be here when JB leaves." Sam said whilst holding Avery's hand. "Jug?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"Don't be a dick without me. Liz will see you st home." Sam said.

“Noted.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"I definitely like her." JB laughed.

Avery and Sam had just left leaving the three of them alone. Betty knew she should give them some time alone as he's not seen her in awhile.

"Juggie?"

“Yeah?” He said.

"I'm going to give you some time alone. You two need it." She said as he squeezed her hand.

“Ok.” Jughead said softly. “I love you.”

"I love you too baby." She kissed him. "JB?"

"Yeah" she said.

"Your in charge." Betty said whilst walking out.

“I miss her already.” Jughead said  quietly.

"I think I'm going to throw up." JB teased.

“I really love her so deal with it.” Jughead said with a laugh. 

"Ik you've been in love with her since you were six. You got a tattoo to remind you of her and what you went through. So when are you going to ask her marry you? When am I going to be an auntie? Have you guys moved in together yet?" Jelly asked.

“I’m planning on asking her to move in with me next week. As for marriage... I may be meeting with a ring designer in a couple months.” Jughead said smugly

"Its about time. I think you should do it today." Jellybean said.

“Maybe I will.” Jughead said.

"Good and I expect a phone call if you do. So Avery and Sam?" JB asked.

“They’re Betty’s best friends and they’re dating. I think Sam may be my new best friend.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"You think? It sounded like it earlier." JB said

“Yeah It did.” Jughead said. “I was giving her relationship advice” Jughead added.

"That's something I need to see." JB said laughing her ass off.

“Hey it’s not funny.” Jughead said while laughing. “I am such a romantic.”

"No Jug it's hilarious." She argued back.

“Just ask Betty I’m a great boyfriend.” Jughead said with a laugh

"Okay what ever you say Jug. I'm just glad your alive." JB said.

“It’s weird to think that I almost died.” Jughead said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." JB added.

“Right.” Jughead nodded.

"So moving away from the morbid shit. Is she a better friend then Archie?" JB asked.

“Well I haven’t spoken to Archie that much but no one can replace Archie.”

"True. He is like our brother. Is she like the female version of archie?" She asked .

“At first she reminded me of Cheryl but now I’m seeing she’s more like Archie.” Jughead said.

"Cheryl? Have you told her that because she would total take offence to it." JB laughed.

“I don’t know, cheryl kinda chilled out once she started dating Toni” Jughead said.

"True but still." She said.

Jughead laughed. Even though Cheryl bullied him for the majority of his life once she started hanging out with the serpents she began to show him respect.

"Also you basically called her dumb as well after Archie."

“True.” Jughead said with a laugh “maybe she’s just her own person.”

"Yeah she definitely is." JB agreed.

"So is their anyone special in your life that I have to have the talk with?"He asked.

“Uh, Yeah actually. Chuck Clayton.” JB said while looking down at the floor. 

"Wait what did I hear you right?" He asked in shock trying not to get angry.

“Yeah Jug...”

"Forsythia Jones are you serious?" He asked her.

“Yes Jughead.”

"Do you have any idea what he did to Betty in high school? He could do worse to you. Please JB I'm worried about you. He isn't good for you." He said worryingly.

“He’s changed Jug. And he’s a great guy.” Jellybean said.

“It’s nothing serious, right?” Jughead asked.

"Yeah Jughead it is." She said looking down at her stomach placing her hands on her stomach.

Jughead noticed what she just did. Why would she do that? She couldn't be, could she?

Jughead’s eyes widened in shock. What the fuck. 

“I’m pregnant.” JB said. 

“WHAT THE FUCK.” Jughead exclaimed.

"Jug calm down." She said softly.

"Calm down Jelly, calm down. You've just told me your pregnant. My little sister is pregnant. I'm shocked. A lots happened the past couple of months. How far along are you?" He asked.

“Three months.” She replied. 

“Jesus Christ JB you’re only 19.” Jughead said.

"I turn 20 next month jug. I'm an adult. Please jug I'm happy. Your happy why can't I be happy?"She asked crying. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just....Chuck Clayton?!” Jughead said.

"I get it Jug but we can't help who we fall in love with. Before you ask about college I finish in a couple of months. I graduate and I want you and Betty there." She said. 

“Of course I’ll be there. It’s just Chuck hurt Betty I don’t want her anywhere near him ever again.” Jughead said stubbornly.

"Jug he won't, I promise you. He's grown up and so sorry for what he's done but having him found out the news he's going to be a Dad he's changed for the better." She explained.

“I don’t trust him, JB.” Jughead said.

"You don't have to but give him a chance, for me." She said pouting and pulling puppy dog eyes.

“Jellybean...”

"Yeah Jug?"

“I can’t forgive him.”

"I never said you have to Jug. Just give him a chance. He makes me really happy. This little one is going to be loved so much. I really want him to know his amazing auntie and uncle."

“I’m happy for you JB. I really am. I just don’t want him near Betty.” Jughead said.

"Please Jug I've already spoke to Betty and she's so happy for me. She can't wait to be an auntie again. She says she forgave him when she left Riverdale. She forgave a lot of people." Jellybean told him.

“Fine. I’ll give him a chance but i swear to god if he acts up...” Jughead mumbled

"You're the best Juggie. Now you have a part two to the surprise. Betty will bring it in. I'm going to go back to my boyfriend and lay down because my feet kill." She said placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Jug."

“I love you too JB.” Jughead said as Jellybean left the room.

Outside in the waiting was Betty. Jellybean tapped her on the shoulder to let her know she can go in.

"Keep in touch with me Jelly. I'll sort him out." Betty said hugging JB.

"I will do. Thank you again Betty for being so forgiving and happy for me." Jellybean said.

"Of course now go back to the hotel and rest. All this stress isn't good for the baby." Betty told her.

“Bye Betty.” Jellybean said while leaving the hallway. 

Betty walked into Jughead’s room and saw him laying down still looking angry. 

He turned to look at her. “Hey betts.”

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out." Betty instructed.

Jughead did exactly that. Betty placed the pops bag in his hand and placed down the milkshakes.

"Okay open." She told him.

Jughead opened his eyes and looked down at the bag with a big smile. 

“I think normal people would find it depressing to see a grown man excited over food, but we aren’t normal, right?” Jughead said with a laugh.

"Definitely not normal. If I recall you once saying. I'm Weird I'm a weirdo. I don't fit in and I don't want to fit in." She quoted him from back in high school.

"Yeah I remember that out first fight." He said with a faint smile.

"Yep but who cares about that I haven't had pop's on five years, Jug. Five years! How did I survive?"

“I haven’t had pops in three years. It just didn’t seem right you weren’t with me.” Jughead said. “So let’s eat.”

"What seriously? Pops must have missed his favourite customers." She asked in shock.

“He definitely did.” Jughead said.

"I miss him. He was like a father figure to all of us. I even thought about him giving me away when I get married because he's the only father figure I properly had except from Fred." Betty said.

“Then maybe you can do just that.” Jughead said with a smile.

"Jug if you're going to propose in a hospital bed think again." She smirked.

Jughead smirked back 

“So are we going to eat or not?” Jughead said with a laugh.

"Since when do you wait for people to start eating with you." Betty said before taking a bite of her burger.

As Betty bite in to the burger she forgot how juicy and flavourful it is. She moaned with delight. Then she washed her first bite down with her vanilla milkshake. She forgot how sweet they were on your tongue. How delicious they were. She moaned again. She just couldn't help herself. Five years if not having pops she honestly doesn't know how she survived.

“That’s moaning is killing me.” Jughead mumbled.

"Too bad Juggie I can't help it, I just forgot how good these taste. It's one reason why I miss Riverdale. Too bad for you because you can't do any strenuous activities." She teased.

Jughead glared at her. He wanted her. More than he would admit

"I know it's bad and unfortunate but you have to get better before well you know." She smirked.

“It’s been 5 years Betty, I don’t know if I can’t wait a few more weeks.” Jughead mumbled while taking a bite of his burger.

"Tough luck. You'll have to keep it in your pants." She laughed at jughead lack of self control.

Jughead glared at her and shifted uncomfortably in his bed due to the tightening in his boxers.

"You know I love you Juggie. We would have done it the night of the party but shit happened."

Jughead let out a growl- like sound and took another bite of his burger.

Betty couldn't help but laugh whilst she joined him on his bed.

"Your so easy to tease. I missed that. Especially when I moved." She told him.

“So teasing me is fun, huh Cooper.” Jughead joked.

"Yep." Smiled. "You can get so flustered and blush like a little girl then you would smirk your boyish grin that I would want to kiss off."

“Then why don’t you?” Jughead suggested with a smirk. 

"Because I'm stuffing my face with Pops and moaning with how good it tastes." She teased.

“Pops and Betty, my favorite things I’m sure they’d make a great combo.” Jughead joked. 

"I'm sure they do." She said."

Jughead caught her off guard by taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and smirked.

“They definitely make a good combo.” Jughead said smugly.

"Yeah do my lips taste of milkshake and fries?"She asked licking her lips.

“Hmmm lay me check again.” Jughead said while kissing her again.

"Have you come to the final verdict?"

“What final verdict?” Jughead questioned

"Yeah Juggie, the last say. Wait you don't know what that means do you?" She asked.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jughead said. 

"Its a British word. So when in court the judge asks the stand for the last verdict. Its their final answer." She explained. "So do my lips taste like milkshakes and fries?"She asked again.

“Yes they do.” Jughead said smugly.

"Your favourite flavour." She kissed him back. "So you're Sam's new best friend now. Should I feel sad or annoyed about that." She joked.

“Annoyed. You’re much more cute when you’re annoyed.”

"Really?" She smirked. "I'm glad she's friends with you Jug. She's kind of like the female version of you and Archie put together with better style. She's a very private person like you are two, baby."

“I think I have the best style.” Jughead said smugly.

"dream on baby." Betty said smugly. "Do you know their going to tell me to go home soon." She told him.

“Noooo” Jughead said hugging her close. “Also I thought you like my leather and flannel look?”

"I do, but I also steal Sam's clothes." She said.

“But you like to steal my clothes” Jughead said.

"I'm never going to win this am I?" Jughead shook his head no. "I do but Sam has cuter close that I can wear out."

“You’ve worn my shirts and jackets out before.” Jughead said persistently

"Fine you win. You have better style." She threw her hands up in defeat.

Jughead gave a smug look and then kissed her on the cheek."Don't look so smug." She pouted.

“I’m always smug. If I remember correctly Veronica has called me Smughead Jones many times.” He said with a laugh. 

"That's because you are and you legally should change your name to that." She laughed with him.

“Yeah imagine introducing me as your boyfriend ‘smughead’” he laughed.

"Oh god no. That would be horrible. I would introduce you with your real name. Forsythe ."  She said in horror

“Is Jughead even any better?” He said with a laugh “Or Forsythe.”

"Baby there not weird for me anymore. For other people yes not for me." She told him.

“The day of the party I went into a coffee shop and was asked what name to place the order under and the lady working there thought I was joking.”

Betty smiled and looked up at him. "Well baby they do get a lot of prank ones. They'll get to know you better and won't think its a joke."

“Their coffee was shit anyway I guess Pop just set the bar way too high.” Jughead said. 

"That he did." She said with a sad smile. She really did miss that men so much. She missed their talks they would have when he would see her sat by herself.

“I wish I didn’t have to stay here another week.”

"I know baby but it's just protocol. I will come by after work if its still visiting hours. Just think about this, Saturday. Saturday you'll be home. I can stay at yours that night. Then I'll have to go home." She said.

“About that.” Jughead said. “What if you just moved in with me?”

Betty's face lit up. She really liked the idea but was it too soon. Are they ready? So many questions raced through her mind.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

“Yes. I’m 100% serious.”

"Do you think we're ready Jug? Is it too soon?"She asked him.

“Betty I’ve loved you since I was 6 years old. I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

"What if he comes back? What if he hurts me to get to you? I know I'm probably being paranoid but I love you Jug and it nearly killed me to think he'd killed you." She whispered.

“Betty, please. I don’t want him holding us back from being happy.”

"You're right Juggie. It's just he really got to me. He took you and my family. He only hurt you." She told him unaware if he already knew.

“I understand that it got to you but I don’t want to live my life in fear.” Jughead said. “You don’t have to answer right now. You can take your time but please think about it.”

"Would I get to help decoration?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“Absolutely.” Jughead said.

"So your saying we can have a little corner of the living as a mini library?" it was worth a shot she thought.

“Of course.”

"we'll need to go to IKEA." She said quietly. "I'll have to speak with the girls but not tonight. Their probably preoccupied anyway."

“Already covered. They said it was a great idea.” Jughead said with a smile.

"Really?"

“Betts we literally only live down the hall from each other already it’s not much of a difference.” Jughead said with a smile. 

"But Juggie it is. I've lived with those girls for four years now. Their my sisters. Did they tell you they will require me and all hours?"She made him aware.

“Yep. I’m 100% aware.”

"Sam even said she will be using me for advice. Honestly Betty it's liked I've stepped in to a different universe." He laughed.

"Well Juggie you will be when we live together." She smile.

"So is that a yes?" He asks.

"Yes Jug. Absolutely."

Jughead pulled her into a passionate and wet kiss. Betty continues to kiss him with the same passion and must he has.

"So Juggie what ideas are you thinking about for our flat?" She asked smiling.

“I’ll be fine with anything you want.” Jughead replied with a smile.

"No Juggie. This is our first house together. It's special to us. You have to have a say in how we decorate it." She smiled back. She couldn't believe they were doing this, they were actually doing this.

“Betts, I really am fine with anything you want. It doesn’t matter what it looks like as long as I get to live with you.” Jughead said.

"That's adorable Jug it is but I'm not going to have you complain to me in a few months when it's all decorated saying you don't like it. I know you will so don't try to say you won't. Plus this is a distraction for me." She told him.

“Fine.” Jughead said. “I was thinking dark colours, like grey or brown.”

Betty tried not to react to the colour brown but she couldn't help herself. She nearly gagged and definitely rolled her eyes.

"Brown absolutely not unless it's furniture and its wood. Grey yes I was thinking that and have a feature wall. A lot of colours go with grey." She said.

“What were you thinking Betts?” Jughead asked.

"Wall paper in the living room on one wall. Then the rest painted a light grey not too dark. We can go wall paper shopping and paint shopping. Also IKEA we need IKEA." She Listed.

“We definitely need IKEA. I don’t have much furniture in there right now besides a couch, a table and chairs, and a bed.”

" Jug you've been there over a month now. You've have gotten no where." She teased.

“What can I say IKEA scares me. It’s so easy to get lost there.” Jughead joked.

"I agree it's a panic attack waiting to happen. Why don't you think I make one of the girls go with me every time." She said.

“So what are you thinking for furniture?” Jughead asked.

"Comfy, easy to put up. No doubt I'll be putting them up. They have to look good. I don't know I'll guess you'll have to wait till we're there." She explained what she was looking for.

“Maybe we can think of more design plans after you move all of your stuff in. It would be easier. When are you planning on moving in?” Jughead said.

"Well I do have the rest of the week off. Penny said I can go back to work but she said take the week of to calm down and get back in to my work minded head. So I have a week off. Your stuck in here. Its the perfect time for me to do it when I don't have your nagging ass saying why do I have this much clothes or shoes. "She mimicked him.

“Then when I get out, you’ll be there.” Jughead said with a smile.

"Yeah, do you think it's too soon? I was thinking we've wasted so much time already. I was even thinking I can start decorating. I do have two helpers but we won't go to IKEA with out you. That's something for you and me to do. When your out next week. So what do you say? "She asks.

“I think that’s perfect, Betts. The sooner the better.” Jughead replied.

"It gives you something to look forward to as well. It will be a surprise for you when you come home. Oh and we'll also have to go baby shopping for a present for JB." Betty looked up and kissed him as she mentioned JB pregnancy as he tensed up.

“Chuck Clayton and my sister.” Jughead said with an internal cringe. 

"Hey play nice. I am not his biggest fan either but Jelly is happy." Betty said reminding him. 

“He hurt you, Betty.” Jughead reminded her.

"Hey Juggie I know that. He knows that. I forgave a lot of people when I left. Riverdale made us toxic. He's just an example of it. I forgave everyone except myself and my father." She admitted.

“Betty...” Jughead said with a sorrowful look. “Forgive yourself? You’ve never done anything wrong.”

"Juggie I did some stuff. Some terrible stuff that no one knows about. I might not ever forgive myself. Just know that, that doesn't mean I know I don't deserve your love." She explained.

“You know you can tell me right?”

"I know that know, maybe some day." She snuggled deeper in to his side trying not to hurt him.

“Betts, communication remember? We need to communicate. You can tell me anything.” Jughead said.

"I know Jug, but I don't think your ready to hear it."

“If I remember correctly in high school you told me that ‘if we are going to be together I want to know who you are, all of it.’” Jughead said.

"Yeah I remember that. It was at Polly's baby shower when I found out Fp was a serpent." She remembered.

“Yeah. So Betty, I want to know who you are, all of it.” Jughead said.

"I nearly buried Archie alive, I gave Nick St'Clair name to him. Chic wasn't who he said he was and I personally handed him to him. I'm just as bad as he is." She told him.

“All of these things don’t defy who you are. This was a bad time in your life where you were literally being tortured by a serial killer. That’s not normal. You may have some darkness but you’re not a bad person.” Jughead said.

"I know that Jug but that doesn't stop me from thinking from time to time that it does." She admitted. 

“I know you best. You would never hurt anyone on purpose.” Jughead said.

"I love you." She kissed him.

“I love you too.” Jughead said.

"Now I don't want you to stay in here for a week."

“At least you can come visit.” Jughead replied.

"I'm a very busy woman now Juggie." She teased him.

“Not too busy that you can’t spend time with me.” Jughead teased.

"Yes too busy moving in together and decorating the house whilst I can." She couldn't help but smile. Her mouth was hurting because she was smiling that wide.

“I can’t believe I get to live with you.” Jughead said while kissing her. 

"Its about time. I remember when we talked about this stuff in the blue and gold or at pops." She kissed him back. "Just so you know,its your time to tell me what you want in our home for decorating because I'm not telling you anything else about it until you see it."

“Sound- proof walls?” Jughead joked.

Betty couldn't help but laugh.

"As much as I would love those. That means moving in to a different building altogether. Our neighbours are going to have to except the fact that we're both sexual active. You know when you said it's been six years. It's been longer, we broke up in high school. I moved after two years at college. "She reminded him.

“I’ve never been with anyone else so just letting you know now I’m going to be bad at it.” Jughead said.

"You haven't?" She asked.

“I haven’t even thought of anyone but you.” Jughead said. 

"Juggie!" She said in awe. "No wonder your sexual frustrated." She teased.

“Have you been with anyone, since we broke up?” Jughead questioned. 

"Not with anyone seriously, but random drunken one night stands that I would always regret. Sam and Avery tried but I was too stubborn and refused." She answered him.

Jughead stiffened. The thought of someone else and Betty in bed made his blood boil.

"Don't do that. Don't torture yourself." She told him knowing exactly what he's thinking about.

“I can’t help it.” Jughead mumbled.

"Whose bed am I in right now? Who am I going to live with?" She asked him.

“Me.” Jughead mumbled.

"Exactly. You have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you. I never stopped loving you." She kissed him.

“At least I was your first time.” Jughead joked

"Do you want me to get up and leave. I will." She said.

“No stay.” Jughead said while pulling her as close as possible. 

"I wish I could but visiting hours close soon." She snuggled deeper into his side.

“ I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Jughead said.

"I know but think of it this way, I can move my stuff in to yours faster. Then we can have our very own home together." She said.

“I can’t wait.”

"Me too." She said kissing him.

As they were kissing. A nurse walked in to check on Jughead and to tell Betty visiting hours are now closed.

Betty and Jughead said their goodbyes and Betty went home and found Avery asleep on the couch and Sam sitting next to her watching tv.

"Hey Betty." Sam whispered trying not to wake Avery up.

“Hey Sam. Where did you two wander off to today?” Betty said quietly

"Let's just say, I took Jughead's advice and it worked." Sam whispered.

“What advice did Jughead give you? Do I even want to know?”

"Probably not, don't worry it wasn't anything bad. I just messed up big time with Avery and he gave me some advice on how to fix it." She explained.

“Oh yeah. Avery told me.” Betty said. 

"Yeah I'm not proud of it. Anyway what are we doing tomorrow? We still have a week of work." Sam asked.

“Well I’m moving out and going to live with Jug...” Betty said.

"So he asked you then?" She said with a faint smile.

“Yeah he did.” Betty replied with a smile. 

"I'm glad he did. He won't admit this to me or to anyone for the matter of that but he was been wanting to ask you for weeks. He just told me about it today." Sam said.

“I’m so excited.” Betty said happily. 

"I'm happy you are. So dose this mean we're on operation move out Liz this whole week?" Sam asked.

“Yeah. We figured it would be good for me to move in and then when he gets home I’ll be there.”

"That's a good plan. It won't take us long to do move you out. We could box's up your stuff tomorrow and go shopping for paint and that. It's better to paint before moving your stuff in. Also that takes longer. We all could pick a room to decorate. I don't know just an idea. "Sam offered.

“Me and Jug were planning on decorating together but I’ll definitely need help with moving my stuff in.” Betty said.

"Wouldn't it be a great surprise though? I just mean do the painting and the wallpaper. The rest you and him can do. You can face IKEA on your own."

“I don’t know, Sam. We kind of agreed on decorating together. I’ll think about it.” Betty said. “But I just realized you and Avery will be living alone together.” Betty said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Wow. We'll be fine. A lot of make up sex probably but we'll be fine." Sam said.

Betty covered her ears. “I don’t want to hear about that.” She said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up. I know about your sex life. How dry it is but still." Sam joked.

“When Jughead is out that will change.” Betty said smugly. 

"Oh I'm aware. Me and him are going to get matching noise cancelling head phones so we can't hear when with one is at it like rabbits." Sam joked.

“Oh god.” Betty said while laughing. 

"What like I said, Jughead my new bestie." Sam said.

“I’m glad you’re friends.” Betty said.

"I am too. I love you girls I do but you drive me insane." She laughed.

Betty began to laugh and was about to reply when Avery woke up. 

“Hi.” Avery whispered.

"Hey Av." Betty said.

"Hi baby." Sam said.

“When did you get home?” She asked Betty. 

"Not long ago. Av I have to tell you something?" Betty answered.

“What?” Avery questioned. 

"This isn't going to be home anymore." She told her.

“Are you moving in with Jug?” She asked happily. 

"Yeah I am. I'm nervous but it's about time. It's funny because I made a comment about how I imagined a part of my wedding earlier. Now this." Betty couldn't help but smile.

“I’m so happy for you, Liz.” Avery said.

"I'm happy too. Its going to be different but a good different. We always talked about it happening some day and now it is." Betty said.

“Next thing left to do is get married.” Avery said with a smirk

"Don't forget kids." Sam added.

"One step at a time guys. I would love nothing more then to become Mrs Jones but now isn't the time. At least not yet." She told them.

“Well I’m going to go sleep.” Avery said giving Sam a quick kiss. 

“Night, babe. Night, Liz.” She said while leaving the room.

"I'll join you." Sam said holding her hand.

"Night guys. I'll be back around soon, I have to clean up the mess I made around at Jug's." Betty said.

The girls went to sleep and Betty went to go clean up at Jughead’s apartment. Betty then realized. This is no longer just Jug’s apartment this was theirs. Her heart was so full. She was going to be moving in with Jughead.

It's been a long time coming. All the drama that they've gone through, just to get where they are is a lot. It's made them who they are. So standing in the living room taking it in that it isn't his home any more it's theirs.


	12. Chapter 12

Betty and the girls had been working their ass's off to get her moved in to Jughead's. They officially finished the night before he get to come home. It only took them that long because they were doing it in bits. They weren't rushing. 3 pair of hands and a week it was plenty of time.

Today was the day that Jughead would be coming home and Betty couldn’t contain her excitement.

Jughead was ecstatic he was going home to his gorgeous girlfriend. He was sick of all the constant prodding and a million questions. All he wanted was to share his bed with his girlfriend.

Betty was coming to pick him up because she insisted on not letting him ride his motorcycle. His ribs started feeling better a few days ago and she didn’t want to jeopardize that. He was supposed to get his cast for his fingers off next week and he was excited.

Betty knocked on his door before going in. Jughead shouted to let her know she can come in.

"Hey handsome." Betty said wrapping her arms over him.

“Hey babe.” Jughead said kissing her.

"You ready for our day out. I figured you wouldn't want to be at home all cooped up, so we're off to IKEA." Betty explained.

“How fun.” Jughead joked. 

"Very we're also going shopping for wallpaper and paint." She added.

“Well what are we waiting for I need to get out of here.”

"Well I'm waiting for a kiss before we go. You can't kiss me when I'm driving." She pouted. 

“Your wish is my command.” Jughead said while pulling her in for a wet and hungry kiss. 

"Now we can go. IKEA first or paint and wallpaper shopping first?" She asked.

“Paint and wallpaper.” Jughead said. 

"Good choice." She said as they walked out.

The drive didn't take too long to get to the shop. Jughead actually enjoyed it. He liked how she sung to the songs on the radio with out caring. He liked how her hair was blowing all around. How she giggled when she saw her caught him staring at her.

They walked into the store and Jughead felt overwhelmed. There was so many choices and he knew this would take awhile

"Juggie look at all these colours." Betty said excitedly. 

Jughead smiled. She was so happy and excited and it was the fucking cutest thing he has ever seen.

"Should we start with wallpaper. I was thinking we would do grey in the living with wallpaper. Then in the bathroom how about lime green. That's something different." She uttered.

“That’s a great idea, babe. I like it.” Jughead said.

Betty pulled Jughead down the aisles to the wallpaper. As they walked down each aisle they spent a couple minutes talking about what they liked. What they disliked. Jughead couldn't think it could get anymore domestic than that.

“I love you.” Jughead said while watching her go through more options. 

"I love you too Juggie. What's your favourite one so far?" She asked him studying a new roll of wallpaper.

“This one.” Jughead said pointing to a pretty grey coloured one. 

As Betty looked down to the wallpaper he had in his hand she instantly fell in love with it. It just screams them. Jughead saw her smile grew wider and her eyes shine brighter.

"Juggie I love it. Its perfect."

The wallpaper they both loved was grey and had books printed all over like bookshelves. It screamed them. Betty loved it so much she knew it was the one to get.

“Perfect.” Jughead said with a smile. “So what were you saying about green?”

"Not green, green. A shade of green. Lime green for the bathroom. Then we can pair it with bright colours. Like a bright pink and orange items." She explained.

“Don’t you think that’s too much? The green is great but maybe we can pair it with whites.” Jughead said. 

"Then can we have mint and white. They go great together." She asked.

“That’s perfect.” Jughead agreed. 

"Great. Now we have the bedroom and kitchen to figure out what colours then off to the dreaded IKEA trip." She shivered just thinking about it.

“We’ve got each other so hopefully we don’t get lost.” Jughead joked. 

"Hopefully, my phone will be on at all times if we do though. What where you thinking for the bedroom and kitchen?" She asked.

“We should make the kitchen plain grey.” Jughead said.

"So have it the same colour of the living room and brighten it up with colourful decor. Okay so what about one of my favourite rooms in the house?"She said with a smirk.

“I’m not sure, you decide.” Jughead said happily.

"We could have it navy and put bright decor in with colours. Navy and pink looks nice." She said.

“That’s perfect, Betts.” Jughead said. 

"Great. Juggie you're saying the word perfect too much. Nothings perfect. Are you ready to go pay for the paint and wallpaper that's in our trolley." She asked.

Jughead laughed. Every time he’s with her it is perfect. “Yeah let’s go.”

They paid for their paint and wallpaper rolls and headed off to the car. Betty would only let him hold the wallpaper so he doesn't strain himself. No heavy lifting as of yet, doctors orders.

They drove off to IKEA. They got there and walked around, not really sure where to start.

"Should we start of with looking for a better couch then we can see what we like whilst walking around." Betty suggested.

“Sure.” Jughead replied. 

"Great." She said smiling with the brightest smile.

They walked into the area with the couches and began to look around.

As they looked around Betty noticed a grey lever sofa. Near some other grey ones they could look at. She pointed other to them to show Jughead that's the direction they needed to be.

“We should do a dark grey or black one. It would go good with the wallpaper.” Jughead said.

"Black definitely black. It won't get dirty as fast." Betty explained.

“Now we just need to decide which one.” Jughead said motioning to a few black couches. 

"Juggie?" Betty said waiting for him to reply.

“Yeah babe?”

"Which one is the most comfortable to have sex on but the most easiest to clean?" She asked him. 

Jughead’s eyes darkened. “Good question.” He said while looking at the choices. 

"Lever we can just wipe down." Betty said whilst pointing to a nice lever black one.

“I like it. Should we get it?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled and kissed him. "Now only god knows how long left in this store until we get everything." Betty mumbled.

“Well what else do we need? I already have some stuff.” Jughead said. 

"Jug we need wardrobes, shelves, drawers, table and chairs, maybe a desk. So let's get to it." Betty said whilst tightening her pony tail. "We all so need some decor." She added.

“And a bigger bed. I only have a full. We should get a king sized bed. More room for fun.” Jughead said.

"That's fine with me." She said lustfully.

“Let’s go.” Jughead said.

After of hours of looking around in IKEA. They found everything they needed. Neither of them could wait till get out the shop. After paying for everything they couldn't find their car in the car park. They spent an hour looking for it until they found it again.

“That was hectic.” Jughead said while climbing into the car. 

"At least we won't have to do that again. Until a very long time." She clipped her seat belt on and kissed Jughead.

“I’m so happy to be out of the hospital.” Jughead said.

"I am too. I get to do this more." She learned in to kiss him. The kiss was full with love, passion and lust but she's aware she can't have him until the doctor says it's fine.

“I want you.” Jughead mumbled.

"I want you too Juggie but we can't. Oh wait a minute, there's something we can do." Betty said lustfully with her eyes darkening.

“And What would that be?” Jughead asked his eyes darkening as well. 

"I think you know baby. But not here not now. Later when we're alone. Av and Sam are helping us carry the these up to our place." She told him.

Jughead let out a huff of air. “Ok.” He mumbled.

"It will be worth it. I might dress up for you and everything in my sexy bra." She teased him.

“God, you’re going to be the death of me.” Jughead said.

"I think I already am. You already nearly died because of me once." She joked. Jughead looked at her in shock. "What too soon?" She asked.

To Betty’s surprise Jughead began to laugh. "I guess your sardonic humor grew on me when I was gone." She told him.

“Maybe you’re just spending too much time with me.” He joked. 

"Never. I'm sorry have you met Sam. She's sarcastic as ever just like you." She said as she just got out of the car park.

“That’s why sam and I get along so well.” Jughead said.

"Figures." Betty said.

They drive home took longer then expected. They hit all the traffic. As soon as they got away from the traffic it didn't take long at all.

They got to the apartment building and went inside to get Sam and Avery to help them bring some stuff in. Jughead walked into  his and Betty’s apartment and looked around. It made him happy to see all of her things mingled with his.

He liked seeing her fluffy blanket on the now old couch. Her shoes on her shoe rack mixed in with his. Her laptop on the counter in the kitchen. It made him so happy. These little things.

Betty came over to him. 

“Our home.” She said while hugging him from behind.

Jughead managed to turn around and take her mouth in a searing kiss.

"Get a room." Sam joked.

They pulled apart and turned to look at Sam. Jughead glared at her. 

“We’re always interrupted.” He mumbled. 

"Well that kind of happens when you ask for someone's help. They come to help and see you suck faces. You jackass." Sam joked.

Avery came over and hugged Sam from behind. 

“Hi.” She said.

"Thank you for the help guys. It's much appreciated." Betty said.

“It’s no problem, Liz.” Avery said.

"Let's get to it then. I can't believe on all the days today the elevator would be out if order." Sam said angrily.

“This is going to be a fucking pain in the ass.” Jughead mumbled. 

"You can't carry really heavy stuff. Remember doctors orders." Betty spoke to Jughead.

"You lucky bastard." Sam said.

“I’m not lucky at all. I don’t get to fuck Betty for another week.” Jughead mumbled. 

Avery broke out into laughter.

"Hey your the one got shot not me. I can fuck my girlfriend." Sam said.

“Yes please.” Avery said.

"Okay move it. Let's go. They won't move their selves." Betty ordered pushing every one out the door.

They all got outside and began to unpack the things from the car. They moved everything from the car to their apartment. With many breaks and stops in between but they did it. They managed it. That was enough exercise for an entire week Sam and Avery thought.

They all came in and Jughead was sitting on the couch. He finished taking in everything Betty would let him.

"I'm hungry." Sam said.

"Me too. We've worked up an appetite." Avery said.

"Do you guys want to stay for tea. As a thank you. We can order in." Betty asked.

“Sure,” Avery said. “As long as you’re sure it’s fine. We’d hate to ruin your night.”

"Jug what do you say? They did help us after all. I can go nip out and get us it and some beers." Betty said.

“Fine by me.” Jughead said happily. 

"Great, does anyone want to come? Jug you are resting you need some rest." She said but then mouthed 'For later'  when the girls weren't looking.

Jughead winked at her. 

“I’ll come.” Avery said.

"Okay. We won't be long. Sam, Jug play nice." She joked.

Betty picked up her keys off of the side and left the apartment with Avery. Sam and Jughead were left by themselves.

“How did things go with Avery? Did you talk to her about her not trusting you?” Jughead asked. 

"I thought Liz would have told you by now. I took your advice. Let's just say she dose trust me again and she was moaning my name." She told him.

“too much information.” Jughead mumbled. 

"Yeah right. So I could say you not being able to fuck Liz for another week is too much information." She fried back.

“Touché.” Jughead said. 

"The truth Jones. So how are you feeling?" She asked.

“I feel useless.” Jughead said. 

"poor Jones. It's only because she cares about you she isn't letting you do too much. Just yet." Sam explained Betty's point of view.

“She won’t let me do anything.” Jughead complained. “Maybe I’m just sexually frustrated.”

"You won't be tonight. I saw that wink you threw her." Sam pointed out.

“Hopefully.” Jughead mumbled. 

"So when you do get married. FYI I want to be a grooms men."Sam said.

“Noted.” Jughead said. 

"Hey you would be mine. Actually you'd probably be best men." Sam said.

Jughead smiled. “You think you and Avery will come to that?” Jughead asked.

"Yeah I hope so." Sam said.

“You guys are great together.” Jughead said. “I’m sure it will.”

"Thanks man. So now I'm living with Avery by myself. Like an actually couple." Sam said.

“Do you think you’re ready for that? I know Betts and I kind of forced you both into that situation.” Jughead replied. 

"Truthfully, I'm shitting myself. But I know we'll be fine. In the end." Sam told him.

“I’m nervous to live with Betty. I know we are definitely ready and I can’t wait it’s just overwhelming.” Jughead admitted. 

"I get that. You guys haven't been together in five years. What was it like when you were together? From your point of view." Sam asked.

“I know people say young love doesn’t stick, it was never that way with Betty I could see my entire future with her even though I was only 16.”

"Yeah but I bet non of those people lived in Riverdale or knew Liz." Sam pointed out.

“I know Betty and I just moved in together and that’s really big for our relationship but I want to marry her.” Jughead said.

"I bet you've been saying that since you were 16."Sam teased.

“I have actually but this time I’m 110% serious. I’m meeting with a ring designer next month.” Jughead admitted.

"I hope this is my invitation to help you." Sam said.

“It is.” Jughead said. 

"Wait I was just joking. I'm honoured. So what are you thinking?" She said shocked.

“I’m thinking something green. Like her eyes.” Jughead said.

"That could work. What else? How are you going to propose?" Sam asked question after question. "Also which designer? I work in fashion so I can help find you the best at the reasonable price." She added.

“I’m not sure yet but I want it to be sentimental. And it’s the ring designer right down town.” Jughead said. 

"Oh it's Emma, Emma loves us. She adores Liz. So you mean like take her to Riverdale and do it or ask her by being the dedicated person in your book." She said giving him a few ideas.

“I thought about doing it in Riverdale but I don’t know if would be too much. There’s a lot of bad memories there.” Jughead said. “I thought about surprising her in Riverdale if she were to go visit her mom. I’d climb through her window and do it just like our first kiss.”

"That's adorable. It's not all bad memories. She would tell us the good too." Sam reassured him.

“Maybe I’ll do just that.” Jughead said. 

Betty and Avery suddenly came back in the room.

"Hey guys. We brought pizza and beer. Do you love me yet?"Betty joked.

Sam really wanted to tell him that they'll plan something. So she sent him a quick text.

" Liz you bring me pizza. Of course I love you. "Sam said.

“So what were you guys talking about?” Avery asked Sam. 

"Nothing much. Just how Betty was as a teen."Sam said to cover up what they were really talking about.

“Fun.” Avery said while plopping herself in Sam’s lap.

“Hey babe.” Jughead said to Betty. 

"Hey handsome. I hope it was all good stories what you told Sam." She said snuggling up to him after opening up the pizza.

“All great things.” Jughead said.

"Good." She said kissing him.

"So what did you  talk about?" Sam asked.

“We talked about how excited I am to move in with my lovely girlfriend.” Avery replied. 

"Well technically we already lived together babe." Sam said.

“You know what I mean.” Avery said.

"Yeah I do." Sam said.

“We better eat the pizza before Jug eats all of it.” Betty said with a laugh, looking at Jughead who was already on his second slice.

“It’s not my fault I like food.” Jughead joked.

"I'm surprised Sam hadn't yet either to be honest." Avery said.

"Hey its not my fault pizza is good." Sam said getting a piece.

“They’re literally so similar.” Betty said. 

“Agreed.” Avery added.

"I don't know if we should take offence to that." Sam spoke to Jughead.

“Definitely not.” Jughead said. “I’m great.”

"Well if your great that means I'm phenomenal." Sam said proudly.

“I can agree with that.” Avery said proudly. 

"So Liz has officially moved out. We won't have her waking us up with coffee before work any more." Sam said sadly. "You stole the one good thing about mornings jug."

“Sorry.” Jughead said with a grin that meant he wasn’t sorry at all.

"Your not sorry at all." Sam pointed out.

"Nope I'm not. That coffee is now mine along with morning make outs." Jughead said.

"Is that so Juggie?" Betty asked raising her eye brow.

“Yep.” Jughead said.

Betty hovered over his lips before kissing him. "I can live with that." She smiled.

“Get a room.” Avery said.

"We have got one Av." Betty said in between kisses to Jughead.

“Oh god, don’t fuck in front of us.” Avery said jokingly while covering her eyes. 

"Can't until a week. Your in luck." Jughead said.

“But you’re not.” Sam joked. 

"I can do other stuff." He said smirking. He squeezed Betty's ass.

“Do you guys need some privacy?” Avery joked. 

"Yes!"Jughead almost shouted.

" You want privacy too baby. "Sam said as well.

“Maybe we should reschedule this for another time and head home.” Avery said while turning to Sam.

"Absolutely yes." Sam said.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for your help guys. We love you. Remember safe sex." Betty teased.

“Yeah, Yeah. Bye.” Avery said while tugging Sam out of the apartment. 

“They’re very eager.” Jughead said with a laugh once they left.

"You mean like this." She said carefully cradling him.

Jughead then took her mouth in an eager kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all week." She whispered in his ear. Whilst biting his lobe and kissing his neck.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for 7 years.” While pulling her shirt over her head and kissing her chest.

Thank god Betty thought a head this morning and put one of her sexy bra's on. She stopped him before they went any further.

"Bed room now." She ordered.

Jughead picked her up and carried her down the hall to their bedroom. He got in and laid her down on the bed.

"You know Juggie, it's not fair that I'm half naked and your not. I miss that body of yours." She said lifting his shirt off of him.

Betty admired his tattoos. He had them all over his torso. She also noticed he was a lot more muscular then when they were teens.

Betty cradled him again spreading kisses up and down his body. Paying incredible attention to his crown tattoo and the Juliet tattoo.

Jughead went to kiss Betty’s chest again but noticed she had a tattoo of her own.

"What's a matter Juggie?" She asked.

“Something that is loved is never lost. - Toni Morrison, Beloved.” Jughead said, quoting the tattoo. 

Betty looked down to where he was tracing his fingers and looked back up at him.

"Yeah." She uttered quietly with a faint smile.

Jughead then kissed her. 

“I like it.” He said.

"You do?" She asked after he kissed her.

“Yeah. I do.” He said. "Why didn't you tell me you had one?" He added.

"You never asked." She said.

“You’re an enigma Cooper.” Jughead said while kissing her again.

"I know, I've head that a few times. Wait Juggie you don't want to know why I got it. Especially that quote?" She asked kissing him.

“Why?” Jughead asked. 

"I got it when I left Riverdale. I was moving away from things, from people I loved. I wanted a reminder of how strong I am. How even though I might feel lost in London that I was loved before this so I could never feel lost or alone. I also got it as a reminder of though I lost you, I all ways loved you. Then no matter where you were you couldn't be lost. You were on the right track. "She explained to him.

“I love you.” Jughead said while kissing her passionately.

"I love you too. Now lay down." She instructed.

Jughead lied down on his back and pulled Betty over him so he could kiss her.

"Nope. I'm in charge Jones." She said confidently and sitting back up.

“Let me kiss you.” Jughead said. 

"Not yet Jug." She slowly grinded on him being careful.

“Fuck.” Jughead mumbled. 

Betty just giggled feeling him get hard underneath her.

"Do you like that Jug?" She asked seductively.

“Y-yes.” He croaked out. 

"Good. I'm going to undo your pants now." She said as she undid the zipper and sliding them down his legs.

Jughead watched her. He wanted her so badly he felt like he could barely breathe.

"No don't freak out. I'm going to touch you." She told him.

Jughead let out a moan as she moved her hand over him. She slowly started to work him. Finding her paste. Stocking him up and down. Betty couldn't help but smile with how he was responding to her.

“B-betts.” Jughead moaned. 

"Yeah Jug."

“I want to be inside you.” He whispered. 

"Which way? Let me hear you say it."

“I’ve waited 7 years Betty I want my dick inside you.” Jughead mumbled. 

"We can't have sex Juggie but I can do this." She said as she moved down to take him in her mouth.

“F-fuck.” Jughead moaned. 

Betty slow started to take in him. Moving up and down. He's gotten so much bigger then she remembers. She begins to change the paste, bobbin up and down faster. Licking the top of his tip.

“Betty... I’m going to-“ Jughead cut himself off by moaning. 

Betty sped up knowing exactly what he was going to say. It didn't take long when he hit his climax and poured warm sticky cum into her mouth. She pulled away from him and he watched her swallow.

“That was amazing, thank you.” Jughead said his eyes fully dilated now. 

She pulled him in for a kiss. He could taste himself on her lips. "My pleasure Juggie. Now kiss me."

Jughead kissed her again and then pulled back. “You know Betts, we could try... we would just have to be careful.”

"As tempting as that is Jug. You and I both know that's not going to happen." She said kissing him.

“It was worth a try.” He said kissing her back.

"There is other stuff we can do." Betty said.

“Like this?” Jughead said while unclipping her bra. 

"Yes but I was thinking more down below." She said kissing him.

“I’m getting there baby.” Jughead said while kissing his way down her body. 

"Not fast enough." She moaned.

Jughead got down to her jeans and slowly unbuttoned them and then tugged down the zipper. He kissed her hip then slid her jeans down her legs. 

"Finally. I thought I would have to do my self and you watch me come undone." She teased him.

“ I wouldn’t hate seeing that.” Jughead joked. 

Betty placed her hands in the middle of her folds. She was soaked already. She started to move and put pressure and moaned slightly.

Jughead stilled her movements and replaced her hand with his. He then slid a finger inside. 

"Juggie." She moaned.

He pulled his finger out and then shifted himself so he was down her body. He leaned in and licked her folds. 

As soon as he licked her folds. Her eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure. "Do that again." She panted out.

He licked again but this time with more force.

"Oh god yes! That feels amazing." She moaned out griping her fingers through his hair.

Jughead continued to lick and suck at her then pulled away and pushed two fingers inside.

"Don't stop. Don't stop please baby!"

Jughead pushed in a third finger. He wanted her to feel full. He then moved them in and out. 

"Juggie I'm going to. Oh my god." She moaned.

“Come on baby. Come for me.” Jughead said replacing his fingers with his tongue once more. 

With those words being said she reached her climax cumming in to his mouth. They both lay down next to each other panting.

“I love you.” Jughead said. 

Betty snuggled up in to his side. "That was amazing. I love you too."

“If you thought that was great, wait until the doctor says I’m cleared.”

"I can't wait. I forgot how skilled of a mouth you have." Betty said.

“I like to eat.” Jughead joked. 

"I know." She yawned a sleepy yawn.

“Get some rest, love.” Jughead said while kissing her on the forehead. 

"Don't leave me and sneak off to do work." Betty said closing her eyes.

“I won’t, babe. I still have another week off.”

"That's great because I don't. You can start decorating. That should be okay. " She whispered.

“Goodnight.” Jughead whispered with a yawn. 

"Night handsome." She said then drifted if to sleep.

___________

Betty had been back to work a day already and Jughead is bored out his mind. He is going insane. He has another week off until he and Ryden meet up to discuss what's going to happen with his book when it goes on shelve.

He’s just been sitting around not sure what to do. When he was living alone he would just go to work and would be fine. But he had another week off. He also missed Betty like crazy.

So no work, no girlfriend and their apartment is filled with boxes, paint and the rolls of wallpaper they purchased a few days prior. He was surely going to go out of his mind.

He decided the best option would be to decorate himself. He had nothing to do the current week. He also figured it would be a great surprise for Betty. The only thing that would be a pain in the ass is putting together the furniture. He couldn’t do it alone.

Jughead phone rang. As he saw the caller ID it was Tom

"Hey Tom." He said.

"Hey Jug, what you doing today?" He asked.

"Well I was going to surprise my girlfriend by decorating the house but then there's also a problem." Jughead said.

"What is it man?" Tom asked.

"I can't lift the furniture or put it together as of yet. Doctor's orders." He explained.

"That's sucks." Tom said. 

“There’s some things I could probably do with out hurting myself more. But if you’re not doing anything today do you want to come over and help?” Jughead asked.

"Sure, I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out anyway. I'll be over in five." Tom told him.

“Great. Thanks Tom.” Jughead said.

"No problem man" He said then hung up.

Whilst Jughead was waiting for Tom. He started on the living room and kitchen with the painting first. . He covered everything in the living room so nothing gets ruined.

Then there was a knock at the door. Jughead went to go open it. 

“Hey Tom. Come in.” Jughead said while opening the door more to let Tom in.

"Started with out me." He said whilst looking around.

“I had to get something done.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked.

“I figured we could start with the painting and wallpaper. Get that out of the way because building IKEA furniture is like solving a puzzle but worse.” Jughead joked.

"Its is. Should I start in the bathroom. It looks like you've got in here covered." He said gesturing to Jughead painting.

“Sure.” Jughead said. “Betty wants it mint. The paint is in there. Thanks again.”

"No problem man. So how much of these choices did you make?" He asked grabbing the paint and heading to the bathroom.

“We pretty much came up with them together. But the grey was all my idea.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"I'm surprised she didn't argue for more colour." He teased.

“She did but I won that argument.” Jughead joked. 

"What not even a compromise?" He shouted from the bathroom.

“Well the mint was a compromise. She wanted lime green and pair it with bright colors. I said mint with white and she agreed.”

"Seriously, that sounds like a headache." He joked.

“Agreed.” Jughead said with a laugh. 

The bathroom didn't take long to paint. It only took an hour. As Tom cam back out Jughead and finished two walls.

“I’m surprised I got this far.” Jughead joked. 

"You're doing great. I hate decorating its a pain in the ass. I'll start on your bedroom. What color is it?" Tom asked.

“Navy. The paint is in there.” Jughead replied.

"Okay great. Let me guess your choice?"He asked making his way to the bedroom.

“No hers actually. She wants to pair it with pink though.” Jughead said.

"Really why not white?"

“White is a good idea. I’ll have to suggest that.” Jughead said.

"She'll probably say yes." Tom said.

“Probably.” Jughead replied. 

Two hours later Jughead had painted all the walls in the kitchen and living room but leaving the wall near the TV blank to be their feature wall as Betty called it.

“All we need to do is put up the wallpaper then get to that fucking furniture.” Jughead joked. 

"That's great. I've just finished the bedroom. I can start on the furniture whilst you do the wallpaper." Tom offered.

“Sure.” Jughead said.

"Great. I'll get to it." He said looking at which one start with.

Jughead got the wallpaper and began to put it up. It didn’t take long and he finished it in about and hour.

Jughead stepped back to see the work he did. It looked amazing and he couldn't wait to see Betty's face. As he checked the time she would be off of work soon. He needed the girls to distract her so they could finish building the furniture and cleaning up.

“Betty should be home soon. I should probably call one of her friends to keep her out for the rest of the day.” Jughead said while pulling out his phone to call Sam. 

She picked up on the third ring.

“Hey Sam. I’m going to need you to keep Betty out of the house for as long as possible. I want to finish decorating before she gets home.” He said.

"Wait hold up back up. You decorated." Sam said in shock.

“Yeah. My friend Tom came over and is helping.”

"OK well she's been wanting to go in to town for some bits for your place. So I guess we can do that." Sam said.

“Okay. Great. Please stall her as long as you can.” Jughead said. 

"Will do. I got to go one of us is at work still,remember." She told him.

“Right. Thanks. Bye Sam.”

"Bye." She hung up on him.

“Her friends are going to keep her occupied so we can finish up here.” Jughead said.

"It shouldn't take long. There's only a few things left." Tom pointed out.

“Yeah.” Jughead said while going to work on one. 

Tom was right it took them about two hours and a half for all the furniture to be up. It took them an hour to move it where it should be. It took about half an hour to clean up.

Jughead looked around. The place looked amazing he couldn’t wait to see Betty’s reaction. 

“Thank you so much Tom. The place looks great. Maybe we could go out for a drink sometime to thank you.” Jughead said.

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer but for now, I'm knackered I'll see you around." Tom said.

“Bye Tom.” Jughead said as Tom left the apartment.

Jughead sat on his new couch. It was really comfy. He just could fall asleep he was that tried. He sent a quick message to Sam saying they were done. He got a reply back saying their already on their way home.

A few minutes later Jughead heard the door being unlocked and got up to see what Betty’s reaction would be when she comes in.

Betty hand a hand full of bags in her hands. She could only see the floor they were weighing them down. As she placed them on the floor she looked up. She was in shock. Their home was fully decorated it feels more of a cosy home now. She started to cry happy tears at a lost for words.

Jughead came over to her and pulled her into a hug.

“Welcome home, Love.” He said while kissing her forehead.

"Juggie," is all she managed to say.

“I figured I’d decorate while you were at work. Then you’d have a nice surprise to come home to.” Jughead whispered. 

"Its perfect." She smiled. She walked towards each room taking a look at them.

“I also have a doctors appointment tomorrow. Then I’ll be told if I’m cleared.” Jughead said.

"Oh thank god. I really really want you right now. I love you so much." She kissed him.

“I love you too.” Jughead said in between kisses.

_________

Jughead couldn't wait for his doctors appointment. He chose for an early appointment. He drove Betty to work then made his way to the hospital.

Jughead was in the waiting room waiting to be called in. He was tapping his foot wonder what if he didn’t get cleared. 

"Jughead Jones" The doctor shouted.

Jughead stood up and walked over to the doctor. They got in to the room and sat down. The doctor asked the protocol questions. Everything was a blur until he got told he was clear.

Jughead was leaving his appointment and happily called Betty to tell her the news.

They day just dragged on knowing that Betty wouldn't be home until later. Until later became now and she was walking through the door.

“Hey babe.” Jughead said as she walked through the door.

"Hi Juggie." She gave him a long and passionate kiss.

They both melted into the kiss. It was the kind of kiss someone could get lost into for hours. Jughead picked her up making her giggle, carrying her in to their room.

Jughead lied her down and came up over her. "So I'm guessing you're cleared." She said in between kisses.

“Yeah. I’m cleared.” Jughead said with a smirk. 

"Thank god. I didn't get to thank you properly yesterday." She smirked. She ran he hands down to his pants and unzipped them.

Jughead took her mouth in another heated kiss. As he pulled away from the kiss he threw her top on to the ground.

Jughead leaned down and kissed from her chest, to her neck, and back to her lips. 

"Juggie,"

“What Betts.” Jughead whispered. 

"I want you!" She whispered back.

“Fuck. I want you too, but babe. We need condoms.” Jughead said before leaning down to kiss her neck. 

"I'm clean and on the pill."

Jughead didn’t need to be told twice. He kissed his way down her body and undid her jeans. Betty helped wiggle out of her jeans and helped him out of his close.

"Juggie please."

Jughead lines himself up with her opening and slowly slid inside until he was completely buried. Betty moaned and hissed at the feeling. It's been a long time but god he felt so good.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her as he slowly moved in and out, letting her adjust to his size. 

"Mmm Juggie,that feels so good more faster." She moaned.

Jughead began to pick up speed and find a good rhythm as Betty wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to move deeper.

"Harder Jug." She moaned.

Jughead moved faster and deeper and moved his hand down to rub her clit.

"That feels amazing." moaned out breathlessly.

“Come for me.” Jughead said while rubbing at her and thrusting harder.

Betty was on the verge of coming for him. He frustrated harder and faster and she hit her climax screaming his name.

Jughead followed shortly after, filling her. He collapsed on top of her and she welcomed his weight.

"That was phenomenal Jug. You said you weren't good at it." She teased him.

Jughead rolled off of her and she instantly missed the stretch. He pulled her into his side. “Well what can I expect it’s been 7 years.” Jughead teased.

"You can stop saying that now." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her. “Yeah I can.” He said with a smile. 

"So I guess we just christened our home." She joked.

“Yeah we did.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"I love you. I know I don't say it often enough." She told him.

“You could never say it enough.” Jughead joked. “I love you.”

"I know you do. You came back for me."

Jughead pulled her on top of him and took her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for coming back to me. I was lost with out you." She kissed him back.

“I was lost without you. I literally can’t breathe without you.”

"I know the feeling. How was Riverdale? I've not been to visit since I left." She asked.

“Maybe we should go visit sometime. Everyone pretty much left. It’s really quite and there’s barely any people.”

"Maybe, I do miss it but this is home. It has been for five years. When I first moved, I would stay at home when everyone went out. I would think about what everyone was doing. Especially you, you would be in pops writing or when your not their you would be in the trailer writing on the type writer I got you for Christmas that time. " She said. 

“I never really left the trailer besides for work. I would never stop thinking about you. I used the typewriter all the time. It’s actually in the closet right now. I would type out letters to you but I never got the courage to mail them. They’re all in a box at the trailer.” Jughead said.

"Really, does your dad still live their? I rung mum when you were in surgery, she told me you asked about me everyday." She told him.

“I did. And yes my dad still lives there but he’s never home he’s always out with serpent business.”

"I thought he quit." She said resting her head on his chest.

“No he’s the leader. Once I stepped down he stepped back up.”

"Oh, we should surprise them. It would be nice to see the twins. How's Fred?" She asked. 

“He’s Fine still the same from when we were teenagers.” Jughead said. 

"How about our baby the blue and gold? Is that still running." She really hoped it was. They brought that newspaper back to life.

“It is actually.” Jughead said with a smile. “I’m not sure who’s running it but it’s still up and running.”

"I'm glad it is. I wonder how many epic love stories it's created." She kissed his cheek. 

“I wonder.” Jughead said with a laugh. 

"Hey don't laugh. That's a major part of our story."

“I think a major part of our story is when I climbed through your window.” Jughead said.

"Yeah but would have never happened if I didn't ask you to join the blue and gold to investigate the murder." She pointed out.

“Id probably still be living with my dad and you might still be hung up on archie.” Jughead said with a wince.

"I would have gotten over him." She said stubbornly.

“You’re so cute when you make that stubborn face.” Jughead said. 

"That's because I am adorable."

“I can’t disagree.”

"God I love you. Juggie,"

“I love you so much.”

"Should we go visit Riverdale or have my family come visit us. Your dad can come. Maybe even your mum." She said cautiously.

“I haven’t spoken to my mum since she told me she didn’t want me to come visit.” Jughead said. “But we should plan a trip to Riverdale.”

"But didn't she come back to Riverdale, I remember my mum mentioning it once." Betty said. 

“She did. She brought JB but I didn’t want to see her. I still don’t want to see her.”

"Maybe now you should."Betty said whilst hugging close to him.

“I don’t know Betty. The night my dad was arrested I called her asking if I could stay with her and JB she said I couldn’t and that she didn’t want to see me. I was going to get on the first bus out of town and leave forever but I never did. You were the thing keeping me in riverdale.”

"I hate that. I hate that you could have gotten out if that town sooner. I was stopping you." She admitted.

“Betty I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way I need you in my life. I never want to be away from you.”

"I know but I think it's because i know you could've gotten out of Riverdale that I will never forget I stopped you." She told him.

“Betty don’t be upset about it. It was the past. We are out of riverdale now and if I left you probably would’ve never seen me again.” Jughead said.

"But it's the exactly the same as me leaving Jug. We would have found a way. But your right, we can see Pop tate tell him about your book. Give him a copy." She said.

“I know my dad would love to see you.” Jughead said. 

"Maybe, I'm not too sure. I am the daughter of Alice Cooper."

“He’d love to see you Betts. He would be happy I’m done moping and I got my girl back.” Jughead said with a smile. 

"Your girl?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty leaned in to him and kissed him. "But when?"

“We could go visit in a few months?” Jughead suggested. 

"That's great, the kids will be off of school too."

“Juni and Dag would be excited to see their favorite uncle.” Jughead said with a smirk. 

"Yeah, I can't believe you. They call Cheryl their favourite auntie." Betty pouted.

“Cheryl? Over you? They can’t be serious.”

"I know right. I understand why they might favourites you over me. Like yeah I get it, you're amazing and great with kids." Betty explained. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m amazing.” Jughead said smugly. 

"That smug smirk says you do" She kissed it.

“So betts what do you want to do tonight? It’s only 7:00pm.” Jughead said.

"Well I can cook and we can watch something." She offered.

“Or we could go for round 2?” Jughead suggested smugly. 

Betty pouted "But food Jug. Since when does Jughead turned down food. I also have Grey's to catch up on." She pulled her puppy dog eyes and kissed him.

“Ugh Fine.” Jughead mumbled. 

Betty made them food. They ate it at the dining table. Jughead kept steeling the food whilst Shw was trying to make it.

Now the plates are cleaned. They snuggle up together on the sofa. They watched two episodes before Betty fell a sleep by his side and he carried her to bed.

Jughead places her down on the bed and tucked her in. He then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“Goodnight Betts.” He whispered. Then he climbed into his side of the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the past month Jughead has been sneaking out and taking days off from work to get everything with the ring situated. Today was the final appointment. He was going to pick up the ring then they would be heading off to riverdale. Him and Sam came up with the perfect ring. It was emerald and looked like Betty’s eyes. It also had small diamonds surrounding it. The band was slightly golden and he knew Betty would love it.

Sam was the only one who knew about the proposal. He had no clue how to do it. Sam was the one who knew Betty's ring size. She was also going to see the final product with him.

They both got to the jeweler and Sam could tell Jughead was freaking out. 

"Jughead you need to calm down. Emma's the best. We always come here for our jewellery. Do you know that bracelet Betty swear the rose gold one?" Jughead nodded. "We bought it from here. Me and Avery got it custom made for her."

“I’m just nervous Betty won’t like it.”

"Snap out of it. She'll love it. One because you designed it. Two because it's from her favourite jewellery shop. Three you would have proposed so it wouldn't have mattered." Sam listed.

“I guess you’re right. I’m just still nervous.”

"That's to be expected." Sam said.

“I’m planning on either climbing through her window and doing it or doing at the newspaper we used to run together“ Jughead said.

"Would the school let you do that?" Sam asked.

“Probably. I used to go to high school with the new principal. Ethel Muggs.” Jughead said.

"I've heard stories about her. The one with the massive crush on you." She said. 

“Yeah...” Jughead said.

"Yeah, I've heard some stories." Sam laughed.

“Yeah. After Betty broke up with me she kept trying to get with me it was weird because she didn’t show any interest until then.” Jughead said. 

"That's what you think Jones." Sam said.

“What do you mean?” Jughead asked questionably. 

"She liked you all that time. You just didn't notice because you love Liz. She spoke to Liz after you broke up. Saying some shit. She would flirt with you." Sam explained.

“I never really noticed. Betty is the only girl I see.” Jughead said.

"Like I said." Sam added.

“Do you think she’s going to let me propose to my girlfriend there if she had a major crush on me?” Jughead said starting to freak out again. 

"That's in the past Jug. Isn't she dating that Trevor? I swear Betty was talking about that a couple of months ago." Sam said.

“Ha that’s funny. Trev liked Betty.” Jughead said.

"See your all with the people you're meant to be with." Sam said as she saw Emma came out with the box.

“I’ll talk to Ethel.” Jughead said while turning to Emma.

"Sam! One of my favourite customers." Emma said.

“Hey Emma.” Sam said. 

Jughead was sitting there completely eager to see the ring. 

"So I have the ring for Liz." Emma said to Jughead.

Jughead sat up in his chair as Emma gave him the box.

Jughead opened it and looked at the ring. It was stunning. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. He then showed the ring to Sam.

"Do you think she'll like it?"He asks both of them.

" She'll love it. "Sam said.

" Liz will adore it. Its finally about time someone right seeped her off her feet. She's such a lovely girl. She helps my around here from time to time. You treat her right or it isn't just Avery and Sam here you'll have to worry about. It's me too." Emma said.

“I will definitely treat her right.” Jughead said.

"Good. She deserves the world." Emma said, Sam nodded in agreement.

“She deserves more than I can give her. I really don’t deserve her.” Jughead said.

"I like him." Emma said. "She's like a daughter to me. Actually all you girls are."

“All I need to do is stop myself from proposing the second I see her.” Jughead joked.

"No not going to happen. We are planning this out. You want it done right. The next stop is food because I'm starving, we'll figure it out then. Emma any advice for him." Sam asked.

“Do it in a way she won’t ever forget.” Emma said. “ many people come in here to get engagement rings and I always give them the same advice.” Emma said with a laugh. 

"You known her since she's moved here. How would you do it if you were me? I'm so scared. I love her so much. We've been through a lot together. More then any one should." He admitted.

“Only you can know the perfect way Jughead. Do it in a way that is monumental for both of you.” Emma said.

"Thanks Emma. That gives me and idea." He told her.

Sam saw a bracelet that she knew Avery would love. So she brought that for her. She couldn't help herself.

“Sam, can I hide the ring at your place? You can tell Avery about it as long as she doesn’t snitch. I don’t want Betty stumbling upon it. She’s also such a sleuth.” Jughead said. “We are heading to riverdale in a few days and that’s when I’m doing it.”

"Yeah sure. I'll tell her tonight. I know she's with Liz at the moment. We need a plan. First food." Sam said.

“Always food first.” Jughead agreed.

"Waffles." Sam said.

Emma just laughed. "You're like twins. No go on don't keep your girls waiting."

“Bye Emma.” Jughead said. 

"Bye Em" Sam said before they walked out.

“Let’s go get food and bring it back for Betts and Avery.” Jughead said.

"Sure I still want waffles." Sam said.

“I want burgers.” Jughead protested.

"That doesn't surprise me. Shouldn't you wait for the burgers when you go to Riverdale?" Sam asked.

“There’s always time for burgers. Always.” Jughead said dramatically. 

"I feel like your spirit animal is a burger. "Sam joked.

“Probably.” Jughead agreed. 

"Yeah. What are we getting the girls?" Sam asked.

“Betty probably would want a milkshake. I’m not sure what else though.” Jughead said. “Probably waffles too.”

"Yeah we love waffles there so much better than pancakes but we like those too." Sam said.

They went to the cafe that does take out. It didn't take long for their food order to come out. Once the food was hot they tried to get home as fast as they could.

Avery and Betty were at Jughead and Betty’s place. Jughead and Sam walked in and saw them watching tv. 

“Hey babe. We got food.” Jughead said to Betty as he walked in.

"I smell waffles baby. You got me waffles." She asked going through the bags.

“Waffles and a strawberry milkshake.” Jughead said.

"You know the way to my heart." She kissed his cheek.

"How did you guys meet? Sam didn't you go to meet up with your old friends from college." Avery asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said. "We bumped into each other on the way home." Sam added.

Jughead ordered himself half a dozen burgers and sat down on the couch and started eating them. Avery just gave him a weird look.

"Av are you okay?" Betty asked.

“I’m just wondering how he’s going to eat all 6 of those burgers.” Avery said with a laugh.

"Watch him!" Betty said. "I don't know how he does it and still look like he dose."

“I work out.” Jughead simply said. 

"Yeah" Betty smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. Jughead kissed the top of her head and pulled her on to his lap. 

"So Riverdale?" Sam asked.

“We want to visit our families. We also really miss it there.” Betty said.

"Where are you staying?" Avery asks.

“We haven’t really talked about it. Where do you want to stay Betty? With your mom?” Jughead said.

"It depends, they don't know we're coming. So if she doesn't have any room, I'm sure the five seasons will have spare rooms." Betty answered.

"So you're ready to go visit Riverdale after five year's?" Sam asked.

“I am. I’m a little nervous but I’m excited.” Betty said.

"Plus she has me." Jughead added in.

"So do both of your sisters live there?"Sam asked.

“Polly is staying with my mom.” Betty said.

“JB just moved in with chuck.” Jughead said flatly.

"Play nice." Betty says kissing him.

"Jughead don't. I hate that bastard. Seriously Liz of what you told us about this guy I want to sucker punch him in the dick." Sam said.

“See Sam understands.” Jughead said.

"That's because you and Sam are practically twins." Betty joked.

“Liz, I have to agree too. That guy sounds like a dick.” Avery said. 

"That was high school. Kids can be mean and toxic plus its been five years. I trust JB judgement. Jug how is FP handling it all?" Betty asked.

“He’s pissed. But he’s happy for JB.” Jughead said. 

"Understandable." Betty said.

“Chuck is definitely hated in my family.” Jughead said. “Except by JB and you. Why the fuck did you forgive him?” Jughead said.

"Baby we talked about this. Why does Fp hate him?" She asked curiously.

“Remember at my birthday party. My fight with him.” Jughead reminded her.

"How could I forget, that was our first argument. You also punched him for me." She remembered.

“I wasn’t going to let him talk shit about you.” Jughead said. 

"Which I'm thankful for Juggie but I still don't understand why you did it. You were angry at me." She remembered it like it was yesterday.

“Just because I was mad at you didn’t mean I don’t love you.” Jughead said. 

"I know that now, I didn't then." She told him.

Jughead leaned in and softly kissed her.

"So when is JB due?"Sam asked.

" We got her some stuff for the baby. We couldn't resist. "Avery said.

“She’s due in three months. She’s six months along now.” Jughead said. 

"I can't wait. She's going to be an amazing mum. This time I'm going to be her favourite auntie." Betty said excitedly.

“Yeah you will.” Jughead said with a smile. 

"Won't you be the only auntie." Sam said.

"That's beside the point Sam." Betty said.

“You’d be the best auntie either way.” Jughead said. 

"Look at jug sucking up because he wants to get laid." Sam teased.

“You’re not wrong.” Jughead said. 

"How old are the twins again?" Avery asked.

“They’re almost 10 now.” Betty said. 

"It only seems like yesterday they were babies." Jughead said. “They were cute babies.” Jughead added. “They also really miss you, Betts.”

"I know I feel bad for leaving. They were four years old then." Betty said tearing up.

“Hey babe it’s okay.” Jughead said while rubbing small circles on her arm. “They’re fine. They may miss you but you left for a reason.”

"At least they had you and Polly." Betty offered.

“Just imagine how great it will be when you finally see them.” Jughead said.

"I'm so excited I can't wait. I've only face timed them. I haven't seen them since they were little." Betty did smiling.

"What are the twins like?" Sam asked.

“They’re great. They are really mature for their age and they get along great for siblings.” Jughead said.

Betty couldn't help but smile. As Jughead was telling Sam about the twins. His smile grew and his eyes lit up.

"They told me they love when you read to them." Betty said thinking about to the phone call.

“I used to read to them all the time. I’ve probably been through every book they own.” Jughead said said with a smile. 

"What is there favourite book? Maybe we can buy them some new ones." Betty said.

“They actually really like Harry Potter books.” Jughead said. 

"Don't say you've turned them in to Potter heads." She joked.

“I have actually.” Jughead said with a laugh. 

"Jug what have you done. You couldn't get them in to Nancy Drew. Harry Potter is okay." Sam and Avery were laughing at them.

“When we go back maybe I’ll read them Nancy Drew.” Jughead said.

"Jones I'm offended. How, how couldn't you? You betrayed me. I'm hurt. Your sleep on the couch tonight." Betty said.

“That’s hurts Cooper.” Jughead said while clutching at his heart dramatically. 

"I thought I taught you better." She said.

“Sorry babe, Nancy Drew just isn’t my style.” Jughead said. 

"But it was my favourite at their age." She pouted. Jughead leaned in and kissed her pouting lips.

“You’re cute when you pout.” Jughead said.

"You're lucky I love you." She said pouting again.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her pouting lips again. 

“Not in front of children.” Sam joked while covering Avery’s eyes.

"Children under five with height restriction shouldn't have gotten in. I'm sorry Av we need you out." Jughead joked.

“I’m not that short!” Avery pouted. Avery was a short person. Most people towered over her.

"Oh baby you are." Sam said.

“Maybe just a little bit.” Avery said with a pout. Sam kissed her pouting lips.

Jughead finished all of his burgers and instantly wanted more food. He got up and went to the kitchen. 

"Jug you can't be serious. Aren't you full?" Betty asked him.

“Not at all.” Jughead said. 

“I don’t understand how he does that.” Avery said.

"Me too. I know I eat a lot but that, that is too much even for me." Sam said.

“Before my dad bought burgers for the serpents but no one was there so I ate them all.” Jughead said.

"Juggie?" That's all Betty could say she was shocked.

“Yeah babe?”

"I seriously hope when we do have a baby he gets your features but not your appetite." She told him.

Jughead smiled. She brought up having kids with him. 

“I hope they do. Then I’ll have someone to eat all the food in the house with.” Jughead said while going through the fridge. 

"No" She smiled. "You already cost a fortune when we go shopping. Imagine that with two."

“The more the merrier!” Jughead shouted from the kitchen

"No absolutely no way Jug. I'll be carrying her or him in my body for nine months. If it's got your appetite . I might as well not move out the kitchen." Betty said.

Jughead laughed. He loved how they were casually talking about having kids together. Avery and Sam noticed and sent each other smirks. 

"What would you name them?" Sam asked loving watching this go down.

“Forsythe the fourth!” Jughead announced proudly. 

"No absolutely no way." Betty said stubbornly.

“It’s a family name, babe.” Jughead protested. 

"I know but you hate it. Why would you want our son to have that name? Also I don't want him to get bullied like you did. What would you name a girl?" Betty asked.

“Juliet.” Jughead said.

"that one I like." Betty smiled.

"What about you Liz?" Avery asked.

"Well for a girl Loey and for a boy Carson." She told them. "Or Mason."She added.

“I like it babe.” Jughead said. “Maybe we could add Forsythe as the middle name so my dad doesn’t get pissed that I don’t stick with the family name.”

"That's perfect. I like Loey too for a little girl. I can dress her up in pretty sundress or dungarees. Loey Pendleton Jones. Mason Forsythe Jones." Betty smiled.

“Perfect.” Jughead said while walking over to her and kissing her.

"Is this your way of telling us your pregnant?" Sam joked.

“Not yet.” Jughead said with a smirk.

"No it isn't Sam. I would tell you in a more creative way." Betty told them.

Jughead came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Betty looked up and kissed him.

Jughead was struggling so hard not to pull out the ring in his pocket and propose right here. He wanted her to be Betty Jones.

"Av should we go? Liz is at work tomorrow. They fly out the day after. They've probably not packed yet. Its been a busy week." Sam said.

“Yeah. They look like they need some alone time.” Avery joked noticing their heart eyes.

"Babe they always have heart eyes around each other. What's new?"Sam said.

“True.” Avery replied. 

"Jug can I take to you a minute?" Sam asked.

“Sure.” Jughead said while quickly kissing Betty and walking over to Sam.

They talked outside the apartment.

"Ring!"Sam said holding out her hand. " I saw you gripping on to it in your back pocket. Don't get me started with that look as well. "

Jughead handed it to her.

“I was so tempted to do it the second she started talking about kids.” Jughead said.

"Oh really, I couldn't tell." She said in a sarcastic tone.

“I don’t know if I can wait til Riverdale.” Jughead said. 

"Its in 2 days come on. Man up. You've been waiting all your life for her. A few days won't kill you." Sam said. 

“I talked to Ethel today. She’s totally okay with it.” Jughead said. 

"That's great but how? I've been with you all day." She asked curiously.

“When I got home. I quickly called her.” Jughead said. 

"Oh that's great. How are you going to do it? So you've got the blue and gold what else?"

"I was thinking I wrote her letters when she left. I never mailed them I didn't get the courage and plus I didn't know her address. So I was thinking I give her them. Then say why I love her and get down on one knee and pop the question." He explained.

"That sounds perfect for you two." Sam said.

“I’m so excited.” Jughead said. 

"I'm excited for you. We should go back in or Liz will get suspicious." Sam said going back to the door.

They both walked in and Jughead went over and wrapped is arms around Betty.

"Everything good? Betty asks them holding Jughead arms tighter.

“Everything is perfect.”

"Great. I'll see you guys at work." Betty spoke to the girls.

“Bye guys.” Jughead said as they left.

As soon as Avery got in to their flat she started questioning Sam's behaviour. 

“Why are you and Jughead being so secretive?” Avery asked. 

"I can tell you know but you have to keep quiet. Promise me you will." Sam told her.

“I promise.” Avery said. 

"Jug told me over a month ago he wanted to propose to Liz. He went to Emma to design the ring. He didn't know Emma when he booked it. He was talking to me about it and I told him it's her favourite jewellery shop. Anyway we picked up the ring today. That's where we were. He's proposing in Riverdale. I helped him get all his idea sorted. I have the ring because he doesn't wanting her to find it. I also got you something whilst we were there today. "Sam explained.

“Oh my god!!!! I can’t wait I’m so excited! They’re going to get married!!!!” Avery said while bursting into happy tears.

"I know right. Our baby girl is all grown up. Just wait till you see the ring. It's gorgeous." Sam said in awe.

“let me see it!!” Avery said happily.

"I can't. Liz has to see it first." Sam said.

“Please baby?” Avery said giving her a pouty face. 

"No babe I can't. But I did buy you this." She said handing her the bracelet she bought earlier that day.

“Aw Sam it’s beautiful. Thank you.” She said giving her a kiss. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Sam kissed her back.

“I can’t believe it. Betty and Jughead are going to get married!” Avery said happily.

"Yeah, he was so tempted to do it when she started to talk about kids." Sam told her.

“I love how they were casually talking about it. It was so cute.” Avery said. 

"They've known each other all their lives. They've probably talked about hundreds of times before." Sam noted.

“Probably. It was still cute.”

"It was"Sam agreed.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Avery asked. 

"Be with my gorgeous girlfriend in our pj's and do face masks and movies." Sam hugged her.

“Yay! That’s going to be amazing.” Avery said. 

"it is" Sam agreed.

_________

Betty and Jughead got up at the crack of drawn. Jughead was a grouchy sleepy mess. They got to the airport at one in the morning for their flight at half two.

They were currently walking around until they have to board the plane and Jughead was downing coffee. Without having coffee in the morning Jughead never feels like moving.

"Look at my sleepy head of a boyfriend." Betty teased.

“I don’t do mornings.” Jughead said while taking a sip of his coffee. 

"I know, I have to drag you out of bed. The best way is coating you out with kisses." Betty said taking the coffee out his hand to have a drink.

“That’s the only way to get me out of bed.” Jughead said. “That and food.”

"That's true." Betty laughed.

“I can’t wait to go to Pops.” Jughead said happily. 

"Me too. I can't wait to see him. I missed him so much." Betty sighed.

“He misses you. I don’t think he knows we are back together yet so that will be a good surprise for him to see his favorite customers back together.” Jughead said with a smile. 

"Yeah it will. I miss his advice. He's very wise. I think the only sane person in that town." She said.

“Him and Fred.” Jughead said.

"Yeah that's true." Betty laughed.

“So I have an idea. When we get to Riverdale why don’t we go pay a visit to the blue and gold?” Jughead suggested.

"Seriously, why?" She asked.

“Well it’s really important to us. We fell in love there. I just figured it would be fun to visit. I talked to Ethel and she said we could go any time we want while we are in Riverdale.” Jughead said.

"Ethel Muggs, why her?" Betty asked again.

“She’s the principal there now.” Jughead said. 

"Wow, even after everything she went through in that school. Good for her. Sure why not. I guess it'll be fun to see how much its changed." Betty agrees.

“Great.” Jughead said with a smile.

"We should board now." Betty pointed out the time on her phone.

“Yeah let’s go.” Jughead said. 

They boarded the plain and found their seats. It didn't take long before they were up on the air. Jughead fell asleep after the safety demo with his head on hers. Betty took a photo of him, she couldn't help herself. He looked adorable.

A few hours into the flight Jughead woke up and began to rummage his bag for food. 

"Hey baby nice sleep?" She asked him.

“Yes. Much needed.” Jughead said while giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm glad one of us can sleep on planes." She joked whilst yawning.

“I can sleep anywhere.” Jughead joked. “But if you’re tired you should try to get some sleep, babe.”

"I have been since we got on the plane. I just can't. I'm so tried, coffee isn't working." She explained frustratedly.

“Here use me as a pillow.” Jughead said while patting his shoulder. “Try to get some sleep.”

"I'm not promising anything but I'll try." She laid her head on his shoulder. She shut her eyes, placed her hand in her face and with her pinky stroked her eye brow to help her sleep and stay calm.

Jughead wrapped his arm around her and soon they both fell asleep. They were able to sleep for most of the flight and only woke up a couple times. Soon they were landing in riverdale.

Jughead woke up when they were just about to land. He didn't want to wake Betty up just yet as she looked so peaceful. The plane landed with a bump which shocked Betty awake panicking.

“Hey babe. It’s okay, we are just landing.” Jughead said. 

Betty rubbed her eyes awake. Turned to face her boyfriend. "Wait we're here." She said.

“Yeah we’re here.” Jughead said.

"Oh okay, did we sleep most of the way?" She asked him.

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"What time is it?" She asked as she was getting their hand luggage down.

“It’s 6:00am. The time zones are different.” Jughead explained. 

"My mum's just woke up for work then. What should we do?" Betty asks him.

“We could stay at the five seasons and then when she knows we are in town we could stay with her, or we could continue to stay at the hotel.” Jughead said.

"That sounds good. You know Jug I'm pretty sure the twins have my own bedroom. Mum put a divider up so they could have some privacy. Privacy being the key word here." She winked at him. 

“I like the sound of that.” Jughead joked. 

"So the five seasons it is then." Betty said.

“Yeah. We can book a room right when we get off the plain. And if the room isn’t ready yet we could go stay at the trailer. I doubt my dad is home.” Jughead said. 

"He isn't home" Betty said with a questionable look.

“He’s never home.” Jughead said flatly.

"He might surprise you." Betty added.

“Probably not.”

They finally got off the plane and made their way through the airport to the entrance. Jughead called the five seasons and booked a room. It wouldn’t be ready until later in the day so they had to go to the trailer.

The trailer park looked the same as it did five years ago, Betty thought. Some new trailers but mostly old. Motorcycles out side them with a couple of trucks. Some lights already switch on and the rest are off.

Jughead let out a huff of air when they reached his trailer. He grew up there and loved the area but it just reminded him of a terrible time in his life. Jughead decided to knock on the door to see if anyone was home before he entered.

Fp Jones had woken up to a knock on the trailer door. Answering the door in his plaid pj's he opened it up to his son. Fp hadn't seen Jughead in 5 months. He cleaned his act up a year ago. He's sober even got his self a job at pops.

“Hi dad.” Jughead said. He was really surprised his dad was home. 

"Jug, its so nice to see you. How's London treating you?" Fp asked.

“Amazing.” Jughead said with a smile as he stepped aside to reveal Betty standing behind him.

"If I live and breath the Betty Cooper  returns. How you been Betts its been a time. We haven't seen each other in seven years. You left five years ago." Fp asked.

“I’m doing great FP.” Betty replied.

“We are going to be in town for a few days.” Jughead said. “We booked a hotel room but could we stay here until it’s ready for us.” 

“Of course. Come in.” FP said.

"Thank you Fp, it's much appreciated." Betty said grabbing her hand luggage.

"Babe you go straight in. Let me take that for you." Jughead said taking her hand luggage.

Thy brought everything in and they all went and sat on the couch.

“So what brings you guys here.” FP asked.

"Its a long story but I miss here. I know that sounds insane. I'm well ware but with what everything went on, I wanted to visit everyone to see if their okay. I also feel in a right place that I can now come and visit." Betty explained.

“That’s great Betty. Everyone has missed you so much.” FP said.

"I know but if it helps you to know, I'm extremely happy where I am. I have amazing friends. A fantastic job, I love my home. I feel safe." She admitted.

Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty.

“Betty and I recently moved in together.” Jughead said to FP.

"That's great boy, I'm so happy for you two. More happy about you two then JB." Fp said coldly. "It's weird seeing you two together again. You found each other again. After all those years. Your gran would say that's soul mates."

“We are definitely soulmates.” Jughead said while kissing Betty’s cheek. “How is JB? I know she’s living with Chuck now.” Jughead said as his facial expression became cold.

"Jug play nice remember." Betty reminds him. Fp couldn't help but laugh.

"She's happy, the baby is healthy. I'm happy she's happy but why with him." Fp said annoyed.

“I guess she can’t see how much of an asshole he is.” Jughead said.

"Jug we talked about this. JB said he's changed, she's so happy. Can't you two just let it go." Betty asked both Jones men.

“Babe I can’t not after what he did to you.”

"I've forgave him remember. You should try it too. I promise you if I hear he hurt JB I'd be on the next plane out to here giving a piece of my mind. I'm sure the serpents would gladly help." Betty said with Fp nodding along.

“Fine.” Jughead said. “But I swear to god if he does anything to her I’m going to fucking kill him.”

"That makes two of us. " She said.

“So Betts do you want to head to Pops and then the blue and gold?” Jughead asked. 

“So Betts do you want to head to Pops and then the blue and gold?” Jughead asked. 

"Actually Juggie I was wondering if I can stay here with Fp and catch up with him." She said.

“That’s fine babe. We can go later and then I can go meet up with the serpents.” He said while getting up and grabbing his serpent jacket from his bag.

Jughead slipped his serpent jacket on. Betty hasn't seen that jacket since high school. She's not going to lie, she misses it. He looks incredibly sexy in it.

"I haven't seen that in a very long time." She said as she was checking him out.

“Like what you see, huh babe?” Jughead joked. 

"Maybe." She smirked and blushed at the same time.

“I’ll see you later.” Jughead said giving her a kiss. 

“Bye dad.” He said as he left the trailer.

“So things are going great with Jughead?” FP asked with a smile. 

"They always were. We had trouble in the past like any couple. Maybe more then others but yeah it is" She said sounding ecstatic.

“I’m happy for you guys he needs love in his life. He doesn’t have much. As much as I love him I’m just a terrible father.” FP said.

"Fp you're a Saint compared to my dad." She joked.

“I guess you’re right. I just wish I was there for him when he was growing up.”

"I know, you can be there for him now. Be a better grandfather. You can build a better bond. It's better late than ever. Trust me I wish I was a better girlfriend back then." Betty said.

“You were an amazing girlfriend back then. You were the only thing he loved.” FP said

"Not true, I hurt him in a way I knew it would. Don't be stupid he loved hotdog. Speaking of him where is he?" She asked.

“He’s at the white wyrm with Toni.” FP said.

"Oh okay. I'll have to drop by some point before we go home and see him. I miss that dog. He gives the cuddles on the couch." Betty said.

“Yeah he’s great. He’s getting old though I don’t think we will have him for much longer.” FP said sadly. 

"Yeah god it's going to hurt when he's gone." She said tearing up just thinking about it.

“It is. Jughead is going to be devastated. Hotdog was the only thing keeping him sane during the breakup. He also got really upset when he couldn’t take him to London with him.” FP explained.

"Fp you have to believe me when I say I didn't want to break up with him. I love him, I never stopped loving him. I did it for his safety." Betty explained.

“I understand. But at that time Jughead didn’t know. I honestly thought he was going insane.” FP said. 

"I wanted to tell him so bad but I'd I did he would have killed him. Then on top of that the death threats, the hate. I remember one so vividly. Go kill yourself you phsyco bitch. No wonder that serpent dumbed you. You're not even good enough for serpent scum. "She remembered.

“None of that is true Betty. I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

"I had it coming I guess. Everyone knew I would snap and go dark Betty so I upped and left." She told Fp.

“I understand why you left. No one deserves that especially in a small town. Word spreads like wildfire.” FP said. 

"What hurt most is leaving and not telling him where I was going. I know we were broken up at the time but I needed him. But I knew I couldn't have him or you, him and Jellybean would have been killed. I couldn't risk that. He loves you with all his heart. Even though he doesn't show it, he does. "

A smile appeared on FP’s face. 

“I remember once a group of people from your school came into the wyrm and were talking shit about you. Jughead almost killed them. If I didn’t stop him they would’ve probably died.” FP explained.

"I left after college. I even went to a college in greendale to try escape it. I couldn't. I just had enough of it. There was so many time my mind screaming to me just end it. Give them what they want. The Jugs voice comes through and I could never do it. I had to escape. Who was it? Anyone I knew? "She asked upset.

“I’m not sure I didn’t recognize them but I think Jug did.” FP said.

"They were probably in a  younger year. I get it, I would want to talk and know about the girl who couldn't handle a small town life and fled." She said coldly.

“You love Riverdale. You probably would’ve stayed if it weren’t for the circumstances.”

"Loved. There's a tiny part of me that still loves it. But I was destined for bigger things. Well that's what I kept telling my self. I wanted to move to NYU for college. Make a life for myself there. Be a journalist, do a long distance relationship with Jug because he went to UCSA. The would fall in love with the big apple like I did and make the New York Times best seller's list for his novel. Granted her can still do that last part. "She explained.

“I think that if the opportunity came to him to get back together with you all those years ago he would’ve moved to wherever you were. “ FP explained

"I know but I couldn't risk it. Not his safety, I would have never forgiven my self. I still don't after what happened." She told him.

“I heard about what happened at the book release party. JB told me everything.” FP explained.

"He got shot Fp because of me. My Dad rung me, I answered. I heard that exact gunshot." She cried.

“That must have been terrible. JB told me he broke his ribs, his hand, and got shot in the shoulder.

"It was awful. I couldn't sleep, eat or even think straight. I was a mess. All I could think about how it was my fault I should have just shut him out when I saw him. Avery and Sam shouldn't of got him when I was having my panic attack. They should have left it. I could have moved out and avoid him until I did. All those thoughts and more ran through my head. "She whispered.

“In all honesty I’m surprised Jughead is even alive today. He’s been shot many times, I’m happy he survives every time but then he has to live with the trauma.” FP explained. “I know what it’s like to be terrified you’ve possibly lost him. He was beaten by the Goulies and left in Fox Forest to die. I found his lifeless body and carried him out of the Forest the whole time I thought he was dead.” FP said while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh my god. I'm so so sorry Fp." She said hugging him. "I messed him up pretty good huh?" She joked.

“Maybe a little bit.” FP joked. “He loves you and I’m so happy you’re in his life again.”

"That makes both of us. I missed you Fp so much. It was so scary, I was all alone living in fear. Then Jug shows up practically on my door stop. Hal escapes from prison and I have a panic attack the worse one I've ever had. The only person who could stop it was Jug. All I could think what if he hadn't been there. "She told him.

“Do you think you and Jug will get married anytime soon?” FP asked curiously. 

"I'm all honesty I have no idea. We've been through so much. I'd like to think we would. Then I've seen so many failed marriages. I don't want us to end up like that. I'm not saying I don't want to get married I do. I'm just saying if I do it would be small and simple. Weddings seem like hassle and money when all you seen is failed ones. "She confessed." But we were talking about children the other day. It was completely random. He said you kill him if we didn't carry on the family name. I'm so fp but there's no way our children are going to be called Forsythe. We compromised on Forsythe and Pendleton being middle names when we do conceive. "She smiled thinking back to it.

“I hope it happens soon.” FP said. “You both deserve happy and normal lives.”

"We're getting there, very slowly." Betty smiled.

————

Jughead came over to the Riverdale register. He needed to ask for Alice’s permission to marry her daughter. He went inside and knocked on Alice’s office door.

"Come in!" Alice shouted as she continued to work.

“Hey Alice.” Jughead said as he walked in.

Alice was shocked to see Jughead standing in the registers. He should be at home in London. Why was he here? All she was thinking thank god he's okay.

"Jug what are you doing here? You're meant to be in London with my daughter." She asked still in shock.

“Betty and I are here to visit everyone. She’s with my dad right now. But I needed to talk to you.”

"Wait my baby girl is here. After all this time. She's come to visit. But how? She said she never wanted to set foot in this hell site again." Alice said over joyed that she'll get to see her baby girl again.

“She missed everyone. She really wanted to come visit.” Jughead explained. 

"Thank you Jughead. She probably wouldn't have come back to visit if it wasn't for you. So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

“Well, I wanted to ask your permission about something.” Jughead said while sitting down at one of Alice’s office chairs.

"What is it Jug?" She asked.

Jughead pulled out the ring and showed it to Alice. 

“I want your permission to ask your daughter to marry me.” Jughead said.

Alice pulled the ring closer to look at it. Its gorgeous. The diamond in the middle reminded her of Betty's eyes. How they would shine when she talks about something she's passionate about.

"Well Jughead it was no secret that I didn't like you when you and my daughter started dating. But you've grown on me over the years. You respect her wishes no matter how hurtful they've been to you. You cared so much about her when she was gone. You asked about her every day. You were the one good thing she had when the black hood, south and north side civil war was going on. You've showed her nothing but love. She cares about you tremendously and vise versa. You were the light she had in the darkness of Riverdale. You've become a son to me over the years Jug. I would love for you to marry my daughter. I know she would love to marry you too. As long as you show her the love she deserves. Yes you have my blessings. "She explained.

“I promise to love her forever. Thank you Alice.” Jughead said.

"Welcome to the family Jug. I'm not going to lie, you've been a part of the family a while now. It's a beautiful ring Jug. She'll love it." Alice said hugging him.

“I’ll make sure to bring her by later. She really misses you.” Jughead said while returning the hug.

"Good because I miss her. Come over for tea." Alice offered.

“We will.” Jughead said with a smile. “Now I’ve got to go do something I’ve been wanting to do forever.” Jughead said while tucking the ring into his pocked. “Thank you Alice.”

"Good, I'll make her favourite. Now go make Betty one happy girl." Alice said beaming. She couldn't believe her little girl is getting engaged.

Jughead gave her one last hug and soon he was heading back to the trailer.

He was set. He had everything he needs to get down on one knee and propose to the love of his life. Her mother approval. The letters and most importantly the custom made ring.


	14. Chapter 14

Jughead had everything he needed to propose to the love of his life. His soul mate. His best friend. His other half. His person. All he needed to do now was get the letters, himself and Betty to the blue and gold.

Jughead arrived at the trailer and walked inside to FP and Betty talking. “Hey babe.” He said while quickly giving her a kiss. 

"Hi Juggie, how was the serpents?" She asked after kissing him back.

“Great. I was glad to see everyone again.” Jughead said.

"That's good. Maybe you can see them again, I would like to say hi before we go home." She told him.

"Did you see Joaquin son? He's back for good now." Fp told him.

“He is? Wow I didn’t see him yet. Maybe I’ll stop by again tomorrow.” Jughead said.

"I'll join you." Betty said.

“Betts do you want to go to the blue and gold now? We can stop at Pops after for lunch.” Jughead suggested while walking over to the back room to secretly grab the letters.

"Sure, I really want some chips and a strawberry milkshake." Betty said standing up to join him.

“We will be back soon Dad. Do you want anything from Pops?” Jughead asked.

"No I see enough of that place when I'm working. Jug let me talk to you before you go?" Fp asked.

“Sure Dad. I’ll be one minute Betty.” Jughead said while walking over to FP. 

"I'll wait outside Jug. Are we walking or taking your old bike? Do you still have it?" She asked.

“Let’s walk. I sold my bike before I left so I could buy a new one. Besides it would be like us walking back in high school.” Jughead said.

"You can take mine if you want?" Fp chimed in.

"No thanks Dad, we're good." Jughead said.

With that Betty got her bag and walked outside leaving the boys to it.

"I saw you walk to get those letters boy. What do you have planned?" Fp asked knowing his own son he was up to something.

“I was going to take us to the blue and gold and give her the letters.” Jughead said. “Then I was going to propose.”

"Go! Don't let me stop you. It's about time. Go get her boy." Fp ordered.

“Thanks dad.” Jughead said with a laugh as he left.

"Go before I do it for you." He said whilst pushing him to the door.

Jughead went outside over to Betty. 

“Ready to go?” Jughead said holding out his hand.

"Yeah." She said whilst grabbing his hand.

The walk there didn’t take long and soon they were walking into their old office.

Betty stopped in the middle of the room. It look exactly how it did all those years ago. Only a few slight changes. They finally got updated equipment. As Betty looked up there's photos of past blue and gold workers. Her and Jughead were the first one's on the wall.

The picture was of them cuddled up on the couch in there working on an article.

"I remember that day. After that was taken you laid down on me. Pulling a dramatic face because you were glad it was over. But then V snook a photo of that." Betty said looking at it.

“We look really happy in that.” Jughead said with a smile. 

"We're just as happy as that now." She said looking up at him.

“Yeah we are.” Jughead said while kissing her.

Betty sunk in to the kiss. Flash backs from the kisses they shared in here. How many hours they spent together,how they would sneak of in to their safe space.

“Remember how I said that when you were gone I wrote you letters?” Jughead said after their kiss.

"Ye, how could I forget that."She said as he hug her from behind still looking at the photos.

“I brought them.” Jughead said handing her a small stack of letters.

"Are you letting me read them?" She asked curiously.

“Yes.”

"Should I read them here or back at the hotel?" She asked.

“You can read them here.” Jughead said.

"In my old seat!" She smiled he just nodded.

Dear Betts, 

  You’ve been gone 6 months now and I miss you more and more everyday. I hope everything is going great with you. I understand you needed to get out of Riverdale. Those threats were terrible. I wish I could’ve helped. I don’t even know if you see me as a friend anymore but I love you. Please come back to me. Maybe someday I’ll get your address and come see you. I don’t know if you’ll ever read this but if you do and you want to meet up some day call me. My number is the same. I love you so much and I hope to see you soon.

                          Love, Jug.

Betty had read all the letters but one. Each time she had more tears in her eyes then the last. Now she was on the last one.

Dear Betts, my Juliet

It's been 5 years since you'd left Riverdale. Each day I miss you so much but love you even more. There's been so many times I've rung your phone up just to hear your answering machine. So I could hear your voice. I've left so many messages there. I know you'll never see them.

I've loved you since we were six Betty. Then ten years later u finally got to call you mine. My love for you could never die. I remember the day I claimed through your window to kiss you. I was and still am the luckiest man to have loved or should I say love you.

I'm taking your advice Betty to get out of this town. To make a life for myself. One I'm more happier one with out the grief. I've come to terms that you're never coming back. That pains me, that pains me so much because that means we're truly over. We never got our happy ending Betts. But I hope you get yours. You deserve to be happy. Settled down with the right guy for you. Kids because you'd be a great mum. A dog because you never had one when we were kids. Even though hotdog would sneakily hope you would kidnap him for a few nights.

I love you Betty Cooper so much. Until we meet again. I have so much faith we will. Maybe not in this life time it might be in death or our next life. Just know there's always a ponytail shaped whole in my heart.

~Juggie.

Betty finished reading it and then turned around to Jughead. He was down on one knew with the beautiful custom ring on display. 

“Betty Cooper,” he began.

Betty was already crying from reading all the letters. Just seeing him down on one knee with a gorgeous ring in a box, she couldn't speak. All she could was utter words out.

"Juggie,"She uttered tears escaping her eyes.

Jughead’s eyes began to water. 

“Will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?” Jughead asked. “I need you in my life and being my girlfriend just isn’t enough. I want you to be my wife. I want to start a family with you and be with you forever.”

"Jughead Jones, I would love nothing more than to be your wife." She cried wiping her tears away.

Jughead stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. He then took her mouth in a passionate kiss.

“It reminds me of your eyes.”

"I'm not sure my eyes are this beautiful but I love it. I love you. Thank you so much." She kissed him again.

“Your eyes are more beautiful.” Jughead said.

"You just have to say that because your my fiancé." She said.

“God, I love hearing that word. And it’s true. Your eyes are the most beautiful color I have ever seen.” Jughead said.

"I love saying it. It feels weird saying it though." She told him.

Betty looked down at the ring again in awe. She couldn't believe how gorgeous it was. She was in love with it. This beautiful piece of jewellery is going to be on her hand for ever.

“I had Emma make that.” Jughead said with a smile.

"Juggie," She said tearing up again.

“I love you.” Jughead said.

"I love you too. You got Emma to make it. That makes it even more special. I love her shop and all her jewellery. She's like my second mum. She always tells me to go to her if I have any problems. How did you know she was my favourite jewellery shop?" She asked.

“Well I picked her shop before I even knew you know her. Sam has been helping me. I’ve been planning this since before I was in the hospital.” Jughead explained. 

"Wait Sam knew!" She said in shock. "You two really are best friends planning stuff together." She joked.

“She’s known since that day I was talking to her at the hospital.” Jughead said.

"Juggie, I'm going to cry again." She mumbled already started to tear up again.

“Don’t cry baby.” Jughead said while kissing her again. 

"I'm just so happy. It's so beautiful Jug. Oh my god, the day you and Sam came home together you went to pick it up. How did you keep this from me?"

“I’m a very private person.” Jughead joked. 

"Not when your with me Juggie. I guess my sleuth game is off." She joked.

“Maybe.” Jughead said with a laugh. “ I can’t believe you’re going to be my wife.”

"I can, I love you, you love me. I'm going to become Mrs Jones." Betty kissed him again. "What about my mum?" She asked.

“I didn’t actually meet with the serpents today. I went to ask your mom for permission.” Jughead said. 

Betty was full blown crying now. She couldn't help herself. He knew she didn't have her Dad to ask. She was dead to her when she discovered he was the black hood. He knew she didn't have her grandparents because they past away. So he asked her mother. Her mother that use to hate him, no despise him. She was just so overwhelmingly happy.

“Your mom said she thinks of me as a son.” Jughead said with a smile and tears forming in his eyes.

"Jug in already a mess. Stop it." She laughed. "She does?" She asked.

“She told me today that she thinks of me as her son and she would love nothing more than for me to officially be a part of her family.” Jughead said. 

"That's a massive change. I remember the first dance as a couple. We were arguing about you. I told her that you were as much as my family as her right now. Even more so. I guess she's finally on the right page." Betty said remembering the dinner from hell.

Jughead laughed, his eyes still filled with tears. 

“I love you.”

"I love you so much." Betty kissed him again. "You do know now that you're part of the crazy Cooper drama?"She asked him already knowing he knows full well.

“ I wouldn’t have it any other way, Mrs Jones.” Jughead said with a smirk. 

"Say it again." She said matching his smirk.

“Betty Jones.”

"God I love that. The way it sounds. The way you say it." She told him.

“I love you, Betty Jones.” Jughead said, trying to repeat it as many times as he can. 

"I love you Jughead Jones."

“We should go to Pops and then our Hotel room.” Jughead said with a smirk. 

"That sounds like a plan. I need to call the girls. What else did my mum say?"She asked.

“We should go visit her for tea later.” Jughead said. “Maybe you should call Veronica too.”

"I'll face time them when we're at Pops. What time did she say? I can't wait to tell the twins." Betty said excitedly.

“I don’t know I’ll text your mom and ask her what time is best for us to come over. I can’t wait to see my niece and nephew too.” Jughead said.

" Yeah, well my handsome, sexy let's not forget smart. Owes me Milkshake and chips." She said kissing him one last time.

"Betts don't you mean fries?"He asked.

" Chips and fries are the same kind off. You can tell I've lived in the UK a long time can't you?"

“Come on let’s go.” Jughead said stealing another kiss. 

The walk between Pop's and the school wasn't that long. It was a ten minute walk at the most. Walking hand in hand stopping every few minutes or so to steel kisses.

They got inside and Pop looked up with excitement 

“Jughead, Betty!” Pop said.

"Hi pop's" They both said.

"If I live and breath our very own angel is back in Riverdale." Pop said as they walked up to the counter.

“I see you finally fixed things.” Pop said to Jughead. 

“I have.” Jughead said with a smile while showing Pop Betty’s hand, her ring on full display.

"Congratulations Kids. You two deserve to be happy. So are you moving back or is it just a visit?"He asked.

" Just to visit Pops. "Betty answered.

“A much needed visit.” Jughead said.

"I haven't seen you kids for years." Pop pointed out. "Can I get you your regulars?" He asked.

“Yeah. Thanks Pop.” Jughead said.

"How long have you been engaged?" He asked.

“Eh like 30 minuets.” Jughead said said with a laugh. 

"It was so romantic how he did it pops." Betty said smiling up at him.

“I would love to hear all about it. I’ll go get your orders and then you can tell me.” Pop said while walking back into the kitchen. 

"I've really missed him." Betty said as leaning in to Jughead's side.

"I know you have baby. Let's go to our booth." Jughead said.

They both walked over to their booth they sat at teens.

“So do you want to FaceTime Ronnie and Arch?” Jughead asked. 

"Maybe we should do that later. You know Ron she'll want all the details and we don't have time right now." Betty answered.

“We could call her tomorrow?” Jughead suggested. 

"We could or we can get it over and done with so we can have our time in Riverdale." Betty suggested.

“Well you said we don’t have Time right now.” Jughead said with a laugh. “Make up your mind.”

"No I mean we have time but right now, we're at Pops eating. Catching up with Pops." She explained.

“How about we can call her after we go to your Mom’s house. Because right after this I plan on taking you to our hotel room and making love to you.” Jughead said.

"I like the sound of that Jug I do. But we need to go back to your Dad's for our luggage." She reminded him.

“Yeah. Then we go to our hotel room.”

"Perfect. To be honest I was ready to have you in the blue and gold on the desk." She whispered into his ear.

“Now that I think about it maybe we could do that sometime.” Jughead said with a smirk “I’ve always wanted to.”

"Ethel would kill us and there's camera's and I'm not trying to make a sex tape." She told him.

“True.” Jughead mumbled. 

"Keep it in your pants Jones." Betty teased.

“You’re asking a lot of me, Babe.” Jughead teased. 

"am I why?" She smirked.

“Because... If we were alone I’d fuck you right on this table.” Jughead teased.

"I was more expecting that answer to be because I have the most beautiful, smart and sexy fiancé in the world." She uttered.

“Hmmm...” Jughead said while kissing her passionately. 

Pops came out with their food order and placed it down in front of them. Their both happy in and in love. They look like each other hung the moon and the stars. It's always been like that Pops thought. Only know their older, wiser and more mature.

“Thanks Pop.” Jughead said. 

"Its no problem Jug."

Jughead began to eat his burger. It’s been a few months since Betty and Jughead have eaten food from Pop’s but it’s definitely better to actually eat it in the diner.

"So Pops how have you been?" Betty asked.

“I’ve been wonderful. But I do miss having the four of you coming here all the time.”

"I miss that too. But we're all really happy where we are. I know Arch and V visit Riverdale a lot. I promise we'll start to come up more. It's just taken me awhile to feel safe again. To stop living in fear. Now I have Jug back and we're engaged. I'm so happy. "Betty explained.

“I’m happy for you both. You deserve it.” Pop said

“Thank you Pop.” Jughead said.

"Thank you Pops." Betty said looking at Jughead in awe.

"Let me see the ring dear?"

Betty showed pop her ring more up close so he could see it. It was a beautiful ring. She loves it. She must thank Emma when their home.

“That’s a lovely ring. You did good jug.” Pop said while patting him on the back.

"So how did he propose?" Pop asked. He's so happy for them. He's over joyed.

“Betts do you want to tell him or should I?” Jughead asked softly.

"You can Juggie. I'm going have to explain it to the girls later. There's going to so much screaming and questions." She said resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Every once and awhile when I was really missing her I would write her a letter. I never mailed them because I didn’t know her address so I just saved them. I took her to the blue and gold a Riverdale high, where we fell in love, and gave her the letters. After she was done reading them she turned around and I popped the question.” Jughead said.

"It was perfect for us." Betty added.

"Jug you did good. I'm so proud of you. I'm happy for the both of you. I would love to stay and talk more but I've got hungry mouths to feed. Diners on me. Make sure you stop in before going home okay."

“Thanks Pop. We will.” Jughead said. 

Pop went back to work with a happy smile on his face. A surprise visit from his favourite customers brightened his day.

Jughead looked over to Betty and she had some whipped cream from her milkshake on her face. He leaned in and kissed it off.

"You know any normal person would have just wiped it off?" She joked.

“I’m not normal. In case you haven’t noticed I’m weird, I’m a weirdo.” Jughead teased.

"My weirdo, I have noticed." She kissed him again. "You ready to head to your Dad's. Should I say my father in Law."

Jughead smiled. 

“Yeah let’s go.” Jughead said.

The walk from Pop's to the trailer park was longer than the walk to school then pops. It took them double the amount of time with the stolen kisses the my took from each other.

They walked in and FP came over to inspect the ring on Betty’s finger. "Wait is this why you was asking about marriage earlier?" She asked her future father in law.

“Well not exactly. Jug told me before you left. I was just hoping it would happen soon.” FP said. 

"It is, I'm so excited." She said as Jughead hugged her from behind.

“We are going to head to the hotel but we’ll probably stop by tomorrow dad. We have to meet with Alice later.” Jughead explained

"You two kids have fun. Don't do anything I would do." Fp said.

Jughead grabbed their things.

“I’m going to call an Uber.”

Jughead said to Betty."Okay Juggie." She said.

"Use protection!" Fp shouted at Jughead.

“Oh my god dad.” Jughead mumbled.

"What? I know who eager your mum and I was when we got engaged." Fp told his son. 

“I don’t want to hear about you and mom fucking.” Jughead said. 

Fp couldn't help but laugh. It was so easy to annoy his son. Betty joined in laughing too. Jughead went red with embarrassment.

“I’m going to go wait outside for the Uber.” Jughead mumbled. 

"I'll join you in a minute babe." Betty said as Jughead walked out.

“It’s so fun to embarrass him.” FP said with a laugh.

"He makes it so easy to." Betty agreed.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” FP said. 

"Thank you so much Fp it really means a lot to me. He asked my mum of he could marry me." Betty said tearing up again.

“That’s Jughead for you. He’s always doing the right thing.” FP said while pulling Betty in for a hug. 

"But Alice Cooper, Alice Cooper said he was already a part of the Family. She already sees him as her son. My mother." Betty repeated again.

"You have to remember they did work together for a few years. I guess she just got to know him better" FP said.

"Yeah but all I keep thinking about is how far we've come from the nightmare dinner party."

“ that’s was because your mother hates me. She thought Jughead would turn out like me. He didn’t and I’m so thankful for that.” FP explained.

"She doesn't hate you. I should go the taxi is probably here." She said.

“Bye Betty.” FP said as she left the trailer. 

Betty hugged Jughead from behind. He glanced up and saw his fiancé. He placed a kiss on her lips before the taxi pulled up.

They got in and the ride there didn’t take long. Soon they were checking into their room. As Jughead unlocked the door he carried Betty in bridal style. Then went back for their bags.

They then brought their bags and set them on the floor of the room.

"Juggie, I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too. So much” Jughead said while kissing her. Betty sank deeper and deeper in to the kiss. She then broke it so she could catch her breath.

"Juggie, what type of wedding do you want?" She asked.

“Something small. With the people important to us.” Jughead said while he kissed her again. “ what about you?” He whispered

"Thank god. The same simple, small oh and nothing too flashy. I don't see the point spend a lot of money. It got be amazing with the simple stuff." Betty explained. She kissed him in between explaining.

“You know Ron is going to try to force you to have an extravagant wedding right?” Jughead said with a laugh before kissing her again. 

"I do but that's just not us. She knows that."

“I would honestly marry you right now in the clothes we are wearing. I think that’s as simple as it gets.”

"I know you would baby. I would really like a small and simple wedding with you. I was thinking," She told him.

“I agree. Can we do it as soon as possible though. I really want you to be my wife.” Jughead said before kissing her. 

"There's this small Chapel back in London maybe we could get married there. You with your grooms men. Me with my bridle party." She said snuggling up closer to him.

“That’s sounds amazing Betty.” Jughead said. 

"You can say no to this but I was thinking, if I have a word with my mum would it be okay if Fp walked me down the ile?"She asked Jughead curiously.

“Betty, of course.” Jughead said.

"Is there anything you want for our wedding? Apart from good food and the cake has to be good." She smiled at him.

“I’m honestly fine with anything as long as I’m marrying you.” Jughead said.

"This is our day Jug, not just mine. Promise you'll tell me what you want?"

“I want my mum there. I doubt she’d want to see me but I can try.” Jughead said.

"We can call her together, maybe have JB there." Betty suggested.

“Maybe. I’m still thinking about it though. I don’t know if I should forgive her.”

"I don't really remember her, I'm not saying you should forgive her. All I am saying is may be listen to what she has to say and chose then." Betty kissed him.

“She abandoned me.” Jughead mumbled. 

"You could also say that about me baby and yet you're marrying me."

“You left for a reason. She just left to get away from my dad. As much as I love my dad at the time she left he was an alcoholic who beat me.” Jughead said.

"Juggie," You could see the pain in her eyes.

“I’m glad he changed he’s a great person now but I used to be terrified of him. My mom knew what he was like yet she just left me there.”

"Baby I'm so sorry." is all she could say. She knew things were bad back then. She had no clue it was that bad.

“It’s over now.” Jughead said.

"I know, you're growing a strong bond today. At least he's willing and hasn't kidnapped your boyfriend." She joked slightly.

“Yeah.” Jughead mumbled.

"Do you want to head on over to my mum's now, we can call Arch and Ron when we're back?" She asked. "Also Jug I love you and I'm so sorry . I jus want us both to be happy on our day."

“We will Betty.” Jughead said. “And sure let’s go see your mom.”

"I'm so excited to see the twins and Polly." Betty said going to her bag to get the books they bought for the twins. "Jug if we have to watch Harry Potter, I'm warning you now if I do fall asleep your my pillow. I don't mind Harry Potter but I'm tried." She warned him.

“Yeah the jet lag is probably wearing you off.” Jughead said.

"That and all the excitement." She said referring to the ring.

Jughead smiled and took her hand and looked at the ring. He then kissed her hand.

_______

Standing outside the Cooper residence, waiting for someone to answer the door was nerve wracking. This is the first time there walking through her childhood home as an engaged couple.

Alice Cooper answered the door and was so excited to see her daughter. 

“Betty!” She said pulling her into a hug.

"Hi mum." Betty hugged her back but tighter.

“I haven’t seen you in years, you look good.” Alice said her eyes filling with tears. 

"Mum don't cry, you'll set me off." Betty wiping her watery eyes.

“I can’t help it. It’s been so long I missed you.” Alice said hugging her daughter again. 

"I missed you too. Mum I've got to show you something." Betty said stepping back. So she could breath again.

“Ooh is it the ring!!” Alice asked excitedly. 

"It is, it's gorgeous mum. He did so well. I mean just look at it." Betty held her hand up so her mum could see.

“Oh my god it’s so beautiful!”

"What can I say I knew what I wanted. I did have some help though." Jughead said. 

“You did good Jughead.” Alice said. 

"Thank you, where are the twins? We're so excited to tell them." Jughead asked.

“They’re in the kitchen go ahead and see them.” Alice said leading them to the kitchen. 

"How are we going to tell them?" Jughead asked Betty whilst following Alice in to the kitchen. 

"I think we don't say anything. We let them point out the ring. If they ask they ask, if they don't they don't. But Poll will for a known fact." Betty said approaching the kitchen. 

As they went in to the Kitchen. They didn't say anything. Polly saw Betty and her eyes lit up. She put her finger to her lip signaling her to be quiet. She then counted down from three and her and Jughead hugged Dagwood and Juniper from behind. 

The twins felt someone hug them from behind. As they turned to look up, their faces grew a smile so wide you could see their toothless grins. 

"Have you been kissing boys Juni?" Betty asked teasingly. 

"Eww don't be silly auntie B…wait auntie Betty. Its you." Juniper said excitedly.

Juniper ran over and went to give Betty a hug. Jughead was hugging Dagwood, then when they were done, Dagwood ran over to hug Betty as well. 

"We've missed you guess." Betty said.

“We missed you too” Dagwood said.

Polly walked over to her sister and engulfed her in a massive hug.

"I can't believe you're really here." Polly said wiping her tears.

“I missed you so much, Polly.” Betty said while hugging her again. 

"How has everything been?" Betty asked.

“Everything’s been great.” Polly said.

"That's amazing." Betty said

Juniper saw the ring on Betty's finger. She's like a magpie, Juniper loves sparkles and glitter.

“Oh my god.” Juniper said excitedly while looked at the ring. 

"Do you like it?" Betty asked her.

"Wait is that a -" Before Polly could finish Betty cuts in.

"It is."

Jughead came over and rapped his arm around Betty and Juniper and Dagwood just got even more excited. 

"How, when, how long?" Polly asked whilst taking her sisters hand to see it.

“We got engaged this morning.” Jughead said.

"Congratulations." Polly said hugging both Betty and Jughead.

"Wait so does that mean your getting married?" Dag asked.

“Yeah it does, Dag.” Jughead said.

"Cool."Is all he said.

" Wait so I get to wear a pretty dress? "Juniper asked excitedly.

“Yeah you do.” Betty said “but we want a really small wedding.”

"Nothing too fancy but that doesn't mean you can't look like a princess." Jughead added.

“Yay!” Juniper said. 

"Wait does mum know?" Polly asked them.

Alice walked in to the kitchen. "I do, he asked me foe her hand in marriage." She said as she pulled the plates out the cupboard.

“Aw that’s so sweet.” Polly said. 

"What can I say, she deserves the world." Jughead says giving her a kiss.

“That’s so cute I think I’m going to throw up.” Dagwood joked.

"You'll understand one day." Jughead said.

"We've got something for you two?" Betty said going through her bag.

Dagwood and Juniper looked over excitedly. Betty pulled out the books they bought them from back home and handed them to them.

"We got you these. No nieces and nephew of mine will be stuck reading the Harry Potter books for life. You can expand your reading."

“Thank you!” Juniper and Dagwood said. 

“Uncle Jug you’re reading us these.” Dagwood said.

"After diner then." Polly said.

"Dinner's ready." Alice told them.

They all went over and sat at the table. They all got stuck in. It was complete silence. Alice Cooper knew complete silence at the dining table was the best complement a chef could ever get.

One they finished eating, Jughead and Betty helped clean up as Polly took the twins to get into their pajamas for Jughead to read them their new books.

As the twins were ready in the living room say on their bean bags. Jughead sat on the couch cuddling up to Betty whilst reading to the twins.

The twins fell asleep while Jughead was reading to them and then they went to go put them to bed.

Betty and Jughead quietly walked out the twins room trying not to wake them.

"Juggie," She whispered.

“Yeah, babe?” Jughead whispered.

"I can't wait until we're doing that with our own children. You reading to my belly when I'm pregnant. Us both alternating nights if who reads bed time storied." She whispered.

Jughead smiled and then leaned down to kiss her. 

“I can’t wait.” He whispered.

"Maybe we can practice. Practice makes perfect. I've heard." She smirked at him.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her again. 

“I love you so much.”

"I love you so much too baby. Now maybe we can go back to our room."

“Yeah let’s go.” Jughead said.

They said their good nights to Polly and Alice. They promised to come visit again before they head back home to the UK.

They then headed back to their hotel room. Jughead locked their door. Anything can happen in Riverdale and he wasn't taking any risks.

“I really loved spending time with your family.” Jughead said.

"I love that you love spending time with them. I also love spending time with your family. " Betty pulled him down to a kiss.

They pulled apart and then Jughead couldn’t help himself he kissed her again but this time more passionately.

Betty pulled his top of breaking the kiss to do so. He did the same. Whilst kissing he traced her tattoo.

Jughead broke the kiss then kissed from her neck down to the tattoo.

"I love you." She moaned.

“I love you so much.” Jughead whispered in between kissing her.

"You really do like that tattoo don't you?" She teased by biting his lip.

“I think it’s hot.” Jughead teased. 

"Yeah." She smirked.

Jughead reached back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. 

Jughead gently stroked the side of her breast making her giggle.

"That tickles" She giggled.

Jughead pulled her face to his and kissed her again. Betty sunk deeper in to the kiss and wrapped her long lean legs around him.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her and carried her over to the bed and lied her down. Betty gained control and was now sat on top of him undoing his jeans. 

Jughead leaned up and kissed her and helped her slide his jeans down his legs. 

Jughead undid her jeans eager to be with his future wife. He's been waiting to do this all day. With the talk of them having children made him want to do this even more.

Jughead flipped them so he was on top again and kissed her eagerly.

"Juggie,"

“Tell me what you want babe.” Jughead whispered.

"You. All of you." She whispered.

Jughead moved his hands down her sides to her panties and gently removed them, Betty did the same with his boxers. Jughead then lined himself up and slowly sank in while kissing Betty in the process.

He slowly began to move in her. Than sped up adding force. 

“Jug,” Betty moaned.

"Betts," He moaned.

“You feel so good.” Betty moaned.

"You do too baby." he said whilst she  hit her climax.

Betty and Jughead both worked out their highs and Jughead then collapsed on top of her.

"That was so good baby." He gasp for air. 

Betty pulled his face to hers and kissed him again.

“I love you.” She said

"I know baby. You've got that ring on your finger baby." He said kissing her.

Jughead rolled to the side, lifting off of her and Betty instantly missed the stretch. He lied next to her and pulled her into his side.

"Do you know I was thinking since your so obsessed with my tattoo I might get another small tattoo?"Betty spoked.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Jughead said.

"A small crown under neath my breast." She told him.

“Hmm” Jughead said while kissing her."

"Do you like that idea?"She asked him.

“I love it.”

"Great. Maybe I can get Toni to do it. ." She said snuggling deeper into his side. 

“Toni is probably the best tattoo artist I know. She’s done all of my tattoos.” Jughead said.

"I was jealous when she did your first one. At the time u didn't know she was more in to girls. She is truly a fantastic artist." Betty admitted.

“Betty Cooper? Jealous?” Jughead teased. 

"Shut up Jones. I remember a few times you were jealous." She uttered back.

“If you’re talking about that time when you went on a date with Trev, you would be correct.” Jughead joked.

"I was. It was cute. No definitely more sexy. You kissed me a couple of days after that." She said.

“I had to claim what’s mine.” Jughead teased.

"I sound like an object. Thank god I wasn't in that play book." She shivered at the thought.

“Fucking Chuck and his play book.” Jughead said coldly. 

"Hey let's not talk about him. Juggie," She paused waiting for his answer.

“Yeah?”

"How do you feel about Josie and the pussycats?"

“Josie is great. We became friends at the end of high school. Why?”

"I was thinking about asking them to play at our wedding." She told him.

“That would be great babe.” Jughead said happily. 

"I get believe I get to marry you after all these years." She whispered in awe.

“I can. I knew one way or another I would find you. I was planning on asking Ron for your address.” Jughead said.

"She wouldn't have gave you it. She promised me." Betty told him.

“Did you not want to see me ever again?” Jughead asked.

" Juggie I did, I really really did but I couldn't risk it. The night my dad got arrest. He was working with someone and he tried to shoot Fred again. I couldn't risk it. It would have killed me if he hurt you." Betty explained hoping that he'll understand.

“I understand.” Jughead said.

"That's why I love you so much. I'm going to be Elizabeth Jones."

“So Mrs Jones, should we tell the news to Ron and Arch?”

"Yes. Let me get a top on first." She put his shirt on as it was closer to her.

Jughead got up and put his boxers back on and then got back into bed with Betty.

"You look good in my clothes." He said as he unplugged his phone.

Betty blushed as Jughead started to FaceTime Veronica and Archie. Archie and Veronica picked up instantly. That's Veronica for you, especially now two of her closest friends live in another country. 

“Hey V!” Betty said happily.

"Hey girl, wait are you at the five seasons?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah we are. We came to visit our families. V I have to ask you something?" Betty answered.

“What is it B?”

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be a bridesmaid." She said causally.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU TWO-“ Veronica was cut off by Jughead’s reply.

“Yeah we are.” Jughead said. 

“ARCHIE GET IN HERE!” Veronica yelled.

Archie ran in to the living room to where is girlfriend sat.

"What's up babe?"

"B and Jug are on the phone." Veronica told him.

"Hey guys." Archie said sitting next to Veronica.

"Hey Arch, I've got to ask you something?" Jughead said.

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you want to be my best man?" He asked him.

“Congrats Man!” Archie said. “Of course I will.”

"Thanks man." Jughead said.

"B the ring, let me see it."

Betty put her hand up to the camera so Veronica could get a glimpse of the ring.

"Oh my god. Its stunning. Archie look at it and take note." Veronica gushed.

“It’s really pretty.” Archie said, taking a look.

"You did an excellent job Jones." Veronica said.

"Thanks Ron. It's the least I could give her. She deserves the whole world." Jughead said leaning to kiss her.

“Aww.” Veronica gushed.

"We should go V. I'll call you again soon with more wedding details. We love you guys." Betty told them.

"Okay. We love you too. Bye." Veronica said before ending the call.

“She seemed really excited.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"You forgot we have to tell Kev. He's been team us since the beginning of dawn."

“You want to call him now?” Jughead asked. 

"he'd probably kill us if we don't. Should we mess with him first." She said smirking.

“Let’s do it.” Jughead said with a matching smirk. 

"How should we do it?" Betty asked him.

“I don’t know. Did you have anything in mind?”

"I do but you have to move whilst I call him. When I tell him you can come back." She told him.

“Ok.” Jughead said while hopping out of bed.

"No laughing either." She warned him.

Betty pressed call on face time. As soon as she did she thought about all the traumatic events she's gone through in her life and let the emotions take her over. She started to cry instantly.

Jughead knew he was supposed to stay out while she called Kevin but he just needed to know she was fine. He ran over and pulled her into his arms causing the phone to fall on the floor. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jughead whispered. 

"Its just everything." She uttered in between floods of tears.

“I know. But you’re okay now.” Jughead whispered while pulling her face to look at him.

"They haven't found him. What if he ruins this for us." She whispered.

“He won’t I won’t let him.” Jughead whispered while leaning in to kiss her. 

"You can't promise that Juggie. You almost died." She reminded him.

“I’ll do anything in my power to protect you.”

"Jug you're only human. You can't risk your life for me. I love you so much. I have this gut feeling that this happiness I'm feeling right now will be ripped from me." She admitted.

“It won’t. I won’t let it.” Jughead’s face turned cold. “I’m meeting with the serpents tomorrow. We will fix this.” Jughead said. “I’m not letting Hal come anywhere near you.” Jughead added.

"Jug the serpents can't fox's everything. There's just something things that can't be fixed." She cried.

“We could find him.” Jughead said.

"I'm not risking the lives of people I love." She stubbornly told him.

“Babe, I’m going to find him. I’m not going to let him tournament us like this.” Jughead said.

"Jughead no. I won't let you."

“I don’t want you breaking down and worrying all the time he’s ruining your life and I won’t let him.”

"All I want is for when we do start a family is that our child is safe." She admitted.

“And the only way that will happen is if Hal is out of the picture.” Jughead said stubbornly. “ I want to have a family with you and I don’t want him in the way.”

"Juggie please, I love you so much. It will kill me if you get hurt again." She said.

“Betty, please. I need to stop this.” Jughead said.

"Jug you don't need to do anything." She told him.

“It’s been weeks and the police still haven’t found him. I need him gone.” Jughead said.

"Don't you think I know that. Having you wake up screaming some nights. Scared, terrified. It's horrible to see that happening to the one you love. Knowing what their going through how it feels. Knowing it happened to yourself for years."

“I’m fine betts.” Jughead said while getting out of bed again.

"Jug where are you going?" She asked.

Jughead got dressed and began to put on his serpent jacket.

"Juggie please, don't leave. I'm so sorry." She got up and went to his side.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m going to meet with the serpents and we will stay up all night if we have to. I’m not letting you go through this torture another day. I’m going to find Hal and then we can live normal lives.” Jughead said sternly.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. I beg of you not to. Please." She begged.

“Betty I have to.”

"Jug this is a stupid idea. You may think I'm being selfish but I'm not. I'm doing this to protect my friends and family like I have all these years. It broke me jug when you went missing. When you were in the hospital and they were unsure of you'd make. So no Jug you don't have to. So please just came back to bed with me? "She asked him.

“I want to protect you.”

"I know you do. You have a heart of pure gold. But Jug this is him getting to us. This is him winning I should now."She told him. 

Jughead looked down at the floor in defeat. 

“I’m sorry.”

"Jug please. The ring you gave me, this ring." She held up her hand so he can see it. "Is a token of Our love. A token of us sticking together through out all the good and the bad. Right?"

“Right. I’m sorry.”

"Just come here," She said holding her hands out for him.

Jughead stepped closer and pulled her into a tight hug. Betty held his embrace closer. She knew he meant well but she's played her fathers games all her life. She knows what he's trying to get at.

“I’m so sorry.” Jughead whispered into her neck.

"Don't apologise. I understand, look I moved away because of what he did. The back lash he caused. I've been playing his games all my life." She whispered in to his neck.

“I just want him gone.”

"I know, he'll gets what's coming to him soon enough." She tried to reassure him. 

“I hope so.”

"Me too. Now please come back to bed?" She asked whilst pulling the puppy dog eyes.

Jughead got back in to bed with Betty. Betty was snuggled up to the side of him. It didn't take long until she was fast asleep. He knew he was probably being dramatic but seeing the damage Hal has caused to their life is an insignificant amount.

Jughead shortly fell asleep later hoping that their life would be normal and they could just be happy and start a family soon.

It's what Betty deserves to be happy, loved. To start a family. That's all she's ever wanted. He hoped that Hal wouldn't come and destroy their happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

The week in Riverdale flew by. They had so much fun. It was a well deserved and mum needed break. Now it was their last day. It was fantastic to see everyone again but home is where the heart is.

Betty woke up before Jughead. It was their last day and she wanted to make the most of it. "Juggie wake up handsome." She said whilst shaking him gently awake.

“Nooo.” Jughead mumbled while shoving his face deeper into the pillow.

Betty removed the pillow from his face. "Hey Juggie don't do that. Maybe this will wake you up?" She said placing kisses to his cheek.

“Mmm. I’m awake.” Jughead mumbled.

"I thought so." She chucked.

Betty tried to tug Jughead out of bed but he ended up pulling her on top of him so he could kiss her. 

"Jug we can do that at home. So get that handsome ass out of bed." She said pulling him up.

Jughead got out of bed, stealing a kiss in the process, and went to go get dressed.

"Baby what are we doing today?" Betty asked him.

“I was going to meet up with the serpents and say bye, if you want to come. But besides that I’m fine with anything.” Jughead said.

"I would love to. Then we can go to your Dad's, my mums and say bye to pop's." She said.

“Sounds great.” Jughead said. 

"Perfect." She hugged him.

Jughead pulled her face to his and gave her a soft kiss. "Now let's go." She whispered into the kiss.

Jughead pulled on his serpent jacket and they were soon out the door.

"God you look so sexy." She said tugging at his jacket.

“Maybe I should wear it more often.” Jughead teased with a smirk. 

“Maybe I should wear it more often.” Jughead teased with a smirk. 

“Damn are you trying to kill me?” Jughead teased.

"I don't know am I?" She kissed him.

“Definitely.” Jughead kissed her back. 

"I look good in leather. I don't know if you know that." She teased.

“Well than maybe I should get you one of these.” Jughead said while pointing to his jacket.

"Maybe you should. Here look at this?" She said pulling out her phone and showed him a picture.

“Damn Cooper.” Jughead said.

"I told you I can rock a lever jacket." She smirked.

Jughead tugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Oh and Juggie it's Jones to be." She told him whilst walking out of their hotel room.

Jughead pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you." Betty spoke. 

“I love you more.”

"Not possible." She smiled connecting their hands.

“Definitely possible.”

"Sure Jones." She says as Jughead squeezed her hand.

Soon they arrived at the white wyrm. As they arrived at the white wyrm Betty still had his jacket on. As they  entered they made thermite way straight to the booth in the corner where their friends always sit.

“Hey guys!” Toni said excitedly. 

"Hi T." Betty said as she sat down.

"Wow look who can rock our jacket. You look like a totally smoke show." Toni complemented her.

“Thanks, Toni.” Betty said. 

“Stop flirting with my fiancée, Topaz.” Jughead teased.

"Hey I'm not Jones. Wait what fiancé?" Toni asked shocked.

“We are engaged.” Jughead said happily while wrapping his arm around Betty.

"No shit sherlock I kind of guessed that when you said fiance. When?" Toni said sarcastically.

“We got engaged a week ago when we got here.” Betty said.

"A week ago. You guys didn't think to mention it." Sweet pea said.

"What we got a little preoccupied." Jughead said nudging Betty.

Toni got distracted by looking at the door. Betty noticed immediately and pulled Toni aside to talk.

"T what's up?" Betty asked Toni concerned.

“That girl that just walked in, I would keep an eye on her if I were you. She’s been trying to get with Jughead since he joined the gang and I doubt she’d stop. It’s always annoying to Jughead and you might need to stop him from doing anything rash.” Toni explained.

"I can do that. Thanks for telling me T. Hey can I ask you something?"

“Yeah, what’s up?”

"I want to get a tattoo." Betty told her.

“Ooh sure!” Toni said excitedly.

"It's not my first." She admitted.

“Really? You went to someone other than me to get a tattoo?” Toni joked.

"Yeah well I moved and wanted a reminder of home, of Juggie and of everything I went through." She explained.

“Of course Betty.” Toni said. “So what were you thinking of for this one?”

"That's the thing. I don't really know so I wanted you to surprise me. I trust you so yeah." She told her.

As the girls were speaking about Betty getting a tattoo,the girl Toni pointed out had made her way other to the serpent booth.

“Hey Juggie.” She said flirtatiously.

“Charlotte.” Jughead mumbled.. 

"Haven't seen you in a long time. " She pointed out.

“Yeah. I moved.” Jughead mumbled.

"Oh where too?" She asked whilst flirtatiously touching him.

Jughead gave Sweet Pea and Fangs a look of annoyance towards the woman.

“No where that concerns you, Charlotte.”

Betty saw the whole thing. She was infuriated. Who the hell does this woman think she is? Betty walked other to the boys with a sass in her step.

"Hey Juggie." Betty said as she sat in his lap. "Do you want your jacket back baby?" She said after kissing him in a lustfully.

“No babe. It looks better on you.” Jughead said giving her a look, knowing exactly what she was doing and was thankful for it.

"Are you sure handsome?"She said taking off the jacket making sure her ring was on full show.

Charlotte looked at the ring and Betty and glared as Jughead pulled Betty in for another heated kiss.

"Baby we're in public." She giggled.

"No honey, we're with people we've grown up with." He reminded her.

Betty looked at Charlotte and smiled a fake smile. "How rude of me, I'm Betty and you are?" Betty asked speaking directly at her.

“Charlotte. Jughead and I go way back.” Charlotte said with a glare towards Betty.

"Oh is that right, how far back baby? Is it as far back as we go." She glared at her before looking at Jughead who tried not to smile but couldn't help it.

“No babe not even close.” Jughead smirked.

"Okay, so how do you too know each other?" Betty asked her.

Sweet pea, Toni and Fangs had matching smirks with Jughead. Fangs and Toni dying to laugh inside. Charlotte had finally found her match and she was losing.

“We met right here seven years ago.” Charlotte said sternly. 

"That's cool." That's all Betty said knowing exactly how to get under her skin.

"Betts you look cold. Take my jacket again." Jughead said draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Juggie. You just love how hot I look in this."Betty teased and leaned further into his chest.

“The absolute hottest.” Jughead said. 

“So Juggie, how long have you known this slut for?” Charlotte mocked.

Before Jughead thought anything of it he got up gently moving Betty to the side and his hand collided with the side of Charlotte’s face. 

“Fuck.” Jughead mumbled as Charlotte ran off.

"Jug!" Betty shouted. "Go an apologise." Betty ordered.

“No betty we need to go now.”

"No you need to apologise." She told him. "Now Jughead! Toni and I are going to hang out awhile before I go to see my mum."

“No Betty I’m fucking leaving. She could press charges, I could go to jail!”

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third you go apologise right now. I don't care how bat shit crazy she is. You know not to touch a woman!" Betty said annoyed.

"She's right Jones." Toni agreed.

“Fine.” Jughead said as he walked over to Charlotte.

Charlotte saw Jughead come over and allowed him to sit down. “I’m sorry Charlotte. I shouldn’t have slapped you.” Jughead apologised.

"I always knew you would have liked it rough. Spanking is meant for my ass not my face. You naughty boy." She said

“Are you being fucking seri-“ Jughead was cut off by Charlotte kissing him. He pulled back immediately. “What the fuck?!”

"Come on Juggie, I know you want me." She said seductively.

Betty was watching from a far. As soon as she saw Charlotte kiss Jughead. All Betty was seeing stars. She matched over to them.

"It's one thing to call me a slut. I've had that before. Actually let me recall the words written on my locker in pigs blood. 'Serpent Slut'. I was the one who made him apologise you bitch. But its another thing kissing my fiancé. So do you have anything you'd like to say to me?"Betty's pitch of voice increased at certain parts.

“Leave me and Jughead alone, bitch. You can’t just march over here whenever you feel threatened.” Charlotte said.

“Get the fuck out.” Jughead said to Charlotte.

"No Jug let her stay. I think we need to speak." Betty told Jughead.

“Fine go ahead.” Jughead mumbled as he stormed out of the bar.

"Sweet pea, Fangs please go get Juggie for me." Betty shouted.

“We will Betty!” Sweet Pea shouted back.

"Thanks guys." She said as they walked past her. "Charlotte do you know who I am?" Betty asked her. 

“No just some slut that Juggie is messing around with.” Charlotte mocked. 

"How much do you know about Jughead?"

“Not much, but I don’t need to, I just know that he’s really fucking sexy. What is this an interrogation?” Charlotte mocked.

"I've known Jughead all his life. I've been through all the good and all the bad. We've seen each other through hard times. I'm not just some slut you think I'm slumming it up with him. I'm his fiancé. I've known him since we were in nappies. He was my first kiss, my first I love you even my first time. He's the love of my life. "Betty explained to her.

Toni was standing near Betty ready to jump in when things turn bad. Toni knew Betty could stand her on ground but their like sister's and sister's stick together.

“If you are so in love then why did he just kiss me?” Charlotte mocked.

Betty was so mad that she curled her fists together. "Are you being serious? You kissed him. He pushed you away. We've been through so much. We're not letting you push us a part. A no body." Betty said.

"A nobody, that's rich coming from my own sister." Charlotte laughed.

"Sister?"

“We’re sisters you dumb cow. Hal Cooper and Penelope blossom are my parents.”

Betty pressed more force against her palms. She pierced through her skin with her nails. Toni saw it all happen she wasn't too sure what to do so she messaged Jughead.

"Of fucking course you are. Fuck! He put you up to this. Didn't he? Cheryl has a sister she doesn't even know about." Betty seethed with anger.

Sweet Pea and Fangs came back in. 

“Betty, we can’t find Jughead anywhere. We searched all over town.” Fangs explained. 

“Have fun with that.” Charlotte mocked as she left the bar.

"No no no no no no!"She screamed falling to her knees. " This can't be happening. Not again. For fuck sake. Breath Betty. Breath. "She spoke to herself whilst sobbing.

Toni went over to Betty 

“Shhh calm down everything is going to be okay.” Toni said while hugging Betty.

"No again. Why? I-I ca-can't bar-breath."She hyperventilated. 

" I'm going to call Sam. "Sweet pea said.

"I know and I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. It's Betty." He explained.

"I know and I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. It's Betty." He explained.

“What’s wrong with her?”

"Jughead's gone missing. We can't find him anywhere. She's having a panic attack." He explained to her.

“Normally when Jughead needs to calm her down he takes her home so she can rest. I don’t know what to do.” Avery explained, she sounded terrified. 

Avery woke Sam up. She frantically shook her awake. Avery was scared. Betty was a wreck last time.

"Baby what's a mater?" Sam mumbled. 

"Jughead's missing baby. Betty's having a panic attack." Avery explained. 

"FUCK. Seriously. Why this again? What happened?" Sam asked frantically.

Avery woke Sam up. She frantically shook her awake. Avery was scared. Betty was a wreck last time.

"Baby what's a mater?" Sam mumbled. 

"Jughead's missing baby. Betty's having a panic attack." Avery explained. 

"FUCK. Seriously. Why this again? What happened?" Sam asked frantically.

“I don’t know. Sweet Pea only said he’s missing and that Liz is panicking.”

"Let us talk to her." Sam said.

Sweet Pea was trying to get Betty to talk to her friends on the phone but Betty had to answer an incoming call from FP.

"Fp have you seen Juggie?" She sobbed.

“I just got a call from Sheriff Keller. Jug was arrested.” FP explained.

"Wh-what why?" She asked.

“I’m heading over there now. I don’t know what the fuck happened. Was he with you? Apparently he got arrested for assault and battery.” FP said frantically.

"That bitch. I'm heading over too." Betty told him. She ended the phone call and ran to the station.

Betty got to the station and saw FP pacing frantically. She ran over to FP. Breathless and in shock she fell over. "What's been said? Where's Tom?" Betty asked.

“He’s back interrogating Jughead. He could fucking go away for two years.” FP said.

Betty walked over to the police officer at the front desk. "Hello Sir, I demand to speak with Tom Keller." Betty instructed.

“He’s back doing an interrogation. I’ll call him out when he’s done, ma’am.” He replied.

"No you won't. You'll call him out now. I'm a witness to what happened." As soon as Betty told the officer he called another officer to man the desk.

A minute later Sheriff Keller came out.

“Betty, what is it?” He said.

"who called this in?"

He looked at his clipboard. 

“Charlotte Cooper.”

"That bitch." Betty whispered.

"Wait Cooper?" Fp asked.

“We’re related but that’s beyond the point.” Betty said.

“Jughead is in a cell now if you want to speak to him.” The Sheriff said.

"Yes. I'm not done speaking to you Tom." Betty said storming off to the cells.

When Betty got there Jughead was sitting on the bench looking at the floor. "Juggie." Betty said as she walked in to the cell.

He didn’t answer.

"Juggie please, please speak to me. I need you right now." She cried.

Jughead looked up from the floor and looked at her. The look on his face broke her heart. She sat down beside him and touched his face gently.

"She's my sister." Betty cried.

“What?” He said hoarsely. 

"Do I really have to say it again?"She asked him.

"Juggie I'm going to sort it out. Your dad's outside. He wants to see you next." Betty told him. "I love you." She said before walking out. 

FP walked in next. "Son what happened? Betty was distraught when I rung her. Who's this Charlotte Cooper?" Fp asked when he walked in to the cell.

“A bitch that’s always trying to get with me. I slapped her.” Jughead mumbled.

"What the fuck Boy, why?" Fp asked.

"Dad I didn't mean to, I swear. She just got under my skin so much. She was touching me, flirting with him. What pushed me other the edge was she called Betty a slut. I apologised after then she flirted again and kissed me. Betty saw it all happy. She's angry so she spoke to her about it. I couldn't watch so I went to clear my head. Half an hour later I was at Sweet Water River and I was put in cuffs. "Jughead explained.

“what the fuck?!” 

“I know, I know. What are the charges?” Jughead said.

"Two years Jug. I think Betty thinks hal put her up to this." Fp told his son.

“I need to talk to her.”

"She's currently occupied. Our dear friend Tom Keller is facing the beloved Cooper women's wrath." Fp chuckled.

“Dad please just try to get her? I need to talk to her.”

"I will do son." Fp promised him. "Officer let my boy see his fiancé here. You didn't let them have any time together. They are meant to be catching a plane late tonight or should I say early tomorrow morning." Fp spoke to the officer.

“Fine. You have 30 minuets.” The officer said to Betty.

Betty didn't waste any time. She was back at Jughead side in the cell.

"What did you need to tell me Juggie? I told Keller everything. He's sorting it out. I swear to god if he doesn't sort it out I'm having mum do an article on him."

“I just needed to see you.” Jughead said sadly. 

"I really want to touch you Juggie. She said as she moves her hand slightly towards him so the officer doesn't notice.

“This might be one of the the last times you see me for the next two fucking years.” Jughead said trying to choke back tears. “I’m a fucking criminal.”

"No Jug. Don't say that. You're coming home with me. You have to, please baby don't give up. She's working for my dad. I just know it. I feel so sick to my stomach. Jughead don't give up I need you. Remember we're doing this together. Look see the ring." She told him crying.

“I know Betty. But someone can’t come back from this. I’m going to lose my job. Keller wants to lock me up for two fucking years. As much as I want to just go home that’s not happening.”

"You're going to get through this. We can do this together. We can speak to Ryden together. Please baby don't give up. Don't give up on us." She cried.

Fp felt helpless watching his son feel so broken and down. He moved away from Riverdale so this won't happen. It happens when they come to visit. This station has been on the serpents ass's for years now.

“Betty I have a criminal record. This isn’t going to end well.”

"God I hate this town. Its this town Jug. Its toxic."

“I just want to go home.”

"Me too, I'm bringing you home Juggie." Betty promised him.

“How can you promise that?”

"I have to believe in something Jug. I'm not letting you go. Unless you tell me to leave right now. I'll walk out not looking back. That's only if you want it." She cried wiping the tears away.

“Of course I want you to stay, but why would you want to? This isn’t even the worse thing I’ve done. Why do you want to marry a fucking criminal.”

"For god sake Jug. We've all done stuff to survive here. It's like Riverdale is a sick game show waiting for us all to go insane or be killed. We have to find a way to keep us sane to survive. So tell me Jughead,this pains me to say because I love you so much. Tell me are you willing to let me in or do I walk away. "She tried to keep it together but she couldn't.

“You’d leave me?” Jughead said tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Only if you tell me to." She said wiping his tears not caring about the no touching rule.

“Never leave me.” Jughead said. “Never leave me again.”

"Let me in then Jug or I have to. It will kill me but I have to. To keep you all safe." She teared up.

“I’ll tell you everything but promise me no matter what you won’t leave me.”

"If it comes down to your safety Juggie, I will because I love you. I need you safe. I need you alive. But I'm not going anywhere. You're safe, you're with me."

“When I was 18 I shot and killed a man. I didn’t get charged because it was self defense. He shot me in the stomach and I grabbed his gun and shot him back. I went to jail for a year for selling drugs. And I once cut someone’s tattoo off.” Jughead said while avoiding eye contact. 

"Jughead I know you. You're not any of those things. My father is the problem which is why I'm going to fix it." Betty slipped the ring of her finger. It felt weird taking it off as she's got use to having it there.

"With that being said, I don't know what will happen. I don't know if I'll survive but just know, I love you. I have never stopped loving you. I will never stop." She held his hand out putting the ring in his hand. "If I don't survive, I want you to move on. I don't want you to blame yourself. I love you." She said before walking out the cell.

As she walked away she heard Jughead screaming for her to come back. Begging for her to but she couldn't, this had to be done.

“DAD STOP HER!!!” Jughead screamed and cried.

Fp went to go stop her but before he could catch up to her she was gone. Betty ran tears dripping down her face. She couldn't believe she had done that. The love of her life is sitting there because of her father and half sister.

Once she reached to Fox forest she pulled her phone out to the ring her dad. She had saved the number he rang her on all those months ago.

“Hello Betty.” He answered.

As tears dripped down her face sobbing, she took a deep breath in before speak. "Messaged received Dad. You don't want me to be happy. So I give up. What do you want?"

“I want you to see that you’re just like me.”

"How you've taken everything from me?" She was staying as strong as she could. She wasn't doing this for her. She already tried that and the people she loved the most got hurt.

“I’ll tell Charlotte to drop the charges. On one condition.” Hal began.

"What is it?" She asked.

Her heart is already shattered in to a million pieces. No more holding herself together with glue and tape. She was empty.

“You show me you are just like me.”

"How? I'm not a murder." Tears are just pouring out her eyes blurring her vision up.

“There’s a gun in the house at the edge of Fox Forrest. I know you’re there. I’m right outside. I’ll have Charlotte drop the charges only if you shoot me.” Hal explained.

"I-I don't understand." Betty said confused. "why?"

“Shoot me.” Hal wasn’t going to explain. He wanted her to know she was just like him and that was having her live with the thought of being a murderer.

"Why you though? Answer me." She yelled.

“Shoot me, Kill me, then you’d be just like me. A murderer.”

"It could be anyone in Riverdale. Why you? Is it because you want the cowards way out." She asked him.

“No.” Hal said. “I know you won’t do it. Might as well let your boyfriend rot in prison.”

A light just switched in her mind. She wanted him out her life. She wants to go back to Jughead and apologise to him. She knows he might not ever take her back but she has to do this. For everyone he's killed. For everyone he's hurt. For her family.

"Meet me there in 10 minutes." She said coldly.

Hal then hung up the phone.

Betty ran to her house. Luckily for her everyone were out the house. She doesn't want them to see how broken or a mess she is right now. She followed his instructions and found the gun.

With everything that went on she forgot she was wearing Jughead serpent jacket. Before she heads back to fox's forest she went up to the bathroom and got a pair of rubber gloves. She put them on before handling the gun.

Once Betty got there she came face to face with Hal. She hasn't seen him in 8 years. Now he's standing in front of her with the same glistening glint in his eyes when he shit Fred Andrews.

"Did she call it off?" Betty asked. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She was filled with rage.

“He was just let go.”

"How do I know your telling me the truth?" She asked him.

He handed her a paper saying the charges were dropped and it had Jughead’s signature on it.

Betty clutched the piece of paper to her chest. She let out a long sigh that she had been holding in.

"When I do this. What will happen between Charlotte and the family?" 

“Charlotte won’t go anywhere near them.”

"How are you sure? I need the twins to be okay." She asked him. She had her hands behind the back holding the gun. She still had the rubber gloves on.

“Everyone will be fine.” Hal said.

“No.”

"Really, no last words for me. Your so called beloved daughter." She said.

“But when you do this you’ll be a murderer. Just. Like. Me.” He added. 

"I would be doing the world a favour Hal. Have fun in hell."

Betty pulled the gun from behind her back. Her hands were shaking. Was she really going to do this. She managed to hold the gun still. As she looked in his eyes she saw all the pain he's caused this town but mostly her. She let the pain wash over, she breathed in and exhaled. Whilst pressing the trigger she breathed out.

A gun shot on Pops diner no more now it was a gun shot in Fox's forest. Hal fall towards the ground blood pouring out his head. She aimed at his head making it look like a suicide. She placed the gun in his hands and fled the scene.

Betty made her way to FP’s trailer hoping to find Jughead there. She ran in and found Jughead wrapped in a blanket on the floor. He looked pale and frozen. 

“What the fuck happened?!” Betty cried to FP. 

FP looked sorrowful when turning to look at Betty. 

“When he was released he thought you weren’t coming back so he tried to drown himself in Sweet Water River.” FP explained while crying . “Luckily he’s alive. He freezing though. we have no fire place so I tried to wrap him in blankets.”

"Juggie,"She whispered in his ear. She lied down next to him wrapping him up in her embrace. He needed all the heat he could get.

Jughead opened his eyes and looked at her. 

“Y-you... came b-back.”

"Of course I did. I will always come back to you. It doesn't matter how long it takes. We come back to each other. We're finally free Juggie." She cried.

Jughead wanted to hug her but he felt weak he was too cold to move.

"We're free from the toxicity of his town. We all are." She said hugging him tighter.

Jughead smiled softly and just looked at her. 

FP came over and handed her the ring. 

“I believe this is yours.” He said softly.

"Do you still want me Juggie?" She said holding the ring.

“More than anything.” Jughead whispered.

"Thank god. I'm so sorry Juggie. I'm sorry Fp." She apologised. "He's finally gone."

“What do you mean he’s gone?” FP asked.

"He's gone." She repeated again.

She took Jughead serpent jacket off of her and placed it around him. In hope it will warm him up and get him enough energy to move so they can go home.

FP left the room so he could give them some privacy. 

“What did you do?” Jughead whispered. 

“I know you.” Jughead whispered. 

"Its a long story. You're out that's all that matters. Everyone is finally safe. I did it for everyone but he's right. Now I'm exactly like him." She admitted.

Jughead knew exactly what she did but he wasn’t going to mention anything. That’s a story for another time. He then managed to sit up.

"I killed him Jug. My own Dad, dose that make me a monster? I made it look like a suicide. I want to go home but we don't go home till late tonight. Can we message Toni to come around?" She told him.

“You’re not a monster. Can we go home tomorrow morning? I have no energy to move.” Jughead whispered.

"I've already reschedule your flight." Fp shouted. The walls of the trailer are like paper thin.

“What would have happened if you came back? I tried to kill my self, Betty. What if it worked and you came back?” Jughead whispered. 

"He would have won. I wouldn't be able to live in London or here anymore. I would have moved. I don't know Jug. I truly don't know. I'm so sorry." She cried in to his shoulder.

“I thought you left me forever.” Jughead said.

"I could never do that. I love you Jughead Jones. We've stood the tests of time. I would have made my way back to you somehow. You are the keeper of my hear Jones."

“You gave me the ring back and told me to move on. I thought you were breaking up with me and leaving me forever. I didn’t want to be in a world without you so at that moment I didn’t want to be alive at all.”

"I gave you the ring back because I didn't know if I would make it out a live. I told you to move on because I didn't know what the outcome would be. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so incredibly sorry." Tears flooded from her eyes.

Jughead wiped away her tears. “It’s okay.”

"Its not. Jughead I can never forgive myself for what I did to you. I can't believe you still want to marry me. All I bring is pain." She buried her head in her hands.

Jughead pulled her hands away and lifted her face to look at him. 

“I love you, okay? I’m never going anywhere.” He said before pulling her in for a kiss. She kissed him back. It was filled with love, trust and faith.

“I’m going to go get a shower. I’m freezing.” Jughead whispered.

"Okay baby, well I'm going to see Toni I need some girl time. I'll go get our stuff from the hotel. I don't know how long I'll be but I'll send frequent messages."

“Text me every 20 minuets.” Jughead said stubbornly while giving her a quick kiss.

"Every half an hour mum." She joked smiling faintly.

“Every ten minuets.”

"Juggie I might as well not go. Every half an hour to an hour." She said as her final offer.

“Fine.” Jughead huffed.

"You're so cute. Oh juggie?"

“Yeah?”

"Its really cold out and I didn't bring my jacket. Do you have a spear one?" She asked him.

Jughead smirked and handed her his serpent jacket.

"You really do like me in this jacket don't you?" She giggled as she placed it on.

“You look so hot.” Jughead said with a smirk. 

"Yeah, I will look even sexier in nothing wrapped up in your embrace." She smirked back.

Jughead smirked and then pulled her in for a heated kiss. Betty sunk further in to the kiss. She allowed herself to get lost in his touch.

"I'm going Jones. You get your shower." She said pointing to the bathroom.

Jughead raised his hands in defeat. “Whatever you say Cooper, I love you.”

"How many times today Jones, its soon to be Mrs Jones." She teased. "I love you too."

“Now go before I drag you to bed.” Jughead teased.

"Just one more hug before I go." She said holding her hands out.

Jughead stepped in to the space in between her hands and hugged her. He loved having her close to him.

Jughead kissed the top of her head. Then pulled her face to his for one last lingering kiss, soon she was off the the wyrm.

Betty arrived at the white wyrm physically and mentally drained. It's been an exhausting day. As soon as she walked in she had all eyes on her.

"Fogeye vodka and coke." Betty shouted as she went to the booth.

“Hey Betty.” Toni said. “How’s Jughead? FP texted me saying he was released."

"He tried to ki-kill himself be-because of me." Betty cried.

“Oh my god! Is he okay?!”

Betty just nodded.

"I gave him the ring back. I even told him to move on. I told him that because I was going to make things right. I got him out of prison. I needed to let my self sink to the lowest of the low. Your all free now. I killed him. He's gone. I don't even understand why Jug still wants me. What if he'd succeed T? "

“Wow. That’s a lot to take in. I can’t imagine what would’ve happened if Jughead actually died.”

Betty cried even harder. Flashes of images in her head of what would have happened. All she wanted was to get rid of them.

"Anyway, I'm here to get drunk and have tattoo me. We're not leaving till tomorrow morning. I just want to escape. So T you up for it?" She asked her as she finished her drink. 

“Well Jughead would be mad if you got drunk so don’t do that. Jughead barely ever drinks because of the ptsd from his dad, and I doubt he’d want to have you come home drunk. But as for the tattoo, he’ll yeah!” Toni said.

"Yeah your right. I just want to get out my head for awhile. Let's do it. Lead the way" Betty said.

Toni leaded Betty to the back room where she does the tattoos and had her sit down at the chair. 

“So what were you thinking?”

"As I said before this shit show of a day happened. I trust you so what ever." Betty says laying down on the chair.

Toni thought for a little bit. She had the perfect idea. 

“Where do you want it?” Toni asked.

"Well I don't know what you're thinking but I was thinking on my rib cage and if it's large have it lead up under my boob."She explained.

“Rib cage works great.” Toni said and Betty lifted up her shirt so Toni could begin.

It didn’t take long and soon Toni was finished. Betty looked at it in the mirror. It was perfect. A crown with the initials B and J inside.

"Toni I love it." Betty said tearing up.

"I thought you might. Its the same crowd I did on him. Do you want me to take a picture before I wrap it up?" Toni asked her.

Betty nodded. Toni snapped a few shots at different angles before wrapping them up and sending them to her.

“You should probably go back to Jug. You’re phone has been blowing up with texts from him.” Toni said pointing to Betty’s phone.

"Shit he's probably panicking. I said I would message him every half an hour to an hour." Betty said as she scrolled through the messages.

“It’s been like 3 hours so he’s probably freaking out.”

"Toni I love you but I have to dash." Betty said hugging her and picking up Jugs jacket.

“Bye Betty!” Toni shouted as Betty left.

As soon as Betty left the wyrm she rung Jughead. He picked up on the first ring. "Hi Juggie."

“Oh thank god. I was so worried.”

"I'm fine, me and T just lost track of time. I have a surprise for you." She said.

"Oh really because I have a surprise for you too." He told her.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Betty said. 

“I’ll show you when you get back.” Jughead said.

"Well your in  luck I've just entered the trailer park. I have our luggage too." She told him.

“I’ll see you soon. Love you.” Jughead said.

"Love you too." She said hanging up. It didn't take her long to get to the trailer. It too longer then normally due to the luggage she was carrying.

Jughead came over and helped her with the luggage when she entered the door. She placed the luggage in the corner of the room where Jughead had put it the joining him and Fp on the couch.

Jughead pulled Betty on to his lap. Betty hissed at the soreness. He hand held where the tattoo had just been done. Luckily she knew it wouldn't mess the tattoo up bit it still hurt.

Jughead noticed. “What’s wrong?” He questioned. 

"There's nothing getting past you is there. Pass me my phone and I'll show you."Jughead passed her phone.

She unlocked her phone heading over to her photo gallery. She scrolled through for the best photo of it then turned her phone to show him.

" Surprise! "She said excitedly.

Jughead stared at it in awe. 

“I love it!” He said happily while kissing her.

"Good because I love you." She said cheesily.

“Wow betts.” Jughead teased and then kissed her again.

"What jug?"

“That was so cheesy.” Jughead joked. “But I love you too.”

"You kind of have to Jug. You put a ring on it."

"You did not just pop culture quoted song lyrics on me." He couldn't help but smile.

"Oh I did Jug. So what's my surprise?" She asked curiously.

“Well,” Jughead said going to get a box. “Open it.” He while giving it to her.

Betty opened the box and instantly saw the serpent logo first. It wasn't the same as everyone else's. It was the exact same lego of Fps and Jughead's.

"Jug,"She said pulling it out." Its gorgeous. I love it. I am going to miss steeling yours. "She told him.

“You can still steal mine but now you have your own to look sexy as fuck in.” Jughead said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" She said taking his off to try hers on.

“Yeah.” Jughead said while looking her up and down.

"Like what you see Jones?"She teased him by wiggling her hips.

“I always like what I see when it comes to you.” Jughead said cheesily. 

"Look who's the cheesy one now?" She teased him.

“We make one cheesy pair, huh?” Jughead teased.

"The best of the best." She said. "How do I look Fp? Do I have the leaders approval?" She asked posing.

“Yeah you do.” FP said with a smile.

"That's good." Betty laughed. "Actually Fp me and Juggie wants to talk to you about something?" Betty said as they sat down.

“What is it?” FP said.

"First I should apologise for today and explain by I meant he's gone before I ask you this." She paused to take a breath.

FP gave a questioning look.   
“Is everything okay?”

"I'm sorry for the pain I put you through today. I'm so sorry for the pain my father put all of Riverdale through. He can't hurt anyone anymore. He got what he wanted." She explained vaguely.

“What happened?” FP asked. 

"I'm exactly like he is." She said.

“I don’t understand.”

"Charlotte dropped the charges didn't she?" Betty asked both of the Jones men. 

“Yes she did.” FP said.

"But why I don't understand." Jughead said.

"I gave him what he wanted. I showed him I could be exactly like he was. Which I did, I'm a monster because I don't feel any regret. He deserved it." She explained further.

“Betty?” FP said cautiously. “What do you mean?”

"I killed him. I made it look like a suicide." She confessed to him.

“Oh my god.” Was all FP could say. 

"He made me do it. Its the only way he was going to let Jughead go and leave everyone alone. I finally snapped. He took the twins. Their only nine. I get it if you say no to what I'm about to ask you." She whispered.

“What are you going to ask me?”

"Will you walk me down the ile with my mum?"She asked him.

FP stood up and hugged her. 

“Betty, you’re like a daughter to me. Of course I will.”

"Thank you so much Fp. I already asked my mum and she agreed to it. She said it was my choice and she'd love to share me walking down the ile." She said whilst hugging him back.

FP and Betty finished their hug and went to go sit back down.

"You have to come visit us in London before the wedding?" Jughead said whilst snuggled up to Betty's side.

“I definitely will.” FP said.

"Good, it's amazing. So much different then here I love it. Its where I'm meant to be." Betty told Fp.

“Riverdale will always be my home, and I’m sure Jughead can say the same.” FP said quietly.

"I never said Riverdale isn't my home. It is, it was. Maybe now he's gone it can start to feel more like home again." Betty explained.

"I get it Dad I do. I also get where Betts is coming from." Jughead understood both his fiancé and father.

“I wish I could still be the leader of the serpents.” Jughead added quietly. 

"Really Jug?" Betty asked in shock. "Dose that mean you want to move back home?" She asked him trying not to sound upset.

“No I don’t want to move back to riverdale.” Jughead said. As much as he wanted to live in riverdale and be an active part in the serpents he knew how much London meant to Betty and he wasn’t going to ruin that for her.

"But you do? I can tell how much you miss home. London isn't your home, Riverdale is. I need to go for a walk." She said getting up and walking out the trailer.

“No Betty.” Jughead said chasing after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug so she couldn’t get away. “Anywhere you are is my home. It doesn’t matter if we are in London or Riverdale. As long as I’m with you.”

"Jughead it does matter. You miss your friends. You miss your family. You miss the serpents and the wyrm. I can't keep you form that." She told him.

“Please stop. I thought that after everything that has happened today you’d realize that I am nothing without you. You keep trying to leave me. You’ve been doing that all day. A world that you aren’t in I don’t want to be in.” Jughead said with tears running down his face. “Don’t leave me.”

"I just need some air jug. This town is suffocating. I love you, it pains me that you don't see that. Maybe you just need more time back here then I do." She told him.

“Please just come back inside.” Jughead said still with tears in his eyes.

"I need to go home. I thought I was ready to come back here I wasn't. I just need to see my mum." Tears escaped her eyes.

Betty escaped Jughead’s embrace and started to walk to go see her mum.

Jughead sat down on one of the steps of the trailer and began to cry. Jughead doesn’t cry often but he felt broken right now.

Fp came to sit beside his son and pulled him in for a hug. "Jug she's just scared. She's gone through everything alone by herself for years. She's gone through the ptsd of this town by herself. So when you say you miss the serpents she short circuits. She loves you. She's proved that today." Fp whispered in to his sons hair as he strokes it to calm him down.

“She keeps leaving me.”

"She's scared. She's needed to be strong all this time. She's hurting just as much as you." Fp spoke softly.

“I understand that but why the fuck does she think leaving me is always the answer.”

"She needs to get her own head sorted out before anything jug." Fp explained.

Betty didn't even reached her mum's house before she turned back. She needs to speak to him. She's all up in her own head and that's not good.

She saw Jughead sit on the step do broken. It broke her even more knowing she did that. Maybe she's more a little to her dad than she thought.

"Juggie," She whispered.

Jughead looked up in her direction. His eyes were red from crying. He looked at her for awhile then turned to look at the floor.

"I'm terrified, I'm so emotional and I messed up." She cried. "I'm exactly like my father and your mother. I'm so sorry. I know that's not good enough." She apologised.

“It’s okay really, Betty.”

"I'm just so sick and tried of feeling like this. You try your best with me and I seem to do is kick you too a curb and leave. That's all I'm good at leaving. No one knows why I needed to. I still get hate Jug. It breaks me. I'm so sick and tired of it. U need it to stop. I can't take it anymore. If you want to stay here a little longer I get. But I can't. Maybe some space will be good. It will clear our minds. "She broke down to her knees.

“What? No! I’m going back to London with you and everything will be fine. It’s OUR home. It’s were we are going to get married and start a family. You keep reminding me not to give up and that, that ring is a symbol of our love. We don’t need fucking space.” Jughead said.

Betty couldn't contain the tears it's like she was living in a nightmare /dream. "Has he really gone Jug? Am I finally free now? You came back to me and I've been a mess. He's gone. I did that." She sobbed even harder.

“You’re free now.”

Betty just hugged Jughead sobbing in to his shoulder. She held him tight close to her so she knew it wasn't a dream.

“I’ll only give you space if you tell me right now you need it.” Jughead said. “Then I’ll let you go back home and then I’ll stay here until you tell me I can come home.”

"N-No I-I need y-you." She mumbled wiping her tears.

“Okay.”

"He kn-knew what he wa-was doing. He knew that I would spiral and push you ou-out."

“He’s gone now.”

"He will always be there Jug. Haunting me. Can you please hold me?" She asked. 

Jughead pulled her close into his embrace. "I know it looked like I didn't care or love you earlier but I do. I do with all my heart. I did it to protect you Jug. To save you because I love you so much." Betty lifted her head off his shirt seeing a wet patch of tears.

“I love you too. But maybe you should go inside and get some rest. It’s been a long day.” Jughead said.

"I can't sleep Jug. I see how face. Every time I close my eyes he's there. Laughing at me. Taunting me. I think I need to see a therapist." She told him.

“Maybe you could go see one when we get back home. But please go back inside and try to relax. I need to go somewhere quickly.” Jughead said.

"Okay." Betty walked inside the trailer. She collapsed in Fps embraced. She just didn't want to be alone.

Jughead got on his dads bike and began to drive around town. He needed to clear his head. Jughead stopped at the hospital. He needed help. Everything was fine with Betty but to him it wasn’t. He was struggling with PTSD and depression. He figured the hospital could help him with medication because he was having trouble fighting the urge to do something rash, like he attempted earlier that day. He agreed with Betty, he needed therapy too.

Jughead headed in to the hospital. He went to the desk. It was a long wait but he finally got seen to.

"Is Dr O'marely in?" Jughead asked.

“Yes. He’s free now so we can send you in.” The person at the desk said.

"Yeah." Jughead answered.

In the next few minutes Jughead was signing out and heading home. As he entered the trailer he saw Betty a sleep having a nightmare. She was speaking in her sleep, sweating.

Jughead sat down next to her. He wasn’t sure he knew what to do. He also wondered how she would react to him touching her, he decided to try. He lifted his arm out at gently placed it on her arm. 

“It’s okay, love. It’s just a dream.” He whispered.  
She reacted bad to the touched. She jerked was punching and pushing him off of her.

Jughead got up from next to her. He had no idea what to do. Normally when he had a bad dream like this he lived alone and had no one to help him. Jughead walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Betty punched him right in the face and he had no doubts he would be going home tomorrow with a black eye.

Betty woke up screaming and panicking. She couldn't stop crying. She thought these nightmares had stopped but it they haven't.

Jughead heard her and ran in. 

“Betty?” Jughead whispered, hoping she was awake.

"Juggie."She said breathless." You're alive.

“What do you mean, Betty?”

"H-he shot you. R-right in for-front of me." She cried.

“It wasn’t real. You’re okay.” Jughead said taking a step closer. He was still hesitant to touch her.

"Di-did I hu-hurt you?" She asked in between hiccups.

“No.” Jughead said, she could tell he was trying to make her feel better but wasn’t telling the truth.

"Tell me the truth?" She knows when he's lying.

“It was just a couple punches to the face.” Jughead said quietly and hesitant. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

"Oh god. I'm so so sorry Juggie. It must if been when he came to attack me. That happened just before I woke up." She said as she careful pulled herself near him.

Jughead was still hesitant to touch her. He knew she was awake but he wanted to be careful.

"Can I hug you please? I just need you close. I understand if you don't want me to." She asked him.

Jughead came over to her and sat down next to her again. He then held out his arms for her to come hug him.

Betty moved in to his embrace. She placed her head on his shoulder. They've been through so much in just a week. So much pain and heat break. That just screams Riverdale.

“I’m sorry we’ve been fighting all day. It breaks my heart when we fight.” Jughead whispered.

"I'm sorry too. I only gave this gorgeous this gorgeous ring back. I didn't know if I'll survive Jug. I didn't want that guilt to consume you." She confessed.

“I wish everything could go back to normal.” Jughead said.

"What's normal anymore Jug?"

“Normal is being at home with you.” Jughead said. “I went to see a doctor today.”

" I want that normal too. Why didn't you tell me? I could've come with you." She told him.

“I don’t know. I didn’t want you to hear everything, I didn’t want you to feel bad about it.” Jughead said.

"Its too late for that Jug. I love you and I'm so sorry for the pain I brought you. I guess I got us to leaving. Ever since I left everyone was doing so much better." It's true she felt she was the unbalance in everyone's happiness.

“I’ve told you a million times. You leaving was the worst thing that ever happened to me.” Jughead said. “The doctor put me on antidepressants. I hope that helps.”

"I know you have Jug. I hate myself for what I've put you through. I hope they help Juggie I do. They don't help for everyone. I should know."

Jughead just hugged her close. 

“I can’t wait to go home.” He whispered.

"Me too. Jughead if you ever want to come back home for awhile you just go. Tell me I'll stay at home and you go. I don't think I'll be coming back ever again. I'm sorry I know you miss Riverdale." She tells him.

“I do. I really miss my family, but there’s no use in visiting.” Jughead said.

"There is Jug, there your family. Don't let me stop you from seeing them. Your family are my family as well." She would hate herself even more if he doesn't want to see his family because if her.

“I wish I could have it both ways, Betts, but there’s just no chance.” Jughead said.

"Juggie there's always a chance. When you have a holiday you come here. When you want to go on holiday with me we go somewhere. You want Christmas here, you come here. We can make it work Jug. We're Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones. The couple that can get through almost about anything. The couple that solved the murder of Jason. Who found out who the sugar man was. Who defined southside on many occasions. We can make it work. We have to. "She reassured him.

“I know I can visit, babe. I can’t bring you, that’s the problem. I can’t have an active role in the serpents, that’s the problem. I don’t know if I’ll ever come back.” Jughead whispered.

"You'll might be able to visit again in the future but I can't just yet. I'm sorry baby. You'll always be apart of the serpents. Your serpent royalty." She told him.

“I know that. It’s just a title. I may always be a member but I can’t actually be a member.” Jughead said hoping she understands.

"I understand Juggie I do. When you moved away you left that role behind. You can always get it back. We can do long distances for awhile." She told him.

“No. We can’t.”

"We can't or we shouldn't? We'll still be engaged. When your ready to come home you do. I'll visit and you can visit me." She knows how much he's missing home. Missing Riverdale.

“We can’t.”

"Why Juggie? You'll be back here with the serpents and you'll still have me." She pointed out.

“I can’t bare being away from you.”

"I understand that baby. I'm not running away. But you need home more."

“Betty, you are my home.” Jughead whispered.

"I love you Juggie. I don't want you to be unhappy in London. You have me but I've seen how you've been this week, so incredibly happy." She whispered. 

“I’ll be fine in London.” Jughead said.

"Stay here for awhile. I'll call and message you. Continue to see that doctor. When you feel like coming back home to me. I'll be waiting." She whispered tears escaping her eyes.

“I want to go home with you.”

"Jug, I know but it's just for a little while. Please don't do anything stupid. I'm not running away. I'm letting you have some time with the serpents, with your family before we get married."

“Please let me come home with you.”

"Stay here, for awhile for both of us. I'll call you to come home soon. But you need the serpents and your dad right now. I'll be waiting. I'm always waiting for you." She told him.

“Please.” Jughead whispered.

"Please Jug. This is already too hard. I'm doing it for us. We'll stop fighting as much. We can find us again. I'm going Jug but your staying. I'm doing this for you. You'll hate me now for it but you'll thank me for it. Just come home happier then before. "She whispered full on crying.

“Betty I want to go home with you. I’ll come back when I’m ready. I just want to go home.” Jughead whispered. 

"Jug please. We'll call every night I promise. You may never love me again for this but I will always love you." Betty said as she walked out the trailer with her luggage.

She rung her mum to take her to the airport. Once she got to the airport she paid for a ticket to the next flight back to London. Once she was on the plane she let all her emotions consume her.

Meanwhile Jughead was sitting in the trailer heart broken. He went on his laptop and found the next flight to London. It wasn’t until tomorrow. He then booked a ticket. 

“What the fuck just happened?” He wondered.

\----------

Betty arrived back to the UK at 9pm that night. She didn't want to go back to her and Jughead's apartment so she stopped at the girls apartment. She knocked at knocked until one of them answered.

It’s was Avery. 

“LIZ! YOURE HOME!” She said excitedly while hugging her. She then pulled back. “Wait where’s Jughead?”

"Ye-yeah I am. He's st-still there." She cried out.

“What the fuck?! Did he abandon you to go home alone?! Did he break up with you?! I’m going to fucking kill him!” Avery said.

"No I told him to stay." She sobbed out.

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

The girls was shocked. They saw their friends broken on their door stop crying. They thought the trip was going well. It turned out the opposite.

~To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Jughead woke up early. He was going to get on the first flight to London and go home. He was so mad at her, why would she keep leaving him like this.

Fp tried to reason him to stay a little longer. Give each other head space to breath. Fp had seen this happen before but in Alice as she fled to the northside.

Jughead wasn’t having any of it. He needed to go home but he promised to visit soon.

"Jug you're both hurting. She's hurting. You're hurting. She could see how unhappy you are. She wanted you to have the space you needed to be happier. She's scared Jug. Give her time to come around. She loves you boy." Fp said before he left for home.

“No dad I’m going home.”

"Okay but a lots happened this week Jug. She's trying to process it." He reminded her.

"I know son. Just don't push her. I did that with your mum. Listen to what she has to say. Be angry but don't push each other away."

“I know dad.” Jughead said, then his face turned sad. “What if she left me here because she doesn’t want me to come home.”

"That's not true. She's just processing everything that's happening. She'll come back to you." Fp said for sure.

A love like there's last a life time. They can get through anything and he's sure they'll get through this. Their so use to getting by on their own it's a foreign feeling to let each other in.

“I’m going to go catch the plane. I just hope she’ll be happy to see me.” Jughead said.

"Go get your girl, boy." Fp said as he waved him off.

Jughead gave his dad a quick hug and headed to the airport.

——————

The girls spoke all night. They understand what happened. It hurt them to see her like that. As they woke up they went to go check on he was gone.

As they walked in to the kitchen they saw three letters on the side to address to them and the Jughead.

“Where’s Betty?!” Avery said concerned. 

"I don't know. I can't find her." Sam said in panic.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. The door was locked. She wasn't answering her phone. Sam went back to the apartment with Avery.

"She's not there." Sam told Avery. 

“Oh my god. Let’s call her!”

Avery called her. No answer. She repeated that twenty times until they decided to read the letters addressed to them.

Avery opened up hers and began to read.

Dear Av,

I love you so much. I need you to make sure you watch out for Sam and Juggie for me when I'm gone. I promise you it won't be for long.

I need to get away for a little while. Somewhere where it isn't Riverdale or London. I need to clear my head. I don't know how long I'll be. I just know I'll be better off.

Penny knows about it. She's given me the time off. I won't tell you where I am because I know you, Sam and Jug will come try find me don't.

Stay strong for me. I love you and I'll be home soon.

Love Liz x

Avery broke out into tears. 

“She just got back and she already left us again.” Avery said while crying.

Sam read her letter before speaking to Avery.

Dear Sam,

Please look after Jug for me. Tell him I'm safe everyday. Tell him I love him every day. I love you too so much Sam. You understand why I'm doing this, right?

I have to go for a little while. I'll be back. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Your the one that keeps us all sane.

I'm not telling you where I'm going but just know it's for the better. I know I just got back but I need to do this before Jug gets home. This will crush him. Please help him keep strong. I can't lose him again even though he's probably thinks I've abandoned him.

I haven't abandoned any of you. Stay strong for me and I'll see you soon.

Love Liz x.

Sam went to reply but was cut off by a knock at the door. She went to go get it. When she opened the door she felt guilty to see a smiling Jughead. 

“Where’s Betty?” He asked. “She wasn’t at our apartment.”

"Jug sit down." Sam said patting the seat next to her.

Jughead gave her a questioning look. 

“Where’s Betty?” He asked, this time sadly.

Avery handed Sam the letter to give to Jughead. "Read this but please don't do anything rash." Sam told him.

Jughead opened up the letter and began to read.

Dear Juggie,

You hate me right now. You're angry at me. How could I get up and walk out again? How could I leave you? You said you loved me. I do I love you.

I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for ever making you be in harmful situations. I'm so sorry for everything. I need some time away from London and Riverdale clear my head.

It's all gotten too much. You want to know why I didn't bring you. I didn't want you to see who much more broken I've become since high school.

Please don't worry about me. I'm safe I promise you that. Please hate me all you want, just know I love you and did this for us.

I love you with all my heart. I didn't know if you wanted to marry me still but I couldn't let go of the ring. I'm sorry, if you want it back when I come home I'll give it to you.

I wanted to do this when you were in Riverdale. But I knew you would come running after me. You always do.

I love you so much. I am so sorry. Please go to the hospital appointments. Please stay happy whilst I'm gone. Please, I need to see you alive when I come home.

Stay strong for me.

Lots of love,

Juliet x

“no no no no. NO!” Jughead yelled as he stormed back into their apartment. He ran inside, slammed the door, and locked it. He looked around the room and focused in on a vase he grabbed it and threw it against the wall, having it shatter to pieces. He then grabbed a picture frame and did the same. He flipped over chairs and the table. Soon things were everywhere and the place was a mess. He then collapsed on the floor and began to cry.

The girls ran after Jughead. They heard all the chaos that was happening. Sam worries increased what if he tried to do in Riverdale back at home.

Sam bandaged Jughead up and then Jughead got up and ran to grab his phone. 

“Sam, I’ll call you if I need anything but please can you go home? I need to try and call her.” Jughead said.

"You're coming with me Jug. She won't answer I found her phone in her old room back at ours." Sam told him.

Jughead once, again looked completely heartbroken. 

“I need her to come back.” Jughead whispered. 

"I know. We all do. She needs time to process everything. She loves you. She's worried about you but she needs to do this to get back to the Liz we know and love." Sam said as she gently pulled him into a hug.

“I need to stay here.”

"Well I'm not leaving. Go get a shower whilst I clean this place up." Sam gently helped him up.

Jughead walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eye was bruised from when Betty punched him. He looked around the bathroom and saw all of her things. Her soap, her makeup, her robe. He was once again over filled with emotions.

Jughead got in shower and began to cry. With everything that they've been through is this going to end then? He doesn't know but he hoped not.

Sam cleaned up the apartment. She placed the photo frames back where they belonged. She cleaned up everything and put some washing in. She then went to her apartment to tell Avery she'll be stopping at Jughead's place.

Jughead got out of the shower and got dressed into pajama pants and a t shirt he then went in and sat on the couch.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his gallery. He misses her so much. It's only been a day since she left Riverdale and left London.

Betty felt guilty and alone. She went to go to Spain to live with her grandmother and to clear her head. She felt terrible about what pain she must’ve caused her friends and Jughead. She hoped Jughead would Listen to the letter and continue to see a doctor. She doesn’t know what she would do if she came home to him dead because of her.

It's only been a week and she's seen a slight improvement. She's starting to find her again. She's starting to let go of all the traumatic events in her life. She wants to go home but it's too soon.

She wondered how everyone was doing and she wished she could just call them.

"Elizabeth dear how are you doing?" Her grandmother asked. She's been asking her that every day since she's gotten there.

“I’m doing good today.” Betty said.

"That's great dear. Want to go on a hike with me?" Her grandmother asked.

Her grandmother knew that the excise and the endocrine she realises will help with her depression. All she wants is for her grand daughter to be happy again.

“Sure.” Betty replied.

The view from the hike was breath taking. It was stunning something you would want to share with your partner. She wanted to share it with Jughead so bad. She missed him so much and she just hoped he was doing okay.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Her grandmother pointed out.

"Yeah I am. I miss him so much but I'm not ready to go back. I'm doing this for us, even though it doesn't seem like it." She admitted.

“He’ll understand.” Her grandmother said.

"I hope so. I should have gave him the ring back, shouldn't I? It was selfish for me to keep it. I don't know if it's still happening." She whispered as she looked at how the ring sparkled in the Spanish sun.

“I think keeping it was the right thing. I’m sure he misses you just as much as you miss him.”

"I know he does. It's going to take a lot of work to walk things back." Betty said as she unlocked her phone to a picture of them.

“I’m sure it will. But you both will get through it.” She replied. 

"I hope so. Thank you for taking me in with out any notice gran." Betty said.

“It was my pleasure. I missed my granddaughter.” She said while giving Betty a hug.

"I missed you too so much. Maybe next time I can visit with Jug." Betty said hopefully.

“I’d love to meet him.”

"You will." Betty said. She wished she will. They have to come back from this. 

“So when do you plan on going back to him?” Her grandmother asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon." Betty replied.

_________

A month has gone by since the day Jughead found out Betty had left. That's been the worst month of his life. He's so thankful to Sam for helping him get through it.

Even though Sam has been around to help him he’s still going downhill. He starting to feel like his father. Whenever Sam isn’t around he basically drowns himself in alcohol. He still cuts as well. It isn’t very frequent though. He just misses her and wants her to come home.

He's not become an alcoholic he always stops himself at his limit. He could never do that to her. What if she came home to you as an alcoholic? He thought. Would she leave again? Maybe.

He’s so scared of what she’d think of him when she gets back. He’s scared that she’ll hate who he’s become. A depressed loser who’s alone.

He's been going to see a therapist twice a week. It's helping but what he needs most is her. He needs her smell. He needs her laugh, her smile even her snatching the blanket of on the night. He needs her stuff around the apartment. The flowers she'll get sometimes because she just felt like it. Her baking with the girls on Sunday and him going in and getting the ingredients and gets kicked out the kitchen.

He just needs her to come home.

_________

It's been a month since she left. A month too long. She was finally ready to go back home. Home to him and her friends. She would miss her grandmother but she's out welcomed her stay. She's ready to go home.

She had and early flight so she could get home as soon as possible. She didn’t know what to expect for when she got home but she just hoped everyone was okay. Especially Jughead.

The plane flight was delayed. That's the last thing she wanted. She waited three hours before the plane landed. Then another hour until they could get on as they were cleaning the plane.

She finally found her seat. She waited to set off. The journey felt like it took forever. As soon as the plane touched landed she made sure she was the first of the plane. She was freezing so she took the lever jacket from her bag on her. It was the serpent jacket he gave her.

She got her luggage from the baggage claim and was off to home. She called a taxi. It arrived ten minutes later to take her to the place she's been longing to go for awhile but knew she wasn't ready.

After what seemed like forever the taxi finally pulled up outside the apartment building. Everything was a blur from how she got on to the plane and how she managed to come home. Now standing outside her on apartment door she didn't know whether to walk in or not so she just knocked.

There was no answer. She decided to walk in. It was odd not feeling allowed to walk into your own home. When she walked in she was sad to see Jughead asleep on the couch, vodka bottle in hand.

She walked over to him and took the bottle out of his hands and poured the rest of the alcohol down the sink. Then walking back over to him gently waking him up.

"Juggie,"She whispered.

Jughead was startled awake. 

“Betty?” He whispered.

"Its me Juggie. I'm home, I'm so sorry for leaving you." She whispered.

Jughead looked at her. 

“You’re really here?”

"I am." She started to tear up.

Jughead realized the state he was in. He was drunk and his arms were covered in bandages. 

“You weren’t supposed to see me like this.” Jughead whispered, trying to cover his arms.

"I don't care Juggie. I'm so happy to see you." She pulled his arms away from his face.

Jughead grabbed her face. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He whispered.

"I told you I would come back." She said softly tasting her salty tears.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her.

“Please be real.” He whispered against her lips.

Betty kissed him back. She's been missing those lips for an entire month. She doesn't know how she lasted that long. When he kissed her she couldn't help but smile.

"I am real Juggie. I'm here and I'm sorry but I feel better now. I needed to do this by myself. I love you." She whispered.

“I love you.” He said while kissing her again. 

“I’m really drunk right now so I don’t know if you are real. Please be real.” He whispered.

"Go get a shower and I'll make you some coffee. That should sober you up." She told him.

Jughead kissed her again and then remembered his bandages he would need help changing them after his shower, but he didn’t want her to see what he did to himself.

Jughead showered himself and managed to change his bandages himself. He put on a long sleeved top so he wouldn't have to look at them.

Just as he was coming back to the living she held two cups. One with pure coffee for him and one with her mint tea for her. She gave Jughead his and sat down beside him.

Jughead took a sip and just looked into his cup. He was beginning to remember everything that happened that month.

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through Juggie. I hate myself for it but I want you to know I'm better. I've been seeing a therapist and I'm going to continue to see one at home. I'm so sorry." Betty couldn't help but apologies that's all she's been doing since she's stepped through the door.

“It’s okay. I’ve been seeing a therapist too and I’m on antidepressants I’m still not even close to how I was before but I’m getting better. Sam has been helping me.” Jughead said, still looking into his cup.

"I'm glad you had her to help. It should have been me but I'm glad your okay. We need to help ourselves before we can let people in to outlives." She held a hand out hoping he would take it.

Jughead looked at her outstretched hand for a few seconds then softly placed his hand in hers.

"Jughead Jones will you do the honor of still wanting to be my husband after all this has happened to us. Can you find a way to forgive me? I know you might not want me. That's okay, I would deserve it. But will you still marry me?"She asked him.

Jughead looked up at her directly in the eyes. 

“Yes.”

Betty let out a breath she was holding in. She hadn't had the slightest clue what his answer will be. She's so thankful he still wants her.

"Well I didn't get you a ring, just yet. But I made you this." She said going over to her luggage to pull out a beanie that looked identical to the one he had in high school.

Jughead held it in his hand and looked at it. 

“Thank you, Betty.” He said.

"Its the least I could do." She said sadly. Jughead pulled her close to him into a tight hug.

"Jug yell at me, just do something. Seeing you like this is so painful. I'm so sorry."

“I’m glad you’re back.” He whispered.

"Seriously Jug, I'm giving you the chance to shout at me. I've been selfish and a bitch. I guess I get that of off my mum but the point is. I hurt you so bad to drive you to do things no one should ever do. Living with that guilt will consume me. I'm glad I'm home too. We've been through so much, I couldn't give up on us. "She cried.

“I can’t yell at you.” Jughead whispered.

"I missed you so much. I thought of you every day. I even bought a crappy phone over there and put my sum card in it. I wanted to call you so bad. I wanted to hear your voice. But I couldn't because I needed to get myself on track before letting anyone in again. "She whispered back holding his face.

“I understand.”

"I love you so much. I was in Spain. I went to go visit my grandma Smith. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." She said.

“It’s okay.”

"Can you please stop saying its okay? It's not okay. I need you to focus on yourself. You need to get better Juggie." She told him.

“I know where this is going. Please don’t leave me again.”

"I won't. I wasn't going to say that Jug. I was going to say yell at me. Speak to me. Tell me what I put you through?" She told him.

“I turned into my dad Betty. I turned out just like him. I couldn’t stop drinking. It helped me feel normal. I... I also...” Jughead said hesitantly.

"You hurt yourself." She finished. "FUCK how could I be so stupid. You didn't want me to leave in Riverdale yet I did. You told me you needed me and I didn't listen. Jughead promise me you won't do it again. I know it's hard but promise me. Please," Tears just poured out her eyes.

She hurt Jughead in a way she would never want to hurt someone. She knows how it feels to make yourself sink to doing it. She slowly pulled up his sleeve and placed soft gently kisses on the bandages.

Jughead softly removed the bandages and showed her the cuts and scars littering his arm. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I do, I have everything to be sorry about. It's late you should get some sleep. I'll sleep on the couch." She told him.

“No. You can take the bed. I’ll give you some space.” Jughead said quietly. He wanted to oppose and have them stay together in the bed but he wanted to give her some space.

"No please Jug you take it. I'm fine here." She protested. 

“I’ve slept on the couch all month I’ll be fine.”

"All the more reason you get the bed. I'm not asking Jug. Now go." Betty told him.

Jughead got up and headed to the bedroom. He crawled in to bed, it was weird not having her by his side in bed. He wanted her, he needs to hold her tight and fall a sleep knowing this was real she's home.

Jughead got up out of bed and walked in the other room to the couch. Betty was sitting down on the couch looking to floor. Jughead came over and sat next to her. He stared at the floor as they sat there in silence.

Betty was crying silently. She had no idea what mess she put everyone through. Jughead was hurting himself because of her. Jughead was drinking because of her. Her friends probably hates her.

“Betty?”

She didn't answer him.

“Baby?” Jughead said. He hasn’t called her anything endearing since she got back and he knew it was getting to her.

All she did was turn to look at him. As she was doing that she wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

"Yeah." It came out scratchy.

“Come to bed?” Jughead asked softly.

"Soon." She whispered.

“Please?” He asked, taking her hand.

"I can't Jug, I can't knowing I caused all those marks on you. I thought I was helping by leaving for a while. But all I did was make things worse." She whispered looking back at the floor.

“Betty, you were helping yourself. That’s more important.” Jughead said softly.

"Not when I hurt the one I love most." She told him.

“I have a hard time controlling my feelings. I’m sorry I’m causing you all this pain.” Jughead whispered. 

"Its not your fault Juggie. We need to stop blaming ourselves. The real reason I can't come to bed is that I've not stop having next terrors. So it's safer for you if I sleep here." She whispered. 

“Maybe, falling asleep next to me will help.”

"I don't want to hurt you. Please go back to bed." Betty begged.

Jughead didn't know what to do so he did. He's been tossing and turning all night but Betty hasn't even slept yet. She's too scared to. She hated feeling like this.

Betty just needed to be near Jughead. She tiptoed in to their room and slipped in to her side of the bed. Jughead was asleep and didn’t move when she slipped in next to him.

She carefully moved closer towards him. She missed sleeping next to him. Having his arms around her when she sleep. Playing with his hair when she's trying to sleep and it relaxes both of them.

Jughead woke up and looked at her. They were face to face. 

“Hi.” he whispered.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She whispered.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t sleeping that well anyways.” He whispered back.

"I haven't slept."She told him.

“Try to get some sleep. You’ll feel so much better.” Jughead said softly.

"I want to hit you for saying that." She joked. "I'm sick of hearing it."

“Sorry.”

"Juggie I was joking." She said as she snuggled in to his side. "I've missed this." She told him.

“So have I.”

"I love you. Gran can't wait to see you. She said I couldn't stop talking about you."

“I love you too.” Jughead said while kissing the top of her head.

"Do you think we can ever walk back from this?" She asked quietly.

“Yes.” Jughead whispered.

"Good because what I've learnt from this is that, I never wanted to hurt you. I just want to protect everyone I cared about and I can't do that." She whispered.

“Leaving isn’t always the answer.” Jughead whispered.

"I know, I spent all my life confronting them on straight on but sometimes I just want to run." She admitted.

“I hate that I made you want to run fro me.”

"You didn't. What I did made me run." She confessed.

“You didn’t have to, you know.”

"I lost myself Juggie. I let myself think he's won. Which he had. I thought I was exactly like him and didn't deserve love."

“You deserve more than I can give you.”

"No Jug that's not true. You give me everything. I deserve less then you give me." She whispered hoping he wouldn't hear the last part.

“No Betty, you don’t deserve less. You are the most amazing person to walk this earth and I love you. We’ve all done some bad things but that doesn’t mean you deserve nothing. You deserve everything good.”

"You should listen to your own advice Jones." She told him.

“With me, I deserve nothing and that’s the truth.”

"Hey there's no talk like that in our house Jones." She said seriously.

“It’s the truth, babe.”

"That's my fiancé you're taking about." She added.

Jughead couldn’t help but smile. 

“I don’t deserve your love.”

"You do Juggie." She said. 

“I don’t. I don’t understand why you love me. I’m literally nothing.”

"Hey, hey look at me." She said holding his hand. "I love you. You waited for me each time. You have always been there for me. You support me through think and thin." She learned in and kissed him.

“I still don’t deserve you.” He whispered.

"I'm hurt you don't think that." She told him. "I might have to make you sleep on the couch until you do. No kisses either." She teased.

“You couldn’t bare that.” Jughead teased.

"Oh you're on Jones. You can get them when you think you're worth my love." Betty told him.

“Well, looks like you never get to kiss me again.” Jughead said.

"Juggie you can't do that to me. Look at this face!" She said pouting with puppy dog eyes.

“Hey, It was your rule.”

"But you have the power to change it." She pouted again looking up at him.

“I don’t think I’ll ever believe I deserve you.”

"believe it baby. I have the ring on my finger." She said cradling his lap.

“Hmmm. Still don’t believe it.” He said.

"Believe it. You've always had my heart Jones."

“I may have always had it but that doesn’t mean I deserve to have it.”

"You've worked your way on to the couch. For that one. Go." She said getting of his lap. "You thought I was joking? I wasn't."

“Wow babe, leaving me for a month was punishment enough.” Jughead said as he got out of bed and walked out of the room.

"You can always say you deserve me and come back to bed with me." She told him. 

“But I don’t.” Jughead shouted from the other room.

"I miss you too much come back." She shouted.

“Already changed your mind?” Jughead said peeking back into their room.

"Shut up Jones. I missed you."

Jughead came back in the room and kissed her. 

“I missed you too.” He whispered.

Both of them got back in to bed. Betty was playing with Jughead's hair that made him fall asleep. She fell asleep shortly after.

She woke up in the morning. No night terrors. She had gotten a good night's rest in the first time in a month. She rolled rolled over and kissed his cheek.

Jughead woke up and looked down at her. 

“Have I ever told you how cute you look when you wake up?” Jughead said.

"Maybe once or twice in high school."

“I think remember that exactly. You snuck me into your house that night and we made love all night. And then when we woke up you had the cutest little smile on your face.” Jughead said.

"I loved that night. So care free, happy and crazy in love." She smiled the smile he was talking about. Jughead leaned down and kissed her smile.

"I would love to stay in bed all day with you but I owe my friends a visit. Come with me, pretty please?"

“Of course.”

They both got ready for the day. It took them longer then normally due to the kisses the snook of off each other. 

They then left the house and headed over to their friends’ apartment.

"Jug can you knock on the door. I'm too nervous." She raised her shaking hands to show him.

Jughead held her shaking hand whilst knocking on the door. Betty is worried how her friends are going to react.

It took a few moments after knocking for the door to open but soon the door opened to a shocked Sam.

Sam slammed the door on them. She was shocked, angry but mostly relieved. Avery reopen the door allowing them in.

“Hi, Liz.” Avery said calmly, trying not to sound mad or upset.

"I'm sorry guys. Yell at me. Shout at me I deserve it. Tell me to go and I will." Betty told them.

Sam wasn't having any of it. She grabbed her coat and left the apartment. She knew she looked rude but she didn't care. She couldn't be there.

“Ok first of all, what the fuck.” Avery said.

"Let me explain." Betty said.

“Where the fuck did you go?!”

"Av before I tell you that, I need to tell you something that happened in Riverdale." Betty told her.

“Fine. Tell me everything.” Avery said angrily.

"I told you about that sister I never knew about. I told you about Jug and her. I told you all the good and bit bit not the traumatic event that made me leave Jughead there." She paused needing to take a minute before she carried on.

"Its okay baby, you don't have to." Jughead said.

"I finally snapped. I gave in to him, it was the only was to keep everyone I care about safe and Jughead out of jail. He wanted me to show him I was exactly like he was. So I did. I pulled the trigger with out any guilt. He knew what he was doing. He knew I would push everyone away because I was exactly like her was. I don't deserve happiness. I should be locked up in a prison right now. "Betty explained with out taking any breaths.

Avery stood there with her eyes widened in shock. All the colour seemed to drain from her face.

“Betty you shouldn’t be in prison. He was wanted dead or alive. You did everyone a favor. And baby,  you deserve all the happiness in the world.” Jughead said.

"I was scared, I never knew I was capable of doing it. But it was him. The person who ruined my life. The person who made me lose my self. I lost myself. I couldn't come home to Jug, to you or Sam knowing I didn't knew who I was any more. I've faced problems head on all my life and ever since I moved from Riverdale I feel like running away from my problems and fears. I know running away isn't always the answer but I think couldn't carry on with myself knowing I could hurt one of you guys. If I could do that to him I could hurt you guys. People in high school use to call me dark Betty. When I snapped. I refuse to go dark Betty on you guys. "She continued to explain.

Jughead took her hand and laced their fingers together. He lifted their connected hands together and softly kissed her hand.

"I better go." Betty couldn't stand how her friend was looking at her. "I went to go visit my gran in Spain." She added before she got up and left.

Jughead followed her out the door and stopped her in the hallway. He gave her a strong hug. 

“I’m proud of you. That was hard for you to say. She’ll come around, trust me.” Jughead whispered.

"Sam Di-didn't stay. She sl-slamed the door on me. Wh-what will she sa-say when she f-finds out?" Betty couldn't help the tears hat fell.

“She’s just mad and shocked. You were gone for awhile and she had to deal with my annoying ass. She’ll come around too. It will take time but everything will go back to normal.” Jughead whispered, wiping her tears away.

"She doesn't even know the truth yet? How do you know that it'll be okay Jug?" She whispered.

“They’re your friends. They love you. Just give it some time.”

"can we just go home, watch Netflix and snuggle? I really need that." She asked him. 

“Of course.” Jughead said while giving her a soft kiss.

"Thank you."

They both headed back to their apartment hand in hand. Betty instantly headed to the fire stick to sort it out before they could put Netflix on. The curtain close, door locked and blankets at the ready. They got ready for a lazy day.

Jughead waited on the couch for Betty and she came over and sat next to him. Jughead then pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Betty snuggled deeper in to him. She played the movie. Half way through the movie she was a sleep in his lap.

Jughead picked her up and carried her to bed. He lied her down and then wrapped her up in the blanket.

Just as he placed her in bed their was a knock at the door. He opened the door up to Avery.

"I needed to speak to her!" She said storming in.

“She’s asleep.”

"I don't care." She said storming through to their bedroom banging on the door.

Betty was then startled awake. Avery stormed in to the room. She saw Betty having a panic attack. She was breathing heavily. It was partly do to the night terrors she has and being startled awake.

“Baby it’s okay. It’s Avery she wants to talk.” Jughead said softly.

"Oh okay." She said shaking.

Jughead went over and sat next to her and held her hand as Avery walked in to the room more. 

"Liz we need to talk." She said.

"Sure Av."

“Firstly, I’m sorry if my reaction made you upset. I was just shocked.” Avery said.

"I was expecting it. I just hate the way you looked at me. It made me feel like I was him." Betty whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"Its fine."

“Why would you just leave?”

"I felt my world imploding. I needed to find out who I was again. To stop letting him define my life. It won't make sense I get that but I felt like a prisoner in my own mind." She explained.

“I understand. I’m not mad, but Sam is. She spent a month basically babysitting Jughead. She doesn’t think it’s right for you to waltz in and out of his and our lives whenever you feel like it. I’ll talk to her she’s just being petty. Once she hears you out she’ll understand.” Avery explained.

“I understand, Liz. I’m not mad. Come here.” Avery said holding out her arms for Betty to hug her.

Betty hugged Avery.

"I just hope she'll forgive me." Betty whispered

“She will. Just explain everything to her.”

"I tried, she slammed the door in my face. I expected Jughead not to for give me. I knew Sam would be hurt. I just hoped I didn't mess this up. I can't lose our friendship."

“Try again tomorrow. I’ll calm her down. Everything will be fine.”

"Okay thank you so much." Betty said. 

“It’s no problem.”

Avery and Betty then said their goodbyes and Avery went home to try and reason with Sam.

“That didn’t go bad at all.” Jughead said coming in the room to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I hope Sam comes around. I got them something too but I want to give it to them together." She told him.

“Yeah? And what would that be?”

"Let me get it for you." She said going back to her suitcases digging through it.

As she passed him it. He realised it was a CD disc.

“What’s on it?”

"Watch it and found out." She told him.

Jughead went and grabbed his laptop and placed the CD in. It didn't take long for it to load up. When he did he pressed play. At first it was a video of clip of her and it seemed like she was in her grams villa.

"Hi Juggie, I love and miss you so much. It increases each day. I promise I'll be home soon. I promise I'll be there. As for now I'm trying to keep myself busy. I needed a project to do at night when I couldn't sleep. I don't know if I'll ever show you this but here it is because I have. "

An edit of pictures from when thy were teenagers and up until now where coming on the screen. The song playing behind it was 'I'll be there' by Jess Glyn.

Tears began to form in Jughead’s eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him in his arms. 

“Thank you, baby. I love it.” He whispered.

"I needed something to do and I heard the song come up on my playlist and all I could think about is you. Then I started scrolling through our pictures." She whispered.

Jughead lifted her head and kissed her. "Its all I had of you over there." She whispered trying not to cry.

“I was worried sick about you.” He whispered.

“It’s okay. You needed time to yourself.”

"But I hurt you. That's never okay." Tears slipped down her face. She was so sick of crying. Tasting the salty liquid.

“I’m not going to lie, you did hurt me. You could’ve told me where you were going, how long you were going, and you could’ve at least brought your phone. If you just told me you needed space I would’ve let you go.” Jughead said quietly while wiping away her tears.

"That's the thing Jug. I didn't know where I was going and for how long. It could have been a couple of days, a week or maybe even longer then a month. I know I should have told you. But I couldn't after everything what happened in Riverdale. I'm lucky to be alive here Jug. " She whispered.

“Why did you leave me in Riverdale? I told you I wanted to go home with you and you just left me.”

"No one's knows this but when I was going to the wyrm Charlotte stopped me. She knew what I did. Hal must have told her what went on. She had a voice recording of the conversation and a video of me doing it. She said if I didn't leave you in Riverdale. She'll call the police on me and kill you. But what I did was so much worse. I am sorry sorry. I'll be apologising for the rest of our lives. "She whispered looking at the floor. She couldn't bare look at his reaction.

“Oh.” Was all Jughead could say.

"I'm sorry." Is all she said again.

“It’s okay.”

"Can you please tell me what you think of it all now you know the truth?" She asked him.

“Charlotte said to leave me in Riverdale. So you did, I understand that. But it was your decision to leave me again.” Jughead said.

"She knew you would follow me so she told me to leave again. So I did, but also the leave did help me to find myself again." She explained.

“I...I need a shower.” Was all Jughead could say as he quickly got up and left the room.

"She's been watching me for years Juggie." Betty said quietly before he left.

Jughead needed to clear his head. What the fuck? He wondered.

Betty felt suffocated in her own home. She finally told him everything. She's told him everything she's been bottling up for a month now on her own. She thought she was free it turns out this was the begging of a new era for the Cooper family.

Betty heard the shower turn on and questioned why Jughead would just run off like that.

She needed to keep herself occupied. I'd she just sat there she would other think every thing. She got up in to the kitchen and started to make spaghetti.

A few minutes later Jughead came out of the shower and went to get dressed. He got dressed and walked into their living room and sat on the couch.

Awkward silence filled up their own home. Betty hated it but just focused on what she was doing. Soon the food was ready she plated it up and handed it to him.

"I can go eat in the bedroom if you don't want me around you, so you can think." Betty said.

“No... no you can stay.” Jughead said while avoiding eye contact.

"You sure?" She asked him.

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

Betty had lost her appetite. She hated this. She loves him so much and it kills her he's avoiding eye contact with her. She wants to go in the middle of no where and scream. Scream so loud her throat hurts.

"Please Jug just listen. I know I have no right to ask you that but. Anyway, she's been following me for years. She knew when I moved. She knew about Sam and Avery. She even threatened me about them. Before you showed up I always felt like someone was watching me but I felt like that was because I was paranoid he would come back to get me. I would have letters addressed to me. I didn't know who they were from. The girls thought they were from one of you guys from Riverdale. It still didn't give me the right to leave again. I know that. "

Jughead put his plate down and looked at her for a second. He got up and grabbed his jacket and put on his boots. 

“I’ll be right back. Stay here.” He said as he left the apartment.

"What, why? Where are you going Jug?" She asked shocked. Jughead Jones would never leave his food.

“She needs to stop.” Was all Jughead said.

"Jug please no, you can't! I'm here, I'm safe. I can't lose you." She yelled.

“She fucking torturing you, Betty!” Jughead said as he stormed out of the apartment.

"Please she'll hurt you." She screamed as the door shut.

Jughead left the apartment and decided to call Toni.

"Hey J how's it going?"She asked.

“Not good, Toni. Remember Charlotte?” Jughead said.

"Yeah that bitch hasn't been seen since you guys left." She told him.

“Well apparently she’s been tormenting Betty for years.”

"Shit seriously!" Toni was beyond shocked.

“Yeah. Do you have any idea where she could be?”

"No clue. She's been like a ghost since you guys have left." Toni answered.

“Do you know her number? Or could you find it?”

"Fangs is already on it." Toni told him.

“Thanks, Toni.” Jughead said while letting out a breath. “I want to kill her.”

"Jug that's a terrible idea. You can't risk going to jail." Toni reminds him.

“I know that but I have no other idea on how to keep her away.” Jughead said.

"Talk to her and ask her what?" Toni told him.

“Toni, that wont work I need to threaten her or something. I just need her to stay away from me and Betty she’s fucking ruining my life.” Jughead said.

"Jug just try it then if she doesn't listen I'm all a board the threat train."

_______

Meanwhile back in the apartment Betty got a phone call from Sam. "Sam please let me speak to you. I owe you the truth."

"No Elizabeth you owe me your friends and your man's lives. You didn't listen." Charlotte spoke.

“Why can’t you leave me alone.” Betty said.

"You got everything I wanted. A family, a loving partner even a friends. You lived the life I wanted. You took Dad away from me. You took Jughead away from me. Dad told me to continue his work. It was his dying wish. So here we are." She explained.

“Jughead was never yours to have in the first place.” Betty said stubbornly. “The way to be happy isn’t this at all.”

"Oh but it is." Charlotte shot back.

“What did you do with Sam? Why are you on her phone?”

"Let's just say when she ran out earlier she shouldn't have done that. Now she's with me. Don't worry I'll keep her safe. Just until you've suffered enough then I'll kill her."

“Let her go.” Betty cried.

"Only in exchange for you." Charlotte said with an evil grin on her face.

Betty went silent. Suddenly she heard a muffled voice from the other line. It was Jughead she had no doubt.

"Fine. Meet me at the underground." She said. She needed to ring Jug and tell him. They needed to figure out a plan.

Betty called Jughead and he picked up on first ring. 

“Hey, Babe.” He said quietly.

"Juggie, she has Sam. She will give Sam back if she has me. She's meeting me at the underground station." She cried into the phone.

“You don’t need to. I have a plan and I think it will work perfectly.” Jughead whispered.

"Jug I have to or she'll kill Sam." Betty whispered.

“I’m there now. She left the room for a minute. She’s at the same warehouse your dad took me too. I’m going to untie Sam and she’s going to quickly run outside. I need you to come get her and take her home. I called the police if my plan doesn’t work. Please come get Sam.” Jughead whispered.

"Juggie please don't die. I'm on my way. Remember a small wedding. Me walking to the alter. Our first child. I want all that with you. Please survive baby." She whispered already set off.

“I love you. If I don’t come home just know I love you. I’ll always love you. Sam is outside. I’ll see you soon.” Jughead said in a broken whisper as he hung up the phone. He couldn’t bare to hear Betty’s reaction.

Tears just slid down her face. She drove as fast as she could to get the warehouse. As she pulled up outside she saw a shook up Sam crying.

“Liz...” Sam cried.

"Sam I'm so sorry." Betty said as she helped her into the car.

“Where’s Avery?” Sam whispered.

"At home. She's worried so sick. I told her to stay. I know how she's feeling. Call her tell her you're okay. Do we wait here for Jug or go?" She asked.

“Jughead said he doesn’t know when he’ll be back. Or if he’ll be back.” Sam cried. “We should go.”

"Okay." Betty cried. She took one for look at the warehouse and drove off all teary eyed.

Meanwhile, Charlotte came back into the room. 

“Jughead.” She said. 

“Hi Charlotte.”

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

“I came to see you.” Jughead said.

"You finally left the slut then." She said walking towards him. 

“I don’t need her, right?” Jughead said cringing at his words. This plan was going to be harder than he thought. “I only need you.” He said.

"Oh is that so. Did you miss my lips?" She flirted.

“Yeah I did.” Jughead said wrapping his arm around her waist. 

Charlotte tried to lean in and kiss him and he pulled back. 

“We need to make it special.” Jughead said adjusting his grip on her waist. 

Soon police sirens went off. 

“What the fuck?!” Charlotte said, trying to get away.

Jughead grabbed her waist tightly so she couldn’t get away. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” He said.

"What did you do?" She shouted. She was fighting out of his embrace.

“You’re going to jail.” Jughead said holding her tighter. “You tried to ruin my life. It’s your time to pay.” Jughead said while pulling out his switchblade.

"Your risking a jail sentence yourself baby. So it looks like I'll see you on the other side." She said gesturing to the knife.

“Did you ever wonder if I had a knife license? No. Did you ever realize this is a set up? No. Did you ever realize I worked this out with the police? No.” Jughead said as the police stormed into the room. “Have fun in jail.” He said as the police put her in cuffs.

"Just you wait. One day I'll get all of you back. One day I'll have the revenge for my father and I. Just wait for that day." She screamed as the police officer dragged her out.

“Not happening. You’re going to rot in prison for the rest of your life.” Jughead said.

The police officer dragged her out and into the car. The siren went on and off Charlotte went. She may never mess with his family again.

Jughead stood there in the warehouse talking to one of the officers. Soon Jughead was on his bike on his way home.

Betty was a complete mess. She doesn't know if she'll ever get to see Jughead again. She's sat in their bed with his laptop with her head phones watching the edit she made him on repeat.

By the time Jughead got inside their apartment he was exhausted. It’s been a long day. Jughead walked over to their room and stood at the doorway. 

“Hey there, Juliet.” Jughead said.

Betty glanced up at the door way and smiled. She jumped off their bed and I'm to his arms. He was safe. He's still alive.

Jughead held her tightly as if his life depended on it. "What happened Jug? Oh my god. You're safe. Thank the lord."

“Shes in jail.” Jughead said. “She won’t hurt us anymore.”

"Thank you." Betty whispered.

“I love you.”

"I love you so much." She looked at him in awe.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her passionately. Betty sunk in to the kiss with the same passion, fire and lust.

All the pain and torture is over. They can finally be free. They can stop blaming themselves for things out their control. They can plan their wedding. Most importantly they can get married now. 

Jughead pulled away from her lips and moved down to kiss her neck. Betty moved her head back so he had more access.

Jughead kissed her neck and softly bit at the skin. He then soothed it with his tongue. He continued to suck and bite at the skin until it bruised.

"Juggie," She moaned.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

"You Juggie, it's been too long." She whispered as he carried her back to the bed.

Jughead lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. He began to kiss her neck and chest. Betty fumbled with the button on his jeans until she undid it. She then unzipped his zip dropping his pants down. 

Jughead leaned down and kissed her again.

“I love you.” He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She says as she kisses him.

Jughead kissed his way down her body, unclipping her bra in the process. He then pulled her panties down her legs.

"Juggie your such a tease." She moaned at the feeling of the kisses getting placed all other her body.

Jughead leaned down and pulled one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked on the tight peak. "Juggie, talk dirty to me." She whispered into a moan.

“What do you want me to do Betty?” Jughead whispered after letting go of her breast with a loud popping noise.

"I want you inside of me. I want you to talk dirty to me with your sexy voice." She told him.

Without hesitation Jughead slowly slid inside her. He let her adjust to his size and then quickly moved inside her. 

“Come on, Baby. Take me deeper, I know you can.” Jughead said taking her legs and wrapping them around his waist so he could slide in deeper.

"fuck me, show me what I've been missing. Fuck me hard and fast. Spank me, I've been an extremely naughty girl." She whispered in to his ear then bite his lobe.

“Holy fuck, Betty.” Jughead moaned as he slowly pulled out. Jughead quickly flipped her around and made her perch up her ass. 

“You want me to spank you?” Jughead whispered in her ear.

"I've been a naughty girl. Punish me baby."

Jughead delivered a slap to her ass and soothed it with his hand. He looked at the red mark he left.

"Again Juggie."

Jughead delivered another slap to the other side of her ass leaving another mark. He then flipped her around again and quickly without warning slipped back inside.

"Juggie," She moaned.

“Come for me.” Jughead said while reaching down to play with her clit.

It didn't take long before she hit her climax. With anyone else she would be embarrassed but she's with Jughead so she's not. He's seen all the good and the bad.

Jughead quickly followed after her, filling her. He then pulled out and collapsed next to her.

"That was amazing." She whispered breathless.

“It was.” Jughead said breathlessly.

"How did I go a month with it out it? I'm insane." She joked.

“Maybe a little bit.” Jughead teased before he kissed her.

Betty curled up beside him. Her head on his chest and the blanket covering their naked bodies. "You know Juggie, we haven't set a date for our wedding yet." She reminded him.

“We need to. As soon as possible. We’ve been waiting too long.” Jughead said.

"We've been waiting a month and a week Jug. A little longer won't hurt." Betty said.

“A month and a week too long.” Jughead said.

"How long were you thinking?" She asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll marry you right now if you’d let me.”

"That's adorable but I want to do it right." She told him.

“When do you want to start planning?” Jughead asked.

"Now!"She told him.

“Ok.” Jughead said with a smirk. “Where do you want to have the wedding?” Jughead asked.

"A small Chapel." She told him.

“I always imagined us getting married by Sweet Water river. But it’s not like we’re ever going back.” Jughead said quietly hoping she couldn’t hear him.

"We could." She told him.

“I thought you never wanted to go back?”

"Hal and Charlotte are gone now. Everyone we love is there or near there. It's cheaper for us and the girls to fly out then everyone coming other here. Plus I had a month to think about it. Its where we met and fell in love. I'm not going to lie I have thought about that too. " She explained.

“Then that’s a possibility.” Jughead said.

"Or our venue." She said cautiously as she didn't know what his reaction would be.

“Yeah.”

"Yeah." She smiled and looked up to him. "We're doing this?"

“Yes we are.”

"Great." She smiled and kissed him.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a normal life now. No more chaos.” Jughead said.

"Normal isn't in our vocabulary Jug. It will change when you become a famous author." She smiled at him.

“I doubt I’d be a famous author. But I do hope my book does good.” Jughead said.

"Jug I am telling you, one day in the future they'll be using your books in schools and the students love them." She had so much faith that he'll do well.

“That would be amazing.” Jughead said.

"Our children don't read them until their older." Betty said stubbornly.

“How old?”

"16 or 18 haven't decided yet." Betty answered.

“That’s too old.” Jughead said stubbornly.

"Well how old do you think is suitable?" She asked him.

“At least 13.” Jughead said.

"No Jug we went through that. It scared us. 15 at the youngest." Betty compromised.

“14.” Jughead tried to compromise.

"Depending on how mature they are." She settled.

“Fine.” Jughead said. “So, when do you want to have kids?”

"After were married but we can't plan on that happening. What about you?"

“I’ll give you kids whenever you want.” Jughead teased.

Betty just giggled. "We've talked about names before, what were you thinking?" She asked.

“Before that, how many kids were you thinking?” Jughead asked.

"Maybe two or three." She said unsure. "What about you gorgeous?"

“Gorgeous?” Jughead laughed. “I was thinking four.”

"Two and a dog. Think about my poor vagina." She told him. "Yes gorgeous because you are."

“Three and a dog.” Jughead said. “What if I went to riverdale and got hotdog. We could make him our dog.”

"Fine." She agreed. "I think your dad needs the company." Betty added.

“Maybe we could get a dog just like him.”

"Maybe. We could go to Dogs Trust and adopt one." She offered.

“Yeah.” Jughead said.

"Yep."

“How’s Sam doing?” Jughead asked.

"She's shook up. She forgave me. She understood why I left and didn't tell you where I went." Betty told him.

Jughead went to answer but was cut off by a call from his dad.

Betty could only hear Jughead’s side of the conversation but she knew it wasn’t good. 

“Hey dad....what’s up?.... wait what?.... no no no no...” Jughead said. Betty could tell he was clearly very upset. Tears began to fill his eyes. “Ok. Bye dad.”

"Jug honey what happened?" Betty softly asked.

“My dad went out to the store, a-and... when he got home....h-hotdog died...”

Betty wrapped Jughead up in to a tight hug so he could cry with knowing she's there. "Oh Juggie, I'm so sorry. He was a gorgeous dog. Loved you so much." She softly spoke whilst tears flooded her eyes.

“We...we were just talking about him. He can’t b-be gone.” Jughead cried.

"I know, I can't believe it either."

“I’ve had him since I was 12. I can’t loose him.”

"I know Juggie but he's in a better place now. He's not hurting anymore." She whispered.

“I miss him so much. I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Jughead said.

"We can do something for him." She told him.

“What do you mean?”

"Well we could name our new dog after him. He would be hotdog the sixth." She told him.

“I would really like that, babe.” Jughead said.

"Then it's settled." Betty said. Jughead leaned over and kissed her softly.

Betty couldn't believe all this had happened. Hotdog was gone. The only pet she had ever had. Technically he wasn't hers but he felt like hers. Sam got pulled in to all this mess. What's the most important out of this was Charlotte and Hal was now gone. They could live a normal life.


	17. Chapter 17

It’s been a month since Hotdog passed. Everything seemed to be normal. Betty was back at work and so was Jughead. His books were now being sold in stores and were doing amazing in sales. They’ve started planning their wedding and everything was coming together perfectly.

Today is the day Betty has decided to go dress shopping for both her and the bridesmaids dresses. It's was going to be a stressful day and she knew it.

Jughead had a surprise for Betty when she's done dress shopping. He would hope it would calm her after a stressful day. 

Betty brought Avery and Sam along to help. Since Jughead couldn’t see her dress until the wedding, and she wasn’t picking one all alone, she asked the girls and they were happy to help.

Avery and Sam had been planning this for months. They decided to fly Veronica and Kevin in from NYC to surprise Betty. Their so excited to see her reaction. They landed last night and sharing a hotel room.

They decided to have them show up at one of the stores so when Betty walks in she sees her best friends waiting.

"Betty the girls are here." Jughead shouted her as she was finishing getting ready.

“Let them know I’ll be right there!” Betty shouted from the other room

"I think you heard her." He laughed.

Soon Betty came into the room. 

“Hey.” She said happily.

"Hi, you ready to go. My fashion skills are screaming to help choose stuff for a wedding." Sam said.

“Yeah I’m ready.” Betty said as she quickly gave Jughead a kiss goodbye.

"Remember gorgeous, you'll look stunning in anything you pick." He reminded her. 

“I love you.” She whispered before kissing him again and heading out with the girls.

"I can vomit from how cute that was." Sam joked as she shut the door.

“So where are we going first?” Avery asked.

"Uh down town there's so many. I don't know what one to go to." She told them.

“Sam, you always know the best spots. Where are we going?” Avery asked.

"Pearl's and gowns is a good one." Sam told them. "It's also near a chain of other bridal shops."

“Great we’ll go there.” Betty agreed.

Avery sent Veronica a message to what shop to be at. They had just set off and it'll talk awhile from them to get there so Veronica and Kevin have a good chance at arriving before they do.

Avery winked at Sam to let her know the plan was going to work out great.

________

Betty arrived at the shop. She looked it up and down before she entered with the girls. She was greeted with a worker who guided them to a sofa with two people already sat down.

Betty sat down as Avery and Sam looked around the store. They couldn’t wait to see Betty’s reaction.

When Betty say down on the couch the two people who where say there had gone. As she was sitting down waiting for her wedding dress consultant. Betty felt two pair of hands pull her in for a backwards hug. As she looked up she couldn't help but cry happy tears.

“Hey B!” Veronica said happily. 

“Betty!” Kevin said happily.

"What, how?" She whispered.

“Avery and Sam called.” Kevin said.

Avery and Sam joined them.

"Surprise!"They both said.

" Guys thank you so much. Now I have all the closet friends to me help me with my dress. My bridal party is here. "She cried.

“We missed you so much” Veronica said.

"I missed you too. A lot has happened and its been too much. I went away for a month I came back a month ago. Charlotte made me, she's been stalking me for years. She treated everyone." Betty tried to keep them up to date.

“Wait what? You left for a month? Did Jughead come?” Kevin asked.

"No he didn't but he couldn't." Betty explained.

“I’m so confused. Tell us everything.” Veronica said.

"Hals bead. He had another child we had no idea about. She's older then me and Polly. She has been stalking me for years. When we were in Riverdale she made Jug go to prison. I got him out because I made a deal with hal. Charlotte threatened me. She told me to leave Riverdale without Jug. So I did. Then she told me to leave again because he did. So I left. I came back because I missed him. She hurt and kidnapped Sam. Jughead worked with the police and now she's arrested. "She explained.

“Wow.” Kevin said. “Is it bad that I don’t find any of that scary anymore.” Kevin joked.

"No absolutely not Kev." Betty told him.

“That’s crazy. Jughead wasn’t mad?” Veronica asked.

"V it's Jug and I. Think about that. Do I need to answer it?" Betty asked.

“No you do not.” Veronica said with a laugh.

"We've come along way since then."Betty told them.

“Let’s get looking for dresses!” Sam said enthusiastically.

"Let's."Veronica and Kevin said.

They looked around the store for a few hours and Veronica and Sam were going back and fourth arguing on which dress is better.

"How about you let B try it on and decide?" Kevin said taking the dresses of the girls and handed it to the consultant.

Betty went in to the changing room and tried on the first dress. As she looked in the mirror she didn't get that bride feeling. She felt a cake topper or a meringue. Still she decided to go show the others.

“It’s really pretty on you, Betty.” Avery said.

"I hate it." She told Avery.

“Ok then next choice!” Kevin said cheerfully.

Betty went back into the changing room to change into the second dress. As she looked at herself in the mirror this time she felt better about herself. It was a mermaid dress it was pretty but she still doesn't feel like it's the right dress.

She went out to show her friends. 

“What do you think?” Veronica asked her.

"Its pretty but I want something that sexy, lacy, simple but I feel like me in." She told them.

“I know just the thing! I saw it earlier.” Kevin said running over to the racks, and coming back with another dress for Betty to try.

"Third times the charm." Sam said.

Betty took the dress and went into the changing room to try it on. As she stood in the mirror she knew this was the one. It was elegant but yet sexy. It was movable and breathable in. It was lacy and had that sexy factor she wanted. It was a a lace dress with a large V cut down her chest. She liked the lightness of the dress. She loved how it made her feel.

She went out to show everyone and then were ecstatic. Everyone loved it. She knew it was the one.

"Who's that sexy mother fucker." Kevin said pointing to her.

Betty laughed. “Thanks Kev.”

"B it's stunning." Veronica squealed.

"Liz it's definitely the one. You look phenomenal." Sam said.

“I love it.” Betty said happily.

"There's only one question B," Kevin said. "Are you going to say yes to the dress?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said excitedly.

"I've always wanted to be on that show. Now if feels like I have." Kevin joked.

“Jughead is absolutely going to die when he sees you in that.” Sam said.

"Yeah he is." Avery agreed.

Betty blushed and smiled to herself. She felt incredibly sexy in it. Now she had to take it off.

"Now it's time to find your dresses. Don't worry Kev we will find a colourful suit for you." Betty said as she stepped off the podium.

As Betty got changed the girls and Kevin got to work trying to find the best dresses out of all the colours.

"Guys remember it's coral and navy the colour scheme." Betty shouted as she looked for some dresses.

“Coral dresses and navy suits would be perfect.” Sam said.

"That's what we're going for but because Kev is on the bridal part he has to match with the dresses." Betty explained.

“Kev could wear a coral suit?” Sam suggested. 

"Perfect." Kevin said as he brought a few of dresses over for Betty to look at.

The girls continued to look through the racks as Kevin brought over the options to Betty.

Betty looked over at the options. "Great we can start we these." Betty said.

The girls tried on the dresses and went to show them to Betty. "What do you think?" She asked the girls. "Kevin's just gone to try is suit." She told them.

“I loves these dresses.” Avery said.

"Thank god because I love them." Betty said.  "There simply but not too simple. I love the neck of it. How the cris cross over each other then toes around the neck. The length is long and it flows." Betty said pointing out everything she loves about the dresses.

"There nice." Veronica said.

"I feel good in them." Sam added.

“I loves these dresses.” Avery said.

"Thank god because I love them." Betty said.  "There simply but not too simple. I love the neck of it. How the cris cross over each other then toes around the neck. The length is long and it flows." Betty said pointing out everything she loves about the dresses.

"There nice." Veronica said.

"I feel good in them." Sam added.

Kevin then came out in his suit. It matches the girls dress completely. He stood next to the girls. Betty looked up and down at him before she spoke.

"What do you think Kev?" She asked him.

“I love it.” Kevin said.

"That's great. We've got what we're wearing. Now go take them off whilst I go pay." Betty said.

"Don't be silly B, let me help pay." Veronica said.

"Ron I got this. There not that expensive." She told her.

“Are you sure?” Veronica asked.

"Yes." Betty said before walking over to the till.

Veronica knew she would do something like this. That's why she prepaid for most of the costs anyway. So when Betty only got charge for the coats of her dress she knew exactly who it was that did that.

“So, What has Jug been doing all day?” Kevin asked.

"Probably working on his new book. He's going suit shopping with Arch, Sweets, Fangs and Toni soon. Tee wants a power suit. She said she'll pay for it she just need to know the colour scheme. She doesn't want a dress." Betty told Kevin.

“Have you guys set a date yet?” Veronica asked.

"We haven't, but it's soon we don't want to wait forever. I just need Jughead to tell me a date. I love him, he keeps saying I'll marry you right now if I'd let him." Betty told Veronica.

“Aw.” Sam chimed in.

"I know he's the cutest. We do have our venue. " Betty told the group.

“You do?” Avery asked.

"Yeah. Sam, Av how do you feel about finally visiting Riverdale?" Betty asked them.

“Oh my god! I’d love to!” Avery said excitedly. 

"B, is it on Sweet Water river?" Kevin asked. Betty nodded a yes.

"What about the after party?" Veronica asked.

"The white wyrm." Betty told her.

“With all the serpents there?” Veronica asked cautiously. 

"Most of them. They are Juggie's family." Betty said putting on the jacket she put in her bag for when it gets colder. It was the serpent jacket Jug gave her.

“Woah Betty. Are you a serpent now?!” Veronica asked.

"Oh no. Jug gave me it when I was in Riverdale. I always took his jacket so he got me one. Why is everything okay V?" Betty asked.

“No, B. I honestly thought you were a serpent for a second. I was just surprised.” Veronica said.

"Would it matter if I was. I mean my mum was one. My boyfriend is one so is my father in law." Betty pointed out.

“No it wouldn’t matter but Toni told me about initiation. It’s bad.” Veronica pointed out.

"I know, if I am a serpent it's probably because I'm one by proxy." Betty told her."Anyway that rule has been thrown out." Betty added.

“It has?”

"Yeah, Juggie did it when he was running them."Betty informed her.

“What’s the new initiation?” Avery asked.

"I don't know, I never asked." Betty said.

“Betty do you want to keep the dresses at our place in your old room? So Jughead doesn’t stumble upon your dress?” Sam asked.

"That would be amazing Sam. Thank you so much." Betty said just as their dresses came out.

They all grabbed the dresses and took them back to Sam and Avery’s place.

Just as they put the dresses away Betty got a phone call. As she saw the caller ID it was Jughead. She accepted the call.

"Hi Juggie."

"Hi beautiful," He said.

"What's up?"

"Well don't forgot I have a surprise for you when your home were going somewhere. But I'm calling because Ryden just called." He told her.

“What did he say?”

"Well you always believe in me more then I ever do because." He paused before he continued. "Because I've made the best selling novel on the New York Times. I'm number one." He told her.

“Oh my god! Juggie I’m so proud of you! We need to celebrate.” Betty said.

"We are I'm surprising you. When you come home I'm talking you somewhere. You don't have to dress up we can go as we are." He told her.

“Ok. I’ll be home soon. I can’t wait. I love you.” Betty said.

"I love you too baby." He said then hung up.

“V, Kev? How long are you in town for?” Betty asked.

"We fly back tonight. We have work tomorrow. We're saving our holidays for when you get married." Kevin answered.

“I’m going to miss you so much.” Betty said while hugging both of them. “I wish I could spend more time but I have plans with Jughead.”

"Hey its okay. We need to pack anyway. We honestly thought we wouldn't have been able to do this. So we're ecstatic. Now don't keep romeo waiting." Veronica said.

"We'll see you soon B. We love you. Bye Juliet." Kevin said.

Sam and Avery stood their slightly confused with all the Shakespeare references.

“You’ll understand soon.” Betty said with a laugh giving everyone a quick hug before heading back to her and Jughead’s apartment.

Betty walked through the door to their apartment. She saw Jug on the couch working. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"Hey there Juliet. "

"Hello my romeo."

“Are you ready for your surprise?” Jughead said while standing up and kissing her.

"I am." She smiled.

Jughead took her hand. “Let’s go.”  he said.

"I'm so so so so so so so proud of you baby." Betty said excitedly.

“I honestly can’t believe it happened.” Jughead said.

"I can. You deserve it." Betty stood on her tiptoed and kissed him. Jughead had just noticed her jacket. 

“You look so fucking hot in that jacket.” Jughead whispered against her ear. His warm breath making her shiver.

"I know I do baby. It looks even better with my underwear underneath it" She bit her lip then smirked.

“We need to leave this apartment before I take you right on that kitchen counter.” Jughead said tugging her out of their apartment.

"ooh but Juggie we could recreate our firsts I love you." She said blushing as the memories come to mind.

“As tempting as that sounds this surprise is more important.” Jughead said. 

"Now I'm intrigued. Maybe a different time." She winked at him before walking out.

They walked out and came up to Betty’s car. 

“Why aren’t we taking your bike?” Betty asked. 

“You’ll see.” Was all Jughead said as they both got into the car.

They drove to the dog pound. Betty had no clue where they were going. She kept asking questions but Jughead was not answering them. They pulled up to a car park for multiple shops.

They both got out of the car and Jughead tugged her in the direction of the dog pound. She still had no idea where they were going.

"Jug if you're not going to tell me where we're going can we finally set a date for our Wedding?" She asked as he guided her through the car park.

“Close your eyes.” Jughead said softly.

She closed her eyes. "So I'm guessing that's a I don't know." She said as he held her close as he guided her.

“Be patient babe.” Jughead said while picking her up. “Keep your eyes closed.”

"Juggie." She giggled. "All I'm asking is for you to settle on a date with me. We've been waiting a long time." She kept her eyes closed.

“We can do that later.” Jughead said as he carried her to the pound. They got right outside and Jughead set her down. “Open your eyes.”

Betty opened her eyes. They were stood outside the pound. Her eyes instantly lit up. They were about to extend their family. They were about to become dog parents.

“Surprise.” Jughead said with a smile.

"I love you Jughead Jones." She said kissing him. "Now let's go add an addition to our family." She said excitedly pulling him to speed up.

They got inside and looked around. There were puppies everywhere. Both of them were in awe of them. As they walked in they took a look around. There were so many of them they wanted to take home. So many of them giving them the look pick me choose me love me.

Jughead got caught of guard as he saw a baby old English sheep dog. As Betty was looking around at the other dogs Jughead just stood there. He looked just like Hotdog. The resemblance was uncanny.

Betty noticed Jughead, she walked up and hugged him from behind. "I think we've found our new baby."She whispered.

“Really?” Jughead said. He knew she loved Hotdog but he wasn’t sure if she wanted one just like him.

"Yes definitely. He reminds me of Hotdog. I loved hotdog so much. I loved how he used to come cuddle with his. How he would always come to me when I was at the trailer not you. You would pretend to be annoyed but you knew you'd do the same." She whispered.

“I already love him.” Jughead said looking more at the puppy.

"Me too let's bring him home Jug. We can stop by the pet store on the way home." She told him.

They went and got the papers signed and everything they needed. Their next stop was the pets store. Jughead sat there in the car holding the tiny puppy looking at him in awe.

Betty got everything they needed from a new bed to toys. She was struggling brining the stuff back to the care but she managed it. As soon as she got back in the car she saw their new dog curled up sleeping on Jug.

“I love him so much.” Jughead whispered while softly petting him.

"He's gorgeous Jug. So is he going to become the sixth hotdog?" She asked him.

“Only if you want.” Jughead said quietly.

"Its our choice Juggie. What do you want? "

“Hotdog Jones VI and Forsythe Pendleton Jones III what a pair.” Jughead joked.

"It is a serpent and Jones tradition." She smiled at him. "But remember we settled on them being middle names for our children. Fp is okay with that as well."

“Still stubborn on that, huh?” Jughead teased.

"Yes I don't want our children to get bullied like their amazing father did. So let my stubborn ass have this. Your dad's okay with it." She pointed out.

“My nickname isn’t any better.” Jughead pointed out. 

"That maybe but I love it. You want to know why? Well it makes you, you." She told him. 

“I guess so.” Jughead said as he looked down at the puppy.

"I love you hotdog." Betty said whilst pulling up near their home. "This is your new home." She spoke to the dog.

They both went inside and Jughead was still holding the tiny dog. He just couldn’t let him out of his arms. Betty opened the apartment door.

"Welcome home buddy."Betty said excitedly.

They set up his bed and Jughead lied him down there. Betty and Jughead both went to go sit on the couch. Hotdog waited till they were sat down on the coach and ran over to them. He jumped on the couched and placed himself in the middle of them. Betty and Jughead wouldn't have it any other way.

They sat there and pet him for awhile while Betty was cuddling into Jughead’s side. Jughead picked him up from where his head was resting on his lap and moved him more on to Betty’s lap. He got up and walked into the kitchen to get food. He was really surprised when Hotdog seemed to follow him.

"He really is like like hot dog." Betty said in awe.

Jughead came back in to the living room sitting with Betty as hotdog jumped and sat in his lap.

"He is and it's cute." He said in awe. “We’re dog parents now.” Jughead added.

"The best ever." She corrected him.

“He already loves us. I can tell.”

"Me too Juggie. Juggie all on the drive home he was asking me have mummy and daddy set a date for the wedding." She told him smiling.

“Still at that, huh?”

"Yep. But now I have hotdog here backing his mummy up." She said stubbornly.

“Fine. How much more planning do we have to do?” Jughead asked.

"Flowers, food, decorations, cakes, transport and your suit. I mailed over Juniper's dress this week." She told him.

“How about next month?”

"Next month? Isn't that too soon. I just wanted to send out save the dates."

“Ok two months.”

"Yay!" She said excitedly pulling him into a kiss.

“Hotdog should be at the wedding.” Jughead said.

"He'll need more vacancies if we  wants him to fly." She told him.

“He should also wear a little bow tie at the wedding.” Jughead said with a laugh.

"Look at who's being such a dog dad." She teased finding it adorable.

“I need a shirt that says ‘best dog dad’ on it.”

"Don't worry Christmas is before your birthday now. I'll get you one. What would mine say?" She asked curiously.

“Hottest dog mum.”

"I like that or maybe worlds hottest wife, stay away." She said.

“Or ‘if lost return to Jughead Jones.’” Jughead said.

"I think you would be the one getting lost honey." She teased.

“Oh yeah?” Jughead teased.

"You would. Remember that time I gave simple instructions to meet me at greendale and you got lost."

“Fine. Maybe I need a shirt that says ‘if lost return to Betty Jones’” Jughead said.

"I love the Jones part."She smiled.

“Betty Jones.” Jughead said repeating it. “I can’t wait.”

"Me too."

Jughead looked at the small puppy lying on his lap. 

“We have a son.” Jughead joked.

"We do and he's such a daddy's boy." She smiled at him.

“If I remember correctly the old Hotdog always preferred you. Now it’s my turn.” Jughead teased.

"No that's not fair." She pouted. "Just wait till we have a child he or she will be a mummy girl or boy."

“We’ll see.” Jughead joked with a smirk.

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "It's still not fair. He knows exactly what he's doing."

“Oh it’s definitely fair.”

"No way. But he's so cute so I'll let it slide." She said stroking him.

They sat there for a few more minutes enjoying each other’s company until the tiny puppy fell asleep.

"Juggie how do you feel about Pops doing food for our wedding?" She asked him.

“I’d love that.” Jughead said happily.

"Great, we could call him." Betty told Jughead.

“Let’s do that tomorrow. It’s getting late.” Jughead said.

"But Juggie that means its a good time to call because of time zones." She reminded him.

“Right.” Jughead said as he pulled out his phone.

Jughead scrolled through his contacts and stopped when he reached pops. Pops does take out so everyone in Riverdale has the diners number. He pressed on the contact waiting for it to call.

Pop picked up on the second ring. 

“Night hawk!” Pop said bringing back his nickname for Jughead from childhood.

Jughead had it on loud speaker so Betty could hear too. She gave him a confused look and asked about it. 

“Sometimes I would stay there all night, write, and eat food.” Jughead replied. 

“Hey Pop.” He added.

"Why is that a surprise." She said sarcastically. "Hi Pop." She added.

"Hey kids. How are you doing?" He asked.

“We’re doing good, Pop. We wanted to ask you about something.” Jughead said.

"Okay great. What is it?" He asked.

"Well how would you like to cater our wedding for us?" Betty asked him.

“Really? I would love to!” Pop said enthusiastically.

"We wouldn't have it any other way Pops." Jughead told him.

"Wait how? Aren't you having the wedding in London?" He asked.

“We decided to have it in Riverdale. Right by sweet Water River.” Jughead said.

"That's amazing. It's stunning in Springs and Autumn. When is it?" He asked them.

“We were thinking in two months.” Jughead said.

"Autumn time. It will be stunning guys. Of course I'll cater for you. I would love to talk more but I have to get back to work. We'll talk more soon. Bye kids." He said before hanging up.

“One less thing to plan.” Jughead joked.

"about that Kevin wants to decoration the venue for us. He's back in Riverdale for awhile now. He's found a new job in wedding planning and he really wants to do it. That would only leave us with flowers, cake and the song I'm walking down the ale. I have an old car in the garage at my mums I fixed up before I left I'm taking as transport. "Betty explained.

Kevin rung her up a couple of weeks ago about it. She didn't give him a straight answer. Told him she needed to speak to Jughead about it.

“Kev can definitely help.”

"So I can call the florist in Riverdale tomorrow and also the bakery you love so much. Mum said she'll check in on them for us. You need the tuxs and we can pick a song to walk down the ale to us. Wait how could I forget! The rings." She almost shouted.

“I’ve already gotten your ring.” Jughead said.

"Juggie, really? You could have reminded me. Wait did Emma make it? I want ours to be similar now I can't do that." She told him.

“Sorry babe. I had Emma make it.”

" No it's okay. I can still do it. Emma will make it work for me. I'll see her tomorrow. So all we have to do is flowers, cake, your ring and a song to walk down the ale to. Please tell me you and the rest of the riff raff are getting your suits soon?" She asked crossing out the stuff they've done on the notes on her phone.

“Already on it. We’re getting our suits this week.” Jughead said.

"Amazing. So now the only thing we need to do is decide on the song I'm walking down the ile to and our first dance song." She told him.

“I’m not good with music. You know that. Looks like that’s all up to you, baby.” Jughead said.

"I only have one song in mind for both it's the same song do you care?" She asked him.

“I’m okay with anything.”

"Do you want to know the song?"

“Sure.”

"I get to love you by Ruelle." She told him.

“That’s a great song, baby.” Jughead said as he softly kissed her.

" It is, I love it. Let's go to bed Juggie. It's been a long day. Dress shopping is exhausting. " She said whilst yawning.

Jughead picked up Hotdog and put him in his bed. He then came back to the couch and picked up Betty to take her to bed. He lifted her up and she giggled.

"I have legs Jug."

“It’s more fun this way.” Jughead said.

"For who?" She teased.

“Me.”

"And how is it fun for you?" She teased.

“Because I can hold you.”

“Also you’re cute.” He added.

"You're such a romantic man. Juggie, I was just wondering are we going to go on a honey moon. Not all people do." She asked as he placed her on their bed.

“We can. Anywhere you wanted to go?” Jughead asked.

“We can. Anywhere you wanted to go?” Jughead asked.

"Surprise me."

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. Just as Jughead was kissing Betty. Hotdog jumped on to their bed. He walked up to Betty and locked her face making her laugh then doing the same to Jughead.

“There’s our boy.” Jughead said happily. Hotdog barked at Jughead happily. He placed himself at the bottom of their bed in between their legs.

Soon everyone was sleeping soundly.

_________

The next day Betty was up early. She had a lot to do today. She decided to ring the bakery and florists whilst she was out. She decided to take hotdog out with her leaving Jughead a note.

Jughead slept in most of the day. He spend the last week non- stop writing and he was extremely tired.

Betty's first stop of the day was Emma's. She walked down to hers with hotdog happily walking along. As soon as she got their she knocked on the door unsure if hotdog would be allowed in.

“Liz!” Emma said happily, letting Betty and Hotdog in.

"Hi Em, I hope you don't mind I brought my new edition to mine and Jugs family." Betty said smiling getting tangled up in Hotdogs lead.

“Oh my god! How precious.”

"He is you can stroke him. He's so friendly." Betty told Emma as they walked further into the shop.

Emma leaned down and softly pet the dog. 

“What’s his name?”

"Hotdog the IV." She answered.

“Wow. Jughead’s choice?” Emma asked.

"Both, it's a long story. We can talk about it, I know I'll be here awhile." Betty said.

“So what did you come here for?” Emma asked as she pet Hotdog.

"Jughead's wedding ring and a name tag for hotdogs collar."

“What were you thinking for the ring? Jughead came in here a little while ago to get yours made.”

"I want the same colour band as his. But I don't really know that's why I came for your help." She told her.

Emma looked down at her hand seeing the engagement ring she made for her on her hand. It looks stunning on her. It truly was her ring. No one has ever or will have the same ring.

“I know exactly what to do for your ring. I don’t think Jughead wants you to see what he got you so you might have to just trust me on this.” Emma said.

"I trust you. I don't know if I should engrave something on it."Betty said unsure.

“Well what were you thinking?”

"I'm the only person who's allowed to call him Juggie but then he calls me his Juliet. He has done ever since our first kiss in my childhood bedroom." Betty told Emma.

Emma continued listening she wasn’t sure where Betty was going but she knew it would be very sentimental.

"We always had this plan to get out of Riverdale. Where there were no north side or south side. No crazy parents, the serpents and especially the black hood. We'll be like Romeo and Juliet expect we live a happily ever after." Betty finished explaining.

Hotdog could sense she was getting upset. So he tubed his side against her leg. As she went to go stroke him he liked her. She picked him up to place him on her lap.

“So you were thinking about engraving something like that into it?”

"Something like that. Maybe My Romeo. I don't know if that's cheesy or if people will see that as me wishing him dead because of how the play ends." Betty told her.

“I think it’s adorable.” Emma said.

"That's because you know us." Betty joked. "I really wanted our rings to be similar but unique to us. I don't know if that makes sense. Maybe you could engrave a tiny crown. That might be over doing it." She talked her self out of it before it was an idea.

“I honestly think that’s a great idea. I know exactly what you mean.” Emma said.

"Let's do it then. I trust you Em, you have complete control. Now for hotdogs name tag." Betty said.

Emma wrote down some things on a piece of paper and then turned her attention back to Betty. 

“What did you want for his tag?”

"His name in a crown piece cut out for his collar. It's a surprise for Jughead." Betty told her.

Emma took another piece of paper and sketched out a simple crown that reminded Betty of her sweater from Jughead’s birthday party. 

“Like this?” Emma asked.

"Exactly. That's perfect." Betty said stroking Hotdog.

“What color, and what should be engraved in it?” Emma asked.

"I was thinking it should be simple. So silver and Hotdog the IV and on the back our address. Just in case anything happens to our baby." Hot dog ears popped up because he knew his mum was talking about him.

Emma then wrote down some notes. 

“I think I have everything I need. I’ll start working as soon as possible. They should be ready next month.” Emma said.

"That's amazing thanks Emma." Betty said.

"So what's with the name Hotdog?" Emma asked.

"Well he was the gangs dog. The first hot dog was when the gang originally started. Hotdog the V died a couple of months ago and that was Jughead dog from home. We loved him so much. We never got to say goodbye so we honoured him by keeping the name going. He looks. exactly like hotdog the V it's uncanny. "She explained.

“Wow. That’s actually really cool.” Emma said.

"Yeah this little munchkin is a daddy's boy. Jughead thinks it's funny because hotdog the V favored me over Jug." Betty said smiling.

“Well now it’s Jughead’s turn.” Emma joked.

"That's what he said. But he's being so good for me. But as soon as I'm home after sorting some more wedding stuff out, he'll be beside Jug as he works on his new book. Has he told you he made it on to the New York Times best seller's list. He's number one. I'm so proud of him. "Betty said in awe.

“That’s amazing! Tell him I said congrats.” Emma said.

"I will do Em. I'll try pop in before next month but if I don't I'll see you then. I have to ring the florist and the bakery in my home town." Betty told Emma.

“Have fun, Liz. I’ll see you soon.” Emma said as she gave Betty a hug goodbye.

Betty hugged Emma a goodbye and then she was on her way. Betty decided to take Hotdog to the park and ring the florist there. She wasn't going to ring the bakery until she was back home with Jughead.

Betty got to the park and sat down on a bench as she rung the florist. "Good morning, you called Blossom blooms how may we help you?" The woman on the other end asked.

“Hi. I wanted to schedule some flowers for my wedding in two months.” Betty explained.

"What type of flowers? Also may I ask your name."

“My name is Betty Cooper.” Betty said thinking about how foreign Cooper now sounds to her. “I wanted to get white camellias.”

"Wait as in who use to run the blue and gold. Betty Cooper?" The woman on the other line asked.

“Yes it is.” Betty said.

"Its Ginger Lopaz or I should say Mantel now." She told her.

“Ginger! It’s been so long. How are you?” Betty asked.

"Married and expecting. What about you?" She asked.

“Congrats!” Betty said enthusiastically. “I’m getting married in two months and just adopted a puppy.”

"Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?" Ginger asked.

“Jughead Jones.” Betty said with a smile.

"That's amazing but how didn't you break up and moved away with everything that happened with your dad?"

“We did. He moved to London for work and just so happened to be my neighbor. We both admitted we never stopped loving each other. A lot of crazy things happened in between too.” Betty explained.

"I'm so happy for you two. To be honest the whole school were rooting for you. Even if we didn't admit it and gave you shit for it." She told her.

“I honestly had no idea.” Betty said. “It seemed as though no one cared.”

"I know it did. We just gave you shit for it because we were jealous that you could put your difference aside. Your different backgrounds, friends even history and have the love you do." Ginger admitted.

Betty smiled. They really had and amazing and powerful love. 

“So you and Reggie?”

"Yeah me and Reg. It happened in college. He grew up. He he's so excited for our baby. He's an amazing man. It was just high school." Ginger said.

“I’m happy for you.” Betty said.

"Thank you. She's a little girl. Her name Elizabeth, yes we know that's your name. But we missed you and admire all your strength and courage you have." Ginger told her. "Anyway way how many flowers of bouquets do you want?" She asked.

Betty smiled. They named their child off of her. 

“I was thinking about 20 bouquets. I’m not sure if that’s enough. I wanted one at each table and some for decoration.” Betty said.

"Is that including the one for you and the bridesmaids?" She asked. "I assume your having a small wedding. I only assume that because it's you and Jughead."

“Yeah we are. I think I might up that amount to 30. It’s better to have more than enough than less than enough.” Betty explained.

"So the table pieces are different to the bouquets." Ginger told her.

“Ok. I think we’ll have about 15 tables.”

"Okay so I'll put you down for 15 tables. How many bridesmaids? Will style your bouquet different from there's."

“There’s 6 bridesmaids.” Betty explained.

"Great. So there's 15 centre pieces, 6 bridesmaids and of course your bouquet. Is there anything else?" She asked.

“I was thinking an extra bouquet for the flower girl. I think that’s about it.” Betty said.

"And a flower girl bouquet. There smaller from the bridesmaids. Okay great. You need them in two months. They'll be ready the day before the wedding."

“Thank you so much, Ginger. Should I pay you when I see you next?” Betty asked.

"Yeah. I've got to go I have to send a delivery out. It was good catching up again. Bye." Ginger hung up the phone.

Betty looked over at Hotdog. He was sleeping soundly on the bench. He really was just like the last Hotdog. Betty picked him up and began to carry him home.

Half way home hotdog walked the rest. Betty got in to the building and walked up the stairs. She unlocked her door to find Jughead working on his laptop.

“Hey gorgeous.” Jughead said with a smile as he looked over to her. “I missed you.”

"We've missed you too. What you been up to?" She asked whilst taking hotdog off his lead.

“Just writing.” Jughead said as Hotdog came over and sat down next to him. “I was about to go to the gym. I haven’t gone in awhile.”

"Okay baby but before you go can we call the bakery together?" She asked she sat on him.

“Sure babe.”

"Thank you. Do you want me to move?" She asked him.

“No, not at all.”

"I thought so." Betty turned herself to kiss him.

Jughead kissed her again. This time more passionately. They both got lost in the kiss and when they pulled back Jughead frowned at his lack of self control.

"Oh baby it's okay. I'm just irresistible. You should know you seen me in everything." She winked at him.

Jughead grunted at the thought. “You little shit.” He teased.

"What did I do Juggie?" She asked innocently with a smirk.

“Oh, you know exactly what you did.” Jughead said while picking her up from his lap and laying her down on the couch. He then hovered over her.

"I don't think I do. Please enlighten me?" She teased.

“You put images of how fucking sexy you are into my brain.” Jughead teased.

"Oh please Forsythe I do that by just stepping in to a room." She shot back.

“You’re not wrong.” Jughead said, leaning down to whisper it in her ear. His hot breath leaving her with shivers down her spine.

"You play dirty Jones." Betty pushed him off of her.

“That I do.”

"I thought you wanted the gym." She reminded him.

“I thought you wanted to call the bakery.”

"I do, I know you wanted a massive say in that." She told him.

“Definitely.” Jughead said.

"But the question is can you sit through a phone call with that." She said stroking him.

“I don’t know. You might need to help me out.” Jughead teased.

"Or I could leave you to suffer a while." She said as she began to call Riverside Bakery.

“Well that’s not nice.” Jughead teased.

Betty stuck her tongue out at him then smirk. "Hello this is Riverdale Bakery how may I help you. I'm Chuck Clayton." He said.

Jughead stiffened in his seat. He then got up and stormed out of the room.

"Hi can you put us on hold for a moment." Betty asked. Chuck put them on hold. Betty followed Jughead out.

Jughead was in their bedroom pacing around the room. Betty walked up to him with her phone in her hand. "Juggie," She paused and he looked at her. "I know that you don't want to sit through this phone call but I need you too. Pretty please. I'll make it worth your while." She said walking closer to him.

“We have to choose a different bakery.”

"There's only one in Riverdale. We can ask for a different worker." Betty told him.

“Fine.”

"I love you. Also should warn you that he's jbs plus one." Hot dog jumped up at Jug. He could sense he was upset.

Jughead looked down at floor. “That’s bullshit.” He mumbled.  
"He's the father of your niece or nephew Juggie." She reminded him as she pressed the unhold button.

"Hello sorry about that, I had someone at my door." Betty said whilst Jughead mouthed liar.

“How can I help you?” Chuck asked.

"Yes is your boss in?" Betty asked.

“Yes she is. I’ll get her.”

"Yes that would be appreciated." Betty said.

They were put on hold as he went to get his boss. Betty noticed Jughead was still agitated and uncomfortable. She looked down to the situation she caused her and bite her lip. She brought one hand and stoked him whilst he's still clothed.

“I wouldn’t advise doing that baby.” Jughead said with a grunt.

"Why Juggie?" She asked seductively. "I can't help myself. You did say you wanted help with it."

“Not when we are on hold with the bakery.” Jughead said.

"You just looked so tense baby. Your right though." She said as she moved herself on to his lap. "Is this better or worse?" She asked.

“What do you think?” Jughead said sarcastically.

"I could move but I don't want to. I love being in your lap. Your strong muscles wrapped around my waist. The kisses you place into my neck." She whispered into his ear and kissed him.

Jughead closed his eyes and let out a breath. “All you’re doing is making me more aroused.” Jughead said.

"What Juggie? I can't help it. You just love all of this." She said just as the music stopped.

"Hello I'm Rose Taylor, how may I help you today?" She asked.

“Hello. I wanted to get some things for my wedding in two months.” Betty said. 

Jughead wanted to get her back from teasing him so he decided to tease her right back. He leaned forward and and placed some open mouth kissed on her neck.

"Okay what was you thinking?" Rose asked.

Betty tried not to moan. He eyes hit the back of her neck and she kicked her lips. She coughed before speaking again.

"A wedding cake." Betty told her.

Jughead knew just how he was effecting her. He kissed her neck more and slid his hand into the waist of her jeans.

Betty smacked his hand away. She sent him a death stare and mouthed stop it. She total missed what Rose just said.

"Could you repeat that again please?"Betty asked.

Jughead wasn’t going to listen to her. She put him in an uncomfortable situation so he would do the same right back. He continued to suck and kiss on her neck, leaving large hickies in his wake.

"What type of cake were you thinking?"

"Uh…Juggie." That came out more of a moan and she was mentally slapping herself. "What do y-you think?" She asked him.

“Chocolate.” Jughead whispered in her ear.

"You want chocolate." She shivered as his hot breath hit her skin. "I was thinking more via-vanilla." She said breathless.

"I can do both. I've just had an idea it could be a three tier cake. So they're would be chocolate and vanilla. So you both get what you want. Then the third a choice you make together. What do you think?" Rose explained.

Betty had her phone on loud speaker so Jughead could hear what's been said too. After all he didn't really care what happened as long as he had his say in the food, cake and her ring. If she was happy then he was.

" What do you think baby?" Betty asked him.

“I’m okay with anything.” Jughead said before going back to kissing her neck.

"Juggie please baby," She moaned. She couldn't help herself.

“Have you chosen anything? We have many flavors.” Rose said.

"Juggie Rose is talking to you." Betty whispered.

“You can pick baby.” Jughead whispered against her ear.

"What flavours do you have?" Betty asked.

Betty pulled away from Jughead. She moved herself on his lap to a new position. Now she was cradling him. She put her hands to his lips to tell him to stop.

“We can make just about any flavor. The most popular ones are lemon and strawberry.” Rose explained.

Jughead couldn’t help himself her kissed her again and moved his hands so they rested on the perch of her ass.

"Interesting, what would you recommend?"Betty asked.

Betty moved herself off of her fiancé and headed to the living room where she could think clearly again.

“I definitely recommend the strawberry.”

Jughead followed her in to the living room and hugged her from behind. Pulling her to the couch. He started to kiss her again.

"So strawberry is a good one. What's your newest flavours?" Betty asked.

“Our newest ones are pineapple, cookies and cream, red velvet, butter pecan, and raspberry.” Rose explained.

"Cookies and cream for the third choice please." Betty told her.

“Great. The cake can be ready right before your wedding. What were you thinking for designs?”

“I was thinking something simple yet rustic.” Betty explained. “With small flowers.” She added.

"That's perfect I can do that. When does this need to be done by?" She asked.

Jughead moved his hands up her shirt. Teasing her skin near her bra. Then moving his hand underneath the bra to play with her nipples.

“It can be finished the day before the wedding. We can drop it off the morning of the wedding so it’s still fresh. Does that work okay?” Rose asked. 

Jughead began to suck at her neck again and stroke her breasts.

"That's perfect thank you. One question?" She asked.

“Yeah?”

"Who will be dropping it off?" Betty asked.

“One of my employees, Sarah. Our normal delivery person, Chuck has that day off from work.” Rose explained.

"That's great thank you." Betty said.

"So you can pay now using your credit card or on the day?" She told them.

"Well pay now." Betty said. Betty gave her all her details and before she knew it the payment was done.

"Great it's all done. I hope you'll enjoy your big day. We'll see you than. Thank you for choosing Riverside Bakery." She said before hanging up.

By the time Betty hung up Jughead was still kissing her neck and playing with her breasts. Betty pulled away from him and stood up. If looks could kill Jughead was a dead man walking.

“Sorry babe.”

"No your not. You smirking bastard."

“Did you enjoy it?” Jughead smirked.

"Seriously, get your ass to the gym before I kill you." She joked.

“Eh, I’ll give myself ten minutes I’m still in an uncomfortable situation.” Jughead said with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't. Not after the half an hour you put me through. That's your fault." She told him giving him is gym bag he had ready earlier.

Jughead went to go change for the gym. He came out in a thin white tank top and shorts. He grabbed gym bag and turned to look at Betty. 

“Enjoy your hickies.” Jughead said with a smirk while motioning to her neck.

"I'm going to kill you. Actually Juggie I've decided I'll come to the gym too." She said smirking.

“Oh yeah?” Jughead said with a smirk.

"Yeah let me go get changed and I'll be right back out." Betty said as she walked to their bedroom.

Betty pulled out some of her workout clothes. She found her booty shorts from her river rixens days. She put that on with a sports bra and a sports jacket over. She got her work out bad and met him in the living room.

Jughead looked her up and down. When he looked at her in the face his eyes were fully dilated.

"Let's go Juggie." She walked past him and put of the door.

As soon as they locked up they headed to the gym. Betty was getting stared at and cat called left right and centre which made Jughead incredibly jealous.

“I swear to god baby I’m going to fucking kill all those guys.”

"What guy's Juggie?" She asked him.

“Literally every horny asshole we walk passed is checking you out.” Jughead said.

"Their not Jug." She said adornment.

“Yeah. They are. Have you seen how fucking sexy you are.”

"Yes because you tell me every single day." She smiled at him.

“That doesn’t change anything. They’re still checking you out.” Jughead said in annoyance.

"Well the ring on my finger says it does. I don't know if you've met my fiancé before. But if you haven't I'll tell you about him. He's the most loving passionate person I've ever met. He never gives up or loses hope. He's incredibly smart and handsome. So sexy, even sexier in his lever jacket. He has these gorgeous blues and a gorgeous mop of hair. His smile lights up the world and his smirk drives me insane I either want to slap it off or kiss it of theirs no in between. He loves me for who I am. Crazy past and all. I'm so lucky I am about to become his wife in two months. I'm counting down the days. "She told him just as the entered the gym.

“I love you more than anything.” Jughead said while pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too even after that incredibly dirty stunt you pulled on me whilst I was on the phone to the bakery." She said salty.

“You started it.” Jughead said.

"No I didn't. You did by sitting on the couch shirtless." She corrected him.

“Touché.”

"You've not even seen the start off it." She said as she signed in.

“Oh, yeah?”

Betty just ignored him and grabbed her water bottle and towel before shoving her stuff in a locker. She walked with some sass in her step. Swaying her hips and wiggling her ass when Jughead looked.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

Betty began stretching. As soon as Jughead had caught up to her. She was bending over so her ass was on show whilst she stretched. Jughead saw a lot of men eyes glued on to her like she was a magnet. He didn't like that at all.

Jughead did the only thing he could think to do. He took his tank top off and walked over to her. 

“Hey baby.” He said loudly so the guy would hear. “I’m so glad to have my beautiful fiancée as my gym buddy.” He said loudly again glaring at the guy.

"I know what your doing Juggie and it's not working. You think you can take your top off and look so damn sexy. Say adorable things to me and I'll forgive you about the dirty games you play. Well two can play at that game Juggie." She told him.

“I was actually trying to get that horny fuck to stop checking you out.” Jughead said casually.

"Yeah right, like anyone is checking me out. Now if you excuse me baby I have a date with an excise bike."

“You little shit.” Jughead mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" She shouted over.

As Betty got on the excise bike. The guy from earlier had gotten on the one next to her. Jughead had notice this and got on the one as closest to her as possible.

Jughead kept a close eye on them. This was so annoying. He just wanted to punch that guy in the face.

"So what's a perfect thing like you doing in the gym?" The guy asked.

Jughead was so close to interfering but he was curious to hear Betty’s answer.

"Can't a woman just work out with out getting hit on. Can't you see the ring on my finger. Move it, I'm sure other girls in here are dying for a fuck boy to hit on them." Betty said frustrated.

‘That’s my girl.’ Jughead thought to himself with a smirk.

Betty got off the bike. Betty had done a few stations but then went to go find Jughead. It didn't take long for her to find her. She knew the guy was following her. He had been from the stations she went on after the bike.

She then noticed a girl trying to flirt with Jughead. Betty was infuriated. She walked other to Jughead placed her hand on his chest making sure the ring was on show.

"Baby will you spot for me on the weights?" She asked him.

“Sure, Babe.” Jughead said.

"Thanks baby, I love you. Oh honey, I was thinking about our wedding in two months and our honeymoon." She said glaring at the woman.

“I’m always thinking about that. I’ve got a special place for us to go planned out.” Jughead said. 

"I know baby." Betty said smiling. "I said surprise me but I need to know what to pack and to buy. So how about a clue?" She asked. Betty stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him because she still hadn't got the message.

“Be patient gorgeous. I’ll tell you our wedding day.”

"But Juggie baby, how am I supposed to know what to pack?" She said lacing their hands together. As Betty started walking to the weights.

“Feeling threatened?” Jughead questioned when they walked away from the woman. “I knew exactly what you were doing.”

"What was I doing Juggie? Can't I kiss my gorgeous fiancé and talk about our wedding in public." She asked innocently.

“You were jealous of that woman.” Jughead said with a smirk.

"She was totally trying to touch you. She was flirting her ass off. Also if I didn't have come where I did she would be giving you her number. Also it was a bonus for me to get rid of the fuck boy gym stalker."

“You really think I wouldn’t tell her off?” Jughead said.

"Oh know I do but she was so close to flirtatiously touching you. Especially where your Juliet tattoo is." She answered.

“Don’t worry baby. Only you can touch me.” Jughead said with a smirk as he started setting up the weights. 

"Good." She said pouting. "Fucking little bitch." She whispered underneath her breath.

Jughead had set up the weights for Betty. He's now standing behind her spotting her as she keeps her back straight and knees bent whilst she works with the dumbells.

“Next time I take you to the gym with me you’re wearing more appropriate clothing. I won’t take no for an answer, Elizabeth.” Jughead said stubbornly.

"Excuse me Forsythe, what's the problem with my work out clothes." She interjected.

“Nothing. You look hot. But the problem is other guys agree with me, I can’t have other guys checking you out.” Jughead explained.

"You don't want that." She corrected him.

“I can’t have that happening.” Jughead corrected.

"You have to wear a shirt then. Unless you're working out at home." She said stubbornly.

“Deal.”

"Deal, can we go home. I'm sick of all these horny girls staring at you. That's meant to be my job. I'm very good at my job and now their making me look like an a fraud." She joked.

Jughead laughed. “No one can compare to you.”

"Still," She pouted. "Get your ass home. I'm tried and sweaty and want a shower. I want to see our baby and snuggle up to him in bed. We've done enough teasing for today." She told him.

“All this teasing and not enough action.” Jughead joked.

"You would have gotten some if you helped me properly with the phone call to the bakery. But no, you was a little preoccupied making me feel so good but so uncomfortable at the same time." She said as she slapped his ass and walked in front. "Okay so that was the last teasing of the day." She said laughing.

“I did help. I said chocolate. But at the same time I was thinking about what it would be like to cover you in chocolate and lick it off of you.” Jughead said.

"That's not happening anytime soon. I'm punishing you." She says as she slammed her locker shut.

“What’s my punishment?”

"I know you think it's something sexual. No not at all you don't deserve that after today. Your in the dog house mister. Hotdog is taking your place on the bed tonight. Your pm the couch? Unless you can make it come to me." She said pouting.

“Are you sure baby? Last time you did that you missed me right away.” Jughead explained.

"I said unless you can make it up to me Juggie. You still have a chance. Anyway I have hotdog to keep me company. You forgot I didn't see you for an entire month. So yeah I missed you straight away." She reminded him.

“How can I make it up to you?”

"I'm not telling you." She said stubbornly.

"You don't know yet do you?" He asked her.

"No but that doesn't matter. It could be anything." Betty said.

“Well that still doesn’t give me any ideas. Looks like I’m sleeping on the couch.” Jughead said.

"Fine you could run me a candle lit bubble bath along with making pizza for tea. Ohh strawberries and cream or melted chocolate." She said.

“Aren’t you forgetting, you were teasing too.” Jughead said. 

"Yeah but who did it for a full half an hour straight whilst I tried to have a serious conversation about our wedding cake Jug. Oh that's right you. I only came to sit on my fiancé lap after I got him a surprise and his wedding ring which is a surprise too. You couldn't handle yourself.  "

“You’re so stubborn.”

"You made me moan on the phone to a stranger Jug. I never said you couldn't join my bath Juggie but I guess now that privilege is gone." She told him.

“Wow, Babe. Couch it is!” Jughead said.

"You say I'm the stubborn one." Betty teased him.

“You are.”

"you are too. Its a good gob I love you. How about this you might gain bath privileges if you apologise to me and my poor neck for earlier. I could have enjoyed it if I wasn't on the phone with Chucks boss." Betty said as they were near home.

“I like marking you.” Jughead said while stroking his hand over the bruises.

"I like not having to get up early in the morning to try cover them for work."She shot back.

“You don’t have to. I like it. It’s almost as if you had ‘Jughead Jones was here.’ Written on your neck.” Jughead said as they got back to their apartment.

"Its almost like your asking the whole office just to come ask me about my sex life. Then Penny making me write an article on it." She said as she made her way to the couch.

“Ehh you’re not wrong.” Jughead said while he picked up Hotdog and cuddled him close.

"See hotdog, daddy was being a hot ass all day." She whispered to hotdog.

“See baby boy, your mummy has been teasing your daddy all day. Now your daddy has to sleep on the couch.” Jughead whispered to Hotdog.

"Not true, all he has to do is make be a nice relaxing candle lit bubble bath and tea. So hotdog who's side are you on? Mummy's or daddy's." She whispered to hotdog. "but mummy hasn't be home all day. I've been out with you munchkin." She added.

“Definitely daddy.” Jughead said for the puppy.

"No definitely mummy's. Mummy deserves a bubble bath." Betty said as she stroked hotdog.

“You know what? Fine.” Jughead said as he handed Hotdog to Betty and went to the bathroom.

"See Daddy loves mummy." She whispered to hotdog. "Thank you so much baby." Betty shouted out to the bathroom.

Jughead then set up a bubble bath for her.

“Your bath is ready!” Jughead shouted a few minutes later as he went to go make her tea.

Betty stopped him and pulled him back into the bathroom. "Where you going handsome? Your going in there with me." She pointed to the bath.

“Don’t you want tea?”

"We can order in." She said taking off his top.

Jughead then did the same with her top. It didn't take long before they were undressed. Jughead got inside first the Betty did. She leaned on his chest beneath the water and bubbles.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her shoulder then her neck. She moaned but she lifted herself up and turned her head slightly to kiss him. It was a long passionate one.

“Why have we never done this?” Jughead said with a boyish grin.

"The trailer was too small and Alice watched us like a hawk." She recalled.

“She did. How did you always get away with sneaking me in?”

"God knows we made it pretty obvious sometimes but we didn't notice. I mean who doesn't notice why the ladders are near my window and not in the garage where they live." Betty laughed.

“Your moaning was loud then. How did she not hear us?” Jughead said with a laugh.

"Hey its not my fault you know how to make me feel good. This is nice." Betty said.

“Yeah it is.” Jughead said while kissing her cheek.

"We have to do it more. Can you believe we're getting married Juggie? It still feels surreal." She told him.

“It does feel surreal. It feels like just yesterday when I was a shy teenager about to have his first kiss with the girl he’s loved forever.”

"But Romeo you took thy heart of mine and never gave thy back." She whispered.

“That was thy plan, fair Juliet.” Jughead whispered with a small laugh.

"You succeed Juggie."

“I love you.” Jughead said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." She said after the kiss yawning.

“Ready for bed?”

"Yes." She said as she stood up first. She grabbed her towel before stepping out the bath.

Jughead then stood up and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. They both made their way to their bedroom with hotdog following them. They changed into their pj's and Betty got in to bed.

She hadn't been in bed two minutes and yet she was asleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow sleep took her.

Jughead got into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Hotdog plopped himself at the end of the bed and soon they were all asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Today is the day Betty picks up her wedding ring for Jughead. That means their one a official count down to their wedding. A month to go.

Jughead was sleeping in as usual so it was perfect for Betty to go pick everything up.

Betty put hot dog on his lead, made sure she had locked the door and sent Jughead a text saying she was out. It was a nice morning. It was windy but not extremely windy. As she got to the shop Emma had just opened up.

“Hey Liz! I’m so excited for you to see everything.” Emma said as Betty walked in.

"Me too. I also brought hotdog because he was missing his auntie." Betty said as she followed Emma to her desk.

“Well I missed this little cutie.” Emma said bending down to stroke Hotdog.

Hotdog locked Emma's hand. He mussels his noise to her leg when she stopped petting him.

“Don’t worry Hotdog. We have something for you.” Emma said as she went to get the tag

"Aren't you all lovey dovy today mister. What's wrong? Yeah I'm talking to you. What's wrong hotdog? Oh you just tried." She said as he sat down and fell asleep.

Emma pulled out the tag and handed it to Betty.

“Here it is.” Emma said with a smile.

Betty looked at the dog tag. It was perfect. So simple but yet so elegant. It was a silver crown with his name in the middle and their address on the back.

"Its perfect Em. Thank you. Is Jugs ring done?" She asked as she puts the dog tag back in the box.

“Yes it is. Let me go get it.” Emma said as she got up to go to the back room. 

A minute later she came back with the ring box and handed it to Betty.

"Em it's" Betty paused being to well it with tears. "It's phenomenal. It's perfect thank you." She said as she wiped the tears away.

“If you think that’s phenomenal wait until you see the one Jughead had made for you.” Emma joked.

"Emma don't do that to me! He's honestly not giving any clues up." Betty told her as she is still looking at his ring.

Betty went for the same colour band as Jughead did. She kept it simple but unique to them. She had My Romeo with a crown engraved next to it. It was simple but represented them in a massive way. One simple word tells multiple of their stories.

“I can’t wait for you guys to get married.” Emma said happily.

"Me too Em. Did you get your save the date? I sent them out a couple of weeks ago." She told her.

“Yeah I got mine. I’ll definitely be there.” Emma said.

"Thank you so much. I understand the people we invite from other here might not be able to make it. The best places to stay are either the 5 seasons or Riverdale Inn." Betty told her.

“Ooh the five seasons. That sounds fancy. I’ll be staying there.” Emma said with a laugh.

"Not as fancy as it seems. But definitely the most fanciest place there. You must stop by pops diner. You don't want to miss out on the best milkshakes and burgers. Then again we're having him do the food for our wedding so you'll definitely be trying them. "Betty said.

“I can’t wait.”

"Me too. Now we're just counting down the days till we get on the plane. 3 weeks." Betty said excitedly.

“How does it feel to finally be marrying the love of your life?” Emma said.

"I thought I would never get to marry him. I thought that when I left Riverdale it was goodbye forever. Now I'm marrying him. He found me. We've gone through so much. It feels right. You know?" She explains tearing up.

“I’m so happy for you guys. You both deserve to have each other.”

"Thank you. God I'm an emotional wreck." She said wiping her tears.

“Of course you are! After everything you both have been through, this is big.”

"It's just our whole lives the world has been pushing us against each other. Especially in our engagement and now it's nearly over. I'll be walking down the ile. Saying my vows and I do to our family and friends." She said with a faint smile on her face.

“And you’ll have each other for the rest of your lives.” Emma said with a smile.

"We will. He's calls me the stubborn one. Just because I don't want our children to have their family . I said I'll use them as their middle names. He finds it funny." She said thinking about to the many conversations they've had about children.

“Already having the kids talk, huh?” Emma joked.

"For awhile now. We're like when the time comes. We're ready I think. We needed to grow up faster then we should have but we're ready." Betty smiled.

Emma smiled. 

“You shouldn’t keep Jughead waiting, go get home to your man.” Emma said with a laugh.

"You're right. Especially because I took Hotdog too." Betty said. "I'll see you soon. Bye Emma." Betty said as she walked out the shop with Hotdog.

When Betty got home, Jughead was standing in the kitchen. He was shirtless with only a pair of jeans on. His hair was wet so Betty figured he just got out of the shower.

“Hey baby.” Jughead said turning to her.

"Hey handsome. Missed us?" Betty asked whilst she let hotdog of his lead.

“Yeah I did. Where were you?”

"I picked up your wedding ring today. With a little something for hotdog. He was there whilst I asked for it made over a month ago. It's more so a surprise for you." Betty explained.

“Can I see?” Jughead said while walking up to her.

"Close your eyes, hands out and no peeking." She said as she looked through her bag to get it. She placed it in Jughead's hand. "Open."

“Aw Betty. It’s perfect.” Jughead said while looking at it in awe. He then leaned in and kissed her.

"I couldn't help my self." She said into the kiss.

Jughead picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“3 more weeks til you become Mrs Jones.” Jughead whispered.

"I'm counting down the days. 3 weeks until we're on the plane. Then three days to get everything ready. The rest are to relax and catch up with everyone and show the girls Riverdale." She says as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I booked our honeymoon today.”

"You did? When is it? What do I need to pack? Who's going to look after hotdog?" Betty fired questions at him as he walked to the couch with her.

“Hotdog will stay with my dad. It’s 5 days after our wedding. Pack for warm weather.” Jughead explained.

"So your saying when Sam and Avery are coming home we'll be going on our honeymoon." Betty said.

“Yeah.”

"I'm so excited baby. I love you so much. Can you believe we found each other again and we're getting married."

“I can’t believe it. If someone told my 16 year old self this would be my future I’d tell them to fuck off.” Jughead joked. 

"Yeah I get that. Sometimes I think it's all a dream. And one day I'll wake up, me living with the girls. You anywhere else but here. Me having a whole shaped crown in my heart. Some times I fear that happening." She confessed in a whisper.

“That will never happen. I’m here.”

"I know that but sometimes I have a nightmare like that. Of me being a sleep waking up to it being the way before you came back into my life." She told.

“Don’t think like that, love. It’s not a dream. This is real. I’m here.” Jughead said as he put her back down on the ground.

"I know you are. I know this is. I thought about it a couple of times before when I moved. At first it's me try to imagine you've moved on. Then it turns into me being that person."

“You will always be the perfect person for me. I’ve never been with or loved anyone else.” Jughead said.

"I love you." She stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

“I love you more.” Jughead said as he pulled back from the kiss. He then couldn’t help himself and kissed her again.

"Are my lips addicting?" She teased.

“They’re so addicting.” Jughead said.

"Good it's the best addition to have." Jughead leaned in and kissed her again.

"What are we doing today? I went to Emma's as soon as it opened at half 7. Now it's nine." She said looking at the clock in the kitchen.

“We can do anything you want.”

"I asked you first." She said smirking.

“I’m up for anything.” Jughead smirked back.

"Why can't you give me a straight answer Jug? I did what I needed to do today." Betty told him.

“Babe I’m telling you. I’ll do anything as long as I’m with you.”

"As sweet as that was you're an annoying ass." She teased.

“That’s not nice, baby.” Jughead whispered against her ear.

"Are we really going to tease each other. Look how that went last time? I'm still waiting for my strawberries and melted chocolate or cream." She reminded him.

“But you got your bath.” Jughead said while going to kiss her neck.

"You joined me. I've been craving them Juggie." She pouted.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Jughead said while kissing her and then going to rummage through the fridge for strawberries.

"You're the best Juggie." She shouted before following.

Betty came in to the kitchen and propped herself up on the kitchen counters. "I know what we could do today." She told him.

“And What is that?” Jughead asked as he took the strawberries out of the fridge.

"What do you hate to do but you endure it for me?" She asked him.

“I don’t know.” Jughead said with a confused face.

"Let me give you a hint. It starts with an S and ends in a g."

“Oh god.” Jughead said, knowing exactly what she meant.

"It's the only proper chance I'll get before we go because of work." She tells him.

“I’m getting you strawberries and chocolate don’t push it.” Jughead teased.

"Fine," She pouted again. "I'll ask the girls to go with me."

“But I want to spend the day with you.”

"Then come. You can get your stuff too." She said.

“Fine.” Jughead said with an annoyed look.

"You don't have to baby."

“I want to spend the day with you and if shopping is the way to do so I will.” Jughead explained.

"You're such a good husband. But fair warning there's a lot of people who try to flirt and cat call me." Betty told him.

“Well good thing I’m coming then. I can tell those fuckers off.”

"I love you."

“I love you too.” Jughead said as he handed her the strawberries and melted chocolate.

Betty ate one getting chocolate all over her mouth. She then decided to share them with Jughead and feed him one.

“Well isn’t this romantic.” Jughead teased.

"I will eat it if you don't want it." She said as she moved the strawberry back over to her mouth.

Jughead quickly turned her hand and ate the strawberry. 

“I never turn down food, Elizabeth.” Jughead teased.

"I know. Juggie on our wedding night make sure theirs strawberries and cream or melted chocolate." She says as she are another one

“I forgot to ask. Where do you want to stay for our wedding night?”

"As much as I love our families places we can't stay there. So how about the five seasons. But you know the night before our wedding I'll be staying at mums." She answered.

“We could stay there or we could stay at the pembrooke. I could see if Veronica could allow us to rent a penthouse.” Jughead suggested. 

"Do you really want to stay where the lodges live? After all the shit Hiram put you through. I paid attention Jug when we broke up. I wanted so bad to bring you coffee and blankets to you when you protested."

“I just want what’s best for you so if the five seasons is where you want to stay I’m all for it.”

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." She said using his line on him.

“As cute as that is, I’m serious babe. We can stay anywhere you want.” Jughead said.

"Babe I'm telling you." She said pulling him in with her feet so he's closer to her. "That it's okay."

“Five seasons or Pembrooke?” Jughead asked.

"Five seasons. I can't stay there knowing what Hiram did to you and the Southside." She told him.

“Yeah. We were lucky to get it back. I had to work years of my life to get my home back.” Jughead said.

"I know and I always defend the South side. I always will." She told him.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever mentioned this before but about a year after you broke up with me we lost the trailer park. Every serpent didn’t have a home. I had no where to go so I slept at the basement at pops.” Jughead explained.

"Juggie, I'm so sorry I didn't. I wished you came to me. I know we were broken up but I could have and would have helped."

“I thought about coming to you but at that point we haven’t spoken a word to each other in a year. I thought you hated me.”

"Baby," She said placing her hands on his face. "I could never hate you. I'm fact I never stopped loving you. I'm not sure I ever can." She placed a kiss to his lips.

“I know that now.” Jughead said while returning the kiss.

"Good." She whispered in to his ear. "Juggie," She whispered again.

“Yeah?” Jughead whispered back.

"I know how much you hate shopping but if your good. I'll let you choose the color of my new pantie set." She said pulling away.

She then picked one of her strawberries. She hovered it over his mouth. Jughead was about to reach his head up to eat it when she pulled it away and she ate it.

Jughead then glared at her. 

“Teasing again?” He teased.

"You love it." She said winking at him and hopping off the counter.

“Where are we going to shop?”

"Your favourite place. The shopping centre in town. Primark and h&m is there. Also with other multiple shops. So buckle up boy." She joked.

“What have I gotten myself into.” Jughead joked. 

"Oh I don't know but we're taking the car. Now come on baby, this is the only real chance we'll get to do this because work is driving me insane." She told him.

Betty dragged Jughead out of the house and into the car. They were soon pulling up to the shopping centre.

"Now Juggie be a good boy. No complaining. If I ask you about something I want the truth. No nagging me. No saying I'm hungry, I promise we get dinner soon but Sam and Avery invited us around for tea. So be a good boy now." She half joked half being serious.

“I’m hungry.” Jughead mocked.

Betty playfully smacked him. She leaned into him only inches above his lips and whispered. "Just taste my lips. They taste of strawberries." Jughead leaned up and kissed her.

"All better?" She asked him.

“Nah I want a burger.” Jughead teased.

"Still picking a burger over me. Same old same old. You could marry a burger if you could." She said getting out the car.

“Are you jealous of a burger, Cooper?” Jughead teased.

"No. A burger couldn't look as good as I do. Oh or pleasure you sexually as I do." She said walking away from him.

“You’re not wrong.”

"Told you." She shouted to him as she was way a head in front.

Jughead caught up with her and took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Oh so you want me now Jones, you don't want a burger?" She teased.

“I can’t have both?” Jughead teased. 

"Oh let me think. You made me chocolate and strawberries. Ran a calm relaxed bubble bath with me. Makes me smile and laugh. Loves me. So yeah I guess I'll allow it, only if its a pops burger." She said pretending to think.

They both walked into one of the stores and Jughead was bracing himself for the next few hours of torture. The first store they went into was Primark. It was Betty favourite shop. It had cute clothes for an affordable price.

Betty was looking around the store so Jughead decided to sit down on the bench. Betty was in love what she had put in her basket. They were so fun, cute, fashionable and most importantly comfy. She had put a few bikinis in. She looked around the store for Jughead. Whilst she was doing that a guy came to hit on her.

“Hey there.” He said flirtatiously. 

"Hi." She said as she picked up a dress of the rail.

“That’s a pretty dress. It would look good on you.” He flirted.

"Thanks I guess." She sounded uncomfortable and unsure.

“Do you want to maybe go get coffee or something together some time?”

"No thanks." She told him.

“You sure?” He asked while reaching his hand out to rest on her shoulder. At the same time Jughead saw. He got up and made his way over to Betty. 

“Hey.” He said sternly. Betty could tell he was aggravated.

"Hey baby. Maybe we should pay for these then go to the hospital appointment." She placed he hands on her stomach and looked up at Jughead.

Jughead gave her a look. He then figured out what she was doing. 

“Right.” He said while taking her hand. Jughead was confused why out of every excuse she used that one.

"the little munchkin has been kicking so much. She stopped as soon as she heard your voice. She was just missing her daddy." The guy still hadn't moved. So they needed to act some more.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her stomach. The guy then wandered off into the store with an embarrassed look on his face.   
After the guy was far from sight Betty and Jughead both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Thank you baby. He wouldn't leave me alone."

“Of course, Babe.”

"Were we honestly that convincing?" Betty asked him as they made their way to the tills.

“Maybe a little.”

"Really, how?" She asked as they got in line.

“I don’t know but he was convinced.”

"I guess we're just that good." She said kissing him before getting called up to a till. Betty checked out all the clothes she bought and then they were leaving the store.

"Do you want to head to Victoria Secrets with me or do you want to go home? We've been out awhile. I've got a few bits and I've got stuff at home I can pack." Betty could tell he was still annoyed about the guy.

“No that’s fine baby. I’ll go with you.”

"Ooh I wonder why." She teased.

“Oh shush.” Jughead teased.

"Make me." She flirted.

Jughead kissed her, doing just that.

"The baby likes that." She joked pulling him in to the shop.

“You’re so weird.” Jughead teased.

"Oh says you Mr I'm weird. I'm a weirdo, I don't fit in. I don't want to fit in." She fried back at him.

“I never said I wasn’t weird either.” Jughead fired back.

"Someone is being a sour puss."She said as they entered the store.

“You’re impossible.”

"You love me." She said as she was walking over to a panty set that caught her eye.

Jughead followed her. All he could think about was seeing her in those.

"You know Juggie with all the teasing you've been a bad boy. I don't know if I should let bad boys chose my panty sets." She whispered seductively in his ear.

“Maybe you’ll have to punish me.” Jughead teased.

"Maybe I will. You should start thinking of a safe word." She left him with that looking in a different section. Jughead followed her.

"Look at Juggie acting like a lost puppy." She joked.

“You want me to leave you alone? Then we’ll see who the lost puppy is.”

"Touché. Come here." Jughead came to her. "Help me choose baby. I might treat and punish you." She whispered.

“You’d look hot in anything.”

"Didn't I make myself clear. Pick me something or a couple. Then we're going home."

Jughead’s eyes were now fully dilated. Jughead looked around and pointed to a couple things for Betty.

"Good boy. Now pay for them. I'll be waiting." She told him.

“You’re coming with me.” Jughead said as he dragged her with him to go pay.

"Eger are we." She whispered as they got to the till.

They payed for everything and then went out to the car. It felt like an eternity on the drive home on. Traffic dragging on awful slow. As soon as they arrived at the apartment Jughead was so thankful. They carried her bags up to their do and left them in a corner.

As Jughead left her to sort them out. She changed in to a lacy bra and panty set they'd just brought. It was the first one she picked up. She fell in love with it. She shoved her heels on and her silky robe and made her way out to Jughead.

“Hey baby.” Jughead said as she came into the room.

"Hey Juggie." She said walking in front of him. Jughead reached out his arms and pulled her close.

"No touching Juggie." She told him. Jughead didn’t listen and leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Naughty boy."She said pulling herself up." You want to know what happens to naughty boys? " He just nodded. " I tie them up. "She said lustfully.

“Oh yeah?”

"Bedroom now." She said pulling him up by his top.

Jughead picked her up. She said no touching but that wasn’t holding him back.

"Rebellious boy aren't you. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." She told him as they reach the bedroom.

Jughead let her down on top of the bed and he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Bed Now, don't touch me or you're self. Sit right up to the railing." She ordered.

Jughead did as he was told.

Betty crawled up to him on the bed still in her heels. She grabbed his hand and tried it up to the railing and then did the same to the other one. Now cradling his lap she leaned in to him inches above his lips.

"Safe word baby,what is it?" She asked.

“I- I haven’t thought of one.” Jughead said, his jeans getting painfully tight.

"Choose one now and fast." She said as she grinded on him.

“Why do we need a safe word?”

"You've been a very Naughty boy. I've been saving all my punishments for now." She whispered.

Jughead tried to lean up and kiss her but failed.

"Tell me what you want Juggie." She said feeling his paints grow tighter.

“I want to touch you.”

"You see Juggie, naughty boys only get to watch me." She said as she slide her hand down between her lacy panties.

Jughead’s eyes were completely dilated. The tightness in his jeans was getting painful.

Betty placed a finger in between her folds and started to move in small circles building up the paste. She let out small moans.She then removed her hand from her pussy then liked her hand clean.

"I'm sorry did you want some." She said moving her hand down her pants in between her slit. To cover her hand then brought it to Jughead's mouth. "Suck me baby."

Jughead then licked it off her hand.

"Did you like that?"She said using the same hand to hold his erection in his pants.

“Ye...Yes.”

"You're being such a good boy. Now I want you to undress me with your teeth." She said standing up over him.

Jughead tried to move but he was still tied down.

"Its hard being tied up isn't it. Let me move closer to you." She said as she bent down so he could reach her. "Undress me. You can even lick me. I'll allow it." She told him.

Jughead took the edge of her panties in his teeth and managed to yank them down her legs. He then moved closer and licked down her folds.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you." He shook his head no. "I'm going to stand over you. Your going to eat me out like I'm your last meal." She said seductively. "I'm so wet for you baby."

Jughead didn’t think it was possible but somehow his jeans got tighter.

She stood over him and began to lick her out. With each moan he got faster and added more pressure. He circled around her g shot.

"Your good at that aren't you. Now stop. I'm going to untie one hand. So you can turn around for me. No touching still." She said as she untied one of his hands.

He turned around for her. Now he was on all fours. She slowly moved his jeans down reviling his ass.

" This might hurt baby. So tell me when to stop. "She told him. She raised he hand then slapped his ass cheek. He hissed at the contact she instantly smoothed it with her hand.

" You want more or do you want me somewhere else?"She asked him. As she turned him back around.

“I want to touch you.”

"Naughty boys don't get that. They do get to fill me up. I'm going to lower myself onto you. No moving or I'll spank that gorgeous ass of yours." She whispered into his ear biting his lobe.

Betty slowly lowered herself on him. It was too slow for Jughead. He wanted so badly to grab her hips and slam her down.

Just as she lowered herself into him. She began to kiss Jughead. Biting at his lip. Moaning about how good he feels inside of her just dripping. She knew it was driving him insane.

"I'm going to tie your hand back up and ride you Juggie." She said as she tied his hand back up.

She started of extremely slowly. Smirking at the look on his face. Then slowly picked up the paste. The slowly picked up the force. Hearing the moans of both of them escaping each others mouth. Him asking it to be more. He hit his climax and she rode it out with him. Then soon after she came just ass hard around him. She slowly pulled out and kicked him clean. She untied him and slipped back on her pants. Then she went to sort her self out in the bathroom.

Jughead got up and followed her to the bathroom. “Baby?” He said, knocking on the door."Yeah Juggie,"She said coming out of the bathroom.

Without warning Jughead picked her up and carried her to the bed. He then threw her down on top.

"Juggie what are you doing? We have to be at Avery's and Sam's in half an hour." She asked with a smirk in his face.

“Let me touch you.”

"Naughty boys don't get to. Now go get that ass of yours ready before I spank you again." She whispered.

“No.”

"Yes."

“No.” Jughead said slipping his hand into her pants and brushing against her folds.

"Oh I see how this is." She said regaining control.  "Juggie likes to be in control. Go get dress naughty boy. Be a good boy I know you can. The girls want us to bring Hotdog. So move your ass Jones or I move mine." She said standing up again.

“They can wait. I’ll only be a minute.” Jughead said pulling her down to the bed again.

"No. You're just going to have to suffer." She said as hotdog jumped on to the bed.

Jughead glared at her and went to pet Hotdog.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you at that door." She said walking out the bedroom.

Jughead and Betty got ready and we’re soon heading out the door to Sam and Avery’s.

As Betty knocked on the door to Sam and Avery's house Jughead was sulking behind her. He was still being salty about early.

"You know Juggie if you used a safe word. You could have touched me." She said as Sam opening the door.

“Wow thanks for putting that image into my head.” Sam joked

"Oh you're welcome. Enjoy it." Betty teased as she walked through the door.

“Hey Liz, Hey Jug.” Avery said.

"Hey Av, how are you doing?" Betty asked.

"Good Where's my favourite guy in the whole world?"She was talking about hotdog." Also why does Jug look like someone dipped him in salt. I can sense someone being salty. "She joked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jughead said half jokingly half seriously.

Hotdog then came over to Sam and Avery.

"Look at my favourite boy. So handsome." Sam said stroking him.

"Oh Juggie you really enjoyed it. Plus I didn't even wear the serpent jacket. I was going to." Betty whispered into his ear whilst the girls were too occupied with hotdog.

Jughead just glared at her. Betty just moved to sit on his lap. That's her favourite place to sit. “You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife.” Sam joked referring to Betty and Jughead. 

"Shut it Sloan." Jughead shot back.

Avery was just sitting there completely mesmerized by the puppy. 

She turned to Sam and said “I want one!” With puppy dog eyes. 

"You say that about every dog you pet. Plus with hotdog we can give him back and get all the cuddles we want." Sam said joining to pet him.

“Can we please get a dog, Sam?” Avery asked.

"I'll think about it…Okay I thought. Yes we can." She said.

“Really!!!” Avery said with a huge smile as she stood up. She walked over to Sam and gave her a big hug. “I love you!”

"I love you too baby." She said kissing her intensely.

Avery pulled back and smiled. 

“Our dogs can be friends!” She said to Betty and Jughead. 

"You hear that Jug. You'll have another friend apart from hotdog." Betty teased.

“Very funny.” Jughead said.

"Hey I will have you know. I am also incredibly sexy. You should know." Betty winked at him.

“Stop eye fucking each other.” Sam joked.

"Like your not doing the same with Avery." Jughead fired back.

“You’re not wrong.” Sam said with a smirk to Avery.

"Get a room."Betty joked.

“So when did you guys get hotdog?” Avery asked?

"The day we picked out my wedding dress." Betty said smiling. "And no Juggie no clues about my dress." She added as he's been trying for over a month now.

“Fine. I’m not giving you any clues on your ring then.”

"ha I already know the colour." Betty told him.

“Dammit did Emma tell you?”

"Not exactly. I wanted them to be the same colour. So I found out today as I picked it up with the tag I got for hotdog." Betty explained.

Avery looked at Hotdog’s tag. 

“Aw it’s perfect for him.” Avery said.

"Its a crown. Now all three of you have crown stuff." Sam said.

"It is isn't it? Juggie had no clue about it." Betty told the girls.

“So what were you guys up to today?” Avery asked as she went to go get tea.

"Shopping for our honeymoon. Its the only proper time I have. Penny is piling my work load up before I go because I have a week of for my wedding then is it a week or two weeks Jug? Anyway she's allowing me to take the time off. I do work so hard and a lot of shits happened this year. She's coming to the wedding with Ryden so. She can't really complain either. "Betty told them.

" Its a good thing I came with you baby. Stupid guy can't take no for a fucking answer. "Jughead said annoyed.

“Ooh what happened?” Avery said, interested. 

"Stupid fucking guy. Hitting on her and touching her arm and flirting when she said no." Jughead said starting to say angrily.

"Its a good job my hubby to be catches on quick to a plan I set with out saying anything." Betty added.

Avery came back from the kitchen with some tea for everyone and sat it down on the table. “What plan?”

"I told Juggie we should pay then get to the hospital for our appointment. I then put my hands on my stomach. Juggie agreed but the guy still didn't move. So I needed to say that the little munchkin has been kicking so much but had just stopped because the baby heard their daddy's voice. Also that they missed him. Jughead placed a kiss to my stomach. Somehow we were believable. "Betty explained.

Sam broke out into laughter. “I can’t imagine what that guy was thinking.” She said.

"I know right. I really want to know." Avery said.

"Well I have the best fiancé. He goes shopping with me. Runs me relaxing bubble baths and makes me strawberries and melted chocolate. He's a fast thinker and catches on. He's smart and loves me so much. He's going to make a fantastic father some day. Like honestly that guy saw my ring. He was worse then the guy at the gym. "

“What guy at the gym. You’ve never told us that one.”

"Can we not. He was checking her out right in front of me. Then he flirted with her on the bikes. But Betty handled herself. He still wouldn't quit it so I stepped in." Jughead said.

“Something similar happened to me the other day. Sam looked like she wanted to kill him.” Avery said, smirking at Sam.

"What do you expect me to let that happen. No way! You're mine and I love you." She told her.

"I totally get it Sam. Even though I've put a ring on Betty's finger they want her more. I'm like leave my stunning fiancé alone. She's mine, just fuck off." Jughead agreed with Sam.

Avery and Betty exchanged a look and then broke out into laughter.

"Hey don't laugh. If you do I'm never making you strawberries and what ever topping you want or running you a nice relaxed candle lit bath." Jughead teased.

"No you wouldn't. You love me feeding you them whilst having you wrapped up in my feet in the kitchen. You would miss our baths too much."

Avery choked on her tea. 

“I don’t want to hear about your baths together.” Avery said with a laugh. 

"Just because your jealous Av. You should try it. Its nice having your partner behind you. Kissing your neck. Having them wash your hair. You're good at that Jug. Those head massages are amazing baby." Betty told him.

“Maybe we’ll try it.” Avery said while looking at Sam.

Tonight, Sam mouthed. Blush spread across Avery’s face as she turned back to Betty and Jughead.

"So Jughead are you still being salty?"Avery joked.

“Maybe a little.” Jughead teased as he looked at Betty.

"So I'm sleeping on the couch with hotdog then?" Betty asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll think about it.”

"You'll miss me too much." She said.

“You’re right.” Jughead said while kissing her cheek.

"I'm always right." She said kissing him back.

“You’re too stubborn for your own good” Jughead teased. 

"You love it. And I wonder where I get that from." She said sarcastically.

Jughead laughed. 

“I can’t believe it’s 2 weeks until you guys get married.” Avery said.

"Well technically its two weeks until we travel and and 17 days until we get married." Betty corrected her.

“It seems so far away.” Jughead said.

"It will fly by baby." She reminded him.

“I hope.”

"It will. Anyway you have your second book to write to keep you occupied. What is it about yet? Can I know?" Betty asked.

“It’s a surprise so no.” Jughead said with a smirk. 

"So many surprises Juggie. I love you so I'll let the nagging go. I know you won't give in." She said yawning.

“Are you tired?” Jughead asked while kissing her forehead. 

"Just a little." She told him.

“Do you want to go home?”

"Only if the girls don't mind. I was up really early today." She did yawning again.

“Betty’s getting tired is it okay if we head out?” Jughead asked the girls. 

"Yeah go a head. I know we've all got work on Monday we need to be rested for that. We'll see you on Monday." Sam said.

Everyone exchanged their goodbyes and soon Betty and Jughead were walking in to their apartment. Hot dog following along side of them.

"You tried me out baby." She told him.

“If anything I think you tired me out.”

"Did I know?" She winked at him.

“Definitely.”

"Did you like it?"She asked as she unlocked their door.

“Yeah I did, but I didn’t like how you wouldn’t let me touch you.” Jughead said.

"Oh I know. I get the message loud and clear. But it's tough because when I'm in charge what says goes." She said kissing him.

“You like it better when I’m in charge.” Jughead pointed out.

"Do I?" She said shutting the door locking it again.

“Yeah. You do. Don’t you like me marking you? Hovering over you? My fingers?” Jughead smirked. 

"You know I love it baby. The marking not so much when I'm interviewing people for my articles."

“Otherwise, when you’re not at work you love it”

"You know Jug. That safe word you didn't chose could have let you touch me." She told him.

“What would I even have picked as a safe word?” Jughead said confused.

"I don't know Juggie. Blue and gold, milkshake or maybe even kitchen counter. We got stopped the first time we said I love you." She gave him a few examples.

Jughead laughed. “I remember that. You were so pissed at me.”

"Well of course I was. They interrupted us. You slammed me in to a kitchen cupboard. Which was sexy and hot as fuck bit hurt a little. I wanted you. All of you."  
Jughead leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm." She moaned in to the kiss. "And what was that for?" She asked.

“You were being cute.”

"I'm cute all the time Juggie. I thought we've gone over this. When we have our child or just I say when we do, there going to be the cutest most adorable human being ever." Betty said in awe.

“I hope they look a lot like you.”

"No I want them to look like their gorgeous, let's not forget handsome daddy." She disagreed with him.

“They’d be better off looking like you.”

"What no they wouldn't. Fine what about names? I know we talk about it a lot but what happened tody got me thinking." She told him.

“I thought you already had names you liked?”

"I do but they change. Its not like I'm pregnant it's just good to talk about it. I want to know what you think?" She answered him.

“I don’t know. I’ve always thought Juliet for a girl.”

"Yeah, what about for a boy?"

“I’m not sure.”

"You keep saying you want your family name to keep going. We can do that as middle names but if you really want he could be Forsythe Pendleton Jones the fourth." Betty told him.

“I thought you didn’t want our child to have my name?” Jughead said.

"I don't want them to get bullied for it. I know how mean they were to you. Then also I know how much it means to you." She explains.

“Betty you don’t have to. I know you care but I know you don’t want him named that.”

"Juggie please. I want you to do this for me. It's probably weird. Yeah I get it. I'm weird but theirs a method to my madness. Speak to my stomach like our son is in their. Let's see what name you say." She told him.

“Betty...” Jughead sighed.

"Juggie please baby. This is the one thing we didn't speak about back then." Betty said as she held both of his hands.

“I know what I want our son to be named. I know you say you’re okay with it but I don’t know if you really are.”

"What will his nick name be?" She asked

“I want to carry out my family name. He can have a nickname like me or something.” Jughead said letting out a huff of breath. “I don’t know.”

"Juggie I'm sorry. I should go for a walk. I'll be back soon." She said towards the door unlocking it.

“What why?”

"I'm coming back Jug. I just need a walk. It's what I do since I moved away from Riverdale. Sometimes I just need to go for a walk and I feel better." She told him slipping on her jacket.

“Why though? Please talk to me?”

"I want to name our little boy after you. Keep on the family name. I also know how evil people can be. I fully support you Jug. That's what I'm trying to say. There's some times I need a walk because it helps me. When I feel overwhelmed or sad." She spoke to him.

“Why would you be feeling sad or overwhelmed?”

"Okay maybe I didn't word that right. Sometimes it I just need a walk to clear my head. To not be up in my head." She tried to explain better.

“Fine. Go ahead.” Jughead said.

"Do you want to come with me? I'm going to take hotdog." She told him.

“No, I’ll give you some time to clear your head.” Jughead said as he walked off into the other room.

"Jughead. Please come with me? We don't have to talk. I just want to walk hotdog with you." She shouted as she clipped hotdog on to his lead.

“But you needed time to clear your head?” Jughead said peeking in at Betty.

"I can do both. I can multi-task plus baby I'm sorry. I love you so much. I know who much pain the bullies caused you I just want die our little boy to have a different experience. I also think we should keep the family name on. We have time." She told him.

“Betty it’s fine I’ll stay home but enjoy your walk.” Jughead said quietly.

"You went quite Jug. I know you. Tell me what you're annoyed about?"

“I’m fine.”

"Don't lie to me Jughead!" Betty said annoyed.

“Betty I’m fine! go enjoy your walk.”

"You're lying." She shouted as she she slammed the door on the way out with hotdog.

Jughead sat down on the couch as Betty left the apartment. Why did they always have to fight like this? He thought.

Betty walked to the park with hotdog. She did a few laps giving her time to think. She loves him so much but they fight at the littlest things. It was like there a married couple already. She was sick of the fighting.

They hardly thought in high school but now they are always fighting. She do know that to do. It may be stress from work and the wedding. She just doesn't know.

Jughead sat there with his face in his hands. He hasn’t been the same since she left for a month. He’s been having trouble trusting her which is causing him to overreact. Jughead wishes he didn’t think like this, he wishes everything could be normal but it never is. All he wants is to marry her and be happy. He’s been on antidepressants but hasn’t felt much different. He loves her so much and he just wants to communicate with her. He’s just scared because the last time he communicated she left him heartbroken in Riverdale.

Betty soon made her way back to the flat. She feels like ever since she went to visit her gran things have been difficult and difference. Ever since she pulled the trigger on the gun. She feels like a different person. She looks in the mirrors most days and she doesn't even know who she is any more. She doesn't know the person who is marrying the love of her life. She's just trapped in the body of that person.

Betty got home to see Jughead sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. The same way he was right after she left about a couple hours ago.

"Jug I need to speak to you. There's stuff I haven't been telling you about. I know I should have." Betty said as she unclipped hotdogs lead. Hotdog jumped up next to Jughead.

“I need to talk to you too.” Jughead said still not moving.

Betty's heart was in her mouth. It couldn't be good. Everything good she has disappears especially if it's from Riverdale.

"Do you wanna go first?" She whispered.

“No, go ahead.” Jughead said while turning to look at her.

"I know things have been difficult and different since we got back from Riverdale. I know that's my fault and I'm so sorry. But I've lost my self Juggie. Ever since I pulled that trigger I don't know who I am. I thought the trip helped. It did for a little while but in reality it caused more arguments than we've ever had. Most importantly it caused me to hurt the ones I love the most. "Betty tried not to cry. She was sick of crying.

“I haven’t been the same since you went on the trip. You’ve left me before but I never thought you would again. I’m not myself. The antidepressants haven’t helped. I’m happy don’t get me wrong but I don’t feel normal. I just want to be happy and marry you. I love you. I’m sorry I’ve been fighting over the smallest things. I just want to feel okay. And most of all I want you to know how much I love you. I haven’t been acting like it when we fight.” Jughead said while moving his head back in his hands.

"This is all my fault Jughead. I know that. I don't know how to make it right. I don't know how to deal with the night terrors. The nightmares. The arguments. I fuck everything up. What's worse is that I'm dangerous. I can't do it myself. I belong where he does. Dead. Fuck, I… I always fuck things up. "

“Betty.” Jughead said looking over at her. “Come here.”

"He's Royally screwed me up Juggie." She said tears slide down her face as she sat down next to him.

“Betty you know you didn’t have to kill him. You didn’t fuck anything up.”

"Yeah and have you dead and not him. You not been locked up right now. To stop the stalking from Charlotte. To keep the twins safe. I had no choice." She whispered barely audio able.

“I would rather be locked up than have you go through this pain.”

"He was going to kill you and the twins. I couldn't let that happen." Betty told him.

“I’m sorry this happened to you Betty.” Jughead said. “You don’t deserve this.”

"Juggie this isn't any of our fault. It's out of our hands. Sometimes I wish I could run away from myself." She confessed. 

“I wish you didn’t feel that way. I also wish there was someway I could help.” Jughead said.

"We all have our demons to battle. Some we have to face alone." She whispered.

“Yeah.” Jughead said while looking down to the floor.

Betty gently tilted his hand back up.

"Speak to me Jug. Please look at me?"

Jughead looked at her but continued to stay silent. "Juggie please,"She says again.

“I don’t know what to say.”

"Neither do I. What are we really doing Jug?" She asked him but mostly herself.

“What do you mean?”

"I don't know anyone. I feel like I'm just a presences living among the living" She whispered.

“Are you saying you don’t feel anything between us anymore?” Jughead asked quietly. “Like we just live together?”

"No. No I'm not saying that. You make me feel alive. I've felt like this since I was in Riverdale when we broke up. Since I've moved here."

“I don’t understand.” Jughead said quietly. “What are you trying to say?”

"I don't know. This has been built up for seven years. I guess I feel like I'm already dead on the inside. Ever since I packed up and moved here. I love it here but the past always follows. Everyday for the first year when I moved people talked about the black hood here. I thought I moved away from that. It's probably me haunting myself with the memories. What I'm trying to say I'm making no sense and I don't understand my self. "She said turning away from Jughead.

“Hey look at me.” Jughead said softly while turning her head to look at him. “You are the most beautiful person I know. On the inside and out. You have a heart of gold. These things that happened don’t define you. I know that you are not dead on the inside, you may be going through some things that no one should ever go through but that doesn’t mean you can’t get through this. I’ll be with you every step of the way. Forever. If you’re saying you want to move, we can move. I’ll be with you. I wish I could make the memories go away, I want you to be happy. I’ll do everything in my power to make you the happiest person on the planet.”

"But what about you Jug? We've made a life for ourselves here. We have amazing friends who have become family. I can't runaway again. I promised you, Sam and Avery I wouldn't." She whispered.

“I’ll do anything to keep you safe and happy.” Jughead said. “We could move somewhere together. I don’t know. I just don’t want you going through this pain.”

"I don't want to move Jug. The pain will numb and go away. I love it here. The rain, my job, my friends and most of all you found me again here. This is where our story picked up again." She said.

“It will take time but you’ll feel better I promise. Just imagine someday in the next few years, we’ll have little ones running around, we will be happy and married.” Jughead said. “And in a month we will be getting married. That’s something to look forward to. I just want you to know that your pain will go away, it will get better.”

"I know it will. Do you know why I do? Because of you. Its been slowly going away because you found me again. You taught me how to love again and to be happy again." She admitted.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted. I want you to be happy.” Jughead said.

"I am. I am with you but the fighting makes me mad and angry. Every time we fight we're giving in to him. I know we're going to fight but that's normal but not like we have been doing." She said.

“I don’t want to fight either. Ever since you went on that trip and left me here, I’ve changed. I’m not the same and I keep picking fights. I’m sorry.”

"You're not the one who has to apologise I do. I know it's me who made you fall to your weakest and I hate that." She couldn't help the tears that fell.

“It’s okay, really. I just feel stuck in this state of mind and I can’t get out. The antidepressants haven’t been working.” Jughead said while wiping away her tears. “I’ll be fine.”

"Maybe you don't need them. They don't work for everyone. They didn't work for me when I first moved her." She told him.

“Yeah maybe, but I don’t know what to do. I want to feel normal but I just can’t.”

"You can fe normal again. We'll help each other." She promised.

“I hope so.”

"I love you so much. I can't wait to become Mrs Jones. I promise to better then your mum or at least try." She said holding his hands.

“You wouldn’t even need to try. You’re better than her by default.”  Jughead said.

"Can I hug you Jug?"She asked.

“You don’t need to ask me.”

Betty gave Jughead a hug. It was a tight one. The kind of hugs that makes you know that you're their for each other. You love each other and you'll try your best for each other.

They pulled back from the hug and Jughead leaned down and kissed her.

"Promise me you'll keep me grounded and not go keep insane." She told him.

“I promise you.”

"Thank you." Betty whispered.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

"Jughead Jones I love you too."

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. It was a kiss filled with love, like the kiss they shared directly after their first ‘I love you’.

"Fresh start." Is all Betty said as she looked up at him.

Jughead gave her a confused look almost saying to explain.

"A new chapter. A new beginning. We're going to be married next month."

“I can’t wait.”

"For what part?" She teased.

“Can’t wait to make you Betty Jones.” Jughead said while leaning down to kiss her again.

"Oh really because on last week it was I can't wait for food. For the cake, for me in my dress and you undressing me." She teased more.

“That too.”

"Not long now." She said sitting on his lap. Jughead leaned in and kissed her again. 

"Is this you trying to touch me as much as you can because I wouldn't let you earlier." She as she turned to cradle his lap.

“Maybe.” He whispered at her neck before kissing it.

"Is this you being domain?"She asked as he sucked a hickey to her neck.

“No this is.” Jughead said as he managed to stand up and carry her with him while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the kitchen and put her on the counter, her back hitting the cabinets.

"This is what?" She smirked.

“This is me being dominant. Also...isn’t this familiar.” Jughead said with a smirk as he went to kiss her.

"I think you need to take my top off then kiss me. Then I take yours off and we kiss but then you kiss my chest with my bra still on." She teased.

Jughead smirked and then took her top off. He then kissed her. "Hopefully this time we don't get interrupted." She said taking his shirt off.

“God I hope not.” Jughead said while kissing her.

They kissed awhile. Jughead hands moved up her skirt. He was playing at the hem of her panties.

"We only got this far. What do we do know?" She whispered in to his ear. 

Jughead leaned in and kissed at her neck for awhile. He then shifted his hands and pulled her skirt down her legs.

"You really like my neck. Are we aire your not a vampire?" She joked.

Jughead laughed. “I like marking you.” He said while pulling her panties down her legs.

"I have work on Monday."She whispered as he traced his fingers in between her thighs.

“Are you really worried about that right now?” Jughead whispered against her ear. As he slid his finger inside her.

"Oh not anymore."Betty moaned." You should know, no marking me before our wedding. I'm not having hickeys in our photos.  "She moaned again.

Jughead slid another finger inside and thrust them in and out.

"Fuck Juggie, fuck me hard and fast." She moaned. "Or we can role play your fantasy" She whispered.

Jughead continued to move his fingers as he whispered in her ear. “Oh yeah? And what would that be?”

"Any thing you like? Your in charge right now." She told him.

Without warning Jughead pulled his fingers out and dropped down. He pulled her to the edge of the counter and slid his tongue on her folds.

"that phenomenal tongue of yours." She moaned. "So Forsythe what's your fantasy?" She moaned louder.

“That’s something for another day. I just want to make you feel good right now.” Jughead said as he moved back and used his tongue again.

"You are Juggie." She moaned. "You know men would kill for this opportunity and you're throwing it away." She teased and moved backwards.

“Do you really want to know, love?” Jughead teased while continuing to lick at her.

"More then anything." She whispered into a moan.

“Me bending you over my bike.” Jughead teased as he picked up pace with his tongue.

"Oh god yes. Please baby I've dreamt of that too." She told him.

“Let’s save that for riverdale. We live in an apartment building someone would notice. All I care about right now is making you come.” Jughead said as he continued working her with his tongue.

"Fine our wedding night down at Sweet Water River."

Jughead didn’t answer but then slid his tongue inside her opening. "Juggie please baby I need you inside me." She pleaded.

“I need to make you come first.” He whispered.

"I'm already so wet just fuck me Juggie."

Jughead didn’t listen and continued to lick at her. Betty didn't last long. She hit her climax her walls clenching his tongue.

Jughead licked at her a few times and then stood up and moved close to her. "Take me right here Jug." She said as she wrapped her legs around him.

Jughead undid his jeans and slid them down his legs, taking his boxers with them. He then lined himself up with her entrance and slowly slid inside.

She held on to his shoulder whilst he thrusts inside of her. Slowly picking up the paste. Making her moan. It's like music to his ears.

He then pulled out completely and then quickly thrust back inside as deep as he could go. With that thrust she screams his name hitting her climax. She didn't know she could orgasm in that position. Turns out she could and it was the best one of her life so far. After a few more thrusts Jughead quickly followed after.

"That was phenomenal baby." She moaned as he pulled out.

Jughead pulled her close and tucked his head in between her neck and shoulder. “I love you.” He whispered.

"I love you so much." She whispered. "Shit!" She said.

“What?” Jughead said pulling back and looking concerned.

"I didn't take my pill and we didn't use a condom." She told him.

“Fuck. When’s the last time you took it?”

"In Riverdale. I've just been so stressed I've forgot. I'm so sorry Juggie."

“Hey, it’s okay. We both want kids. We don’t know for sure and we’ve had sex since Riverdale. You haven’t been any different. If a kid happens to come out of all this we would be fine. Sure it’s a little earlier than what we were planning but we both want this. Also we don’t know anything yet.” Jughead explained.

"Juggie I've been emotional lately. I've been craving strawberries. Which reminds me we need more i ate the last this morning." She said.

“Are you saying you think you might be pregnant?” Jughead asked.

"I don't know." She said unsure.

“Should we get a test?”

"I don't know what to do Juggie. I'm freaking out." Betty started to panic.

“Ok, ok.. calm down.” Jughead said cupping her face in his hands. “I can go buy a test if you want.”

"Please Juggie. Also I could you get those crisps I like and more strawberries. We have cream in already. I'm hungry." She said starting to calm down.

“Sure baby.” Jughead said while getting dressed and helping Betty off the counter.

"I'm scared." Betty whispered as she held Jughead close to her.

“If we are, we can do this. We will be great parents and give our child the best life we can.” Jughead said.

"Wait Jug can I come with you?" She asked.

“Of course you can.”

"Let me get changed."She said squeezing his hand.

Betty went to their room and changed her underwear. She didn't bother with a bra. She sloped her leggings on and one of Jughead's jumpers. She came back out with her phone and her purse.

They then got on Jughead’s bike and headed to the store. Jughead parked up. Finding a spot near the store. As they walked up to the store Betty's grip got tighter with nerves. They both stood outside the shop before entering.

"Are you ready Betts?" He asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She told him.

~TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Let is know your opinions. We'd love to know.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us at hbjccjblog and @jellllybeanjones on tumblr
> 
> You can also find Ki on Instagram @jelllybean_jones


End file.
